YDS: Algo más
by x.LalaCleao.x
Summary: De alguna forma, empezaba a creer que había algo más que todo eso. Algo más que lo que habían estado haciendo hasta entonces en el mundo. Algo más para él, para ella, para ambos, algo más que vivir en soledad. Neji&Tenten.
1. Determinismo y azar

**Disclaimer****: No me pertenece ninguno de los personajes de Naruto.**

1/22 --- Número de capítulo en relación al total.

**-LEER- **Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Espero que bien. Por única vez les voy a pedir que lean esto para aclarar unas cuestiones de la historia y de las otras tres historias simultáneas que estoy subiendo. Las cuatro, incluída esta ("Algo más") tienen un título común que es "Yuxtaposición de soledades" [YDS]. Esto es porque las cuatro historia ocurren paralelamente y en algunos puntos convergen, es decir, tienen un mismo hilo conductor. Pero no son exactamente lo mismo desde diferentes puntos de vista. Ocurren contemporáneamente pero cada historia se centra en una pareja y en momentos que no aparecen en las demás historias. NO es necesario leer las cuatro para entender esta, cada historia es una historia en sí y por sí, separada de las demás. Pueden leer 1, 2, 3, las cuatro, no cambia nada. Aunque, por supuesto, hay menciones de una en las otras. Probablemente la historia central se amplíe más si leen todas pero, como dije, NO es necesario hacerlo El primer capítulo de todas está similarmente narrado, en estructura, pero es solo el primer capítulo. Segundo, para los que no saben, **yo actualizo mis historias todos los días, un capítulo por día, sin falta**. Y esa es una promesa que intento cumplir SIEMPRE. Ya sin más que decir, les agradezco desde ya por tomarse la molestia de leer mi humilde historia. Como siempre, me gustaría saber -si no es demasiado pedir- su opinión, para así poder mejorar. ¡Nos vemos y besitos! (Las próximas notas serán más cortas, lo prometo =)).

* * *

"_Porque todos ellos habían entendido, que la cosa más dolorosa que existía, era no ser necesitado por nadie en el mundo. Aún así, seguían buscando... eso que los salvara de la soledad"_

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más**

I

"Determinismo y azar"

Él era un solitario, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, y desde que tenía memoria lo había sido. No por elección, por supuesto, el mundo lo había torneado de esa forma. El odio y el dolor lo habían hecho de esa forma, lo quisiera o no. Pero Neji no se justificaba, no estaba excusándose, sino simplemente estableciendo un hecho. Y era un hecho que el destino lo había hecho así, valga la redundancia. Así como también había querido este sellar su vida en manos y poder de otros. Otros que por miedo le habían arrebatado la libertad de elegir cómo y cuando morir. Otros que se hacían llamar su familia, otros en quienes –de niño- había confiado, o eso creía él pues ya no lo recordaba. Para ellos era realmente simple, un leve movimiento de manos, un sello deliberadamente formado, y él estaría muerto en un instante. Cruzaría la línea en un instante. Todas sus neuronas, sus ideas y pensamientos que alguna vez hubiera tenido, todos sus recuerdos encapsulados en sus circuitos neuronales, serían destruidos uno a uno. Lenta y dolorosamente. Asegurándose su destrucción y su inmediata inexistencia. Sería carne, solo eso, vacía y despojada de toda humanidad –fuera lo fuera eso-, un contenedor hueco y carente de todo valor y significado. Nada, eso sería, absolutamente nada.

Eso no podía permitirlo. Neji, nunca. Había aprendido forzosamente a no confiar en los demás, en nunca poner su vida en manos de otros pues es un hecho que están destinados a arrebatársela. Robársela. Eso bien lo sabía y aunque poca elección le quedaba ya en cuanto a su muerte, aún podía decidir no volver a confiar. No volver a una inocencia temprana que tiempo atrás había perdido por tanto el destino lo había querido así. Destino, aún la palabra marcaba su vida –como el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado en su frente-, aún tenía gran peso en todas sus decisiones, solo que no de la misma manera. Naruto había cambiado esa idea, pero él no era Naruto. Y por más que lo quisiera, Neji no podía ser tan ingenuo, tan crédulo e incauto como lo era el rubio. No era lo suficientemente fuerte como para serlo, creer en lo mismo que creía Naruto, solo lo derrumbaría. Solo le traería mayor dolor y sufrimiento, y él ya estaba harto del sufrimiento. Quizá, era cierto que ya no podía volar, ciertamente lo era que sus alas habían sido arrancadas despiadadamente, y eso era el destino; pero también lo era que aún viviera. Que aún respirara y que aún pudiera no resignarse a ello. Podría nunca volar, y no lo dudaba, pero eso no significaba que se tuviera que arrastrar. Y nunca lo haría. Neji era demasiado orgulloso para hacerlo. Así su vida se fuera en ello.

Esa era su definición de supervivencia. Supervivencia a la muerte. Al destino y a la humillación. Y por ello era un solitario –como él mismo solía definirse-, porque para él la fortaleza estaba en uno, no en los demás. Los demás, la vulnerabilidad que los otros engendraban, era debilidad. Debilidad que no podía costearse tener, ni deseaba hacerlo. Después de todo, ¿quién desea realmente apostar su vida? ¿Quién desea dejarla librada al azar? Azar, los lazos plenos, las relaciones humanas y la vulnerabilidad eran azar. El destino era determinismo. Y él estaba determinado a vencer su destino. En su vida, no había lugar para el azar.

Suspirando profundamente, aún en su postura meditativa, y con los ojos cerrados; murmuró, sin siquiera inmutarse, a la oscuridad detrás de sus párpados —Deberías, realmente, dejar de hacer eso. Es bastante impertinente.

Un gemido de sorpresa fue la respuesta que recibió, seguido de una contra pregunta teñida de ávida curiosidad —¿Cómo supiste?

Aún sin abrir los ojos, se incorporó, quedando de pie frente a la persona que acababa de formular aquella pregunta. Solo entonces, su vista pálida y blanca se poso en la muchacha frente a él, aunque había sabido de quien se trataba desde el inicio. Nunca lo había dudado, de hecho. El tono curioso y tenuemente alegre era inconfundible. Encontraba sorprendente que a pesar de los años transcurridos, Tenten aún lo usara. Y su voz sonara extrañamente igual, aunque claro, como todo, era solo la fachada. El exterior. Tenten era mucho más compleja de lo que dejaba notar, no que alguien se hubiera tomado la molestia de intentar descifrarla —Tu presencia es demasiado obvia.

La joven hizo una expresión de disgusto y cruzando sus brazos, retrocedió un paso más lejos de él —¿Qué insinúas con eso?

El Hyuuga se limitó simplemente a encogerse de hombros, optando inmediatamente por la respuesta sencilla y obvia, tal y como lo era ella, considerándola más adecuada —Que eres un blanco demasiado fácil de detectar. Cualquiera podría encontrarte, aún con los ojos cerrados.

Los labios de ella se torcieron en una mueca de disgusto. Como siempre, Neji resultaba arrogante y cruel. Brutalmente honesto, como él era. Frontal y frío. Pero, como habitualmente también sucedía, los comentarios del chico eran no requeridos y, por sobre todo, no solicitados. Aún así, él sentía la necesidad de recordarle cada instante de debilidad, cada error, lo cual resultaba verdaderamente agobiante.

—Puedo observar que mi respuesta no fue de tu agrado —y lo sabía, sabía que la había ofendido, herido quizá, pero no había podido evitarlo. No lo había intentado, tampoco. Así era él, honesto y frontal. Y, de todas formas, Tenten era fuerte. Neji sabía bien que no había necesidad de endulzar sus palabras con ella. No había necesidad de figurar las cosas de forma censurada. Ella lo toleraría, aunque manifestara abierto enfado en sus ojos, lo soportaría. Porque así era ella, fuerte y resistente, a pesar de su frágil exterior. Y él lo sabía, solo que no se contentaba con doblegar sus límites. Necesitaba quebrarlos, romperlos completamente. Hacerlos añicos con sus propios pálidos y prodigiosos dedos para volver a rearmarlos. Era imperioso de su parte, lo sabía, arrogante, quizá –como Tenten lo solía llamar. Quizá lo fuera. En todo caso, no importaba. No realmente. Tenten era Tenten, tal y como siempre lo había sido; así como él era Neji Hyuuga, y todo lo que su nombre conllevaba. Y su relación era esta, una de relaciones de poder y formalidad. Así como lo era con su otro compañero de equipo, Rock Lee. Y por él estaba bien, era coherente. Era, al fin y al cabo, la única forma que conocía de relacionarse. Y era suficiente. No necesitaba nada más, de nadie.

Tenten, ignorando deliberadamente el comentario de su compañero de equipo, lo rodeó, permaneciendo de pie detrás de él en medio del claro. Cuando habló nuevamente, su voz sonaba distendida y no había en ella rastro alguno de resentimiento; pero Neji la conocía demasiado como para confiarse —¿Empezamos?

El castaño asintió, poniéndose de pie de forma ceremoniosa. La altura que había ganado a lo largo de los años lo hacían un oponente más imponente y prodigioso de lo que nunca antes había sido. Había algo en él, algo en sus ojos blancos y vacíos, en su postura, que lo hacían cautivante; y a la vez, su personalidad tajante e incisiva, lo hacían generar rechazo. Era contradictorio. Atrayente y repelente, completamente. El oponente perfecto.

Su voz era tan áspera y serena como el calmo exterior reflejaba —Esperaba que dijeras eso.

Sin decir más, Tenten saltó hacia atrás –cayendo primero sobre ambas manos, y luego ambos pies- repetidas veces hasta marcar la distancia adecuada. Con Neji, todo se resumía a la distancia adecuada. Años y años de permanencia a su lado le probaban que estaba en lo correcto. Aún así, a pesar de estar lo suficientemente lejos de él, no bajó la guardia. Neji no era alguien a quien se podía tomar a la ligera, aún durante un entrenamiento. Era astuto y efectivo. Y en un instante podía terminar la batalla. Pero ella también podía, pues era precisa y letal, y cualquier objeto en sus manos podía volverse un arma efectiva. Además, jamás se permitía fallar. Nunca. Hacerlo significaba quedarse atrás y eso, para ella, era lo que muchos llamaban debilidad. Vulnerabilidad. Tenten no quería verse vulnerable, débil. No, debía ser fuerte, firme y poder mantenerse en pie por su cuenta; o sería dejada atrás. Olvidada. Y eso ella no podía permitirlo.

—¡Byakugan! —las venas de alrededor de los ojos del Hyuuga se hicieron visibles a través de la delgada y blanca piel. Sus ojos color marfil dejaron entrever una pupila del mismo color agrietada.

La muchacha retrocedió un paso más, deslizando la yema de sus dedos lentamente hacia el pergamino colgado detrás de su espalda. Sin dudarlo un instante, desenrolló parte de él.

Sin embargo... —Muy lenta —masculló una voz impasible detrás suyo, dando un golpe certero con la punta de sus dedos contra la curva de la espalda de ella. Afortunadamente, la joven llegó a agacharse a gran velocidad eludiendo ágilmente el impacto.

Una vez más, marcó la distancia adecuada con su oponente. Desenrollando por completo un pergamino de tamaño mediano frente a los ojos penetrantes de él. El resultado, la invocación de una larga vara alargada de bambú. Inmediatamente, la joven adquirió una pose ofensiva.

Neji arremetió, palmas alzadas y listas para asestar golpes cargados de chakra, esquivando el primer golpe con la vara y logrando golpear de lleno el estómago de la chica. Tenten, tosió, doblegándose sobre su vientre.

—Bajas demasiado fácilmente la guardia. Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

Sin embargo, la castaña se rehusó a objetar a aquello; simplemente se incorporó y retomó la distancia adecuada entre ella y Neji. Luego, sin previo aviso; saltó hacia arriba y desenrolló el pergamino más grande, invocando cientos de armas capaces de atravesar la carne.

Neji contempló con disimulada sorpresa, la cantidad de armas que su compañera podía invocar creía cada día más y más. Aún así, si dicho progreso le provocó sorpresa alguna no lo manifestó. Su semblante, serio y calmo, permaneció igual de rígido que siempre. A veces, Tenten creía estar segura de que el Hyuuga estaba tallado en mármol y no en carne, como realmente era el caso.

Su cuerpo, empezó a girar velozmente —Hakkeshō Kaiten —haciendo que la fuerza centrífuga arrojara a todos los objetos incipientes, que la chica enviaba en su dirección, en la dirección opuesta. Una y otra vez, cada vez con más precisión los rechazó. Uno a uno. Hasta que todos quedaron regados en el terreno de entrenamiento. Algunos, inclusive, habían atravesado los troncos más anchos de los árboles más ancianos.

Finalmente, se detuvo jadeando. Su vista, aún con el Byakugan activado, fija en su compañera de equipo; la cual devolvía la mirada igual de exhausta. Sus niveles de chakra, los de ambos, estaban bastante bajos.

Neji, sin expresión de dolor alguna, contempló sus palmas. Ambas sangraban y, en la derecha, permanecía un delgado senbon clavado profundamente en el centro de esta. Justo por debajo del dedo medio —Hmp —masculló. Arrancándolo crudamente de su carne desgarrada.

Tenten se apresuró a acercarse, contemplando más con curiosidad que con preocupación la expresión del Hyuuga. Alguien, finalmente, había logrado –si bien por un instante- atravesar la barrera perfecta del chico. Y éste parecía ahora enfadado consigo mismo. O esa impresión recibió ella.

—¿Neji? —lo cuestionó acercándose lentamente, cautamente. Aún fuera de combate, la distancia lo era todo con Neji.

El castaño levantó la mirada, aún con la palma alzada frente a su rostro —¿Qué?

—¿Quieres que te vende eso?

Rápidamente, dejó caer la mano a un lado de su cuerpo. Su tono de voz tajante y serio —No.

Aún así, la joven decidió insistir aunque sabía que la respuesta no cambiaría. Nunca lo hacía —¿Estás seguro?

—Si.

—Bien —sonrió. Decidida a hacer otra pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía—. Ya es el mediodía ¿Quieres almorzar?

La respuesta, como siempre, fue inmediata y mecánica. Sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de una segunda opción —No. Estoy ocupado.

De todas formas, no esperaba otra respuesta. La respuesta no cambiaría, siempre era la misma y; aún después de tantos años, siempre lo sería. Las únicas ocasiones en que Neji aceptaba almorzar con ellos era durante las misiones o cuando Gai lo solicitaba. Y, aún entonces, acudía a la reunión a regañadientes. Estaba claro para Tenten que Neji no gozaba de sociabilizar, sino simplemente relacionarse en el punto justo. Y aunque el cambio sufrido desde los exámenes chunin era ampliamente notorio, él seguía siendo el mismo tipo de persona reservada y hermética que siempre había sido. Y ella seguía siendo la misma persona perseverante y constante que siempre sería, por eso, no se rendía. Era inevitable, así eran ellos. En eso se habían convertido, el mundo los había torneado de esa forma, y difícilmente cambiarían.

—¿Tienes una misión?

—No, debo regresar al complejo Hyuuga. Hiashi-sama estará esperándome para entrenar.

—¿Entrenar?

Encontró el tono incrédulo de ella curioso —Si, entrenar.

Y es que era sencillamente increíble. Simplemente no lo podía creer, aún a pesar de tantos años Neji no la dejaba de sorprender. Más aún, su nivel de dedicación que rozaba casi la locura, no lo dejaba de hacer —¡Pero acabas de entrenar!

Ignorando la expresión de ella, replicó con serenidad, sabiendo de antemano que su respuesta le molestaría —No entrenaré taijutsu. Es otro tipo de entrenamiento, asuntos del clan Hyuuga.

Y, tal como había previsto, la expresión de Tenten se tornó una de genuino fastidio. Siempre que él hablaba con secretismo ella respondía con un gesto de enfado; pero nunca decía nada. Y él nunca preguntaba, porque genuinamente no sentía ningún tipo de curiosidad. Aunque sostenía varias hipótesis.

—Bien. Puedes irte.

Él enarcó una ceja —¿No ibas a almorzar?

—No, me quedaré un rato más entrenando.

Neji asintió —Bien —y, sin decir más, comenzó a alejarse. Fría y estoicamente, sin remordimiento alguno. Tal como era él. Y ella, se quedó allí enfadada y ofendida, con las emociones a flor de piel. Tal como era ella. Incapaz de faltarle al respeto, cuando se trataba de él.

Después de todo, así eran ellos. Así era su relación. Y todo estaba perfectamente bien. Tal y como Tenten creía.


	2. Lazos de sangre

**Disclaimer: No me pertenece ningún personaje de Naruto.**

****2/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. De verdad, les agradezco la cálida bienvenida ya que nunca escribí un NejiXTenten esclusivamente y el ver tan buen recibimiento por parte de ustedes me hizo muy feliz. Tratando de cumplir con mis palabras, acá les traido el segundo capíto que espero les guste. Quero también agradecerles por molestarse en leer mi historia. No se que tal resulte hasta el momento pero saber que a alguien le interesa en una sensación agradable. ¡Gracias! Y sepan que acepto cualquier crítica, opinión o corrección dado que intento mejorar cada día. ¡¡Desde ya, muchas gracias!! Espero les guste. Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

II

"Lazos de sangre"

Aún cuando caminó lo suficiente, aún cuando se encontró lo suficientemente lejos del que había sido su punto de partida, aún entonces podía oírla. Resoplando y arrojando armas a la corteza más próxima de algún desafortunado árbol, practicando su perfecta y pulcra puntería. Con aquella precisión que tanto la caracterizaba y, quizá, con un poquito más de fuerza de la requerida. Estaba molesta. Neji lo sabía. Incluso si ella no lo dijera, no era necesario. Tenten era, y siempre había sido, un libro abierto. Coloreando a cada instante su piel con una emoción dominante, con un color particular, para que todos pudieran verlo. Y lo hacía sin la menor culpa o vergüenza. Algo que él jamás lograría, algo que no deseaba lograr tampoco. Esa era Tenten, ella podía ser cualquier color en cualquier instante. Él no, él siempre sería blanco. Solitario, vacío y frío. Como el color de sus frívolos ojos y de su pálida piel. Como el color del atuendo del clan Hyuuga que usaba desde los quince.

Oyendo el último impacto brusco de un kunai arrojado contra el frágil tronco de un árbol, dio un paso más, un paso más lejos del claro (donde ya no podía oírla), un paso más sin siquiera mirar atrás. No había razón para hacerlo. Tenten estaba molesta y eso era un hecho, pero era un hecho también que ella y solo ella era la culpable de su actual estado de ánimo. Debería saberlo, tras tantos años de permanecer a su lado, que él no cambiaría. No importaba cuanto insistiera. Él no dejaría de ser todo lo que era, y todo lo que no era ni podía ser. Y él no podía ser como Lee, ni creer en promesas pues las promesas eran para soñadores y la única razón por la que estas existían era para ser quebradas. Ni podía carecer del sentido común del que su compañero de equipo habitualmente parecía prescindir, porque todo lo que existía para Neji era la realidad. Cruda e insensible. Lo que habitualmente solía llamarse determinismo en el sentido más puro de la palabra. Determinismo que estaba decidido a quebrar y tornear de una forma distinta. Romper y unir las partes de otra manera. Solo porque Naruto le había dicho que podía hacerlo. Y él había empezado a creerlo. Y aún entonces, no podía ser como su sensei y sus compañeros de equipo. Ni podía ser lo que ellos deseaban de él que fuera. Porque él tenía una misión en la vida, y no quedaba en ella tiempo alguno para el azar. Para las distracciones. Debía confesar que todavía pensaba que quien lo había creído adecuado para el equipo formado desde que eran Genin, había estado equivocado. Neji no pertenecía con ellos.

Volviendo la vista al cielo, abandonó finalmente el bosque en el que había permanecido, por lo que parecía, demasiado tiempo; y continuó caminando en dirección al complejo del clan Hyuuga con absoluta serenidad. Observando con expresión algo más relajada las alas desplegadas de un gran ave sobrevolar por encima de los edificios de la aldea. _Libre_. Aquella criatura había nacido libre, y él recordaba haberlo sido por un tiempo, si bien uno breve, cuando su padre vivía.

Desviándose ligeramente de su camino hacia la mansión, tomó uno alternativo, alejándose lentamente de las calles de la aldea y de las mismas personas que transitaban por ellas; tomando un camino zigzagueante hasta un gran arco rojo y unas anchas escaleras descendientes. Lentamente, bajó los escalones uno a uno, notando la presencia de alguien más en aquel vasto lugar. Sabía de quien se trataba, reconocía aquella figura acuclillada delante de aquella roca. Y sabía, también, a quien pertenecía aquella piedra memorial que visitaba; pues él mismo había asistido al funeral de esa persona. Y él mismo había visto quebrarse a Gai durante la ceremonia; intentando contener en vano lágrimas que caían sin piedad una tras otra. Había sido un día gris, como tantos otros en aquel mundo, y esa misma persona que se encontraba en aquel instante allí, había sido la única en no asistir al funeral. La única en no presentarse aquel día.

Curiosamente, lo vio luego darse media vuelta y dirigirse a las grandes escaleras con paso acelerado. Tan ensimismado estaba en sí mismo, tan compenetrado en sus propios pensamientos, que no se percató de la presencia de alguien más allí. De su presencia. Pensó entonces que, quizá, Shikamaru no querría que alguien supiera que se encontraba allí. Débil y vulnerable, como todos, reincidiendo en la necesidad de visitar la tumba de su antiguo sensei.

En aquel mundo, nadie podía darse el lujo de ser vulnerable. La vulnerabilidad, la temporal debilidad humana, solo significaba una cosa. Dolor. Muerte. Una piedra más en el lugar en el que se encontraba. Y cientos de personas lamentándose por el resto de sus vidas los errores que no pudieron evitarla. Que no pudieron salvarla. _Shikamaru Nara_, pensó, era el ejemplo perfecto de ello. Un lamentable ejemplo más de arrepentimiento, culpa y dolor. Un resultado más de aquel retorcido mundo shinobi.

Caminando los metros faltantes hacia la piedra más próxima, se detuvo. Contemplando el nombre esculpido en el frío granito. Sus ojos siguiendo con la mirada cada recoveco de las palabras talladas. _Hyuuga Hizashi_, leía. Y su mirada se detuvo allí, por un instante, el tiempo se detuvo en su mirada. En el nombre y en los vagos recuerdos de la persona que aún conservaba. Cada día, luchaba por no olvidarlo. Su rostro, su expresión, sus palabras. El rostro de Hiashi que tanto se lo recordaba. Y, aún así, era distinto. Ellos eran y habían sido distintos, más allá de la apariencia. Dos personas incomparables.

¿Cuánto hacía que no regresaba allí? No lo recordaba, ya no podía hacerlo. Quizá había ido varias veces de niño, pero honestamente no podía recordarlo. Por más que lo intentara, no podía hacerlo.

_Padre_, lo llamó en su mente, pues no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para hacerlo en voz alta. E intentó decirle algo más, pero no era capaz. No podía, porque aquello no era su padre sino una tumba vacía. Sin cuerpo. Una piedra, colocada allí deliberadamente para probar que alguna vez existió, y que vivió, y murió como debía. Pero no era Hizashi Hyuuga, nada ni nadie podría serlo otra vez. Ya nunca.

Resignado, finalmente, dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse. Una vez más, sin mirar hacia atrás. Porque no había necesidad de hacerlo, porque no sentía que dejaba alguien atrás, sino una roca. Solo ladeando débilmente la cabeza, leyó el nombre labrado en una tumba particular al pasar. La misma tumba frente a la que Shikamaru se había detenido. La roca leía: _Sarutobi Asuma_.

—Hmp... —masculló, volviendo la vista al frente. Abandonando con la misma velocidad con la que había abandonado Shikamaru aquel lugar. Preguntándose si se vería tan absurdo y débil como el Nara a la vista de otro. O si todo aquello era solo parte de lo que significaba ser humano. Ser mortal. Ser orgulloso, como lo era él, y vacío.

Una vez que abandonó el cementerio, ralentizó su paso otra vez, recobrando la constancia y lentitud de su caminar. Adquiriendo nuevamente su postura solemne y formal, aquella que solo abandonaba en pocas ocasiones. Luchar y matar era una de esas ocasiones, por duro y discordante que sonara. Era cierto. Y, aún entonces, sus movimientos eran sublimes y coordinados; tal y como era él.

Ingresando finalmente a la mansión dentro del complejo Hyuuga, que era su destino, se detuvo en seco. Haciendo una leve reverencia frente al hombre que se encontraba aguardándolo sentado frente a la entrada.

Rápidamente, procedió a disculparse —Hiashi-sama, por favor acepte mis disculpas por la tardanza.

Hiashi levantó la mirada, abriendo con lentitud los ojos y fijándolos en su sobrino. Orbes blancas se encontraron y Neji se vio compelido a bajar la mirada en una nueva reverencia. No porque fuera el protocolo a seguir, sino porque –desde aquella vez- veía a ese hombre bajo una luz nueva. Una luz distinta. Y si el que fuera una vez su padre pensó que su propia vida valía la vida de su hermano, si tal era la importancia de Hiashi para que Hizashi hubiera renunciado a su propio egoísmo y entregado sus últimos suspiros a cambio, entonces él la respetaría de la misma manera. Como si se tratara de su propio padre. Aunque jamás llegara realmente a serlo.

El hombre hizo un breve gesto con la mano, que aunque corto resultó armónico —Neji.

El mencionado levantó la vista y lentamente enderezó su postura, sabiendo que aquella era la forma de Hiashi de indicarle que no era necesaria tal formalidad. Aunque realmente lo fuera y él, como líder del clan, lo supiera mejor que nadie —¿Has visto a mi hija?

Un sutil dejo de decepción se deslizó como un delgado hilo enhebrando cada palabra en una sola pregunta. Fue entonces, y por ese particular pero casi imperceptible rasgo en la voz del líder del clan, que supo de qué hija se trataba —No, señor —replicó, sin preguntar cuál era el motivo por el que la solicitaba. Eso a él no le correspondía, él no estaba en posición y, probablemente, nunca lo estuviera—. El día de hoy no he visto a Hinata-sama.

Hiashi hizo un gesto negativo con la cabeza y se incorporó, poniéndose de pie frente a la presencia de Neji —Bien. Eso no es cuestión de importancia, de todas formas. ¿Procedemos a iniciar el entrenamiento?

El joven Hyuuga inmediatamente se enderezó pues aquella no era una pregunta que requiriera respuesta alguna, de hecho, Hiashi no la necesitaba. Nunca lo hacía, siendo el líder del clan. Aún así, y solo cuando se trataba de él, Hiashi parecía dejar lugar a las réplicas. Siempre que fueran relevantes y respetuosas. Pero, de todas formas, Neji nunca sentía la necesidad de hacerlo. Las palabras, en su opinión, sobraban la mayor parte de las veces y solo resultaban como una herramienta únicamente útil para comunicar, organizar una misión, coordinar y liderar. Y, aún entonces, encontraba innecesario decir más de lo requerido.

Por un instante, si bien breve, sus ojos igual de níveos se encontraron; como preámbulo al comienzo del entrenamiento. Seguidamente, ambos exclamaron —¡Byakugan! —provocando la inmediata activación de la que fuera la técnica de línea sucesoria del clan. Obviamente, presente en ambos.

Hiashi, que un momentos antes se encontraba de pie solemne e inmóvilmente delante suyo, se trasladó con gran agilidad. Atravesando el espacio que los separaba velozmente en tan solo segundos, apuntando con los dedos extendidos a uno de sus puntos vitales. Dotado de la capacidad mayor de percepción que su ojo blanco le proporcionaba, beneficiado por el continuo entrenamiento de sus habilidades físicas, logró eludir el ataque sin demasiada dificultad. Aún así, cuando intentó tomarlo del brazo e introducir chakra en los canales que recorrían este para detener su flujo, Hiashi rápidamente lo retiró; reintentando atacar con la palma alzada el pecho de Neji. Saltando hacia atrás, lo esquivó una vez más, afianzando ambos pies sobre el arenoso suelo.

Retomando una postura envarada, fijó la vista en los ojos agrietados del hombre frente a él. Imperturbabilidad, solo eso había en ellos. Los bordes de ambos ojos blancos completamente relajados. Aún con las venas de sus temples sobresaliendo por encima de su piel, podía percibir de aquella mirada una completa sensación de serenidad.

Hiashi, aclarando su garganta, llamó su atención. Luego, cuando estuvo completamente seguro que Neji escuchaba, habló. Su voz profunda y calmada —El rango de alcance lo es todo —dijo, dando media vuelta, aún con su Byakugan activado para contemplar la expresión del joven al que ahora le daba la espalda, y sentándose nuevamente frente a la entrada de la gran casa. Con un gesto de la cabeza, indicó a Neji que lo acompañara.

Él desactivó por un instante el Byakugan y caminó hasta donde Hiashi le indicaba, tomando lentamente asiento junto al hombre pero marcando la distancia adecuada. Con los miembros de la familia Hyuuga, todo se reducía a la distancia adecuada. Era un rasgo particular del clan, tanto o más que el mismo _kekkei genkai_. Tanto o más que los mismos ojos incoloros que todos los miembros compartían.

—Por lo que puedo deducir... tu rango de alcance es de aproximadamente un kilómetro.

Neji asintió, satisfecho con la reciente adquisición de siete metros más a su alcance de visibilidad, alcanzando finalmente un kilómetro y un poco más —1407 mts.

Hiashi asintió, cerrando por un instante los ojos y volviéndolos a abrir con el Byakugan –que minutos antes había desactivado- nuevamente presente en su mirada —9 kilómetros —Neji no se mostró en absoluto sorprendido. De hecho, esperaba que el líder del clan adquiriera tal capacidad con el Byakugan. Sin embargo, Hiashi añadió un par de palabras más a la cifra anterior—. Ese era el rango de alcance de mi hermano al morir.

Los ojos del joven Hyuuga se abrieron desmesuradamente, si bien por un instante. Luego recobró la seriedad que la situación ameritaba. Volviendo instantáneamente la vista al cielo para contemplar el vuelo de un ave que sobrevolaba el complejo Hyuuga. Ambos se sumieron en el más profundo silencio, como si aquel gesto fuera en memoria del hombre que había dado la vida por Hiashi y, de alguna forma, también por él. _Hizashi Hyuuga_. Su padre.

Entonces, a no demasiados metros de donde se encontraban, visualizaron el avance a toda velocidad de dos seres humanos y un animal hacia donde se encontraban. Finalmente, el blanco en movimiento se detuvo. Haciendo que ambos dirigieran su mirada a la entrada del lugar, contemplando atentos la llegada de un tercer miembro del clan. Alguien a quien él mismo había intentado arrebatarle la vida, sin importar lazo de sangre alguno. Y lo habría hecho, sin duda ni remordimiento alguno. Si, lo habría hecho... si no hubiera sido detenido.

Hiashi habló, su tono de voz severo y desencantado, así como también lo era su mirada —Llegas tarde.

La joven muchacha se disculpó, intentando recuperar el aliento, haciendo una reverencia tras otra —L-Lo s-siento m-mucho.

Sin embargo, la expresión inflexible del líder del clan no se suavizó. Sino que pareció inclusive incrementarse aún más frente a las disculpas de la chica. Neji sintió pena por ella, si bien por un instante, pero ese sentimiento rápidamente fue reemplazado por algo similar a la vergüenza ajena. Aún así, debía admitir que Hinata había mejorado –dentro de sus capacidades- y lo había hecho con considerable constancia. Aunque, a sus ojos, seguía siendo demasiado frágil, demasiado débil y patética. Inaceptable para recibir el título de heredera del clan, que solo estaba reservado para ella.


	3. Escepticismo e inocencia

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

3/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. De verdad, me hace muy feliz saber que la historia va siendo de su agrado. Es la primera vez que escribo un NejiTen exclusivamente. En fin, gracias a todos los lectores. Espero no defraudarlos. Y espero que el capítulo les guste. Gracias, particularmente, a todos aquellos que se molestaron en hacerme saber su opinión. En verdad, lo aprecio mucho. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

III

"Escepticismo e inocencia"

Contempló a la que fuera su prima en completo silencio, examinando cuidadosamente sus facciones y movimientos. Cada detalle de su pálida fisonomía, como si en ella estuviera la respuesta a una pregunta no formulada. Como si en ella pudiera ver todo lo que Hinata tanto se esforzaba por ocultar. Todo el sufrimiento que encapsulaba en ella. Todo lo que Hinata era. Su pasado y su presente.

Una vez más, escaneó su figura con su blanca mirada; sus pupilas -habitualmente traslúcidas y ahora agrietadas- deslizándose indiscretamente a lo largo de su extensión. _Frágil_. Hinata era frágil, demasiado débil. Fácilmente quebradiza. No había demasiado más que pudiera decirse de ella, esa palabra lo resumía todo.

Hiashi, quien hasta el momento había permanecido sentado a relativamente poca distancia de él, se puso de pie. Dándose media vuelta, quedando de espaldas a su hija, y retornando al interior de la casa. No sin antes decir, en tono grave y con la voz notoriamente rígida —Lucha con Neji.

Enderezándose, Hinata asintió. Obedeciendo la orden de su propio padre y acercándose al centro del jardín en el que se encontraban. Fijando, por un instante y de forma vacilante la vista en su primo; quien inmediatamente devolvió la mirada. Seguro de haberla visto sobresaltarse, aunque disimuladamente, ante su expresión austera. La imagen de él atacando su corazón despiadadamente aún grabada en su memoria, aún acechándola. Aún después de tantos años.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, se dirigió al igual que ella hasta donde la muchacha aguardaba. Sus ojos perforando la mirada de ella —¿Lista?

Una vez más, la joven hizo un gesto afirmativo con la cabeza; llevando su mano derecha hacia su pecho de forma inconsciente, y con la derecha activando el Byakugan. Por un instante, estuvo seguro de ver absoluta determinación en ella. Determinación que luego ocultó de los ojos de él.

—Parece que tienes público —masculló, viendo a través de la gran muralla de los terrenos del clan Hyuuga sin siquiera voltear la cabeza. Allí, a no más de un metro de la entrada del lugar, permanecía Inuzuka Kiba; quien parecía renuente a irse—. No se irá.

La expresión de ella se tornó una de preocupación. Neji supo al instante porqué; Hinata no deseaba que su compañero de equipo observara aquella batalla. No deseaba que la viera fallar, que la viera derrotada. Supuso que él, en su lugar, tampoco desearía tal cosa. Pero no había posibilidad alguna de que fuera él quien perdiera.

Por un último instante, ambos se miraron y las venas de sus temples vibraron debajo de su idéntica y casi traslúcida piel marmórea. Sus ojos, igual de blancos e igual de insípidos se cruzaron e instantes luego estuvieron frente a frente. Los extremos de los dedos de él entrando en contacto inmediato con el brazo de ella, que moviéndolo circularmente evitó el impacto dirigido a su abdomen; e intentó contrarrestarlo atacando de forma similar el hombro de él. Neji eludió el golpe sin problema alguno.

Ambos retrocedieron, dejaron escapar un jadeo sincronizado, y –una vez más- arremetieron al mismo tiempo. Neji extendiendo su brazo con la intención de impactar en la clavícula de ella y Hinata extendiendo el suyo aspirando a golpear el pecho de él, justo en el centro.

_Demasiado lenta_. Pensó, agachándose a gran velocidad y golpeando ambos tobillos de ella con su pierna extendida. Hinata trastabilló pero logró mantenerse en pie, extendiendo una vez más la mano para golpear la rodilla de él más próxima a sus dedos. Neji, anticipó el ataque y nuevamente logró eludirlo; retrocediendo luego unos dos metros de donde se encontraba ella.

Hinata, no obstante, volvió a acortar la distancia entre ambos. Arremetiendo velozmente con ambas palmas cargadas de ardiente chakra. Neji logró eludir la primera y desviar la segunda, enterrando las puntas de sus dedos en el punto exacto justo detrás del codo del brazo de la chica. Rápidamente, el dolor se extendió por su brazo como flamas por sus venas. Dejándolo posteriormente entumecido y debilitado. El fluido de chakra hacia ese brazo disminuyendo considerablemente.

Hinata jadeó —Ouch... —apartándose rápidamente e intentando recobrarse del impacto.

Sin embargo, Neji no dejó espacio alguno para dicha recuperación ya que, al instante en que se apartó de él, acometió nuevamente hacia ella. Golpeando con su palma de lleno debajo del pecho de Hinata, justo en el exacto lugar donde se ubicaba el diafragma; arrebatándole todo aire que pudiera quedar en sus pulmones.

Hinata se arqueó sobre sí misma, aferrándose el abdomen e intentando recuperar la capacidad de respirar. Una y otra vez, intentó inhalar algo de aire pero éste no parecía encontrar camino hacia sus pulmones. Todas sus vías respiratorias estaban cerradas y el pecho empezaba a arderle por la sofocación. Sus ojos completamente vidriosos.

Neji contempló una lágrima escapar de su orbe izquierda y caer lentamente hacia la tierra, notando con su ojo prodigioso cómo la luz se quebraba y dividía en el interior de la gota cristalina de sal, hasta morir súbitamente en la tierra. Pensó en lo irónico de la vida humana como si se tratara de la vida útil de esa lágrima.

Un rugido furioso, que provenía desde la entrada del terreno de la mansión Hyuuga lo sacó de su estado de ensimismamiento, forzándolo a observar indiferentemente de reojo la reacción –en su opinión- desproporcionada de Kiba ante el estado en que él mismo, con sus propias manos, había dejado a Hinata; la cual aún jadeaba desesperada por aire en el suelo.

Sin embargo, su vista fue nuevamente atraída a la figura delante de él, la cual comenzaba a incorporarse con la mano aún enroscada en la cintura. Hinata, quien aún parecía tener cierta dificultad para respirar, tosió y retomó la postura ofensiva, lista para continuar el enfrentamiento.

Neji no perdió tiempo alguno —¡Hakke Kusho! —vociferó e inmediatamente, de forma ininterrumpida y con gran velocidad, sus palmas comenzaron a expulsar chakra en dirección hacia Hinata que se encontraba a menos de un metro de distancia.

La chica eludió los primeros golpes y susurró —Hakke Kusho —de la misma forma que su primo. Contrarrestando todos y cada uno de los ataques que este enviaba en su dirección. Neji hizo lo mismo, rechazando ataques e intentando encontrar un hueco por el cual vencer su defensa.  
La postura de Neji cambió, haciendo que los ojos de Hinata se abrieran desmesuradamente —Hakke Rokuijuū Yonsho.

_Dos_. Pensó, impactando ambos golpes cerca del hombro izquierdo de su prima. _Cuatro_. Esta vez, los golpes dieron de lleno en los brazos. _Ocho_. Cuatro en el costado izquierdo y cuatro en el derecho. _Dieciséis_. Equitativamente distribuidos por los lugares ya impactados con los golpes anteriores. _Treinta y dos_.La gran mayoría fueron a parar al abdomen de Hinata, haciendo que se doblara sobre sí misma; permitiendo a Neji sentir los músculos de ésta contraerse con cada impacto; evitando desesperadamente la invasión del chakra de él en el organismo de ella. Evitando, en vano, el dolor que rápidamente comenzaba a extenderse por todo su cuerpo. _Sesenta y cuatro_. Dijo para sí, por último; viéndola salir despedida hacia atrás y caer bruscamente contra el suelo. Su cuerpo torciéndose a causa del dolor abrumante que debía correr a gran velocidad por sus circuitos de chakra en aquel instante.

Neji, suspiró. Bajando la mirada y contemplando en silencio la figura frágil y derrotada de su prima —Se acabó.

Pero, una vez más, Hinata lo sorprendió poniéndose de pie. Enderezándose con dificultad y retomando la postura ofensiva que antes mismo había adoptado. Su respiración era dificultosa y su voz estrangulada —N-No... —jadeó— p-puedo p-perder... N-No... con K-Kiba-kun y P-Padre m-mirando...

Neji volvió la vista al ingreso de la casa para comprobar que, de hecho, Hiashi se encontraba allí. Observando con semblante serio el combate entre su hija mayor y su sobrino. Al otro lado, Kiba, junto con la recién llegada Tenten, observaban la escena en silencio. El Inuzuka con una gran sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡¡Eso es Hinata!!

El Hyuuga negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cruzándose por un instante con los de Tenten para luego volver al combate frente a él. Se preguntó, si bien por un breve y efímero segundo, qué haría allí; dado que, por aquel día, habían dado por terminado el entrenamiento. _Hmp_.

—Hinata-sama... creo que deberíamos terminar aquí.

Ella negó con la cabeza, sus ojos cristalinos y su piel desgarrada no parecían importarle demasiado en aquel momento —P-Por f-favor... N-Neji-nii-san... Q-Quisiera c-con-continuar...

El castaño asintió, colocándose una vez más en su postura habitual de lucha. Con una mano extendida delante de su cuerpo y la otra doblada sobre su cabeza —Empecemos.

Hinata también asintió, adoptando su propia postura ofensiva frente a la de su primo —S-Si...

Y, por tercera vez, ambos se entrelazaron en un combate predominantemente caracterizado por el Juken. Ambos esquivando los ataques y avances del otro e intentando encontrar un hueco, un error, una falla –si bien diminuta- en la defensa del otro para poder herirlo.

Por el momento, el enfrentamiento parecía ir empatado. Sin embargo, Tenten no lo veía de esa forma.

—Neji será el triunfador de este combate —divertida, observó como la expresión de Kiba a su lado, se contorsionaba en una de puro desdén. Su nariz fruncida en el puente y la curva de sus labios tornada hacia abajo, debajo de estos, asomaban su incisivos y peligrosos colmillos.

—Hinata no es débil como todos creen —farfulló, apretando las manos en puños a ambos lados de su cuerpo.

La castaña sonrió, contemplando de reojo el combate entre ambos miembros del clan Hyuuga. No, ella bien lo sabía, Hinata no era débil como todos creían; y, definitivamente, no necesitaba que Kiba se lo asegurara. Sin embargo, era Tenten quien a diario entrenaba con Neji. Era ella y solo ella quien sabía cuan letal podía ser su compañero, cuan preciso, cuan intenso y poderoso. Tenten sabía, mejor que nadie, cuanto ardían sus dedos blancos, largos y pulidos, contra su piel. Cuanto quemaba el chakra de él deslizándose en cada descuido hacia su interior. Cuanto dolor era capaz de provocar, sin siquiera rasgar la piel. Cuanto sufrimiento podía provocar, desde el interior. Hiriendo desde adentro hacia fuera.

—No tiene que ver con Hinata —replicó, volviendo su vista completamente al hombre de largo cabello sedoso color chocolate y profundos ojos blancos que luchaba ahora por dar un golpe certero a la heredera del clan—. No importa que haga, Neji ganará.

Kiba se cruzó de brazos, su expresión de disgusto aún más notoria en su bronceado rostro, contemplando por su parte a la joven muchacha de largo cabello negro violáceo intentar por todos los medios defenderse de los ataques constantes de su primo —No puedo creer que tú también lo tengas sobre un pedestal. Neji no es más que un arrogante cretino. Lo que hizo a Hinata... —los tendones de su cuello se tensaron. Tenten percibió esto con suma curiosidad, pero no dijo nada. Así como tampoco dijo al Inuzuka que Neji no volvería a intentar tomar la vida de la heredera del clan con sus propias manos, aún si fuera cierto. Decidió que no tendría sentido hacer tal cosa, Kiba no entendería. Jamás lo haría, porque el chico era incapaz de ver el mundo con los ojos con que Neji lo veía; y eso lo hacía –en su opinión- incapaz para juzgarlo.

—Neji no es como tú.

Por primera vez, desde que iniciaron la conversación, Kiba pareció de acuerdo en algo con la chica que permanecía de pie a su lado —¡Demonios que sí! Jamás seré como él. Solo alguien egoísta cree que necesita aplastar completamente a una persona y a su espíritu para demostrar su imposición y su punto de vista.

La joven cerró suavemente los ojos y negó con la cabeza. La idea de que Kiba jamás entendería el modo de actuar de Neji continuaba en su cabeza. Y jamás lo haría, estaba segura. La forma de ser de el Hyuuga, su comportamiento y sus acciones, todas ellas tenían un sentido y un propósito; lógico, por supuesto. Y si trataba a Hinata con aquella brutalidad y sin aparente misericordia, era por un motivo. Uno que quizá cualquiera consideraría contradictorio y paradójico pero no para ella. Tenten lo veía clara y transparentemente, aunque él jamás hubiera dicho nada al respecto. Aunque jamás lo hiciera, ni fuera a hacerlo.

Para Neji, esa era su manera de demostrar que, de alguna forma, a mayor o menor escala, le importaba —No tiene sentido para mí explicártelo.

Kiba la miró de reojo, ofendido por la implicancia detrás de las palabras de ella —Pruébame —la retó.

La muchacha simplemente sonrió —Como dije, Neji ganará esta batalla.

Y, tal y como Tenten predijo, en ese exacto preciso instante en que la última palabra escapó de su boca, el combate terminó. Resultando en la inevitable victoria de Neji sobre Hinata, quien de momento permanecía arrodillada en el suelo sujetando su pecho y jadeando con dificultad. Kiba, rápidamente, se apresuró hacia ella. Su expresión una de completo disgusto al detenerse junto Neji.

—No necesitabas ser tan duro con ella —gruñó, sus cuerdas vocales vibrando violentamente contra la pared de su garganta. Sus ojos negros, aún más oscuros que el carbón, se fijaron furiosos en los blancos del Hyuuga.

Neji ni siquiera parpadeó, simplemente comenzó a caminar hacia la entrada donde se encontraba Tenten. Mascullando al pasar junto al Inuzuka unas simples palabras —Si es débil es porque _alguien_ fue indulgente, negligente con ella. Supongo que no podía esperarse otra cosa de un equipo débil.

Un violento rugido escapó de los labios del chico pero, una vez más, Neji lo ignoró. Pasando indiferentemente a su lado hasta donde se encontraba Tenten, donde se detuvo. Ella sonrió, y ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia las afueras del terreno del clan al que él pertenecía. Recorriendo en completo silencio unos cuantos metros hasta que la risita risueña de Tenten rompió el completo mutismo que inundaba aquel instante.

Neji se giró a ella con una ceja enarcada —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, alzando la vista al cielo y reemplazando la risa por una sonrisa más colecta —Oh. Nada. Creo que Kiba Inuzuka tiene _algo_ por tu prima.

El Hyuuga no se mostró sorprendido por dicho comentario sino más bien contemplativo. Aunque, por supuesto, Tenten no esperaba que lo estuviera. Pocas cosas escapaban a Neji —Lo sé. Eso solo lo llevará a su muerte, suya y la de Hinata-sama.

Esta vez, fue Tenten quien arqueó la ceja en dirección hacia él. Sabía qué pensaba Neji de los sentimientos, sabía que era completamente escéptico en cuanto a las relaciones entre shinobi. Las consideraba inútiles, un estorbo para el desempeño de cualquier ninja e imposibles. Eso ella, mejor que nadie, lo sabía. Sin embargo, desconocía que el desprecio del chico por la manifestación de sentimiento alguno –diferente al sentimiento de camaradería- alcanzara tal magnitud.

—¿Por qué? —espetó, ligeramente fastidiada.

Él la contempló de reojo y replicó, su voz firme y profunda. Su semblante completamente relajado y sereno —Su fijación con ella la volverá un blanco seguro y él será incapaz de pensar sensatamente si debe estar protegiéndola constantemente. Es solo obvio que esa sea su perdición.

Tenten bufó, cruzándose de brazos, frustrada —Yo no hablaba de fijación.

Neji negó con la cabeza, sabiendo que la joven muchacha tenía otra palabra en mente para describir aquello que unía a Kiba Inuzuka a la vida de Hinata Hyuuga. Otra palabra que lentamente pronunció con absoluto despego. Como si el mero concepto de dicha palabra fuera sumamente ridículo e irreal. Y, para él, lo era —¿Amor, crees en tal concepto?

El frunce en la frente de ella, a la altura de entre sus ojos se incrementó aún más, su mandíbula tensándose al instante en que la palabra escapó de los delgados labios de él como si de un escupitajo se tratara. Como si, para él, se tratara de una absurda ocurrencia. Una infantil, eso era.

—Tú no —replicó casi apresuradamente. No era una pregunta.

Él volvió a hacer un gesto negativo con la cabeza, asegurándole que estaba en lo cierto. Él no creía —No. Y no pensé que fueras tan inocente.

Tenten rió, amargamente. Definitivamente, Neji Hyuuga era la persona más fría que jamás hubiera conocido —Hay muchas cosas que no sabes.

Neji se detuvo en seco, su boca formando una línea y su rostro marmóreo tan inexpresivo como siempre —Difiero.

Los ojos de ella, que de momento vagaban ausentes por el espacio, se fijaron solo y únicamente en el castaño que permanecía de pie solo unos pasos detrás de ella —¿Qué-

—Tenten —la interrumpió con voz severa—. ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Oh —exclamó, recordando repentinamente la razón por la que se encontraba allí, junto a él, en primer lugar. Una sonrisa agraciando su redondeado rostro—. Tsunade-sama nos mandó a llamar.

Él alzó ambas cejas —¿Una misión?

La joven asintió —Eso parece. Una importante.


	4. Orgullo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto y no míos. **

4/22**  
**

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. He aquí el capítulo 4, el cual espero disfruten. Como siempre, quería agradecerles a todos por ser tan amables y receptivos con mi historia, dado que soy nueva en la pareja. Gracias, de verdad, por tomarse la molesta de leerla y si todavía les gusta espero siga haciéndolo. Gracias además, a aquellos que me hacen -tan gentilmente- saber su opinión. Espero no duden en hacerlo. Gracias, de nuevo. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

IV

"Orgullo"

Continuaron caminando en completo silencio, uno al lado del otro, por varios minutos más. Los ojos blancos de él vagando dispersamente por el aparentemente interminable firmamento, absorbiendo la inmensidad y profundidad del azul de este como si no hubiera nada mas, nada más allá de él. Aún así, a su lado, los ojos color caramelo de Tenten permanecían fijos en él, adheridos a su silueta y a su perfil, contemplándolo con el ceño levemente fruncido; gesto que hubiera pasado desapercibido a cualquier observador promedio pero no a él, nunca a él.

—Tenten... —la llamó, mirándola de reojo—. Deja de hacer lo que estás haciendo, es completamente descortés.

La joven castaña simplemente volvió la vista al frente, no molestándose ya en siquiera excusarse o mentir para su propio beneficio. De todas formas, Neji podría ver detrás de sus mentiras, siempre lo había y hecho y siempre lo haría. Esa era una lección que la joven había aprendido tiempo atrás y por la cual ya no cometería el error de intentar aclararse. Cuales fueran sus razones, no importaban.

—Eres un escéptico ¿Cierto?

Él no se mostró sorprendido por la pregunta, en lo más mínimo. Su semblante serio y estoico como habitualmente solía permanecer. Solo sus labios se partieron para darle una respuesta —En relación a lo que tú preguntas, sí. Lo soy. Pensé que ya había respondido esa pregunta.

La expresión de ella se tornó algo más adusta. La delgada línea de expresión en su frente marcándose aún más, haciéndose más pronunciada y profunda. Neji contempló el gesto con curiosidad pero no dijo nada, simplemente se limitó a contemplarla con una ceja alzada; aguardando una respuesta por parte de ella, o la manifestación de –al menos- desear continuar con aquella conversación. No que él lo deseara, o le importara de alguna forma.

Al cabo de unos segundos, dedujo que Tenten había dado por culminado dicho tópico de conversación, ya que no parecía tener respuesta alguna para las pocas y precisas palabras que él había pronunciado. Cosa que había esperado. Por lo que, al cabo de unos segundos más, cayeron nuevamente en el inevitable silencio. Silencio que, por su parte, encontraba reconfortante y agradable; así como también gratificante. Después de todo, así eran ellos. Y Tenten ya no se sorprendía de encontrarse sin palabras frente a él. Neji no era del tipo de persona conversadora que disfruta de un momento de relación e interacción social, muy por el contrario, las charlas innecesaria le parecían fatigosas y sumamente fastidiosas. Sin mencionar inútiles. Razón por la cual, nunca iniciaba una conversación. Jamás. Podía permanecer horas y horas en silencio, sumido en sus propios pensamientos, meditando y entrenando por su cuenta; sin pronunciar una palabra. Y, cuando lo hacía, era únicamente para responder –de forma habitualmente breve- a una pregunta previamente formulada, o para decir algo que él mismo consideraba de suma importancia. Algo, por ejemplo, referido a una misión.

Aún así, Tenten era una de las pocas personas afortunadas que tenían el privilegio de lograr establecer una conversación relativamente prolongada e interpersonal con el Hyuuga. Aún si tuviera que ser ella quien la iniciara en un principio. Neji no parecía oponer demasiada resistencia como frente a otras personas.

—No preguntaste sobre el tipo de misión que nos asignaron —comentó finalmente. Observando por el rabillo del ojo la reacción de él. Nada. No había ninguna manifestación de reacción en su pálido semblante.

—Supuse que no habías recibido mayores datos de los que me informaste. De otra forma, ya los habrías mencionado.

Una sonrisa agració los labios rosados de ella. Era cierto, Tenten disfrutaba verdaderamente de realizar misiones –así como de entrenar-, no por el deber (aunque no era una razón para desmerecer) sino por el desafío. Tenten, al igual que Neji, no rechazaba un buen desafío. Jamás lo había hecho. Y siempre que era informada de una misión inmediatamente sentía la necesidad de comentarla en voz alta, debido a la exaltación que la expectativa de un reto despertaba en ella. Era como una dosis de éxtasis corriendo por sus venas.

—Tienes razón —admitió risueña. Sacando rápidamente un kunai del estuche sujeto a su muslo y arrojándolo en un fluido movimiento al aire, solo para atraparlo segundos después entre los dedos. La sensación de metal contra su piel intensificando la anticipación que venía sintiendo. Para Tenten, cada misión, cada entrenamiento, era una oportunidad de probarse a sí misma, y a los demás, que una kunoichi podía ser tan fuerte como un hombre, sino más. Si así lo deseaba.

—Lo sé —dijo Neji. Tenten se limitó a ignorar la arrogancia en el comentario, él era así. De hecho, estaba segura que ni siquiera intentaba sonar menos odioso. O, quizá, simplemente no le importaba.

—Eso supuse —admitió, girando distraídamente el kunai en uno de sus dedos—. Nada escapa a ti —no era un cumplido, simplemente establecía un hecho.

Neji solo se limitaba a contemplarla de ojo, siguiendo con la mirada el rápido movimiento del arma girando una y otra vez en su delgado y largo dedo para luego pasarlo al siguiente con la misma habilidad, haciéndolo rotar nuevamente para repetir el gesto. Pasando el kunai de dedo en dedo. De uno al otro.

—Deberías controlar tu impaciencia —señaló finalmente.

Ella rió, arrojando el kunai al aire y atrapándolo entre los dedos nuevamente, acariciando el filo metálico del objeto con las yemas.

—Lamentablemente, Neji. No todos tenemos la impecable e inacabable paciencia de un Hyuuga.

El castaño soltó un bufido de disconformidad —Mi paciencia no es inacabable, Tenten.

Tenten volvió a soltar una carcajada, guardando finalmente el objeto punzante en el estuche sujeto a su muslo —Lo se. Aún así, logras una imperturbabilidad que parece inhumana —aquello tampoco era un cumplido, pues ella no veía la necesidad de ser condescendiente con Neji, dado que él no necesitaba la aprobación ni admiración de nadie. Salvo de sí mismo.

Él respondió lo obvio —Es cuestión de disciplina y autocontrol.

La joven rió ante la ocurrencia suscitada por las palabras de su compañero de equipo —Dudo que Lee pueda, algún día, siquiera alcanzar un estado próximo y similar al tuyo.

Neji encontró aquello redundantemente obvio —Lee es incapaz de mantener la boca cerrada por siquiera un instante, menos aún sería capaz de actuar con cierta moderación. La palabra le es completamente ajena.

La castaña tuvo que admitir que tenía razón, aún si las palabras de Neji sonaban adustas y severas. Era cierto. Lee era todo lo que Neji no era: alegre, energético (quizá en demasía), desbocado y abiertamente afectivo; mientras que el Hyuuga era serio (y formal la mayor parte del tiempo), tranquilo (a excepción de estando en combate), sensato y extremadamente lógico y completamente cerrado emocionalmente. No que ella considerara las cualidades de alguno de los dos negativas, aunque definitivamente las de Lee eran demasiado extremas. Aún ella, comprendía el punto que quería marcar Neji.

—Supongo que tienes razón, aunque tiene sus momentos de seriedad debajo de toda la excentricidad.

El Hyuuga puso los ojos en blanco —Podría llamarse de esa forma —aunque no estaba del todo convencido. Seguro, Lee había crecido y madurado (en algún nivel casi imperceptible) pero aún seguía siendo el mismo niño inocente y crédulo que siempre había sido. _Un niño_. Eso era.

Cuando finalmente abandonó aquel hilo de pensamiento contempló de reojo a Tenten, atrapándola viendo a su frente como si pudiera ver a través de la banda que la cubría y las vendas que estaban debajo. Aquella marcada y corrompida parte de su cuerpo que Neji tanto aborrecía. Su mirada inmediatamente se tornó más dura e inflexible, lo cual hizo que Tenten desviara rápidamente sus ojos de ella. Arrepintiéndose de haber posado sus ojos allí en primer lugar. Aún recordaba la primera vez que había visto la marca, por error, y la reacción de Neji no había sido nada agradable que recordar de él. De hecho, el recuerdo de sus ojos blancos –habitualmente vacíos- flameando de agitación y furia le provocaba un escalofrío descender por su espina.

Por largos instantes, cayeron en el más profundo y eterno silencio. Tenten sin siquiera animarse a dirigir una mirada en su dirección, temiendo ver aquellos ojos fluctuar de nuevo con ira renovada, tal y como había sucedido aquella vez, tal y como había sucedido durante los exámenes chunin; donde él por elección propia la había expuesto para la vista de todos. Y, aún después de tantos años, aunque la relación con la rama principal de la familia había logrado ciertas mejorías; Neji se rehusaba a perdonar la imposición del sello del pájaro enjaulado a los miembros del Bunke. Y, de la misma forma, se oponía a mostrarla tallada en su marmórea frente; pues esta no era más que un signo de esclavitud. Un signo de que su vida no le pertenecía, y nunca lo haría.

Ante el pensamiento, un sentimiento de compasión abatió a la chica. Uno que rápidamente disimuló pues Neji no era un hombre que necesitaba ni deseaba la compasión de nadie, y el mero pensamiento de alguien sintiendo lástima por él le provocaría simplemente aversión. Tenten lo sabía, lo había visto. Y ahora empezaba a pensar que no había logrado disimularlo tan bien, pues Neji continuaba contemplándola duramente. Como si hubiera cometido la peor ofensa hacia él posible, y –con Neji- probablemente así fuera.

Aún después de tantos años, Neji seguía atado por lazos de odio a su clan. Aún si había encontrado algo de redención en él.

Finalmente, la voz de él la forzó a mirarlo. Aunque sus palabras no fueron más que un señalamiento de lo obvio —Llegamos —obviedad de la que Tenten no se había percatado.

Inquietamente, sonrió. Sintiéndose más y más perturbada por la forma severa y adusta en que Neji continuaba mirándola. Encontraba difícil no sentirse intimidad por la forma de mirar de él. Como si pudiera ver a través de ella, de adentro hacia fuera, y descifrarla. Nadie quiere ser descifrado, hay secretos y cosas propias que uno desearía y debería poder guardarse para uno mismo, pero con Neji difícilmente pudiera. Aunque eso no significaba que no fuera a intentarlo y, de hecho, lo hacía, constantemente. Solo que vez y vez sentía que fallaba miserablemente.

—Tienes razón.

Él reanudó su ritmo constante y comenzó a ascender por las grandes escaleras de piedra y hacia el despacho de la Hokage, sabiendo de antemano que Tenten le seguía el paso lentamente atrás. Al cabo de unos segundos, llegaron a la entrada del lugar. Neji no se sorprendió de encontrar algunas personas más reunidas allí. En total, eran tres personas de las cuales él era familiar. Aunque ningún tipo de lazo lo unía necesariamente a ellos, no más allá del lazo del deber.

Las dos primeras personas, más próximas a la escalera, se voltearon inmediatamente a verlos. Uno era un joven alto y moreno de aburridos ojos marrones y la otra era una joven rubia de profundos y sumamente expresivos ojos celestes. Tal era la claridad de sus ojos que Neji los encontraba transparentes, así como a ella. En aquel preciso momento, de hecho, parecía enfadada, lo cual confirmó sus sospechas al pasar sus ojos por la expresión del moreno, quien parecía de alguna forma cansado y fastidiado, y algo más. Dedujo, entonces, que justo antes de que ambos llegaran habían estado discutiendo. ¿Por qué razones? No sabía y, honestamente, no le importaba. Simplemente deseaba que aquello no fuera a interponerse en la misión.

Tenten contempló la dirección en que Neji observada y sonrió, agitando animadamente la mano en señal de saludo —Ino, Shikamaru —solo que no recibió demasiado entusiasmo de regreso. Ino, rápidamente, desvió la mirada en otra dirección y Shikamaru hizo un perezoso gesto con la mano. Simplemente por mera formalidad. Supo, entonces, que algo había sucedido pues Neji mismo parecía darse cuenta del hecho. _Mejor no entrometerse_.

Luego, la vista de ambos se deslizó lentamente a la última persona que permanecía allí, como siempre discretamente en el fondo pero siempre presente. Siempre en silencio, y siempre sereno y serio. Shino.  
Shino contempló a ambos recién llegados e hizo un gesto con la cabeza, dando a entender que reconocía su presencia entre ellos. Neji dio un paso a la puerta y aguardó, solo unos segundos, pues en ese preciso instante la gran puerta doble se abrió. Uno a uno caminaron al interior del salón, donde ya parecía haber gente reunida y aguardándolos. Esta no era una misión cualquiera. Esto era importante.

Tenten podía sentir la excitación del momento alcanzarla. Shino fue el primero en hablar —Nos fue informada que nuestra presencia aquí es requerida.

La respuesta obtenida fue un rápido gesto de asentimiento de la Hokage y las miradas de reojo de quienes habían estado en aquel cuarto desde antes que ellos llegaran. Naruto, Sakura y Kakashi.

—Los llamé porque tengo una misión para ustedes.

Un jadeo de entusiasmo por parte de la rubia llamó su atención, así como también la de Neji, quien a pesar de continuar con el semblante serio y la mirada fija hacia delante se percató del hecho. Shikamaru, sin embargo, no pareció tomado por sorpresa por este hecho sino más bien fastidiado por él. Lo cual, Tenten, no podía comprender. Ella misma estaba ansiosa de ejecutar una misión, sin importar la naturaleza de esta. La única explicación lógica es que el comportamiento esquivo de Ino y el semblante fastidiado de Shikamaru tuviera que ver con algún tipo de discusión que hubieran mantenido antes de que ellos llegaran. Lo cual no era ninguna sorpresa pues Ino y Shikamaru siempre estaban discutiendo, tal era la naturaleza de su relación. Aparentemente, Neji había llegado a la misma conclusión; solo que unos minutos antes que ella. Lo cual habitualmente solía suceder. Él adelantándose a ella, superándola. Era inevitable, aunque Tenten deseara al menos por una vez vencerlo en algo. Aunque dudaba que ese día estuviera próximo.

La voz intensamente familiar a su lado captó su atención, y sus ojos color caramelo se posaron en el perfil bien trazado de Neji y en la forma en que sus ojos denotaban formalidad y profesionalismo —¿En qué consiste la misión?

Tsunade volvió a hablar, poniéndose de pie e inclinándose hacia delante con ambas manos en el escritorio que la separaba del resto de los presentes, a excepción de Shizune quien permanecía a su lado; religiosamente —La misión es traer a Sasuke Uchiha finalmente de vuelta, así sea forzosamente.

Instintivamente, la expresión de Tenten se tornó una de absoluta sorpresa. Había deducido que la misión a la que habían sido solicitados era importante, lo había hecho al entrar a la habitación. Había algo en el aire, algo en la atmósfera flotando que Tenten no podía identificar. Era agitación, y algo más. Aún así, nunca había creído que la misión fuera tal. Tomando en cuenta que nunca había sido ella convocada para ninguna de las misiones de recuperación de Sasuke, ni había vuelto a oír de él desde hacía un tiempo ya. Neji, por su parte, no parecía en forma alguna sorprendido –lo cual le hacía pensar que su compañero lo había deducido mucho, _mucho_, antes que ella- sino levemente irritado. Aunque no podía estar segura. Aún así, la sensación de fastidio de haber sido nuevamente anticipada y vencida volvía a invadirla plenamente. Hecho que, presentía, no había pasado desapercibido para Neji por completo.

_¡Maldición!_. Pensó. Tenten simplemente odiaba perder pero con Neji, no parecía haber forma de ganar. Nunca. Lo cual la hacía desear probarse frente a él aún más. Lo cual la hacía desear probarle que podía estar equivocado, que Neji Hyuuga podía equivocarse. Aún si fuera una vez. Y sería ella quien se lo mostrara, porque Tenten era tan orgullosa como Neji. Y estaba orgullosa de sus esfuerzos, de su trabajo y de su género.

En ese sentido, ambos eran iguales.  
La voz de Tsunade resonó una última vez, la información alcanzando rápidamente sus oídos —Partirán mañana, al alba.


	5. Increíblemente intransigente

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece realmente. **

5/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Perdonen la brevedad, pero no quiero retenerlos demasiado con mi Bla Bla sin sentido. Únicamente quiero que sepan que el que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi historia me hace muy feliz. De verdad, gracias por tomarse la molestia de leer lo que muy humildemente escribo. Y gracias, aún más, a aquellos que me hacen saber su opinion; y espero nunca duden en hacerlo. Gracias, a todos. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

V

"Increíblemente intransigente"

Contempló el negro del cielo comenzar a alborearse suavemente, lentamente. Débiles y pequeños rayos de luz ambarina atravesando el firmamento como delgadas hebras de oro. Una a una, entrelazándose mutuamente para formar un patrón único e irrepetible. Las estrellas, una a una desaparecían, parecían dejar de brillar. Absorto en la vista, permaneció un instante; sintiendo la suave brisa del despuntar del alba rozándole el pálido rostro. A lo lejos, el lento desplazarse de una puerta de papel hizo el más sutil de los sonidos, pero su agudo y siempre alerta oído lo percibió. Aún así, no le prestó atención alguna; la paz que sentía en aquel particular instante era ideal y no tenía ninguna intención de romper el trance en el que estaba sumido. En su mundo, la paz era un bien raro y escaso, y rara vez merecido. Para Neji, la paz venía con el despuntar de un nuevo día. Paz era contemplar el sol ascender lentamente. Paz era saber que estaba vivo un día más, pues quizá fuera el último. Esta misión, no era la excepción. De hecho, él mejor que nadie, conocía los riesgos.

—Buenos días, Hinata-sama —murmuró, sin apartar la vista del cielo que empezaba ahora a adquirir un color tornasolado, algo que oscilaba entre los tonos más suaves del rosado, los más brillantes del anaranjado y los más intensos del carmesí. Como una rebelde flama que ardía quemando lentamente el firmamento.

Sin voltearse, pudo verla sobresaltarse sorpresivamente. Hacía ya un par de minutos desde que la había oído abandonar su recámara y desde que se había detenido allí de pie, en medio del corredor, y aún no había pronunciado palabra alguna. Ni siquiera un furtivo susurro.

Finalmente, tuvo el valor de romper el silencio —Oh... —dijo en voz baja, su expresión tornándose una de arrepentimiento. Quizá por haber sido descubierta, quizá por otra cosa—. Buenos días Neji-nii-san. L-L-Lamento m-molestarte...

Con curiosidad, la observó de reojo; sintiendo su ceja alzarse y curvarse lentamente hacia las primeras líneas de su frente. Desde que tenía memoria, Hinata siempre había estado disculpándose; por una razón u otra. Siempre. Aún si no había motivo para hacerlo. Siempre considerándose a sí misma una molestia. Una molestia para su padre, para él y para todo aquel que la rodeara, sin importar quien fuera. Y aunque resultaba cierto decir que una vez él la había considerado una molestia, por tener la vida que en verdad le estaba destinada a él, que su padre había querido para él, era también cierto decir que esa concepción que Neji tenía de ella ya no existía, desde hacía un tiempo ya no lo hacía. Y el seguir ubicada en ese lugar solo lograba estancarla, estancarlos. Ahora era ella quien establecía sus propias limitaciones. No él. Tampoco su padre. Solo ella.

Hinata no había sabido abandonar el lugar de víctima en el que todo el clan la había puesto, y él podía ver que esa situación era la que la hundía día a día y la retenía de desarrollar todo su potencial. Potencial que Neji sabía que tenía.

Volviendo la vista al frente una vez más, contempló el amanecer; sintiendo la mirada de Hinata, sus ojos blancos y traslúcidos, fijos en él. En su silueta. Observándolo absorta, hasta que –lentamente- el hilo de pensamiento (que en ese instante se hilaba por su cabeza) comenzó a transformar sus inocentes facciones en una mirada de desesperación. La misma desesperación que había visto en ella tantas veces antes, la misma sobre la que había estado ponderando antes. La misma situación que lo unía a él con el clan. _La opresión_.

Resolviendo que aquella mirada le era demasiado familiar, y por ende demasiado desagradable, decidió cambiar el tópico de conversación. Alejando las relaciones que el clan Hyuuga había establecido para sus miembros lo más lejos posible de su conciencia. En lo más profundo de su mente. En vez de eso, dijo —¿Cómo están tus heridas Hinata-sama?

—Oh... Umm... B-Bien. N-no me d-duelen —susurró la chica, pero Neji supo al instante que se trataba de una mentira pues, apenas formuló la pregunta, ella llevó inconscientemente una mano a su abdomen y en sus ojos se reflejó un destello de dolor. Un pequeño y casi imperceptible estremecimiento por el súbito contacto. Algo que alguien más habría pasado por alto, pero no él. Nunca él.

Durante los siguientes segundos, permanecieron en silencio. Y Neji aprovechó el momento de paz para volver a contemplar el fulgurante panorama que se alzaba delante de sus ojos. Aún así, en ningún instante, dejó de observar a la que fuera su prima de reojo; la cual separaba y unía los labios tímidamente como armándose de valor para formular ella una pregunta. Neji sabía de antemano de qué se trataba.

Finalmente, se armó de valor—Umm... Neji-nii-san... —él dedicó una furtiva mirada desde el rabillo de su ojo—. L-La m-misión... ¿e-es...?

Asintió, tajantemente; no deseando arruinar su breve instante de serenidad con una prolongada conversación sobre la misión que tenía por delante. No deseando ahondar en el tema sobre el que Hinata tenía intenciones de preguntar. Después de todo, Neji era un hombre de pocas palabras. Y eso era un hecho —Iremos en busca de Sasuke Uchiha.

Tímidamente, imitó el gesto de asentimiento —Oh... —y acto seguido se escurrió por el largo corredor hasta desaparecer de vista. Neji cerró los ojos, suspirando profundamente.

—Adiós.

—¿A quien le hablas? —preguntó la voz familiar de alguien delante suyo. Era una voz femenina, no como la que había oído hasta el momento, suave y gentil, no. Ésta era más fuerte, firme y levemente más aguda.

Abriendo una vez más los ojos, replicó —Hinata-sama.

La joven delante suyo parpadeó, ojeando por encima del hombro de él en busca de la pequeña figura de la muchacha de largo cabello oscuro y similares ojos blancos —Allí no hay nadie.

El castaño puso los ojos en blanco —Eso es porque acaba de abandonar el complejo, Tenten.

Tenten volvió a observarlo, desconcertada —Vaya... ni siquiera la oí. Supongo que el sigilo es otra de las características de los Hyuuga, como la paciencia inagotable.

Neji bufó, cruzándose de brazos y comenzando a caminar hacia la salida del lugar. Rozando el hombro de ella al pasar a su lado —Mi paciencia no es inagotable, Tenten —volvió a repetir. De hecho, el que siguiera insistiendo con aquello estaba acabando lentamente con su paciencia.

La muchacha de profundos ojos marrones rió, llevando rápidamente una mano a su boca para evitar que las carcajadas siguieran escapando desde su garganta hasta el exterior de sus labios —Supongo que no.

Y rápidamente apresuró el paso hasta quedar al lado de él. Neji la contempló de reojo, pero no dijo nada. Y ella tampoco dijo nada. Y ambos continuaron caminando de esa forma al menos la primer mitad del camino. Eso fue hasta que ella empezó a tararear suavemente una melodía, una desconocida para él, pero no objetó al respecto. El suave sonido de la voz de Tenten escapar estrangulado entre sus labios era relajante, y aportaba a la calma de la mañana una sensación etérea que aún el más narcótico de los amaneceres no había logrado. Cosa que jamás admitiría en voz alta.

A su lado, Tenten continuaba caminando con una sonrisa en los labios, canturreando por lo bajo, y balanceando los brazos libremente de adelante hacia atrás y de atrás adelante. Sosteniendo un kunai en mano. El pensamiento de que las costumbres rara vez mueren atravesó su cabeza. Desde que tenía memoria, Tenten siempre llevaba un arma en mano. Al menos, siempre que podía. Y lo hacía desde que Neji tenía memoria.

—¿Qué? —le preguntó al verlo contemplar distraído el arma blanca en su mano. Girándola, la detuvo sobre su palma y se la extendió a él—. Es solo un kunai, nada especial ¿Ves?

El chico apartó la mirada del objeto metálico. Por supuesto que era un arma común y corriente, él lo sabía —Lo sé.

También sabia porque llevaba una de ellas siempre en la mano. Tenten no confiaba en nadie, no bajaba nunca la guardia ni dejaba acercarse a alguien sabiéndose despojada de cualquier arma o método de defensa. Era algo que ella simplemente no hacía. No confiaba. Él tampoco. En ese sentido, ambos eran iguales.

—Deberías guardarlo, de todas formas. Estamos por llegar.

La joven castaña asintió y volvió a meter hábilmente el kunai en el estuche sujeto a su pierna mientras, distraídamente, acomodaba los pergaminos atados a su espalda. Una vez hecho aquello, colocó un senbon en uno de sus rodetes; enterrándolo con el dedo índice hasta que casi desaparecía en la madeja de cabello pardo recogido. Luego, repitió el procedimiento con el otro, ocultando una nueva aguja de la misma manera que la anterior.

Sonriendo, se volvió a Neji —Nunca se es suficiente.

Él negó con la cabeza, su semblante serio como siempre —No. Nunca.

Tenten asintió, complacida de tener la aprobación de su compañero en cuanto a sus métodos de preparación y lucha. Ella sabía, también, que él era igual de dedicado, astuto y organizado que ella, sino más. Razón por la cual lo llamaban genio. Neji había empezado a odiar la palabra, Tenten lo sabía, pero él nunca había confesado el nimio detalle en voz alta. Ella simplemente lo sabía.

—Neji... ¿Cómo fue la última misión de rescate de Sasuke?

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja —¿No tuvimos ya esta conversación? Si mal no recuerdo, quisiste saberlo todo sobre la misión cuando regresé. Aún no había abandonado la cama del hospital cuando apareciste cuestionándome por ello.

La chica rió —Eh... ¿Insinúas que debí preguntar primero por tu estado de salud?

—No. Eso no era asunto tuyo.  
La respuesta tajante pareció tomarla desprevenida. Por supuesto que lo era, su asunto; solo que no se había atrevido a preguntar por miedo a ofenderlo. De hecho, había consultado a Shizune directamente, sabiendo de antemano que la sola pregunta sería insultante para él. Neji no quería ser considerado débil, y ella no quería hacerle creer que lo consideraba de esa forma. Aún así, resultaba ofensivo que él dijera aquello. Aún si fuera cierto, aún si fuera su salud, su vida, ella era SU compañera de equipo y como tal tenía derecho a saber de él. Aún si Neji no lo quisiera.

—No estoy de acuerdo —sentenció, cruzándose de brazos—. Su tú murieras-

—No sucederá —la interrumpió, afirmando con seguridad. Como si se tratara de un hecho fáctico y no una posibilidad. La posibilidad siempre estaba, por amarga que fuera.

Molesta por la arrogancia, replicó —Pareces muy seguro.

—Lo estoy —su semblante no se suavizó ni un instante. En ningún momento vaciló. Neji no vacilaba. Nunca.

—No puedes estarlo —refunfuñó. Habitualmente no solía discutir con él, mucho menos llevarle la contra y más aún cuando se mostraba tan seguro de algo. Sin embargo, la posibilidad seguía danzando en su cabeza, la posibilidad de que él muriera, y no quería imaginar que podría llegar a suceder si Neji subestimaba al enemigo. Después de todo, se trataba de Sasuke Uchiha y sus seguidores.

Como si hubiera oído el pensamiento de ella, replicó en tono de reproche —No estoy subestimando a nadie, Tenten.

—¡Entonces-

Neji volvió a interrumpirla, dando por cerrada la conversación —Llegamos.

Fastidiada, fijó la vista al frente, contemplando las personas reunidas que ya aguardaban expectantes en la entrada de la aldea. Pensando todo el tiempo en la injusticia de que Neji fuera siempre quien decidiera cuando terminar o no una conversación. Por una razón u otra, él siempre tenía la última palabra; y eso a Tenten le molestaba, pues sabía que era un método de distanciamiento de él. Distanciamiento de ella.

Volviendo la vista al frente, se sorprendió de ver que solo se encontraban dos personas de pie en la entrada, y una ni siquiera estaba convocada a la misión. _Hinata_, la nombró en su cabeza e instintivamente observó por el rabillo del ojo a Neji. Éste no parecía complacido por el hecho de que su prima estuviera allí, de hecho, parecía más frío de lo habitual; si es que tal cosa era remotamente viable.

Hinata estaba allí por una razón, una que Neji no entendía ni aprobaba y eso le consternaba y le causaba enfado. Hinata no era lógica, no era racional y no estaba siendo sensata. Al menos eso era lo que debía estar cruzando por la cabeza de Neji en aquel preciso instante. Y, a juzgar por su expresión, podía estar segura de que así fuera. En su opinión, Tenten pensaba que Neji estaba siendo intransigente. Pero, claro, no había forma alguna de cambiar su opinión.

Tenten no pudo contenerse de hacer un comentario que solo él pudiera oír y sopesar, aunque no creía que fuera a hacer tal cosa. De hecho, probablemente rechazaría el comentario al instante —Supongo que el sentimiento de Hinata por Naruto será su ruina.

Neji gruñó, bajo y guturalmente. Su semblante adquiriendo una rigidez mayor que la habitual —Debo recordarte, que casi lo fue, tres años atrás. Hinata-sama casi muere, por un inútil sentimiento infantil.

_Sentimiento infantil_, repitió incrédulamente en su cabeza; recordando el episodio que el Hyuuga en particular mencionaba, aquel que había llevado a Hinata a saltar inconscientemente delante de un oponente obviamente superior a ella y que solo la había arrastrado en un instante a una muerte casi segura, solo para salvar a Naruto. No que él lo necesitara. Naruto era la persona más poderosa que Tenten conocía, incluso era más poderoso que Neji; y eso era obvio.

Aún así, el proceder de Hinata había sido fatalmente erróneo, una falta completa de juicio, un actuar tonto. Sin importar las razones que la hubieran impulsado a cometer aquel acto, sin importar la situación y los motivos, uno debía ser crítico. Debía ser sensato, a la hora actuar. Debía poder sopesar las probabilidades, examinar cuidadosamente la situación y actuar de acuerdo a dicho análisis. Ese era el modo correcto de proceder. Después de todo, ¿qué bien podría haberle hecho a Naruto sacrificándose ella delante de sus ojos, poniendo en peligro su vida? Nada. Solo lograba ser una distracción para él, un estorbo. Ella nunca deseaba ser un estorbo para alguien más. Menos aún para Neji, él jamás le perdonaría tal acto de estupidez. _Estupidez_.

Tenten contempló distante, con lastima, los sucesos siguientes. Hinata se aproximó lentamente a Naruto y susurró unas palabras, palabras que el distraído rubio apenas si oyó y que, seguramente, no escuchó a pesar de haberlas oído. Aún así, eso no desalentó a la muchacha, la cual intentó una vez más establecer algo parecido a una conversación con él; deseando desesperadamente ser reconocida, ser tomada en consideración; fallando estrepitosamente en el intento. Y todo bajo la mirada crítica y severa de Neji. Minutos después, se marchó alicaída. Derrotada. Haciendo que la mirada del Hyuuga, que aún permanecía junto a Tenten, se suavizara; si bien levemente.

Luego, toda esperanza de compasión alguna de parte de él fue barrida de la mente de Tenten, toda fue borrada con el siguiente comentario —Hinata-sama estará mejor de esa forma.

Tenten bufó, rehusándose a decir algo al respecto en voz alta. Neji era increíble, simplemente increíble.

El resto del equipo arribó segundos después, habiendo pasado completamente por alto el momento en que Shikamaru e Ino habían llegado al lugar. De hecho, parecía desde hacía ya unos minutos que estaban allí. A Sakura, por otro lado, la vio llegar instantes antes que Naruto. Éste último llegó después, completamente exaltado y emocionado. Solo faltaba Kakashi.

Y Tenten no veía la hora de partir.


	6. Instantes de paz

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.**

6/22

¡Hola a todos! ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, acá estoy yo subiendo el capítulo 6, de esta como de las otras 3 historias. Al parecer, para ahorrar tiempo y poder subir el capítulo más rápido, tendré que hacer notas de autor genéricas (pero solo porque priorizo mi promesa de actualizar diariamente). Sin embargo, sepan que mis agradecimientos no lo son, ni mucho menos (aunque mi formalidad al escribir pueda dar esa idea). De verdad, cuando digo que estoy agradecida es porque lo estoy. Parecerá tonto pero para alguien como yo que disfruta de escribir y no lo hace siendo conocedora del arte, es un halago que se molesten en darle una oportunidad, y dármela a mi. ¡Gracias! Y sepan también que aprecio el que me hagan saber su opinión. Recuerden que estoy aprendiendo y sus comentarios siempre suman para mejorar. **¡Gracias a todos!** ¡Nos vemos y besitos!.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

VI

"Instantes de paz"

Cuando llegó Kakashi, Tenten ya estaba impacientándose y el constante movimiento de sus pies, cambiando el peso de su cuerpo de un lado al otro, empezaba irritar a Neji. Lo sabía, podía verlo es su expresión. Por lo que, cuando el jounin finalmente arribó al punto de encuentro, resultó un alivio para todos. Por supuesto, el hombre llegó tarde y lo hizo alegando una tonta excusa que ni siquiera un niño de 10 años creería, pero la joven lo encontró irrelevante. ¿Qué importaba? Siempre que pudieran, finalmente, partir; Kakashi podía alegar lo que quisiera. Ella tampoco estaba interesada en hurgar su vida personal.

Por su parte, Neji parecía mostrarse insultado; y Tenten empezaba a creer que, tal vez, ese sería el exacto caso. Para Neji, el protocolo, las normas y la puntualidad eran cruciales en la profesión shinobi que llevaban día a día, tanto o más que el entrenamiento y las habilidades físicas y mentales. Era entendible, por ende, que se sintiera fastidiado con el retraso de Kakashi. Neji no era un hombre al que le gustaba aguardar a los demás, nunca lo había sido y probablemente nunca lo sería. Sin importar de quien se tratara. Con él, todo se resumía a seguirle el ritmo. Todo se resumía a ser capaz de permanecer a su lado, como ella había logrado, hasta el momento. Orgullosa de su logro, sonrió sin realmente quererlo.

Neji, como era de esperarse, lo notó. E inclusive, pareció tener la pregunta en mente antes de que ella atinara a formar el gesto en su cara, lo cual la enervó. Era realmente frustrante sentirse observada y trasparente a cada minuto del día, aún si ella habitualmente lo fuera –trasparente-, había momentos en los que simplemente deseaba no sentirse analizada, cada movimiento, a cada segundo, por esos ojos blancos. Tenten no deseaba sentirse un libro abierto y fácilmente legible, aún si en verdad lo fuera y pudiera verse sin necesidad del Byakugan —¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

La castaña se encogió de hombros, Neji no necesitaba saber cada respuesta, cada razón —Nada en particular, simplemente lo hacía.

El Hyuuga, como también era de esperarse, no creyó la mentira. Nunca lo hacía —Eso no es cierto, Tenten.

Ella no se inmutó, aún cuando se sentía un reloj de arena; con su cuerpo curvilíneo traslúcido y el ritmo con que su arena caía visible a los ojos de él, no lo hizo. Aún así, Neji pudo ver que Tenten luchaba por mantener la mentira ¿Por qué? Era un misterio para él.

—La gente sonríe habitualmente porque sí, Neji. Es sano.

Él puso los ojos en blanco. Como si un gesto forzado en su boca, que contorsionara los músculos de su rostro, pudiera hacer algún bienestar real a su estado de salud.

—Eso es ridículo.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos —Ese es tu problema, todo para ti es ridículo. Todo lo que no tenga que ver con misiones, entrenamientos y tu clan.

Neji enarcó una ceja, sabiendo de antemano que la acusación no se debía solo a su opinión del comentario que ella había efectuado sobre sonreír, sino a algo más —No veo el inconveniente de ser dedicado a mis propios intereses personales. Tu acusación es igual de ridícula que tu declaración anterior.

_Es inútil_, pensó, dejando caer su cabeza derrotada. Simplemente no había forma de atravesar su fría coraza de hielo, al menos ella no encontraba la forma de hacerlo —Lo se.

El castaño la contempló, levemente desconcertado. Tenten no solía dejarse vencer fácilmente —¿Lo sabes? ¿Entonces porque la haces?

—Momento de irracionalidad —replicó, recuperando la sonrisa en el rostro. Ciertamente, debía serlo. Últimamente, parecía tener demasiado de esos. _¿En qué demonios pensaba?_. No lo sabía. Usualmente, Tenten solía ser igual de racional que él y sensata. De hecho, la sensatez era una de las cosas que la caracterizaba y una de las razones por la cual Neji le permitía entrenar con él y ser parte de su vida. Pero, al parecer, últimamente le estaba fallando.

Sonriendo alegremente, añadió —No te preocupes, no me hagas demasiado caso Neji. No volverá a pasar —la expresión de él le dio a entender que estaba de acuerdo. Que, al menos por su parte, no lo toleraría. O, quizá, esa fue la impresión que ella tuvo. Quizá, lo imaginó. Forzó todo demasiado. A veces hacía eso también.

La voz de Shikamaru, a unos metros de donde se encontraban, llamó su atención. Cuando se voltearon a verlo, el moreno ya se encontraba acuclillado en el suelo y extendiendo un gran mapa de la región pintado en una vieja tela algo ajada. Aclarando su garganta, explicó — Aquí se encuentra, según la información que la Hokage me otorgó, el escondite Uchiha. Aquí debemos ir.

Tanto Tenten como Neji asintieron, ambos estando familiarizados de antemano con aquella zona particular de la región; debido a misiones previas. Segundos después, la expresión de él se ciñó progresivamente; una línea de expresión apareciendo en la marmórea y pulida frente de él. Supo, entonces, que su compañero estaba examinando la posible ruta que debían tomar, a la vez que parecían hacerlo también Shikamaru, Shino y Kakashi, quienes tenían expresiones similares en sus rostros.

Shikamaru continuó —La ruta más rápida es esta, a través de los bosques, en vez de bordeándolos.

El Hyuuga se mostró complacido y como manifestación de ello, asintió, añadiendo —Estaríamos en un día y medio allá.

—Así es, considerando que no nos detendremos hasta que caiga la noche. Una vez allí, planearemos cómo abordar el escondite y el modo de proceder. ¿Entendido?

Una vez más, todos asintieron (ellos dos incluidos) y tras asegurarse de tener la utilería correcta para el tipo de misión que debían realizar, y tras tener unos segundos previos a la partida para terminar de alistarse, se marcharon. Adoptando, al instante, una posición de viaje que consistía en duplas. Tenten, evidentemente, viajaba junto a Neji; saltando ágilmente y sin mayores complicaciones de rama en rama. Delante de ellos, iban Ino y Shikamaru, quienes lideraban el grupo e indicaban el camino. A su derecha, Naruto y Sakura. Y a su izquierda, Shino y Kakashi. Aparentemente, viajarían de esa forma para evitar encuentros innecesarios con enemigos que solo lograrían retrasarlos. Además, les permitiría ganar algo más de tiempo.

Observando de reojo, contempló a Neji saltar ligeramente de rama en rama; su semblante serio y la línea de su mandíbula duramente tensada. Resultaba obvio, al menos para ella, que algo empezaba a cocerse en el interior de su cabeza. Algo que lo mantenía en alerta.

—¿Qué sucede? —preguntó, finalmente, sin mirarlo. Neji no solía compartir, al menos no habitualmente, sus pensamientos con las demás personas pero con ella parecía hacerlo algo más de lo habitual. Hecho del cual Tenten tomó ventaja.

La mandíbula de él se relajó, sus ojos –ahora con el Byakugan activado- continuaron escaneando el área y analizando cada movimiento del bosque. Desde el oscilar de las hojas hasta el respirar de las cientos de pequeñas criaturas que habitaban el lugar —Nada, realmente. Todo está demasiado calmo.

Ella asintió —¿Y eso no es bueno?

—Puede significar dos cosas: o que, realmente, desconocen nuestra presencia y que nos dirigimos hacia allí, por ende la falta de movimiento, o, están plenamente concientes de nuestra llegada y nos están aguardando.

—Tiene sentido... —murmuró, más para sí misma que para que Neji la oyera—. ¿Tú que crees?

El Hyuuga suspiró —Uchiha es inteligente, me arriesgaría a decir que sabe que nos estamos dirigiendo hacia ella.

La joven asintió, decepcionada en parte de no oír la opción que a ellos más les convenía pero no sorprendida, no realmente, de oír la teoría que Neji tenía. Y, conociéndolo, probablemente estuviera en lo cierto —Eso pensé. No es bueno.

—No —concedió.

Tenten completó la oración —Podría tratarse de una trampa.

—Cierto. Pero, de momento, no veo nada. Ni hilos, ni nada.

—Quizá —replicó contemplativa—. No sea ese tipo de trampa.

Neji negó con la cabeza —No, no se trata de una trampa convencional. Eso es, si en verdad nos dirigimos a una trampa.

La castaña contempló hacia delante, y por un instante su mirada fija se posó en la espalda del que fuera el líder de la misión. _Shikamaru Nara_. Aquel quien todos elogiaban de tener un desmesurado coeficiente intelectual, uno mayor inclusive que el del mismo Neji, quien era considerado un _genio_ —¿Crees qué-

—Shikamaru lo sabe. Probablemente haya hecho estas mismas deducciones con tan solo 15 minutos de viaje.

Tenten no replicó, simplemente se limitó a continuar atenta al camino que estaban transitando, saltando grácilmente de una rama a la siguiente; pensando las palabras que Neji había dicho respecto a Shikamaru, y a la misión en general. Si es que, en verdad, se trataba de una trampa estaban dirigiéndose directamente a ella. Lo cual, debía admitir, no tenía sentido. Por otra parte, no estaba en ella decidir la forma de proceder de la misión, y si Neji confiaba en la capacidad de razonamiento de Shikamaru, ella también lo haría, aún si frente a sus ojos Shikamaru no parecía otra cosa que un hombre holgazán –como Ino habitualmente, y no tan amablemente, solía considerarlo. Después de todo, Neji tenía un punto; Shikamaru había sido uno de los pocos que se había enfrentado a un miembro de Akatsuki por su cuenta y lo había derrotado. Eso tenía que significar algo. Honestamente, Tenten desconocía cómo un hombre de aspecto tan común y corriente como lo era el Nara podía esconder tanto poder debajo de aquella habitual fachada. Era sencillamente desconcertante.

Durante el resto del día, viajaron en completo silencio. Los únicos sonidos que podían oírse eran aquellos provenientes de las pequeñas criaturas que se escondían en las sombras de aquel frondoso lugar, y la sensación de que el bosque estaba vivo, respiraba. Sin embargo, pasó poco tiempo antes de que el sol comenzara a caer suavemente hacia el horizonte, como magnetizado por él. A su lado, el semblante de Neji parecía algo más suavizado con la luz carmesí iluminándole las facciones. O, quizá, era la sensación de verlo allí, moviéndose –como siempre- rápidamente, tallado en una piel de mármol pulido, como si fuera una figura etérea, inalcanzable. Sus ojos fantasmagóricos siempre vacíos, mirando con determinación hacia la distancia. Para Tenten, Neji era la definición de fortaleza. La definición de entereza. Todo lo que un shinobi debía ser. _Un genio_.

Cuando se percató de que se habían detenido –incluida ella, que no recordaba haber cesado de moverse-, notó la oscuridad que ahora se cernía sobre ellos. Sobre todos. Era una noche oscura, profundamente negra y espesa. Una como no recordaba haber tenido en mucho tiempo, una noche sin luna.

La voz sumamente seria de Shikamaru llamó su atención —Pasaremos la noche aquí, continuaremos al alba.

Todos asintieron y descendieron sigilosamente de los árboles al húmedo y blando suelo del bosque, cayendo con un suave sonido casi imperceptible al instante en que sus pies tocaron la tierra. En alguna parte próxima de donde se encontraban, una luz de encendió, desconcertándola. La luz forzando a sus ojos a parpadear para acostumbrarse a la nueva tenue iluminación. Pronto notó que tan solo se trataba de Ino, quien había encendido una pequeña lámpara de papel y la acercaba ahora hasta donde se encontraba Shikamaru. Este susurró algo, pero nadie lo oyó.

Neji caminó hasta donde se encontraba ella y se detuvo exactamente detrás suyo, analizando el terreno con cautela y suma dedicación. Analizando cada pequeño insecto, cada alimaña, cada pequeño mamífero, cada rincón del oscuro bosque en busca de enemigos o trampas. _Nada_. No había nada, ni hilos, ni explosivos, nada. Ahora estaba completamente seguro de su teoría —Completamente despejado —anunció. El Nara asintió y Kakashi se aproximó al centro, silencioso y sigiloso como habitualmente lo era.

Su voz sonó grave y ronca cuando habló —Shikamaru, creo que deberíamos establecer el plan ahora.

Éste asintió, colocando sus cosas frente a sí mismo sobre el blando terreno y rebuscando entre ellas en busca del mapa que había examinado antes. Tras segundos de revolver sus pertenencias, lo encontró; lo colocó sobre la tierra y lo desenrolló a la vista de todos, para que cada uno de ellos pudiera examinarlo.

—Aquí estamos, de momento —señaló.

Kakashi asintió, extendiendo la mano y señalando otro punto del mapa, próximo a ellos —Esta es la guarida Uchiha.

Tenten observó a Shino, quien había permanecido en completo silencio durante todo el viaje, dar un paso al frente y hablar —Envié a un insecto para que midiera las distancias, Shikamaru, como lo solicitaste —el Nara asintió y el chico prosiguió—. Estamos, exactamente, en tiempo, a 10 horas de nuestro destino.

Shikamaru asintió —Como pensé... Debemos pensar la mejor forma de aproximarnos.

Dando un paso hacia Ino, Neji, quien había permanecido hasta al momento al lado de Tenten, arrebató la pequeña lámpara de papel amarillento que servía de su única iluminación en aquel oscuro y negro lugar. Sin importar cuantas estrellas hubiera en el cielo, poco era lo que hacían por iluminar su camino.

Divertida, observó a la joven rubia enfadarse por el descaro y el bruto gesto de su compañero de equipo; exclamando un demandante "¡Ey!", que Neji ignoró casi inmediatamente, al instante. Dejándola aún más frustrada y sola. Y completamente ignorada. Tenten solo atinó a sonreír y voltearse hacia donde se encontraba el foco de coordinación de la misión. De todas formas, Neji era así y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer al respecto. Ino debería saberlo.

Cuando se volteó a verlo, Neji ya se encontraba acuclillado –de la misma forma que el resto- junto a Shikamaru, examinando cuidadosamente el pedazo ajado de tela que resultaba ser el mapa de la región en la que se encontraban y que indicaba el destino al que debían llegar. Llevando una mano a su bien torneado mentón, pensativo, afirmó; sin rastro de duda alguna en su voz —Probablemente ya sepan que estamos en camino.

Naruto, como era de esperarse, no había considerado siquiera la opción —Pero, ¡¿cómo- —Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. _Es increíble_.

Shikamaru ignoró el gesto de sorpresa de Naruto —Eso ya lo había previsto.

Lo sabía. No esperaba menos de Shikamaru. De hecho, el miembro del clan Nara –a pesar de sus obvias actitudes ridículas y extravagantes- había ganado el respeto de Neji desde las preliminares de aquel primer examen chunin en que lo había visto. Su capacidad deductiva y su habilidad de formular planes que iban desde lo simple a lo complejo en tan solo segundos, habían llamado su atención; pero, más aún, su capacidad de ejecutar dichos planes a la perfección. Aún si Shikamaru, cotidianamente, fuera un holgazán, era también un perfeccionista. Sumamente minucioso, tal y como lo era él mismo, Neji Hyuuga. Y, por esa sola razón, lo reconocía como un par.

—¿Qué sugieres? —lo cuestionó finalmente Kakashi.

—Creo suponer correctamente, si no me equivoco, que ya saben de nuestra presencia y nos están aguardando. Eso descarta el elemento sorpresa.

Shino asintió, satisfecho con la deducción a la que habían arribado —Evidentemente.

—Además, desconocemos el tipo de compañeros que viajan con Sasuke pero Sasuke conoce nuestros modos de lucha, al menos conoce las limitaciones de nuestras técnicas, lo cual nos deja en obvia desventaja.

Naruto agitó el puño molesto, sintiendo todas las expectativas que había depositado en la misión sacudirse violentamente —¡Maldición!

Una furtiva mano volvió a posarse sobre su hombro. Una vez más, se trataba de Kakashi —No te apresures, Naruto.

Ino bufó, contemplándolo claramente irritada —Ten un poco de fe en Shikamaru, ¿quieres?

El rubio asintió, lentamente; y no escapó a Tenten la expresión de sorpresa del Nara, quien obviamente no estaba habituado a Ino defendiendo sus habilidades. La ceja enarcada, mientras contemplaba a la chica de reojo, lo delataba. Por su parte, Tenten también estaba sorprendida. Ino rara vez era amable, menos aún era habitual que la amabilidad estuviera dirigida a su miembro de equipo. De hecho, cada vez que los veía juntos estaban discutiendo. Esa era la idea que la chica tenía de la relación que ambos compartían, quizá estaba equivocada.

Naruto rió nerviosamente, claramente intentando eludir un innecesario conflicto con la conflictiva rubia —Eh... Claro.

Shikamaru puso los ojos en blanco —Como decía... nuestras opciones son reducidas. Solo podemos prepararnos correctamente y proceder con precaución.

Con incredulidad, chasqueó la lengua. Aquello no era una estrategia, no era un plan, no era nada ni siquiera próximo al tipo de elaboración que esperaba. Aquello era solo obvio, fácil, y claramente deducible. Eso no era lo que Tenten esperaba —Eso no es una estrategia.

El Nara, fastidiado por el comentario de la chica, negó con la cabeza. Parecía cansado, muy cansado para siquiera discutir con ella o tomarse la molestia de explicarle algo más; por lo que simplemente replicó —No exactamente, pero es un plan. Ingresaremos en parejas de a dos.

Y con ello, Shikamaru dio por terminada la breve reunión; haciendo que todos se dispersaran en el pequeño sector del bosque en el que se encontraban. Alejándose él mismo hasta sentarse con la espalda contra un árbol grande, ubicándose entre las grandes raíces que emergían de la tierra. Ino se apresuró a su lado, no deseando quedarse sola cuando la única luz que iluminaba el lugar se apagara. Neji, por su parte, hizo lo mismo; acomodándose sentado de espaldas a un gran árbol y relajándose contra la rugosa corteza del grueso tronco. Sigilosamente, Tenten lo siguió y se acomodó a su lado, sentándose de la misma forma a tan solo centímetros de él.

Él, quien había cerrado ambos ojos, abrió uno; observándola con curiosidad. Tenten solo le dedicó una suave sonrisa y dejó caer de igual forma los párpados, tirando la cabeza levemente hacia atrás. Tras unos segundos, Neji tomó la lámpara que aún conservaba encendida a su lado y la apagó, soplando la pequeña llama en medio del objeto de papel.

Cuando estuvieron completamente a oscuras, Tenten rompió el silencio —¿Crees que lo que Shikamaru decidió sea lo más correcto?

El Hyuuga suspiró, alzando la vista y contemplando la aparición de furtivas estrellas entre las ramas y hojas que se cruzaban sobre sus cabezas —Shikamaru sabe lo que hace.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —¿Merece tanta confianza?

—Por mi parte, sí.

—¿Y la última misión? —él volvió levemente la cabeza, sabía a que misión en particular Tenten se refería.

—¿Qué con la última misión? —como siempre, su voz no delató nada. Neji estaba tranquilo, ni siquiera irritación se filtró entre sus palabras. Nada. Neji no dejaba ver nada de sí mismo. Sin embargo, Tenten sabía leerlo correctamente, o al menos, algo próximo a eso.

—Casi mueres.

Lo vio en la penumbra poner los ojos en blanco —Es halagadora tu inquietud por mi bienestar, Tenten, pero, una vez más, no es asunto tuyo.

Ella negó con la cabeza, susurrando —Lo es, igual que el de Lee.

El chico soltó un suspiro exasperado —Tenten —advirtió, su tono severo. Aquel que usaba cuando quería establecer un punto—, no necesito que nadie vele por mi seguridad.

La chica desvió la mirada —No me refería a eso, eso lo sé.

—Bien. Duérmete.

Por segundos, aguardó una respuesta que nunca llegó. De hecho, Tenten pareció silenciarse por completo. Y, por largos instantes, aguardó algún tipo de replica o movimiento. Nada. Absolutamente nada. El único sonido, ahora, era la respiración de ambos. La de ella era más suave, más pausada y acompasada, por lo que dedujo –correctamente- que su compañera le había hecho caso. Estaba dormida. Sin embargo, se sintió repentinamente tensar cuando el calor de una figura a su lado recayó sobre el costado de su cuerpo, y una cálida mejilla fue a descansar sobre su hombro izquierdo. Pequeños cabellos castaños, que escapaban de ambos rodetes de su cabeza, rozaron suavemente su pálida piel.

Notoriamente incómodo, y poco agradecido por el repentino contacto físico que Neji consideraba innecesario, intentó llamarle la atención —Tenten.

Pero esta no replicó, de hecho, la única respuesta que recibió fue un suave y pacífico suspiro de parte de la muchacha; la cual se encontraba ahora demasiado próxima a él, en su opinión. Aún así, cedió. No tenía sentido despertarla, dudaba realmente que lo hiciera, y hacer tal cosa solo la avergonzaría a ella un poco más. Y a él. Por lo que la dejaría dormir, lentamente se acostumbraría. Debía hacerlo.

Minutos después, todos y cada uno de los músculos tensos de su cuerpo y su semblante, se relajaron. Todos y cada uno de ellos. Hasta que solo quedó en él una sensación de paz y serenidad que no esperó sentir en aquel desolado y oscuro lugar. No en la noche previa a un enfrentamiento tan crucial e importante.

Cerrando los ojos, se permitió deslizarse al más profundo sueño. La oscuridad cerniéndose inmediatamente sobre ambos, hasta que no quedó nada. Absolutamente nada. Solo paz.


	7. La metáfora perfecta

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen, obviamente.**

7/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, para no retrasar demasiado la actualización de las historias y de este capítulo, me veré nuevamente forzada a hacer una nota genérica de autor con los agradecimientos. Perdón por eso, pero no quiero faltar a mi promesa. De verdad, sepan que les estoy agradecida de todo corazón, leer de ustedes me hace muy feliz. En mi opinión, no es el número de reviews lo que cuenta sino el hecho de saber que hay alguien que disfruta lo que uno escribe. Además, encuentro los reviews más personales. En todo caso, gracias. Por todo, por su opinión y por leer mi historia. He aquí el nuevo capítulo.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

VII

"La metáfora perfecta"

La calidez contra su piel la hizo volver en sí, estaba amaneciendo ya y los rayos dorados de la luz del sol comenzaban a resultar fastidiosos contra su piel y para su descanso; por lo que debería interrumpirlo. De todas formas, pronto deberían partir y continuar la misión. Sin embargo, al abrir los ojos débilmente, se encontró con un espacio vacío a su lado, un espacio que recordaba perfectamente haber estado ocupado por su compañero de equipo, Neji Hyuuga. Incorporándose rápidamente, observó los alrededores. _Nada._ Neji no parecía estar por ningún lado pero no le sorprendía, no realmente. Era un hecho concreto y bien sabido por ella que el castaño era un madrugador y que despertaba siempre al alba para contemplar el sol ascender hasta que del rojo del cielo ya no quedaba nada. Hasta que la última estrella se desvanecía. Según él, despertar más tarde de esa hora, era un desperdicio y una pérdida de tiempo. Holgazanería, lo llamaba; y Tenten tenía que estar de acuerdo con él, ella nunca despertaba después de esa hora tampoco. Al menos no, la mayor parte de las veces. Sin embargo, en esta ocasión particular había estado tan a gusto entre sueños –aunque sin saber realmente porque- que no había sido capaz de percibir la hora en que correspondía despertarse. Lo cual le fastidiaba pues ella nunca fallaba. Nunca erraba, siempre era exacta y efectiva. Su cuerpo mismo parecía estar programado para despertar a tan temprana hora, y lo estaba desde que era niña. Entrenar con Neji, ser su compañera de entrenamiento, requería eso. No menos, nunca menos. Las exigencias de Neji eran altas, así como las de ella sobre sí misma. Quizá, solo quizá, era esa la razón por la que el Hyuuga le permitía estar a su lado. O quizá no. Nunca le había preguntado realmente, y si lo hiciera, dudaba que le respondiera con algo más que con un "Hmp" y un gesto de desestima. Como considerando su pregunta infantil y estúpida. Después de todo, así era Neji. Y por ella estaba bien. No sería ella quien lo cambiara.

Se incorporó levemente y en ese preciso instante Neji reapareció de entre unos arbustos, ojos blancos agrietados y venas vibrando debajo de su piel. Poniéndose de pie, se acercó a él.

—¿Novedades? —preguntó, reprimiendo un bostezo.

El Hyuuga desactivó el Byakugan y negó con la cabeza —Negativo. No parece que hubiera una trampa en kilómetros.

La castaña asintió, contemplando los alrededores pensativa —¿Crees que nos estén simplemente aguardando?

—Eso es lo que creo, efectivamente. Aún así, creo que es demasiado pronto para decir.

Tenten estiró ambos brazos sobre su cabeza, desperezándose —Supongo que tienes razón. ¡Dios, que bien dormí! Supongo que el árbol no era tan rígido como pensé.

El Hyuuga simplemente puso los ojos en blanco e ignoró el comentario. No tenía intención alguna de decirle que, de hecho, no había dormido contra un árbol sino contra él. De todas formas, lo encontraba sumamente irrelevante. No veía propósito alguno para la misión.

Todo pensamiento de paz y tranquilidad fue inmediatamente borrado por el sonido de un duro impacto, el "crack" de algo quebrándose y un grito femenino histérico que acababa de derribar todo silencio que pudiera haber en el ambiente. Fastidiado, volvió el rostro al lugar del que provenía el sonido. _Debí suponerlo_. Pensó, frotando su frente; se trataba de Naruto y Sakura. Y, como era de esperarse, la cuestión rondaba en algo que el rubio había intentado hacer y que la chica había detenido a tiempo, con un golpe. Naruto había intentado besar a Sakura, y ahora yacía en el piso de espaldas con la nariz rota y sangrante. Quejándose, lloriqueando y disculpándose como un tonto, como el tonto que era. Había veces en que Neji se preguntaba como un sujeto así había logrado derrotarlo, luego recordaba que sabía exactamente porque. Por estúpido que a veces Naruto pareciera, sabía más y era más inteligente de lo que realmente dejaba ver.

A su lado, Tenten reía a carcajada tendida y más allá Ino hacía lo mismo, mientras contemplaban la escena divertidas.

Neji negó la cabeza y susurró por lo bajo —Ese idiota...

La castaña volvió a reír abiertamente, habiendo escuchado perfectamente el comentario de su compañero de equipo —Eso debió haber dolido.

Pero Neji no replicó, simplemente continuó observando al rubio intentar detener la hemorragia que fluía desde su nariz rota hasta su mentón, goteando pequeñas gotas rojas sobre sus anaranjadas ropas.

Tenten dejó de reír y sonriendo se volvió al castaño —Oh, vamos Neji... no puedes decir que no es gracioso.

Él negó con la cabeza. Ciertamente, no encontraba la gracia en alguien haciendo tal ridículo de sí mismo. Más aún, por una razón tan tonta como lo era un inútil beso —Lo siento, no.

La muchacha se cruzó de brazos, insatisfecha. Se preguntó si algún día llegaría el día en que lo oyera reír. Neji no reía, nunca lo hacía. Al menos, ella jamás lo había oído. Podía tener expresión seria, el ceño fruncido, podía lucir pensativo y hasta podía sonreír arrogantemente. E incluso, en una extraña situación (luego de su derrota con Naruto y su charla con Hiashi, de la cual nunca había dicho una palabra), logró verlo sonreír genuinamente, como si un peso se hubiera levantado de sus hombros. Aún así, nunca lo había oído reír y dudaba que un día como aquel llegara.

—Eres tan serio...

Él enarcó una ceja —No veo el inconveniente en serlo.

Tenten se encogió de hombros —Bueno... supongo que no lo hay —aún así, la expresión que en aquella desconcertante situación había visto. La expresión de aquella sonrisa relajada, aliviada y genuina había visto, nunca se había borrado de su cabeza. Para ella, aquella había sido una de las cosas más maravillosas que había podido ver. Rara y, sin embargo, poblada de una belleza que la había deslumbrado. Ver a Neji sonreír era como tener que aguardar 76 años solo para vislumbrar un instante del cometa Halley y, aún entonces, Tenten estaba segura que la espera valía la pena. Quizá, en otros 76 años, si tenía la fortuna podría verlo. Quizá no.

—¿En qué piensas? —la cuestionó tras unos segundos, observándola meditabunda contemplando el vacío. Una débil sonrisa en los labios.

—Oh. En el cometa Halley —sonrió.

Él puso los ojos en blanco —Es solo hielo y roca, Tenten.

Debió suponer que Neji le quitaría importancia. Aunque, por supuesto, ella no hablaba del cometa que él pensaba o quizá si, y había sido capaz de ver a través de ella, lo cual no sería extraño —Yo creo que es algo más —aunque hielo y roca definitivamente lo describía a él. De hecho, lo hacía perfectamente. Quizá había encontrado la metáfora perfecta. Neji era como un cometa.

—Es solo hielo y roca —repitió, pero causó cierto fastidio ver que ella continuaba sonriendo de aquella forma. No era extraño, de todas formas, Tenten habitualmente era una persona sonriente y alegre, pero esta vez la sonrisa era diferente. Tenía otra forma, la curva en ella era distinta.

La chica, por su parte, seguía contemplando a Naruto quien ahora estaba siendo asistido por Ino, la cual intentaba reparar lo que Sakura había roto. Tratando de ganar algo de tiempo pero, inevitablemente, ya estaban retrasados.

Neji contempló los alrededores y vio a Shikamaru con una similar expresión de exasperación a la que él mismo debía tener en el rostro en aquel preciso instante. No lo culpaba, él era quien tendría que asumir la culpa por los errores de los demás. Quien tendría que oír palabras tras palabras si algo salía mal. Y Naruto no le hacía las cosas más fáciles. En absoluto. Luego, Ino se marchó en busca de Sakura quien se había marchado furiosa entre los árboles. Segundos después, Ino volvió furiosa seguida –minutos después- de Sakura quien no se veía en absoluto complacida.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco —¡Tsk! Esas dos son puro drama —afortunadamente, ella nunca había sido ese tipo de mujer. Nunca había creado conflictos innecesarios ni había intentado superarlos de manera infantil y absurda. Para Tenten, todo se reducía a las habilidades y la única forma de probar algo era entrenando y luchando en un combate real; sin estupideces de por medio. Sin competencias inútiles y frívolas. Quizá, por esa misma razón, Tenten no prestaba demasiada atención a su apariencia, no cubría su rostro natural con maquillaje ni intentaba lucir atuendos incómodos y llamativos. No intentaba lucir como una muñeca, porque ella definitivamente no era una. Y tampoco deseaba serlo. Ella no dependía de nadie.

Neji se cruzó de brazos y por el rabillo del ojo contempló a la que fuera su compañera. Debía admitir que, de una forma u otra, estaba agradecido de tenerla a ella en su equipo y no a alguien como Ino o Sakura. No lo soportaría, no lo habría soportado. Se preguntaba como hacía Shikamaru para sobrellevarlo. No estaba seguro.

Cuando el líder de la misión se acuclilló una vez más para repasar el mapa, él y Shino se acercaron; examinando cuidadosamente el terreno que les restaba por recorrer y demás.

Neji repitió lo que había dicho a Tenten aproximadamente media hora atrás —Examiné con mi Byakugan la zona y no parece haber trampas de ningún tipo.

Shikamaru asintió —Nos están esperando directamente, confían en sus habilidades.

Shino se mostró levemente contrariado por esto, o eso pareció ver Neji detrás de las grandes ropas y las oscuras gafas. El miembro del clan Aburame habló, segundos después, con voz profunda y seria —Nos están subestimando.

Shikamaru asintió, no realmente demasiado afectado por ello —Eso supongo yo también.

Neji se encogió de hombros y se puso de pie —Eso hará las cosas más fáciles —y lo haría, subestimarlos (subestimarlo) sería lo último que harían. Era su primer error y el último. Su principio y su fin.

Y sin decir más se dispusieron a partir, lo antes posible, para recuperar el tiempo perdido por el absurdo incidente. Lamentándose no haber sido capaces de marcharse de aquel lugar al alba, pero eso ya no tenía remedio. Apresurando el paso, ascendieron a las ramas y comenzaron a trasladarse por ellas a gran velocidad en la formación en la que venían haciéndolo desde el principio. La primera mitad del camino, afortunadamente para el Hyuuga, fue completamente silenciosa pues todos parecían haber recobrado la seriedad necesaria para la misión y estaban concentrando todas sus fuerzas en completarla con éxito. Y Naruto, más que nadie, parecía haberse transformado por completo. Su semblante era serio y decidido, y en toda su piel parecía estar escrita la palabra "Sasuke". Honestamente, Neji no sentía ninguna empatía hacia el Uchiha. En su opinión, Sasuke era un traidor que había abandonado la aldea y aún si había asesinado a los ancianos del concejo y había forzado a Danzou a abandonar el puesto de Hokage en el cual se había impuesto, no cambiaba su percepción de él. Seguro, en cierta forma, estaba agradecido por aquella noche en que un "extraño" se había infiltrado a la aldea y había asesinado a ambos consejeros y forzado a Danzou a huir, pero eso no compensaba todo el resto. En ese sentido, Neji era inflexible.

Continuaron trasladándose de aquella forma, sorteando ramas caídas y la espesa arboleda que en más de una ocasión se entrometía en su camino y golpeaba su rostro. Los ojos de él, perfectamente blancos y de pupila agrietada, continuaban escaneando el terreno con suma cautela y dedicación; buscando algún indicio, lo que fuera, que le diera una pista de algo inusual pero no parecía poder encontrar nada, solo alimañas que correteaban por el bosque, aves que anidaban en los árboles y pequeños y grandes animales distribuidos a lo largo del terreno, ocultos. _Nada_. _Definitivamente, nos están subestimando_. Por la expresión de Tenten, a su lado, podía ver que ella también había llegado a la misma conclusión, pues estaba molesta. Muy molesta. Si había algo que la chica odiaba, aún a sus 19 años de edad, y él lo sabía mejor que nadie, era ser subestimada. Fuera por la razón que fuera, ya tuviera que ver con su aspecto, su género o simplemente por arrogancia. No lo toleraba, y no lo toleraría de nadie.

La voz de Shikamaru, indicando un alto, llegó rápidamente a los oídos del resto e inmediatamente todos se detuvieron en un pequeño claro a cuyos metros se encontraba la entrada cavada en piedra de la que, se suponía, era la guarida Uchiha. El símbolo del clan pintado sobre la roca les confirmó que, en efecto, se encontraban exactamente donde debían estar. Sin perder tiempo alguno, ingresaron a la guarida.

En un principio, consistía en un gran espacio tipo vestíbulo de roca de cuyo techo alto goteaba humedad. Las paredes que los rodeaban se encontraba completamente enmohecidas e igual de húmedas que el techo. Sin embargo, unos metros más adelante, la guarida se dividía en cuatro caminos, cuatro corredores de paredes estrechas y techo bajo. Los cuatro parecían llevar a lugares distintos, y los cuatro estaban completamente sumidos en la oscuridad. Activando el Byakugan, examinó uno por uno.

Mientras Tenten aguardaba, oyó a Naruto exclamar —¡¿Qué esperamos?! ¡¡¡Encontremos a Sasuke!!! —y a Sakura reprimirlo inmediatamente, quizá algo más bruscamente de lo que debería — Sería estúpido simplemente ir Naruto, no sabemos lo que nos espera —después de todo, el rubio no hacía aquello solo por él sino por ella.

Neji por otro lado, continuaba examinándolo todo con su mirada.

Levemente sorprendido, soltó un bajo jadeo —¿Qué- —más allá de 15 metros no podía ver nada, absolutamente nada. Cada corredor terminaba en una espesa e interminable oscuridad que ni siquiera sus privilegiados ojos podían penetrar.

Tenten notó la contrariedad en los habituales ojos vacíos del Hyuuga —¿Qué sucede? —susurró.

Las venas alrededor de sus ojos rápidamente se hundieron debajo de la piel hasta desaparecer completamente de la vista —Mi Byakugan está bloqueado. No puedo ver el fondo.

Los ojos color caramelo de la chica se abrieron desmesuradamente. El Byakugan era infalible, la vista de Neji –en particular- era infalible. _¿Qué demonios está pasando?_.

El castaño comunicó esto al Nara y se apartó para oír las indicaciones. El resto, al igual que él, permaneció atento y expectante inmediatamente. Shikamaru alzó la cabeza y habló —Le ordené a Neji que observara con el Byakugan y aparentemente no parece haber trampa alguna en el camino. Sin embargo, por una razón u otra no puede ver más allá de un rango de 15 metros; por lo que debemos movilizarnos con cuidado —todos asintieron inmediatamente, mientras que Sakura contempló los corredores y Naruto bufó fastidiado—. Iremos dos por cada corredor.

Luego de meditar por unos segundos y observar con cautela los rostros de cada uno, añadió —Ingresaremos de esta forma: Neji y Tenten, irán por el corredor de derecha, al siguiente, ingresarán Sakura y Naruto —ambos contemplaron la entrada, se miraron entre ellos y asintieron—; luego, iremos Ino y yo por el siguiente, y por último; Shino y Kakashi ingresarán por el de la izquierda. ¿Entendido?

Todos hicieron un gesto u otro de asentimiento, se colocaron en la entrada del corredor correspondiente que deberían recorrer y a la señal ingresaron al mismo tiempo. Tras caminar unos pasos, notaron como la luz se iba ahogando progresivamente hasta quedar en la más espesa y oscura soledad. En ese preciso instante, oyó a Neji murmurar.

—Byakugan —y al instante la joven empuño un kunai; aguardando que, de un instante a otro, algo o alguien los atacara. Por el momento, tal cosa no sucedió.

Tanteando las paredes, continuaron caminando con cuidado, hasta que –en un instante preciso- el estrecho giró bruscamente y las paredes se volvieron aún más irregulares y dentadas. Con grandes baches, en los que fácilmente podían ocultarse una persona o dos y grandes picos que fácilmente podían desgarrar la piel al menor descuido.

Neji colocó una mano frente a ella deteniéndola al instante —Tenten, quiero que estés alerta —susurró. Ella asintió, pues aún en la más densa de las oscuridades Neji podría verla.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiera responder al mandato del chico, algo la impactó de lleno, estampándola contra una de las paredes del pasadizo. Un fuerte dolor se expandió por su espalda, uno agudo, y todo dio vueltas por un instante. Aquello que la había golpeado seguía ejerciendo presión contra ella. _¿Qué...?_


	8. Complejo y lógico

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

8/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero que la historia les esté gustando hasta el momento. Para no aburrirlos y retrasar la actualización, seré breve. Gracias, de verdad. Gracias a todos por su amabilidad al leer mi historia y por hacerme saber su punto de vista al respecto y lo que opinan. Para mi, eso no tiene precio. Espero al menos lograr estar a la altura de sus expectativas. Y ojalá el capítulo les guste. Honestamente, no se como habrán resultado los combates, no son algo fácil de hacer, atrapar la dinámica del momento y demás. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

VIII

"Complejo y lógico"

Cerrando fuertemente los ojos, sintió el pico sobresaliente de una roca de las paredes del estrecho enterrarse en su espalda, y con la presión que se estaba ejerciendo en aquel instante contra ella podía sentirla clavarse más y más. Abriendo los ojos y percibiendo finalmente la situación en la que se encontraba, notó que no podía hablar pues algo cubría insistentemente su boca, algo suave y cálido. Una y otra vez, presionaba contra sus labios, la palma de una mano —¿N-Neji?

La fuerza sobre sus labios aumentó una vez más, así como la presión contra su cuerpo y –a la vez- la presión que ella ejercía contra la pared, que cada vez parecía más y más hostil a cada instante que pasaba —Shhh.

El susurro de él fue todo lo que se necesitó para paralizarla. Lo había oído tan cerca, había sentido la respiración tan cerca, que la única posibilidad era que hubiera dicho aquello a su oído. Y, ahora que se percataba, podía sentir perfectamente cada parte del cuerpo de él presionado contra el de ella, mientras una de las piernas del chico –ya que ambos se encontraban de pie- descansaba entre las de ella y la otra fuera. Una mano sujetaba la muñeca del brazo izquierdo de ella cerca de su rostro, contra la áspera pared, y la otra cubría fervientemente sus labios. La cabeza de él, por otro lado, parecía estar hundida en el hueco entre su cuello y su hombro, pues ahí lo había oído susurrarle y allí sentía la cálida respiración chocándole contra el cuello. Una y otra vez. Quiso apartarse, pero eso solo resultó en Neji presionándose aún más contra ella. Intentando hacer que se quedara quieta y no hablara. Que no se resistiera.

Acercando un poco más sus labios al oído de ella susurró hosca y apresuradamente, con la voz ronca —Hay alguien aquí —haciéndola estremecerse por completo mientras una descarga descendía violentamente por su cuerpo. Había algo en su voz, ya fuera la profundidad o el sonido ciertamente masculino en ella, y en la forma en que había dicho aquellas palabras que la habían desarmado por completo. Y se sintió estúpida por ello, no porque algo tan fácil pudiera derribar sus paredes, sus defensas, sino porque además de ello él podía _verla_. Podía ver todos y cada uno de los muros derrumbarse uno a uno hasta volverse escombros. Podía ver la respiración de ella atrapada en su garganta. Y, peor aún, podía ver a través de ella y hacia su interior, a su caja toráxica, la cual parecía capaz de quebrarse en cualquier momento. El latido errático de su corazón parecía capaz de quebrarle todas y cada una de las costillas en cualquier momento. Y Neji podía verlo. Lo sabía por la mirada que le dedicaba en aquel preciso instante, mirada que solo podía ver por la tenue luz que comenzaba a acercarse desde el fondo del pasillo, pero que era suficiente para hacerla lamentarse que fuera capaz de haberla visto. Neji tenía _esa _mirada. Esa expresión fría capaz de congelar su sangre en un instante. Pero lo sabía, sabía que él lo sabía, lo había sabido mucho antes de ese preciso momento. Estaba segura que lo había sabido desde el principio, incluso –quizá- antes de que ella misma se diera cuenta y que arribara a la conclusión que había arribado. Conclusión que no quería repetir en su cabeza por miedo a que él pudiera leerla –de una forma u otra- en sus gestos o en su rostro.

Con la voz ahogada, intentó decir algo; pero él se apartó e interrumpió cualquier cosa que pudiera decir —Prepárate, ahí viene. Es solo un enemigo.

La castaña asintió y despegándose de la pared contra la que había permanecido, sintiendo el dolor agudo y punzante regresar a su espalda, adquirió una posición ofensiva. Kunai en mano. Lentamente, deslizó la mano libre por su espalda hasta sentir la herida, no parecía profunda pero tampoco era exactamente superficial. Al contemplar su mano vio que sangraba,_ era de esperarse_.

Apartando cualquier cosa de su cabeza, incluido el dolor que sentía de la piel desgarrada que parecía pulsar desde la herida, colocó la mano sobre uno de los tantos pergaminos que llevaba sujetos justo debajo del corte. Retrocediendo unos pasos, estableció la distancia adecuada. Luego replicó, determinación en su voz —Estoy lista Neji.

Lo vio asentir, adquiriendo su cuerpo la pose que habitualmente solía adquirir y que requería la utilización de Juken. Sus ojos, a diferencia de los de ella, permanecían tranquilos. Solo las venas sobresalidas de sus temples alteraban la expresión de equilibrio y seriedad —Bien, porque ahí viene.

Un borrón de blanco fusionado con otros colores tales como violeta y turquesa se dirigió rápidamente hacia ellos. Apuntando directamente su ataque a la cabeza del miembro del clan Hyuuga. Afortunadamente para él, sus ojos le permitieron anticipar el ataque y detenerlo; frenando con ambas manos cargadas de chakra una gran espada de formidable tamaño y notable peso, el cual continuaba ejerciendo presión hacia abajo. El filo intentando descender sobre la coronilla del castaño.

Una risa resonó en las paredes de la cueva y los dientes filosos del atacante quedaron expuestos a la vista tanto de Neji como de la castaña, quien contempló al sujeto con desagrado.

Suigetsu volvió a reír —Vaya... eres rápido. Me agrada. Esto será divertido —y, acto seguido, aumentó el tamaño de sus dos brazos para poder ejercer más fuerza sobre el mango de la espada y poder rebanar a Neji al medio.

Tenten, rápidamente, tomó el kunai en mano y lo arrojó apuntando al corazón del recién llegado enemigo, con un ágil movimiento de muñeca y gran velocidad. Sin embargo, Suigetsu vio esto y tras dedicarle una socarrona sonrisa a la joven, se transformó en agua y la gran masa líquida cayó rápidamente al piso, evitando el impacto. Elevándose el agua nuevamente, se solidificó una vez más. Su postura encorvada y su sonrisa torcida. La gran espada que instantes antes había apuntado al cráneo de Neji ahora descansaba contra su espalda.

Lejos de asustado o preocupado por el combate, aquel sujeto parecía divertido —Sasuke dijo que los de Konoha eran interesantes pero nunca dijo que eran tan divertidos.

Neji, sin siquiera aguardar a que terminara su estúpido discurso de fanfarronería, arremetió contra él, palmas cargadas de chakra y alzadas; listas para impactar de lleno contra el cuerpo de Suigetsu. Sin embargo, cada vez que lograba asestar un golpe, el cuerpo de este se volvía agua por un instante para luego recuperar su forma original. Y, mientras tanto, solo reía.

El Hyuuga se detuvo y contempló al oponente frente a ellos, jadeando. Por los golpes realizados hasta el momento había deducido que mayormente usaba técnicas de agua –si bien para eludir, o al menos eso había hecho hasta el momento- y atacaba primariamente con la espada. Además, podía modificar la materialidad de su cuerpo así como también la forma y el tamaño de la parte que deseara.

Suigetsu solo continuaba sonriendo maniáticamente con aquellos dientes estropeados asomando con cada carcajada —Hyuuga, ¿cierto? Sasuke sabía lo que hacía cuando me mandó aquí. Al parecer, no puedes tocarme con tu Juken.

Tenten aprovechó la ocasión, ya que su oponente no parecía estar prestando atención a la presencia de ella, y agachándose lo más posible, tomó un cordel de hilo con cada mano y con un rápido movimiento los extendió a lo largo del piso, a una distancia de 10 centímetros de este, completamente tensado. Luego, tomó un par de kunai y los arrojó hacia donde se encontraba Suigetsu, fallando deliberadamente en el intento.

Éste solo se rió, esquivando a ambos sin mayor dificultad. Una vez más, arremetió con su gran espada hacia ambos, esta vez, pasando por alto a Neji para dirigirse inmediatamente hacia Tenten. Ésta sonrió y desenrolló un pergamino a toda velocidad, haciendo aparecer en sus manos una katana con la cual logró detener el ataque a tiempo. Suigetsu sonrió y levantó la espada una vez más, solo para volver a impactarla contra la katana de Tenten haciendo que esta se quebrara. Ágilmente, ella se arrojó al suelo y rodó a un lado, evitando ser rebanada por la gran espada que portaba su enemigo.

Suigetsu, dando un rápido giro de 180º intentó cortar a la altura del cuello del miembro del clan Hyuuga, el cual evadió el filo de la espalda arrojándose un par de pasos hacia atrás. Cayó ágilmente sobre ambos pies, sus manos sirviendo de apoyo antes de lograr incorporarse nuevamente. Tenten aprovechó la distracción y arrojó una serie de shuriken en su dirección, sacando con la mano libre un par de senbon de su porta kunai. No obstante, no los arrojó sino que los dejó caer al suelo descuidadamente.

Una vez más, Neji arremetió contra Suigetsu logrando dar a uno de sus puntos de chakra –gracias a su velocidad, ya que la de Suigetsu se encontraba reducida por el gran peso de la espada- antes de que se volviera, una vez más, agua. Tenten, corrió hacia él y dando un salto, arrojó hacia abajo un kunai; el cual, obviamente, atravesó el largo del cuerpo de agua de Suigetsu sin siquiera herirlo.

Volviendo a su forma natural, rió —Eso no podrá dañarme.

Pero, a pesar de las palabras de él, la sonrisa en los labios de Tenten no desapareció e, instantes después, el kunai que aún permanecía clavado entre los pies de Suigetsu estalló. Salpicando agua en todas las direcciones y haciendo que parte del techo cayera en modo de polvo y el suelo temblara.

Neji dedicó a la joven una mirada severa, Tenten fácilmente se dejaba llevar por la situación y tendía a no considerar las todas opciones, las veces necesarias —Tenten.

Ella rió —Creo que fue demasiado.

El agua esparcida por el espacio empezó a juntarse una vez más y lentamente volvió a cobrar la forma de un chico con cabello blanco, ojos púrpuras y dientes de tiburón. Tenten chasqueó la lengua disconforme e indicó a Neji que lo atacara, forzándolo a retroceder. Una vez más, la castaña adquirió una posición acuclillada y tensó los hilos sobre el suelo, haciendo a Suigetsu caer y tropezar al suelo. Otra vez, se volvió agua.

Neji jadeó, agitado —Este sujeto...

Tenten asintió, desenrollando un pergamino al instante en que su oponente recuperaba su estado sólido y lanzando un arsenal de cientos de distintas armas en su dirección. Suigetsu eludió la gran mayoría pero un shuriken se clavó en su hombro. Restándole importancia lo sacó de su cuerpo sin demasiados miramientos y empuño una vez más la espada —A Sasuke no le importará si mato solo a dos.

Neji, ignorando las palabras de él, exclamó —Hakke Rokuijuū Yonsho —intentando asestar los 64 golpes en los distintos puntos de chakra de Suigetsu. Como era de esperarse, una vez más, eludió el ataque convirtiéndose en agua. Su espada, segundos después, cayó sobre el Hyuuga; el cual logró detenerla entre sus manos nuevamente. Considerando las posibilidades, presionó ambas manos cargadas con chakra, haciendo que la espada se quebrara al medio. El portador no pareció sorprendido, aunque si molesto. La espada ya debía estar dañada y debilitada para que quebrarla hubiera sido tan fácil.

Eso, por supuesto, no lo detuvo; sino que, muy por el contrario, volvió a arremeter con el filo de la parte quebrada de la espalda, logrando rozar la mejilla de Tenten y la frente de Neji, trazando una raya horizontal en el protector de su frente y haciéndolo caer. Por un instante, sonrió contemplando la marca en la frente del miembro del clan Hyuuga.

—Sasuke mencionó algo... —fingió meditar, risueño y malicioso—. Eres un Hyuuga de segunda clase.

Con ello, Neji arremetió con la palma alzada y, sin embargo, a la hora de impactar no lo hizo con su mano sino con un kunai que llevaba oculto en la manga de la otra mano. Suigetsu parpadeó y escupió sangre al rostro de su atacante. Este no se inmutó, solo lo contempló derretirse a agua una vez más, aunque que esta vez el color traslúcido del agua estaba manchado de sangre. El kunai, clavado, quedó abandonado en el piso.

Tenten observó a Neji preocupada. Sabía que el símbolo en su frente era una cuestión sensible para él, sabía que odiaba que otros lo vieran (a menos que él decidiera mostrarlo por cuenta propia) y más aún odiaba ser llamado "Hyuuga de segunda". Eso era algo que no podía tolerar. De nadie.

—Neji... —susurró.

Pero él la detuvo de continuar cualquiera que fuera la frase que tuviera intención de decir —Tenten, atenta.

Ella asintió y pasando el dorso de su mano por su mejilla limpió la sangre del pequeño corte que el filo de la espada había dejado. Si algo tenía claro, en aquella particular pelea, era que no debían ser alcanzados por aquella letal arma. Un contacto con esa espada sería el último, el solo roce del filo los cortaría en pedazos.

—Atrás —oyó gritar la voz del Hyuuga, y antes de que pudiera siquiera atinar a darse vuelta pudo ver la espada descendiendo horizontalmente hacia su cuello. Rápidamente. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente y acto seguido se cerraron, aguardando el impacto; el cual nunca llegó.

Al abrir los ojos nuevamente, observó a Neji en el lugar en que ella se había encontrado momento atrás frenando la espada con solo una mano, la carne de la cual empezaba a cortarse lentamente. Una expresión de dolor en el rostro del castaño.

Un grito de desesperación ahogó el espacio reducido —¡¡¡Neji!!!

Segundos después, Suigetsu yacía inmóvil en el piso. El Hyuuga jadeó y contempló a Tenten, para luego volver su vista al cuerpo inmóvil del shinobi renegado que, segundos antes, había intentado truncar su mano en pequeñas rodajas. En la parte de atrás del cuello de éste había un delgado y único senbon injertado en un punto exacto.

Tenten suspiró aliviada —No despertará por un rato... —bufó, limpiando la sangre que continuaba escurriéndose por su mejilla.

Neji la miró con desaprobación, examinando la herida en la piel pálida del rostro de ella —Descuidas demasiado tu defensa, te expones en la retaguardia.

La castaña asintió. Lo sabía. Neji siempre se lo decía. Se lo repetía una y otra vez, cada vez que entrenaban. Había intentado corregirlo, y el progreso era remarcable pero aún no lograba ese estado de alerta constante en sus espaldas. Después de todo, ella no tenía el Byakugan —Lo siento.

—Disculparse no tiene uso, Tenten —replicó.

Ella volvió a asentir con la cabeza, sonriendo. Neji era la persona más seria y poco demostrativa (de afecto) que conocía. Como él mismo se había definido, sin siquiera saberlo, era "solo hielo y roca". Sin embargo, era en esos pequeños instantes que nadie comprendía que ella podía comprender que Neji se preocupaba. Por ella, por Lee –inclusive, por sus compañeros-, solo que tenía una extraña manera de demostrarlo. Pero ella lo entendía, en verdad lo hacía. Neji era exigente, consigo mismo y con quienes significaban algo –de una forma u otra- para él; y lo era porque debía serlo.

La exigencia hacía a la fortaleza y esa era la única forma de sobrevivir en aquel mundo. Era complejo pero sumamente lógico, como Neji. Pues, llegaría el día en que no pudiera protegerlos a todos. El día en que no pudiera proteger a nadie. Y, para él, siempre era mejor prevenir que lamentar. Cuando ese día llegara, esas personas a su alrededor debían ser capaces de defenderse por su cuenta y, quizá, contar con unos años más de vida. El ser condescendiente –como le había dicho a Kiba- solo podía acabar de una forma. La muerte.

Cerrando los ojos, susurró —Gracias Neji —y segundos después se deslizó al suelo aferrando su abdomen, con ambas manos en la espalda. Por un instante, todo se volvió negro.


	9. Debajo de las apariencias

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

9/22

Hola. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, trataré ser breve para actualizar más rápido. Como siempre, muchísimas gracias a todos por leer mi humilde historia. Gracias, también, a todos aquellos que me dejaron reviews tan bonitos y alentadores (y sepan que toda opinión y crítica es bienvenida) y a todos aquellos que colocaron la historia en Favoritos y Alertas. Espero no decepcionarlos. Sin más que decir, me despido. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

IX

"Debajo de las apariencias"

Sintió un fuerte temblor sacudir la tierra seguido de otro y rápidamente el techo comenzó a descascarse cayendo en forma de denso polvillo. Una y otra vez. A su lado, sentada en el suelo con la espalda contra una de las paredes del estrecho corredor, estaba Tenten; la cual no dejaba de toser por un instante, producto del polvo y las pequeñas piedritas que caían del bajo techo.

Agachándose junto a ella, la observó fijo abrir débilmente los ojos. Tras parpadear un par de segundos, pudo percibir la figura delante de sus ojos con facilidad; a la par de que sintió un agudo dolor en la espalda y una de las piernas —¿Neji?

Éste asintió, examinando la pierna extendida de la castaña y luego volviendo su vista a los ojos color caramelo de ella; su voz siempre controlada y serena, seria —Tenten, ¿Puedes moverte?

La chica asintió e intentó incorporase sin mayor éxito alguno. Al instante en que logró siquiera desprenderse del suelo, ayudada por la pared detrás suyo, volvió a caer al suelo; causándole aún más dolor en la espalda y la pierna dañada —¡Maldición! —bufó, intentándolo una y otra vez hasta que logró ponerse de pie. Sin embargo, su cuerpo continuaba tambaleándose débilmente y agudas puntadas de dolor se extendían por su cuerpo cada vez que intentaba moverse demasiado.

Neji, deteniéndose a su lado, la tomó debajo del brazo y por detrás de la cintura –con cuidado de no entrar en contacto con la herida abierta de su espalda- y la ayudó a dar unos pasos al frente. Ésta intentó soltarse de él y mantenerse parada por su cuenta, en vano —Yo puedo... —suspiró. Odiaba sentirse de esa forma, inútil, vulnerable y como que necesitaba ser rescatada. Ella no era ninguna damisela en peligro, ninguna princesa atrapada en ninguna torre alta; Tenten no necesitaba su príncipe azul ni su caballero de dorada armadura. Ella no necesitaba ser salvada como si fuera una frágil e inútil muñeca. Sin embargo, debía admitir que en esta ocasión particular –similar a una del pasado- no podía hacerlo por su cuenta. Por lo que rendida susurró, lo suficientemente fuerte para que él lo oyera pero lo suficientemente bajo para que su orgullo no se resintiera —Gracias Neji.

Éste no dijo nada, simplemente la observó por un instante y con la única mano libre –aquella que no permanecía en la cintura de Tenten- sujetó a Suigetsu y lo colocó sobre el hombro en el cual no se apoyaba su compañera; comenzando a caminar con cierto impedimento hacia la salida. Con dificultad, dio paso tras paso.

Tenten continuó contemplándolo con asombro abrirse paso entre algunas rocas derrumbadas hacia el inicio del corredor —¿Estás seguro que está bien, así? Puedo intentar caminar sola...

Éste no se volteó a verla, simplemente continuó caminando en silencio a través del corredor y hacia donde habían ingresado. Un nuevo temblor sacudió desde los cimientos la cueva —Debemos abandonar la cueva cuanto antes.

La castaña asintió, haciendo una mueca de dolor ante el punzante padecimiento que se extendía por su columna y hacia una de sus piernas; más concretamente, la derecha —¿Son...?

Neji asintió —Eso mismo supuse yo, Naruto y Sasuke deben haber comenzado su enfrentamiento. Si no nos marchamos, todo se derrumbará sobre nosotros.

Tenten decidió insistir —Por eso mismo, Neji. Déjame caminar.

Él la soltó y ella intentó dar un paso pero falló miserablemente, doblándose de dolor y cayendo torpemente al suelo. El Hyuuga, desde donde se encontraba lo observó todo y, segundos después, chasqueó la lengua en señal de desaprobación.

Luego, con cuidado y gentileza, se agachó una vez más y la ayudó a ponerse de pie; sujetándola, nuevamente, por la cintura y permitiéndole pasar su brazo por detrás de su cabeza. Sin embargo, sus palabras no fueron tan gentiles como sus gestos, sino más bien frías y severas —Solo nos retrasaras.

Ella no dijo nada, simplemente desvió la mirada. No esperaba menos de él. Ciertamente, era de esperarse de Neji que aún en aquella situación riesgosa continuara señalándole las fallas. Era inevitable. Era lo que él hacía, lo que ellos hacían. Una y otra vez, aún en situaciones tales como la de aquella peligrosa misión —Bien.

Continuaron caminando en absoluto silencio por largos instantes. Por momentos, la tierra debajo de sus pies se sacudía y el techo amenazaba con caerse sobre sus cabezas. De hecho, parte del camino que ya habían recorrido y habían dejado atrás, se había derrumbado por completo y se había colmado de cientos de grandes piedras. Adelante, el camino viraba una vez más bruscamente y al pasar; iluminados por un rayo de luz que se filtraba por el techo fracturado de la caverna, pudieron ver una pequeña mancha de sangre seca en aquella áspera pared. Tenten hizo una mueca de dolor al verla pero se detuvo al sentir las suaves yemas de los dedos del Hyuuga tamborilear lentamente sobre el borde de la herida, como rozándola con cuidado de no provocar el regreso del dolor a su espalda. Incómoda, y más aún, sorprendida, Tenten observó de reojo al castaño pero este no parecía estar al tanto de sus acciones o, al menos, no parecía afectado de alguna forma por ellas. Sin embargo, la caricia –inconsciente y carente de significado- de Neji causaba estragos en ella, cuya mente parecía inestable y sus rodillas parecían ceder con cada paso que daba. Supuso que de un instante al otro él lo notaría pues aún permanecía con el Byakugan activado y podía ver a través de ella. Sabía, además, que en el instante en que lo notara el tamborileo de dedos contra su espalda se detendría. Segundos después, tal y como ella previó, el roce se detuvo. No pudo ocultar cuan decepcionada de ello se sentía. Neji, seguramente, lo había notado sin problema alguno. _¡Estúpido Byakugan!_. Suspiró.

Neji la observó de reojo pero no dijo nada, como habitualmente solía suceder entre ellos. Las situaciones como esas que concernían a cuestiones más individuales y privadas de cada uno pero que, de una forma u otra, afectaban a los dos, eran pasadas por alto. Mudas. Olvidadas en el cómodo silencio al que ambos estaban acostumbrados, porque era Neji quien dictaba las reglas de su relación y si él decidía no hablar ella obedecía con gusto. Porque, debajo de las apariencias, todo estaba dicho. Neji lo sabía perfectamente, comprendía el significado detrás de cada acción y cada pregunta de Tenten; sabía perfectamente como ella se sentía. Después de todo, Neji era una de las personas más atenta a los detalles y perspicaz que Tenten conocía. Y, definitivamente, el Hyuuga sabía leer detrás de cada gesto y movimiento; por lo que no había caso en fingir que no lo sabía. No, Tenten sabía que él lo sabía pero que decidía no hacer nada al respecto. Sabía también su opinión en relación a ello, y sabía que no parecía haber forma de cambiar su forma de pensar. Los sentimientos eran inútiles, al menos aquellos que no podían ser aprovechados en batalla. Entonces no había sentido alguno en hacerles caso. Poco a poco, se desvanecerían.

A veces Tenten desearía preguntarle cuanto más tomaría, porque a veces se cansaba de esperar que aquello sucediera. Y ya hacía demasiado tiempo desde la primera vez que se había preguntado al respecto. Y aún nada se desvanecía.

Cerrando los ojos frente al dolor, masculló —¡Maldición! —ignorando, como siempre, el hecho de que era inapropiado para una mujer decir palabras de ese tipo. "Poco femeninas" decían que eran, pero Tenten nunca había hecho caso a ello. De hecho, había hecho caso omiso. Ella no era como aquellas jóvenes delicadas entrenadas para ser damas, esposas y amas de casa. Ella era una herramienta, un arma, cuyas antes delicadas manos –ahora endurecidas levemente por el uso de armas a lo largo de tantos años- eran usadas para matar. Para defender lo que era suyo y aniquilar según órdenes superiores.

Una vez más, fue sacada de sus pensamientos al sentir la mano fría de Neji cubrir suavemente con su palma el corte transversal de la espalda de ella. Intentando evitar que cualquier molécula de polvo ingresara en ella e intentara anidar allí, causando una infección horrorosa que probablemente culminaría de una forma aún peor para Tenten. En silencio, lo observó avanzar aún con la mano allí; la cual, esta vez, no retrajo. Poco a poco, la luz del exterior comenzó a filtrarse por la cueva y hasta sus ojos. Con cuidado y dificultad, el Hyuuga continuó abriéndose paso a través de la caverna hasta que, instantes antes de alcanzar el vestíbulo de roca en el que antes habían permanecido, todo se vino abajo. Cubriendo la única forma que tenían de abandonar la caverna.

Neji bufó —Esto es malo... —acuclillándose y dejando con cuidado a Tenten en el suelo, sentada contra una de las paredes en silencio. Luego, dejó caer el cuerpo inerte del shinobi de la aldea de la niebla junto a la chica —Aguarda un instante —murmuró—. Tenten, cúbrete los ojos.

La joven hizo caso inmediato a las palabras de él y segundos después la luz volvió a invadir la oscura cueva, allí donde su compañero había roto las paredes. Al abrir los ojos, Neji aún se encontraba en aquella pose característica del Juken —Listo —anunció. Inclinándose con dificultad y tomándola nuevamente del suelo para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Luego tomó a Suigetsu y lo arrojó –no tan gentilmente- sobre su hombro.

Tenten sonrió —Bien hecho, Neji.

Pero este solo replicó con un seco —Hmp.

Segundos después, se encontraron fuera de la cueva junto con Kakashi y Shino, quienes parecían los primeros en haberla abandonado y llevaban con ellos a una joven muchacha de cabello rojo furioso y gafas gruesas de marco negro, inconsciente, sujeta por las muñecas detrás de la espalda.

Con cuidado, Neji dejó a Tenten sentada en el suelo y se dispuso a hacer lo mismo con Suigetsu; amarrándolo de una forma que no pudiera volver líquida su forma material. Luego, se volvió a examinar la pierna de la castaña con cuidado; solo para decir, segundos después con gran frialdad e indiferencia —Espera a Ino o Sakura, ellas te lo repararán.

La chica suspiró y asintió, aguardando a que alguien más perteneciente al grupo abandonara la tambaleante guarida que parecía querer derrumbarse de un segundo al otro; pero nadie salió. Y nadie lo hizo por los siguientes 10 minutos, a lo cual la castaña comenzaba a impacientarse. Tamborileando los dedos una y otra vez contra la tierra, aguardó a que alguien más apareciera a la vista de ellos.

Aliviada, observó a Ino y a Shikamaru abandonarla minutos después con un sujeto de aproximadamente dos metros de alto sujeto por las muñecas detrás de ellos. Aquella descomunal persona tenía el cabello anaranjado y sus ojos eran de un color escarlata profundo. Su expresión, en aquel instante, parecía indiferente y serena –aún a pesar de la situación.

Segundos después, Sakura salió prácticamente arrastrándose del lugar; permaneciendo inmóvil junto a la entrada que segundos antes había atravesado. Kakashi, viendo el peligro que significaba que la que una vez hubiera sido su alumna permaneciera allí, la tomó por debajo de los brazos y la arrastró hacia atrás; alejándola de la guarida.

Por largos instantes, todos la observaron mantener la mirada fija en la entrada de la cueva; aguardando obviamente, la salida de Naruto, pero este no aparecía por ningún lado y los ataques encontrados que habían causado estragos en la infraestructura y que se veían desde la distancia, habían cesado hacía varios minutos atrás. El silencio se apoderó de todo.

Kakashi posó una mano sobre la joven que una vez fuera su alumna —Sakura...

Pero ella se rehusó a creerlo —Kakashi-sensei... ellos vendrán... —la palabra "ellos" no escapó a ninguno de ellos. Ni a Kakashi, quien ahora contemplaba también la entrada de la caverna, ni a Ino, cuya mirada reflejaba algo que no podía precisar, ni a Shikamaru, ni a Tenten, y definitivamente no escapó a Neji. Si Naruto regresaba, sería con Sasuke; aún cuando la misión secretamente había tenido como objetivo aniquilar al Uchiha, eso Naruto no lo sabía. Y aún si ahora lo sabía, se rehusaría a matarlo y, aparentemente, Sakura había sido demasiado débil para hacerlo. Como era de esperarse. Ninguno de los dos sería capaz de hacerlo.

Entonces, desde debajo de una gran montaña de rocas; surgió una alborotada cabellera dorada. Lentamente, la imagen de Naruto comenzó a hacerse visible; primero su frente, la cual presentaba una gran cortada, y luego el resto de su rostro; así como el resto de su magullado y dañado cuerpo. Sobre la espalda, como había supuesto, cargaba el cuerpo inerte, pero aún con vida, de Sasuke Uchiha.

Al verlos, el rubio dedicó a todos una amplia sonrisa triunfal, deslumbrante; aunque secretamente dirigida a Sakura y, quizá, particularmente a Kakashi también —¡Lo logré!

La pelirrosa, con dificultad, se puso de pie y comenzó a derramar lágrima tras lágrima; hasta que Naruto caminó hacia ella y dijo, con aquella confianza que tanto lo caracterizaba —Lo logré, Sakura-chan... ahora no es necesario... no es necesario... —el rubio se tambaleó.

Sakura se apresuró a sostenerlo —¡Naruto!

El rubio se soltó e ignoró el cansancio de su cuerpo —Shikamaru... —el mencionado se volteó a él—. Prométeme que no le sucederá nada a Sasuke... hasta que regresemos a Konoha.

El Nara, algo renuente, aceptó. Después de todo, no había demasiado más que pudiera hacer al respecto. Jamás podría negarle algo así a Naruto, nadie de los presentes podría. No después de que Naruto los había salvado en tantas ocasiones —Bien. Por problemático que sea... lo prometo.

Éste asintió y, segundos después, perdió todo conocimiento y se desmoronó boca abajo contra el suelo; Sasuke aún sobre él. Tomándolos a ambos, con ayuda de Kakashi, Sakura los apartó del resto y comenzó a examinarlos y a curar sus heridas.

Ino, quien permanecía intacta, aún observaba de pie a Sakura intentar reparar los restos de su equipo fracturado y los de sus cuerpos heridos. Eso era, hasta que Neji se acercó a ella. La rubia, en principio, pareció sorprendida de que el Hyuuga se dignara a siquiera dirigirle la palabra.

—¿Si?

Neji ignoró el tono arrogante y prepotente de la rubia. Para él, Ino solo era una mujer caprichosa e impredecible que tendía a poner en riesgo las misiones –tal y como lo hacía Naruto- cada vez que lo deseba. Encima de eso, sus habilidades no eran gran cosa como para actuar con tal seguridad. Al menos, eso pensaba él y esa opinión nadie podría hacérsela rever. Después de todo, en lo superficial, Ino no era más que eso —Tenten requiere atención y Haruno está con Naruto y Uchiha.

Una expresión de recelo y desprecio agració las finas y delicadas facciones de la joven miembro del clan Yamanaka —¿Y? —espetó.

Neji estaba a punto de responder cuando la mano de Shikamaru, quien permanecía detrás de ella oyéndolo todo se posó sobre el hombro de la chica, indicándole que no era el momento ni el lugar para hacer uno de sus acostumbrados berrinches —Ino....

Ésta dedicó a su compañero una fiera mirada pero luego se marchó, alzando el mentón y zarandeando las caderas de un lado al otro —¡Hmp! ¡Bien! Pero no vuelvas a tocarme, ¿me oíste Shikamaru?

El Nara asintió y dejó escapar un suspiro cansino, dedicando a Neji una expresión que claramente denotaba el cansancio físico y mental al que Ino lo sometía día a día. Por un instante, si bien uno breve, el Hyuuga sintió lástima por él. Para su fortuna, Tenten no era de ese tipo de persona, ese tipo de mujer fastidiosa y caprichosa, sino que era claramente diferente. Diferente en tantos aspectos que en nada se parecía a Ino, quizás solo en su excesiva energía. Y aún entonces, Tenten no se parecía en nada a la rubia. Muy por el contrario, Tenten era simple –mientras que Ino era compleja- y, a pesar de ser enérgica y alegre, no era en absoluto fastidiosa –Ino definitivamente lo era- sino que podía ser tranquila y relajada, cuando lo deseaba. De hecho, Tenten era una de las pocas personas con las que Neji aceptaba pasar parte de su tiempo, aunque fuera entrenando. Pues no era una carga, sino una grata compañía. Dentro de su alocado equipo (conformado por Gai y Lee) ella había sido siempre su redención. Su salvación. Y, de alguna forma, la única capaz de comprender parte de lo que él era. Parte de lo que había sido. Y parte de lo que, día a día, se convertía.


	10. Distancia prudente

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, obviamente. **

10/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. En fin, seré breve por priorizar la actualización -perdónenme por no hacer los agradecimientos adecuados. Gracoas, de verdad, gracias a todos: lectores, aquellos que dejan review, que agregan a favoritos mi humilde historia y quienes me agragan como favorito a autores. No se dan una idea lo feliz que me hace. En fin. Gracias (otra vez) Espero les guste. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

X

"Distancia prudente"

Observó en silencio partir a Tenten junto con Ino, la cual continuaba soltando bufidos de fastidio a causa de él (y probablemente a causa de Shikamaru también); algo que lo tenía realmente sin cuidado. Lo que Ino dijera, pensara o manifestara en relación a él no le podía importar menos. De hecho, la única razón por la que se había dirigido directamente a Ino –sin intermedio de, por ejemplo, Shikamaru- era porque su compañera necesitaba asistencia médica y Sakura se encontraba actualmente ocupada con sus propios compañeros de equipo (o ex compañeros de equipo, en tal caso) y no podría asistir las heridas de Tenten. En todo caso, ahora se encontraban desapareciendo detrás de un grupo de frondosos arbustos y un gran árbol. Poco a poco, la silueta de ambas desapareció de la vista de él.

Una vez que hubieron desaparecido completamente, dirigió su mirada hacia donde se encontraban los prisioneros, los cuales se estaban de momento amarrados y sentados en el suelo cerca de un árbol próximo. El resto del grupo, a excepción de Kakashi y Sakura, se encontraban esparcidos por el terreno intentando recuperar la energía consumida en las batallas e intentando idear un plan adecuado para regresar a la aldea con aquellos shinobi renegados y con la menor cantidad de incidentes en el camino. Lo cual Neji encontraba dificultoso. Seguro, ellos los superaban numéricamente pero sus extrañas cualidades y habilidades los hacían oponentes dificultosos y escurridizos. Eso, definitivamente, era un problema.

Sin embargo, todo hilo de pensamiento en aquella dirección fue erradicado al oír el sonido de alguien acercándose fuertemente a grandes zancadas y fuertes pisadas. Como si se tratara de un caballo galopando o algo aún más pesado que un caballo.

Activando el Byakugan, escaneó el área en silencio. Rehusándose a decir algo referente al asunto en voz alta hasta estar seguro que se trataba de enemigos. En momentos como aquellos, establecer un caos similar sería contraproducente y perjudicial. Además, la estabilidad del equipo comenzaba a fallar. A lo lejos, podía observar el corazón de Naruto dejar de latir lenta y progresivamente. Sus latidos cada vez más breves y la distancia entre uno y otra cada vez más amplia. Lo sabía, lo había visto antes con aquellos mismos ojos; Naruto estaba muriendo. Aún así, decidió aguardar. Y lo hizo. Con Naruto siempre había que aguardar un as bajo la manga o algo similar. El rubio nunca dejaba de sorprender. Incluso, lo había logrado sorprender a él, Neji Hyuuga, lo cual era prácticamente imposible pues él era conocido –y se jactaba de serlo- por ser sumamente precavido al punto de no confiar en nada ni en nadie. Pero a Naruto lo había subestimado, lo había llamado perdedor como todo el resto y ese había sido su mayor error, y uno que no se lamentaba haber cometido. Naruto le había abierto los ojos. Aún así, aún deseaba volver a combatir con él e intentar vencerlo. El joven rubio simplemente no podía morir. No hasta que él lograra vencerlo en combate.

En ese instante, su atención se vio dispersa hacia un grupo de arbustos los cuales –segundos después- fueron arrasados por las grandes patas anchas de un perro blanco de tamaño descomunal. Se trataba de Akamaru y, encima de su lomo, se encontraban Kiba Inuzuka y Hinata Hyuuga; la heredera de su clan, su prima, aquella que años atrás había intentado asesinar.

—¡Akamaru, alto! —oyó decir al amo del perro. Y, sin sorprenderse, Neji alzó la mirada a ambos. Con el Byakugan, los había visto venir. Aquello no era sorpresa alguna. Lo era, sin embargo, la razón por la que se encontraban allí.

Al voltear su rostro a un lado, se percató de la silenciosa presencia de Shino junto a él y, luego, volviendo la vista al frente observó a Hinata correr hacia donde se encontraban ambos. La palidez de su rostro revelaba la cuestión que la mantenía alerta de aquella forma. Neji no tuvo otra opción que deducir que Hinata había visto el corazón de Naruto ceder en la distancia, o quizá, no lo había visto abandonar la cueva. Una u otra, eran tan malas para ella como la anterior. No importaba cómo ni porque, para Hinata, Naruto tenía que vivir o Neji temía que ella misma moriría.

Finalmente, se detuvo delante de ambos y Neji observó por encima del hombro de la chica a Kiba dirigirse en la dirección en la que se encontraba Sakura —Shino-kun... —susurró— Naruto-kun...

Éste observó hacia donde se encontraba el cuerpo del mencionado y negó con la cabeza. Neji, aún con el Byakugan activado, volvió la vista en la misma dirección; observando como el flujo de chakra dentro de su cuerpo y de sus canales de chakra empezaba a ceder aún más rápidamente que los últimos latidos de su corazón. Hasta que, finalmente, se detuvo.

Aún así, Hinata se rehusó a creer que el rubio estaba muerto pues simplemente no era posible. Continuó allí, de pie, firme y negando una y otra vez con la cabeza. Su largo flequillo cubriendo sus blancos ojos característicos del clan de la vista de su compañero de equipo y de él, su primo. En ese instante, quiso decirle que no tuviera demasiada fe porque esta se quiebra fácilmente como cristal fracturado. Quiso decirle que no aguardara un milagro porque, aún si se trataba de Naruto, los milagros no existían. Quiso decirle que forzara las lágrimas que aún no habían caído de regreso al interior de sus ojos porque llorar no servía de nada, no proveía soluciones y solo hacían lucir débil a su portador. Quiso decirle, inclusive, que creciera y aceptara que la realidad no era como ella la veía; pero no lo hizo. La suave voz de Hinata le detuvo de decir aquellas palabras crueles y bruscas, pero que solo había querido decir por el bien de ella. Cuanto antes lo entendiera, mejor.

Bajando la cabeza, susurró —N-Naruto-kun v-vivirá... —Shino, a su lado, la observó en silencio; y él no pudo hacer otra cosa sino que contemplarla de la misma forma. Hinata era inocente, era frágil y era crédula. Él era frío, fuerte y veía la realidad tal cual era pero había veces en que desearía volver a ser el niño de cinco años, con padre, que creía en que las cosas se solucionarían. Así como quería creer que Naruto cambiaría la estructura del clan Hyuuga solo para él. Pero a pesar de todo, no lo hacía, encontraba difícil creerlo pero Hinata lo hacía ver tan simple... tan fácil... que encontraba cruel e injusto quebrar aquellas esperanzas con historias de la realidad. Neji ya había dañado a Hinata demasiado en el pasado.

Rendido, volvió a observar con el Byakugan activado en la dirección en la que se encontraba tirado el cuerpo de Naruto. Inmóvil, inerte. Todo en su interior había dejado de circular como se suponía que debía hacerlo. El ciclo equilibrado de la vida estaba roto al igual que el corazón de Naruto. Su cuerpo estaba muy dañado al igual que sus circuitos de chakra, principalmente los del brazo derecho, pero aquel era un daño menor en relación al daño de su corazón. Si este no volvía a latir en cuestión de segundos, estaría muerto indefinidamente y pasaría a ser una roca fría e insensible más en un campo de hierba verde y flores diminutas, rodeado de otras tantas piedras frías e insensibles que no significaban nada. Un caído más en batalla, un recuerdo en la historia de los caídos de Konoha.

Sin embargo, sus ojos se vieron forzados a reaccionar instintivamente, a abrirse desmesuradamente, cuando una suave oleada de chakra emanó de su corazón hacia sus circuitos más próximos. Luego, como si de una llamarada de fuego se tratara, una incapaz de ser apagada, se extendió en una nueva oleada violenta por todo su cuerpo. Una y otra vez, el chakra fluyó con perfecta armonía y naturalidad. Naruto había logrado, una vez más, lo imposible frente a sus ojos. Había vuelto a mostrarle un milagro de esos en los que Neji no creía. Naruto, también, hacía demasiado fácil querer creer... pero Neji no creía. Neji era un escéptico. Esa era su forma de ser y se aferraba a ella porque hasta entonces había funcionado, lo había llevado a límites insospechados y lo había protegido de cualquier otro daño que la vida pudiera propiciarle en su dirección. El escepticismo lo mantenía firme y fuerte, y él no veía razón alguna para abandonarlo. Ninguna, en absoluto.

Kiba regresó, segundos después, anunciando lo sucedido —El idiota está vivo.

Hinata soltó un pequeño sollozo, y luego otro. Y otro.

El Inuzuka parpadeó desconcertado —Oy, Hinata... ¿Por qué lloras? Esas son buenas noticias.

Ella asintió, bajando la cabeza y limpiando la única lágrima por derramar –que colgaba del filo de su ojo lista para caer- con el dorso de su mano —S-Si... Naruto-kun e-estará bien... —volvió a pasar el dorso de su mano por sus ojos y, algo más tranquila, elevó el mentón—. G-Gracias... K-Kiba-kun...

—Uh... Seguro...

Neji observó, mientras tanto, la interacción de ambos en silencio. Era demasiado obvio, al menos para él, que Kiba estaba intentándolo. Quizá demasiado. No le sorprendía, de todas formas, el Inuzuka era conocido por su incesante necesidad de atraer la atención. Aquello no sería una excepción a las reglas de su personalidad, si Neji no supiera realmente las intenciones de Kiba. Lo cual lo hacía parecer del todo un poco más desesperado. _Patético..._

Entonces, la joven se percató de la ausencia de dos miembros del grupo. Uno, particularmente, era la compañera de Neji Hyuuga. Tenten. La otra era Ino —Umm... ¿Neji-nii-san? —preguntó, temerosa de la respuesta que pudiera obtener a la pregunta que estaba por hacer.

Éste la observó en silencio, fría e indiferentemente. Sabiendo de antemano que preguntaría pero aguardando a que continuara lo que estaba a punto de decir. Era irritante, al menos para él, que Hinata no concluyera sus frases a cada instante. La vacilación debía desaparecer, al menos cuando se dirigiera a él, debería hacerlo sin dejar palabras perdidas y al aire. Aún si él sabía descifrar cada una de sus expresiones y cada uno de sus silencios.

—¿T-Tenten-san está herida? —preguntó la joven. Neji observó de reojo la expresión de fastidio de Kiba en relación a su propia reacción a la pregunta. No había manifestado nada, dejado entrever nada, porque no había nada debajo de su expresión de indiferencia. Las heridas de Tenten eran superficiales, él lo sabía porque él mismo las había provocado. Algo que se reprochaba, obviamente, pero que en el momento había sido incapaz de prever. Además, conocía a Tenten mejor que nadie de todos los presentes allí y sabía perfectamente que ella accedería sin mayores problemas a soportar un mínimo de dolor por el resultado de la misión. Así era ella, exigente consigo misma y conciente de sus propias prioridades; y él la respetaba suma y profundamente por ello. Tenten era la única que comprendía la escala de importancia de las cosas y comprendía las acciones de él a la perfección, sin juzgarlas de crueles, innecesarias o simplemente egoístas. Pues él nunca arriesgaría la vida de ella sobre una misión, eso era un arreglo mutuo y silente. Algo establecido que Tenten sabía perfectamente.

—Solo heridas superficiales.

Hinata asintió —Oh... —susurró—. M-me alegro de oír e-eso, Neji-nii-san.

Éste devolvió las palabras de ella con un corto gesto de asentimiento con la cabeza. Era un gesto simple y sin mayor trascendencia. No había nada que leer debajo de él, pero el gesto era el justo y necesario para la situación. Indicaba agradecimiento, pues Hinata no tenía obligación alguna de preocuparse por la que fuera su compañera de equipo ya que nada tenía que ver con ella, y era también un asentimiento a las palabras de ella. Tenten estaba bien y viva. Volviendo la vista hacia donde ambas mujeres habían desaparecido, permaneció con la vista allí largo rato (Byakugan ahora desactivado) y en sumo silencio. Aguardando el regreso de ambas. Preguntándose si habría habido alguna complicación que las retenía por más tiempo.

La voz de Hinata volvió a atraer su atención. Ésta vez, por una razón u otra, la joven había bajado la voz aún más. Como si quisiera que sólo él la oyera decir aquello —Neji-nii-san...

—¿Hmp?

—Y-Yo... podría ir a v-ver cómo se encuentran Tenten-san e I-Ino-san... si tú lo d-deseas...

El Hyuuga volvió la vista hacia donde ambas habían desaparecido y observó por unos instantes más el camino por el que se habían perdido. Hinata, aún junto a él, continuaba mirando sus acciones en silencio; aguardando una respuesta. La hipótesis de la complicación continuaba rondando en su cabeza, una y otra vez, como un pensamiento molesto, fastidioso e inútil; pero no podía apartarlo. Algo que se rehusaba, completamente, a dejar entrever.

—No veo porque fuera necesario eso —y sin decir más se marchó en silencio, caminando hasta la sombra de un árbol alto y dejándose caer bajo este. Sus ojos vagando por las ruinas de la cueva que tantas complicaciones les habían traído. La imagen del corte en la espalda de Tenten continuaba apareciendo en su cabeza. Había sido brusco, lo sabía, había forzado demasiado la voluntad de ella. Eso también lo sabía. Y sabía, también, que no era demasiado prudente acercarse tanto a la chica. Debía mantener una distancia prudente, una distancia correcta y adecuada; ambos estaban de acuerdo en que todo dependía de la distancia; y si él no respetaba ese acuerdo tácito podía correr el riesgo de generar en ella la impresión errada. Y sabía cuan peligroso era generar en Tenten la impresión errada pues conocía perfectamente cada pensamiento de ella respecto a él. Sabía cómo lo veía también, lo había vislumbrado azarosamente con el Byakugan varias veces antes. Así como también había percibido las reacciones del cuerpo de ella de acuerdo a su proximidad. Cómo estas variaban en intensidad y en obviedad. Para él, Tenten era trasparente –y a aquellas alturas podía deducir que esto también ella lo sabía- y eso a veces era perjudicial para su relación. Había cosas que Neji no deseaba ver, no de ella.

Observando a Hinata marcharse y desaparecer en la dirección en que Ino y Tenten lo habían hecho, se dejó caer hacia atrás; recostando su espalda en el tronco erecto del árbol contra el cual se encontraba. Cerrando los ojos lentamente y permitiéndose un instante meditar. Hinata iría a Tenten, lo sabía; iría a verificar por él el estado de salud de la chica. Aún si él le había dicho que no tenía importancia.

Hinata arribó al claro segundos después y tras ver la escena y la situación en la que se encontraban, comenzó a sentirse incómoda por haber llegado en momento tan poco oportuno. Cubriendo el sonrojo de sus mejillas con ambas manos, murmuró —L-Lo siento Tenten-san... v-vine en un mal momento... L-Lo siento...

La mencionada, que hasta el momento no se había percatado de la presencia de alguien más que ella e Ino en el claro, se volvió a ver a la recién llegada Hyuuga. Sin sorprenderse, verdaderamente, del sigilo que la había llevado hasta allí sin ser notada. Cada día, Tenten se convencía más que era un rasgo de los miembros del clan de ojos blancos. Neji era igual de sigiloso cuando se escabullía detrás de ella, muchas veces para reaparecer de sorpresa a su lado; logrando hacer que se sobresaltara. Algo que irritaba sumamente a la castaña. Pero con Hinata era distinto pues Neji lo hacía deliberadamente mientras que la muchacha frente a ambas simplemente deseaba pasar desapercibida y no estorbar.

Divertida con la reacción vergonzosa de Hinata, soltó una carcajada —Hinata.

Ésta, aún dudosa, pero claramente sorprendida pues aparentemente no era la reacción por parte de ella que esperaba; apartó parcialmente ambas manos de su pálido rostro y contempló a Tenten confundida —¿S-Si?

Ino se volvió a verla también con una sonrisa —No tienes que irte y, ¡Dios!, no tienes que cubrirte de esa forma. Somos todas mujeres.

La castaña asintió, aunque pudo comprender porque Hinata se sentía avergonzada de aquella forma. Tenten se sentía cómoda en su piel, no sentía ningún tipo de incomodidad al ver su cuerpo ni ningún tipo de inseguridad alguna pues ese tipo de cosas no le interesaban. Su cuerpo era lo que era por el entrenamiento y la vida que llevaban. Era una herramienta de batalla y la piel en la que tenía que vivir, entrenar, luchar, sentir dolor y demás, todos los días. Simplemente eso. Si era atractivo o no, lo ignoraba. Después de todo, no era hombre y no sabría por donde empezar a juzgar. Además, no le agradaba hacer dietas. Ino, por otro lado, cuidaba mucho su cuerpo y lo mantenía en perfecto estado y con un peso ideal determinado. No era tonto deducir que el cuerpo que Ino se forzaba a tener era el ideal masculino pues, probablemente, lo hacía por ese sencillo hecho. Ino entrenaba y hacía dietas, su piel era bronceada, pulcra y perfecta. Hinata, por otro lado, era insegura en todos los aspectos de su vida y era únicamente obvio que eso se reflejara en su propio cuerpo y piel.

—Ino tiene razón.

Hinata, aún más avergonzada de lo que ya se sentía por la intromisión, hizo un débil asentimiento con la cabeza; descubriendo su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos perlados de la palma de sus manos —S-Si... ¡L-Lo siento!

La observó entonces, con los ojos descubiertos, examinar sorprendida y cuidadosamente la herida de su espalda. De arriba abajo y de lado a lado, trazando con la mirada el corte transversal que la atravesaba desde casi debajo de la nuca hasta casi la cintura. Debía verse horrible, pensó, pues Hinata admiraba con horror la piel rasgada de ella. Pero, honestamente hablando, debía verse peor de lo que dolía pues no dolía tanto. Al menos eso se forzaba ella a manifestar, y se rehusaba a hacer una mueca de dolor cada vez que los dedos encandecidos por el chakra de Ino tocaban los bordes irregulares de la herida. Simplemente se rehusaba. Tenten era una mujer orgullosa y no deseaba mostrar debilidad alguna. Estaba determinada a probar que ellas no eran el sexo débil, como muchos hombres solían llamarlas.

Hinata, además, examinó su cuerpo con curiosidad aunque Tenten no encontró sentido a este examen. Su cuerpo no era nada especial, no había demasiado que admirar allí. Su piel, lejos de ser delicada como la de las demás kunoichi, estaba completamente quemada por entrenar día a día bajo el sol; habiendo adquirido un tono bronce que poco contrastaba con su cabello castaño y ojos de igual color. En su opinión, el bronceado se lucía mejor en Ino, o quizá era el hecho de que a ella simplemente no le importaba. Además de ello, su figura era delgada y su abdomen estaba completamente delineado por años y años de entrenamiento; pero, al menos, Tenten agradecía que mantuviera la naturalidad que caracteriza a un cuerpo femenino y que no se viera como los abdominales de Lee o Neji. Por otro lado, sus pechos eran normales y ordinarios. No demasiado grandes ni demasiado chicos, aunque sí algo pequeños pero firmes. Los cuales, de momento, tenía sujetos con una venda que usaba habitualmente con aquellos exactos fines. Para Tenten, era una fortuna que sus pechos no fueran grandes como los de Ino o Hinata; para ella solo serían una molestia. Un estorbo en combate.

Los ojos de Hinata fueron nuevamente a parar a la herida en su espalda —¿D-Duele?

Tenten contempló la herida por encima de su hombro. Rehusándose a mostrar que de hecho dolía un poco más de lo que ella dejaba entrever —Nah. Es solo un raspón.

—O-Oh...

Ino, comenzando a exasperarse por la presencia de Hinata allí. La cual permanecía simplemente de pie contemplándolas sin decir absolutamente nada, espetó. Perdiendo completamente la paciencia —Hinata ¿Qué haces aquí?

Tenten la observó sobresaltarse por un instante. Ella también se había hecho la pregunta pues Hinata no había viajado con ellos en la misión ni había sido convocada para ella, lo cual la había dejado bastante abatida –o eso había notado Tenten aquella vez en la entrada de la aldea.

Hinata volvió a susurrar, avergonzada —¡L-Lo siento, Ino-san! K-Kiba-kun y yo v-vinimos a a-ayudar...

La castaña asintió —Ya veo...

Sin embargo, esa no parecía ser la respuesta que la rubia aguardaba oír cuando hizo aquella pregunta; pues la siguiente pregunta sonó quizá un poco más agresiva de lo que realmente requería la situación. Pero, al fin y al cabo, Ino era así —Me refiero... a qué haces TÚ aquí.

—Oh... Uh... Umm... V-Vine a ver c-cómo se encontraba T-Tenten-san... Neji-nii-san q-quería saber...

Al oír el nombre de él Tenten se sintió tensar y estuvo segura que Ino también lo percibió debajo de las yemas de sus dedos pero, si lo hizo, no dijo nada. Afortunadamente para ella, pues Tenten no era del tipo que le gusta compartir su vida privada con los demás. Menos, aún, con personas con las que rara vez entraba en contacto.

—¿Cómo estaba? —completó la castaña. Hinata asintió lentamente y comprendió que el tono brusco en que había dicho aquellas palabras la había hecho sobresaltar. No había sido esa la intención, en verdad; pero no había podido evitarlo. Puso los ojos en blanco—. Si claro...

—Esto... Tente-san... E-Es cierto... N-Neji-nii-san...

Y quizá lo fuera. En verdad, no estaba enfadada con él por haberla forzado contra aquella pared y haber dañado su espalda. En absoluto. Era todo parte del trabajo de ser shinobi y de la misión y por el bien del futuro de la misión Neji lo había hecho. Eso ella lo comprendía, lo sabía perfectamente. Podía leer sin error alguna cualquiera de sus acciones. Así que, no, no estaba enfadada con Neji por ello. Estaba enfada porque había reaccionado de una forma en que sabía no debería. Estaba enfada porque no había podido lograr el autocontrol que había estado poniendo a prueba una y otra vez por aquellos largos años pero aún más le enfadaba el hecho de que él la había visto. Había visto a través de ella y lo comprendía todo. Lo comprendía todo y su única respuesta era silencio y frío absoluto. Pero, ¿qué debía esperar de él? Era Neji, se trataba de él, después de todo.

—Debería —volvió a interrumpirla. Sin embargo, a pesar de sus palabras, no sonaba enfadada. Había logrado aligerar el ambiente sutilmente. Había logrado contener su frustración, la cual parecía ser todo lo que sentía últimamente—. Por su culpa tengo esta herida.

—¿Uh?

Tenten sonrió —No me hagas caso, Hinata.

—O-Oh... —susurró, dándose media vuelta para regresar al campamento. Sintiéndose ligeramente fuera de lugar, como habitualmente solía sucederle cuando no se encontraba entre aquellas pocas personas –aquel número contado de personas- con las que se sentía a gusto. Sin embargo, antes de partir, dio media vuelta y susurró —¿Tenten-san?

Ésta alzó la mirada, curiosa de lo que la joven fuera a decir a continuación; aunque, podía imaginárselo —¿Si?

—Neji-nii-san en v-verdad se p-preocupa por ti... —la mencionada asintió. Lo sabía. Lo sabía perfectamente, había empezado a notarlo desde que tenían tan solo 13 años. volvió su vista al frente. Hinata dio media vuelta y comenzó a alejarse una vez más.

Pero esta vez, sintió que era ella quien necesitaba decir algo que Hinata parecía no notar o elegía no hacerlo. En todo caso, pensó que sería lo correcto decirle aquello, si bien no fuera directamente —Hinata —Ino observó todo con curiosidad.

Hinata se detuvo y se volteó a verla —Uh... ¿S-Si?

Sonrió —Todos tenemos alguien que cuida nuestras espaldas. Es cuestión de saber quien cuida la tuya.

La joven Hyuuga hizo una débil reverencia, susurró —S-Si... —aunque aún confusa por las palabras de la joven castaña, y sin decir demasiado más se marchó de regreso adonde se encontraba el resto del grupo.

Cuando llegó allí, Neji la observó reaparecer del camino por el que se había marchado. Hinata parecía confundida, por una razón u otra que él ignoraba, pero fuera de eso estaba tranquila. Su expresión lo denotaba, lo que significaba que su hipótesis de la complicación debía ser descartada. Lo cual era una buena señal y algo positivo. Aunque, nunca había dudado de la fortaleza de Tenten. Aquello era de lo único de lo que Neji no dudaba, el resto... podía ser sometido a examinación.


	11. Blanco y negro

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

11/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, y espero estén disfrutando de alguna manera la historia (de ser ese el caso, me haría muy feliz). Como se puede ver en el número de arriba, este capítulo es exactamente la mitad de la historia. Y por ende, creí que merecía un capítulo doblemente más largo. Tiene sus momentos alegres y tristes, como todo en la vida, pero principalmente apunta a describir más la relación de ambos personajes. Espero les guste. Desde ya, muchas gracias a todos por su eterna amabilidad. ¡¡Nos vemos y besitos!!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XI

"Blanco y negro"

Observó lentamente el último rayo de luz desaparecer en la distancia. Al contrario del placer que sentía al contemplar cada día el amanecer, el atardecer no provocaba en él otra cosa que no fuera contrariedad. El amanecer, la salida del sol y la posibilidad de verlo alzarse una vez más; significaban comienzo. Significaban que estaba vivos y respirando y que habían logrado sobrevivir un día más. Que vivirían para morir otro día. El amanecer, para Neji, era paz, calma y tranquilidad. Era vida. Era equilibrio. Y el equilibrio para Neji lo era todo. El atardecer, por otro lado, no era un principio ni un fin; era una inútil transición. Era el exacto momento en que la poca luz que había desaparecía para dejar lugar a la completa oscuridad. La tierra se cubría de un mando de sobriedad y penumbra que resultaba en muchas ocasiones sofocante. Las peores atrocidades del mundo se cometían en la noche, era un hecho que no podía ignorar siendo shinobi. Lo peor de la naturaleza del hombre salía a relucir en las noches, ese era otro hecho. Y lo hacía porque la oscuridad cubría mejor los pecados que el día sacaba a relucir. Por una razón u otra se le decía –vulgarmente- "sacar los trapos al sol" a revelar pecados ajenos. No importaba demasiado, sin embargo. Neji jamás usaría una expresión tan coloquial y ridícula. Era burda y poco agraciada. Todo lo que Neji no era. Y por esa, y otras mil y un razones más, Neji odiaba el atardecer. Y la noche no era nada mejor. Al menos disfrutaba de la calma, el silencio, la soledad y la privacidad que esta otorgaba. Y eso era decir demasiado a favor de aquel momento del día. Demasiado, en su opinión.

Bajando la mirada lentamente, fijó sus ojos perlados en Hinata; quien acababa de reaparecer de detrás de aquellos arbustos con una expresión desorientada y de confusión. No le sorprendió de ver a Kiba apresurarse rápidamente hacia ella al verla venir. Cada día, a Neji le parecía más patético y desesperado. De una forma, le recordaba a como solía comportarse Naruto cuando se encontraba alrededor de Sakura. _Patético_. Y sumamente absurdo.

Volvió la vista en el instante en que Ino regresaba también de donde fuera que se hubiera marchado pero no estaba acompañada de Tenten. Este hecho insignificante, le causó una curiosidad igual de insignificante; ligera y que rápidamente se disolvió en el aire. Tenten ya regresaría y sus motivos para permanecer aún más tiempo en aquel claro eran cuestión de ella. Segundos después, la castaña apareció de la misma forma; sonriendo como habitualmente solía hacerlo; y se dirigió por inercia hacia donde Neji se encontraba. En parte, porque Tenten no mantenía ningún tipo de relación estrecha con cualquiera de los demás miembros del grupo y, además, porque junto a Neji era donde más a gusto se sentía. Ambos compartían algunas ambiciones y ciertos puntos de vista lo cual hacía agradable estar a su lado. Ignorando, por supuesto, las respuestas monosilábicas, los silencios prolongados, la seriedad con que Neji habitualmente se desenvolvía y demás. De todas formas, Tenten ya estaba acostumbrada a todo ello. Así era, al fin y al cabo, Neji Hyuuga.

Caminando hacia él, se detuvo a su lado y con desenvoltura se dejó caer en la hierba; contemplando hacia arriba el cielo nocturno. Neji, por su parte, aguardó en silencio a que la castaña dijera algo, pues era obvio para él que lo haría. Y, en efecto, segundos después sus labios se separaron.

—Estoy bien —anunció en tono alegre.

Él la observó de reojo. Ni una emoción deslizó por su rostro. Sus ojos, plateados como la luna sobre ellos, fríos e indiferentes —Nunca pensé lo contrario.

Tenten sonrió —Lo se.

El Hyuuga asintió, solemne —Todo sea por la misión.

La castaña asintió al igual que él, sonriendo. Esa era la forma de Neji de explicar sus acciones –lo cual no era necesario porque Tenten las había interpretado correctamente- y de disculparse por el incidente —Todo sea por la misión —y esa era la forma de ella de decirle que lo comprendía perfectamente, que ambos pensaban igual y tenían las mismas prioridades, y que lo disculpaba por sus acciones.

Una vez más, cayeron en el más profundo y eterno silencio. Sin embargo, no era un silencio incómodo –con Neji nunca lo eran- sino que era un silencio calmo. Sereno. Un silencio en el que Neji se permitía apreciar sus alrededores y la compañía con la que se permitía aquel instante de paz. Y un silencio en el que Tenten se sentía sumamente cómoda y tranquila. La vista de ambos, en ese instante, dio a parar a un árbol algo más alejado en el que se encontraban conversando Kiba y Hinata.

La joven sonrió —No se rinde...

La mandíbula del Hyuuga se tensó —Debería abandonar tan fútil conquista.

Tenten plegó ambas piernas contra su cuerpo y recostó sus codos sobre ella, sobre sus brazos cruzados apoyó su mentón —Supongo que tienes razón. Es un caso perdido... A Hinata solo le interesa Naruto.

Neji la observó ligeramente exasperado —No me refería a eso. Hinata-sama debería concentrar sus esfuerzos en su entrenamiento y en disciplinarse.

Tenten bostezó y estiró ambos brazos por encima de su cabeza —Supuse que dirías eso. Eres un aburrido. Contigo es todo trabajo y nada de diversión —soltó, y al ver la facilidad con que había llamado a Neji aburrido, cubrió su boca. Sonriendo debajo de su palma.

El Hyuuga la observó con una ceja enarcada —Me llamaste aburrido.

Tenten sonrió, esta vez descubriendo sus labios. Intentó, en efecto, recomponer la calma y serenidad (que habitualmente mantenía alrededor del chico) pero el hecho de que Neji encontrara su declaración curiosa y ofensiva lo hacía todo un poco más divertido —Bueno...

—No expliques tus razones —la cortó. No sonaba enfadado, molesto o fastidiado de ninguna manera. De hecho, había empezado a sonar desinteresado en el asunto. Otra vez.

Aún así, la chica decidió no rendirse sino insistir con el tema. Por un instante, había creído oír un dejo de injuria en su perfectamente calma y colecta voz —¿No quieres saber?

Neji negó con la cabeza —No esperaba que dijeras otra cosa.

—¿Eso es un no? —aventuró. Aún esperanzada de oír nuevamente el agravio en su voz.

—No espero que digas lo contrario. Divertido no es una palabra que tampoco usaría yo para describirme.

Tenten sonrió, alzando también la vista al cielo y contemplando la profunda e infinita oscuridad. El tono no regresaría, quizá en otro momento. Ahora no —No, supongo que no.

—Si me consideras aburrido, ¿por qué pasas tiempo conmigo? —la cuestionó luego de unos instantes. Aunque, a pesar de lo mucho que Tenten deseaba creerlo, Neji no sonaba realmente interesado. En absoluto. De hecho, sonaba como habitualmente solía sonar. Distante e indiferente.

—¡Oh! —exclamó alegre—. ¿Te imaginas si pasara todo el tiempo que paso contigo con Lee o Gai-sensei?

En efecto, y para su desgracia, podía imaginárselo. Las ridiculeces y la cantidad de cosas insensatas y vergonzosamente penosas que cometían aquellos dos hombres eran deshonrosas. De hecho, Neji no encontraba un nombre adecuado para catalogar a Gai y a Lee y a la sarta de sandeces que hacían día a día —Entonces es por descarte —no era una pregunta.

—No —replicó, serenamente—. No es por descarte. Me agrada tu compañía.

El Hyuuga asintió, aunque sintiéndose ligeramente incómodo por dentro a causa de la –demasiado honesta- declaración de Tenten. Sin embargo, la incomodidad no era algo que no pudiera manejar —Ya veo.

—¿Tú?

Neji se volvió a verla confuso —Yo, ¿qué?

—¿Por qué pasas tiempo conmigo? —aguardó, tras soltar con desenvoltura la pregunta, en silencio. Sonriendo.

—Gai-sensei y Lee no son el tipo de persona que prefiero frecuentar —dijo, observando de reojo la reacción de ella. Estaba decepcionada, los ojos color caramelo de Tenten dejaban entrever que esa no era la respuesta que había aguardado cuando había decidido formular la pregunta.

—Entonces es por descarte —repitió las palabras de él, alzando la vista al cielo e ignorando –deliberadamente- el hecho de que Neji la observaba de reojo analíticamente.

Neji dedicó a la castaña una sonrisa torcida y arrogante, la cual tomó desprevenida a la chica. El Hyuuga rara vez sonreía –quizá era más acertado decir casi nunca- y cuando lo hacía era sonriendo de aquella forma; dando a entender que su capacidad de entendimiento y demás habilidades estaban por encima de las de los demás. Que, gracias a ello, podía ver el panorama completo —Algo así.

—Entonces no te agrada mi compañía —volvió a insistir la chica. Él recobró su semblante calmo y sereno.

—No fueron esas mis palabras.

—Entonces te agrada mi compañía... —aventuró, una vez más, esperando una leve manifestación de Neji de que la sensación de familiaridad (al menos) era mutua.

—Esas tampoco fueron mis palabras —murmuró, con el semblante elevado hacia el cielo y la vista fija desde el rabillo del ojo en Tenten. Cierto era, que la compañía de Tenten era una de las pocas que aliviaba el estado constante de tensión en el que se encontraba (aquel que ocultaba perfecta e impecablemente detrás de una fría, analítica y serena fachada). Tenten era una de las pocas personas que no encontraba irritable, fastidiosa o simplemente molesta. Tenía sus momentos de ello, debía admitirlo; pero él era perfectamente capaz de tolerarlo y hasta había empezado a encontrar dichos momentos divertidos. Como aquel preciso instante. Si, ese era un ejemplo perfecto.

Tenten, por sus particularidades propias, jamás se rendía. Y este tampoco era ni sería el caso. Si Neji prefería rodear el asunto solo para desconcertarla y no darle ninguna respuesta concreta, entonces sería ella quien formulara la pregunta frontalmente. Después de todo, la política de Tenten era que una buena ofensiva era siempre la mejor defensa y ello no se aplicaba solo en el combate, se extendía a todos los ámbitos de su vida —¿Te agrada mi compañía?

Él, tras años de conocerla, no se sorprendió de la forma frontal de la chica. Tenten era firme, en todas sus decisiones, y una vez que estaba segura avanzaba hacia delante sin siquiera dudarlo ni mirar atrás o a ambos lados. Ella era simplemente así, y esa era una de las características que más valoraba el Hyuuga en ella. Tenten era simple y él disfrutaba de su simpleza —No permitiría que permanecieras conmigo de otra forma. No lo hago con Lee.

Satisfecha, Tenten sonrió. Había logrado su cometido. Había logrado obtener de Neji algo remotamente similar a una especie de extraño cumplido (o algo así), pero era algo. Era su pequeña victoria. Aún así, se sorprendió de ver con la facilidad con que Neji decía aquellas palabras (aunque obviamente estaban lógicamente articuladas y carecían de cualquier sentimentalismo). No pensó que le fuera tan fácil decir algo que involucrara sus preferencias personales. Al fin y al cabo, Neji no era socialmente abierto —Lo sabía.

Él no se mostró sorprendido ni desconcertado. No mostró nada —¿Cuál es el sentido de formular una pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabes?

—Nunca te escuché decirlo, quería confirmarlo —respondió. Aún sonriendo alegremente.

Neji negó con la cabeza, ignorando la ridícula alegría de su compañera de equipo por algo tan tonto y trivial —No. No veo necesidad de señalar obviedades que carecen de todo sentido práctico. Además, eso solo me concierne a mi.

La sonrisa amplia de Tenten disminuyó hasta una sonrisa serena y distraída —No está de más decir lo que uno piensa de los demás, de vez en cuando.

El Hyuuga no pareció de acuerdo —No veo la utilidad.

La castaña negó con la cabeza. Quiso decirle que no todo tenía que ver con la utilidad o con la practicidad. Quiso decirle que no todo tenía una razón lógica y racional y que no todo podía ser analizado bajo esos parámetros; pero no lo hizo. No tenía sentido. A Neji parecía dificultársele pensar o maniobrar fuera de esos conceptos y esa concepción de la realidad.

En vez de todo aquello, dijo —Yo podría desconocer ese hecho.

—El hecho de que te permita permanecer conmigo es prueba más que irrefutable —fue la respuesta de Neji. Y, rendida, Tenten dejó caer la cabeza. El Hyuuga era un caso perdido. Pero, por otro lado, también lo era ella.

Desviando la vista del perfil marmóreo de Neji a su lado, observó los alrededores. Naruto y Sasuke continuaban inconscientes y Sakura parecía haber caído rendida junto a ellos y ahora descansaba acurrucada contra la hierba junto a sus ex compañeros de equipo. Más allá, Shikamaru examinaba el mapa con Shino y Kakashi mientras Ino observaba, aparentemente aburrida, la conversación de los tres. Tenten dedujo que probablemente, la falta de atención, fuera lo que la estuviera fastidiando. Kiba, por otro lado, continuaba hablando con Hinata y sonriendo y diciendo broma tras broma e intentando acercarse a la joven Hyuuga. Lo cual causó una ligera risa por parte de Tenten, una que llamó la atención de Neji a su lado.

—¿Hmp? —la cuestionó.

La castaña señaló en la dirección en la que se encontraban la que fuera su prima y el joven y belicoso miembro del clan Inuzuka —Kiba no se rinde fácilmente. Aún parece intentar cortejar a tu prima.

Una vez más, la quijada de Neji se tensó y su mirada se volvió algo más severa. Sus ojos fijos en las actitudes trasgresoras del Inuzuka —Sería prudente que dejara a Hinata-sama en paz.

Tenten solo rió —Oh... Neji. Si no te conociera mejor diría que estás siendo sobreprotector.

Él puso los ojos en blanco —Es una idea ridícula, Tenten. Mi deber es proteger a Hinata-sama y velar por sus mejores intereses. Esa fue la tarea que se me encomendó.

Ella asintió —En lo que refiere al clan y a su entrenamiento. Su vida privada-

—Su vida privada irremediablemente influirá en los demás aspectos. El que su atención esté dispersa influye.

—¿Ves? Todo trabajo y nada de diversión —insistió. Perdiendo la sonrisa frente al tópico de conversación recurrente. Neji debía ser menos rígido, soltarse más –al menos quizá un poquito, y permitirse algún que otro placer en la vida.

—Me ofende que me consideres en blanco y negro.

_Contigo siempre parece que es así_. Pensó, pero se rehusó a decirlo en voz alta. Tenten tenía demasiado estima y demasiado respeto por Neji como para faltárselo de esa forma. En principio, en eso se basaba su relación y no sería ella quien faltara a la esencia de ello. En vez de eso, decidió eludir la acusación con una pregunta —¿Y qué haces para divertirte?

—Creo que nuestros conceptos en lo que refieren a ello difieren.

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco. Neji era siempre tan correcto, tan prolijo a la hora de expresarse, tan técnico que a veces resultaba abrumante —Tienes razón. Mi error. Déjame reformular: ¿Qué haces que te cause placer fuera de los horarios de entrenamiento?

La pregunta se prestaba a malas interpretaciones, Tenten lo sabía perfectamente aunque esa nunca había sido su intención. De todas formas, no tenía que preocuparse porque Neji lo tomara de mala manera. Él era demasiado correcto como para interpretar la pregunta en esa particular dirección. A veces, tendía a pensar que Neji era asexual.

El Hyuuga confirmó lo que Tenten había pensado. Con la mayor dignidad y seriedad, replicó —Meditar.

La castaña no pudo decir que se encontraba realmente sorprendida. Sin embargo, había tenido la esperanza de que Neji la sorprendiera mencionando algo que ella desconociera. Al parecer, no había demasiado más de la cotidianeidad a la que ella estaba acostumbrada. No había demasiado más de lo que Neji permitía a los demás ver —Debí imaginar que dirías eso.

Una vez más, cayeron en el habitual y rutinario silencio posterior a una de sus breves conversaciones. Era el mismo silencio cómodo y agradable que ambos experimentaban constantemente. El mismo silencio de siempre pero, por alguna razón u otra, para Tenten no era suficiente. Distraída, contempló nuevamente a la pareja de jóvenes ninja conversar bajo el árbol distante del resto. Neji también observaba en la misma dirección, con la misma rigidez que había manifestado anteriormente.

Luego de segundos de contemplar amenizada la interacción de ambos en la distancia, su vista se volvió a Hinata, y comentó —Tu prima me agrada.

Neji la observó de reojo, no realmente curioso por lo que su compañera fuera a decir. Los motivos que tenía Tenten para simpatizar con Hinata le eran completamente ajenos y no cambiaban en nada su percepción del mundo. Aún así, preguntó —¿Por qué?

Tenten se encogió de hombros —Es amable.

El Hyuuga la corrigió —Es débil.

Esta acotación, pareció fastidiarla de una forma u otra. Y ella rara vez se molestaba por tonterías o cosas similares a aquellas. De hecho, rara vez manifestaba enfado alguno, o fastidio, o molestia o irritación. Nada de ello, Tenten era habitualmente alegre y desenfadada; pero la recurrencia del tema y la intransigencia de Neji con respecto al asunto comenzaba a frustrarla en demasía —¿Por qué? ¿Por qué desea algo más que esto?

Neji apartó la mirada de su prima para enfocarla directamente en los ojos de su compañera. Tenten, orgullosa y firme como solía ser, no apartó la mirada. De hecho, la joven era una de las pocas que no lo hacía y esa era otra de las razones por las que Neji le permitía rondarle —¿Algo más?

Ella asintió —Si, ¿tú no quieres algo así? ¿Una especia de sensación de normalidad?

Él bajó la mirada y contempló la hierba crecer entre ambos, luego volvió la vista al frente y al cielo —¿Normalidad? Somos shinobi, esto es normalidad para nosotros. Esto es lo que está reservado para nosotros. Matar y sobrevivir.

Por primera vez, la expresión constante de Tenten vaciló y su semblante se suavizó; así como su voz se redujo unos cuantos tonos. Una vez más, Neji predicaba sobre el destino y lo que estaba planeado y aguardado para ellos-no como solía hacerlo, no de manera tan rígida como solía hacerlo antes. Cómo todo estaba planeado para ellos, y ella había veces en que lo creía pero necesitaba creer que no era solo ello. Que la vida de ellos no estaba pensada solo para aquello. Que no eran solo las herramientas que sabía que eran. Ella era una guerrera, una luchadora, una sobreviviente, era firme y segura. Amaba lo que hacía, no podía negarlo. Siempre que pudiera convencerse que era por algún bien superior, como en el que todos creían. Pero había veces en que se preguntaba que sería de ella cuando ya no pudiera combatir, si es que sobrevivía hasta aquella edad. ¿Qué sería de sí? ¿Sería una herramienta oxidada e inútil? La idea, la mayor parte del tiempo, le quitaba el sueño.

—¿No esperas nada más de lo que hay aquí y ahora?

—No, no creo que haya nada más —respondió, serio. Tenten, distraída, contempló la hierba entre ellos y a su alrededor.

—¿No aspiras a una familia?

¿Familia? No, la palabra le era ajena. Él no conocía el significado que Tenten profesaba cuando hablaba de aquel concepto. No era el mismo, el que había en su cabeza y el que había en la cabeza de él. Para Neji, significaba _jaula_. Para Tenten, que nunca había tenido una familia, significaba un _hogar_. Un lugar al que regresar. Un lugar al que pertenecer.

—No, no aspiro a tener hijos; si eso preguntas —su tono había adquirido un dejo levemente más hosco y distante. Neji estaba luchando por mantener las paredes que los separaban, estaba alzando sus defensas. Y estaba haciéndolo con el semblante perfectamente serio e insensible—. No esperaría que lo entiendas.

Tenten asintió. De hecho, lo comprendía. Lo sabía perfectamente. Sabía todos y cada uno de sus motivos. Gran parte de ellos los compartía. Aquel mundo, el mundo en que vivían, no estaba aún listo; estaba incompleto, imperfecto; no estaba terminado. Aún no había alcanzado el punto de paz que Naruto profesaba. Sus profesiones, sus estilos de vida y prioridades tampoco permitían aspirar a tal cosa. Y, para Neji, suponía que la situación era aún más concreta; habiendo crecido sin padre (muerto a causa de las irregularidades del mundo en guerra en que habían vivido) y habiendo sido condenado indefinidamente a una vida de servidumbre. Una vida que no le pertenecía. A Neji, su vida no le pertenecía. Y creía lógico que él mismo decidiera no traer a la vida a alguien cuyo destino era el mismo que el suyo.

—Esta es toda la normalidad que recibiremos. Esa vida no esta reservada para personas como nosotros. Se que no eres tan ingenua, Tenten. Tú nunca dejarás de ser una shinobi.

—No —le confirmó. Lo sabía, jamás podría dejar de ser lo que era en ese preciso instante. Ese presente. Ellos eran lo que eran, hechos para la tarea para la que habían sido entrenados. Y Tenten probablemente jamás guardara sus armas en sus estuches definitivamente. Eso también lo sabía. Esa era ella, Neji también lo sabía. Aún así, la sensación de desear más, _algo más_, no desaparecía. Por más que se repitiera una y otra vez que no había nada más, que aquello era TODO, no lograba renunciar al deseo de ello. No podía combatirlo, tampoco.

Sonriendo de la mejor forma que pudiera lograr en el momento, exclamó —De todas formas, probablemente muramos jóvenes. Esa es la vida que elegimos.

Neji no dijo nada. No añadió nada más al respecto. Simplemente permaneció en silencio, observando a Tenten sonreír como si el asunto fuera una conversación ligera para pasar el tiempo. Como si no importara. Importaba, a ella le importaba; el Hyuuga lo sabía, podía verlo en los músculos de su rostro. Demasiados de ellos estaban en juego en aquella sonrisa. Definitivamente, la sonrisa de Tenten –aunque a los ojos de cualquier espectador pareciera normal- era falsa y forzada. Pero él la conocía mejor de lo que ella le acreditaba. Tenten, a pesar de su actitud ruda, su agresividad y energía; era una soñadora. Una que miraba a Lee con admiración esforzarse para ser mejor y deseaba ser como la actual Hokage. Una que, a pesar de no pertenecer a ningún clan ni poseer un kekkei genkai, luchaba por ser una reconocida kunoichi. Una que idealizaba todas y cada una de sus acciones, aún cuando luchaba y mataba a alguien se convencía de que lo hacía por un bien superior. Él, no. Él había aceptado el destino hacía tiempo (aunque no significaba que no intentara derrotarlo, pero había cosas inamovibles. Cosas que, simplemente, no se podían cambiar). Él sabía qué esperar y qué se esperaba de él desde hacía un tiempo, él lo sabía todo. Neji era un realista, un fatalista. Había crecido escéptico y no creía en los milagros. Sabía que Tenten tampoco, pero no era una razón excluyente para ser soñadora. Y ella lo era. Porque Tenten era un pájaro libre, y podía aspirar a abrir las alas y alzar vuelo. Él, no. Él era un pájaro enjaulado, condenado a repetir una y otra vez la misma rutina en una jaula de oro y no había demasiado más al respecto. No había nada más allá de los barrotes.

En ese instante, Tenten agradeció la aparición repentina de Ino quien se había acercado desde el centro del claro solo para anunciarles algo. Neji, alzó la quijada y observó a la rubia a los ojos y aguardó que dijera algo. Tenten simplemente mantuvo la sonrisa y miró hacia abajo, jugando ausente con la hierba debajo suyo. Enroscándola entre sus delgados dedos, intentando alejar la sensación que tenía en su interior de derrota. Ella lo sabía, de todas formas; que no había nada más. Lo sabía.

El sonido de Neji aclarándose la garganta atrajo su atención y, al alzar la mirada y verlo observándola fijamente, supo que ese había sido el objetivo efectivamente —¿Uh?

El Hyuuga negó impacientemente la cabeza y se puso de pie, observando por un instante en la dirección en que se encontraban el resto del grupo; a excepción de Kiba y Hinata quienes continuaban conversando alegremente bajo el árbol lejano —Shikamaru solicita vernos.

Tenten comprendió que no había oído ni una palabra de lo que Ino había ido a decirles —¿Para qué?

Neji permaneció inmóvil, con la vista fija en la distancia —Seleccionaremos quienes deberán hacer guardia y de qué forma por esta noche. No podemos descuidar a los prisioneros ni a Sasuke Uchiha.

La castaña asintió —No, tienes razón.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que Neji se encontraba extendiéndole firmemente una mano para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Era un gesto extraño, no por su naturaleza (de hecho, era un gesto bastante natural y común entre camaradas), sino por el hecho de que fuera Neji quien estaba haciéndolo. Más aún, Neji rara vez tenía ese tipo de atención –o cualquier tipo de atención- para con ella. O para con cualquiera. Lo cual lo hacía un poco más extraño.

Aún así, no dijo nada. Hacerlo arruinaría el momento y haría que el Hyuuga retrajera la mano. No retuvo demasiado el instante pues tendría un efecto similar en el chico, sino que la tomó sin duda –y con toda naturalidad- y aguardó a que él la jalara hacia arriba. Una vez de pie, sonrió. No falsamente, como lo había hecho antes; sino genuinamente. Quizá el Hyuuga hubiera visto a través de la falsa sonrisa anterior, quizá hubiera comprendido cómo Tenten se había sentido por un momento y esa era su forma de decir algo. De decir que era irremediable pero que no tenía sentido continuar pensando en ello. Quizá había sabido que las palabras hubieran sonado bruscas, hoscas y distantes. Como una orden y no como una respuesta de comprensión a lo conversado. Quizá había intentado animarla, aunque la idea parecía poco probable. Quizá no.

Y, cuando estuvo finalmente de pie, no agradeció. No dijo nada al respecto ni señaló su curiosidad por el motivo (o los motivos) que lo habían llevado a hacer aquello. Aún si sabía perfectamente que él podía ver la curiosidad tiñendo sus ojos. No, no dijo nada. No quería incomodarlo ni preguntarle razones, no quería volver a crear la distancia solo por satisfacer su tonta, infantil y humana curiosidad. Y no lo haría. Simplemente gozaría del raro instante y lo atesoraría en algún rincón recóndito de su cabeza, uno que revisaría; tal vez; más tarde.

—¡Oh, Neji! —él se volvió a ver. Movido por el tono alegre de la chica.

—¿Qué, Tenten? —la cuestionó levemente irritado. Ella solo sonrió y señaló al árbol en el que aún se encontraba Hinata.

—¿No crees que deberíamos decirle a esos dos también?

El Hyuuga los examinó en la distancia y sin molestarse en dar una respuesta a su compañera, cambió la dirección en la que se dirigía y se marchó inmediatamente en la dirección que Tenten había señalado. Al acercarse, notó que quien era su prima se encontraba observando distraída y ensoñadamente el firmamento mientras que el mimbro del clan Inuzuka observaba de reojo –aunque de una forma poco discreta- a Hinata. Deteniéndose frente a ellos, Neji aclaró de forma algo hosca (algo más de lo deseada, al menos) su garganta atrayendo la atención de ambos. Kiba arrancó sus ojos de la joven Hyuuga y los clavó fijamente en los de Neji, sosteniéndole la mirada. De forma desafiante.

Ignorando el desafío infantil del Inuzuka, se volvió a su prima; la cual aguardaba atentamente lo que él dijera —¿Neji-nii-san?

Aunque el rostro de él se volvió al de Hinata, Neji continuó fijando sus ojos perlados desde el rabillo del ojo en los ojos negros de Kiba —Hinata-sama... ahora decidiremos quienes harán guardia durante la noche.

Ella rápidamente se puso de pie, con cierta gracia, sacudió sus pantalones y sonrió a su primo —E-Está b-bien... —Kiba, aún contemplaba fastidiado a Neji desde el suelo.

Neji miró a Kiba nuevamente, claramente irritado por la actitud inmadura, infantil e innecesaria del chico y espetó —Tú también.

El Inuzuka se puso de pie y se plantó frente a Neji, si bien por un breve instante, y masculló; con una sonrisa —Ya voy. Ya voy. ¡Cielos! No tienes que ser tan estirado al respecto.

Éste dedicó una mirada fulminante y se marchó de donde se encontraba el castaño y hasta donde lo aguardaba Tenten con una sonrisa. Al pasar junto a ella, la oyó reprimir una risa; sabiendo de antemano que la chica había oído exactamente todas y cada una de las palabras intercambiadas. Más aún, el último comentario del Inuzuka. Fastidiado, al pasar junto a ella. Masculló —NO te atrevas a decir nada.

La risa que la joven intentaba reprimir finalmente escapó y apresurándose alcanzó a su compañero de equipo, quine había pasado de largo de ella y se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban Shikamaru, Shino, Kakashi e Ino aguardando. Seguidos de Kiba y Hinata. Durante el camino, Tenten no dijo nada (tal y como él le había ordenado) sino que sonrió ampliamente todo el trayecto hacia allí. Para fastidio del Hyuuga.

Finalmente, una vez que estuvieron todos reunidos en un mismo punto (incluyendo a Kiba, Hinata y Akamaru quienes había retrasado algo el proceso) y a excepción de todos los miembros de los que una vez había sido el equipo 7; Shikamaru declaró que dividirían los turnos nocturnos en turnos de dos horas cada uno –dado que ya eran las diez de la noche- y que cada uno cenaría durante su turno para no perder tiempo alguno de descanso. El último, culminaría a las 6 a.m. y a esa exacta hora partirían de regreso. Cada turno, obviamente, sería realizado en parejas con el fin de que uno velara por la vigilia del otro y respectivamente. Sakura y Naruto serían una excepción, por razones obvias, y en su lugar se encargarían Kiba y Hinata, quienes tomarían sus respectivos lugares. El resto de las parejas, permanecerían tal cual establecidas y lo único que faltaba por establecer era el orden de dichos turnos.

Shikamaru dio un paso más próximo hacia donde se encontraba su audiencia, extendiendo en una mano cuatro palillos —El que saque el más corto será el primero, el segundo más corto el segundo y así sucesivamente...

Ino, a su lado, puso los ojos en blanco —¿Ese es tu "genial" método, Shikamaru? ¿Honestamente?

El hombre negó con la cabeza y cerró los ojos rendido. Neji sintió lástima por él y al mismo tiempo se encontró agradecido de que su compañera de equipo fuera alguien como Tenten y no alguien como Ino o Sakura.

El primero en dar un paso al frente fue Kiba, algo que no sorprendió en demasía a Neji. El castaño caminaba orgulloso y altanero y se pavoneaba frente a todos fingiendo que ignoraba la mirada que Neji estaba dedicándole en ese exacto momento. Al sacar el palillo, exclamó triunfal —¡Ja! —eso hasta que Shikamaru mencionó que había sacado, en efecto, el más corto —Estúpido sistema.

El siguiente fue Shino, quien sacó –de todos- el más largo y retrocedió nuevamente junto a Kakashi. Luego fue su turno y Neji avanzó ceremoniosamente hasta el centro y extendiendo la mano tomó uno de los palillos y examinó su longitud con cuidado. Era el segundo más corto y por ende tendrían el segundo turno. Volviéndose a Tenten, le enseñó el pequeño palillo y esta asintió sin manifestar contradicción alguna. Esa era otra de las características positivas de Tenten, la muchacha nunca se quejaba cuando se trataba de realizar algo concerniente al deber. Ella simplemente lo hacía. Y, por último, Ino; quien se anticipó a Shikamaru y sacó alegremente el palillo; confirmando que serían los terceros en realizar guardia. Lo cual festejó. Neji estuvo seguro de oír a Shikamaru decir algo en relación a que ya sabían –incluso antes de que la joven le arrebatara el palillo- qué turno les correspondería pero ella lo ignoró. Como siempre.

Una vez ambos se encontraron acomodados bajo un árbol similar al que habían utilizado para dormir la noche en que habían emprendido aquel viaje, se dispusieron a dormir sus dos merecidas horas de descanso hasta que su turno comenzara. Una vez más, Tenten fue la primera en dormirse y volvió a hacerlo; nuevamente; apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de Neji. El cual, volvió a tensarse frente al contacto inesperado e innecesario pero, esta vez, logró relajarse más pronto que la última vez. Por su parte, Neji jamás concilió el sueño. Su mente seguía vagando en la conversación que había sostenido con Tenten horas antes.

El ligero movimiento de la cabeza de la castaña sobre su hombro lo alertó, volviendo a colocarlo en un estado de tensión e incomodidad, pues ahora la punta de la nariz de Tenten se encontraba rozando la piel de su cuello y su cálido aliento hacía mecer los cabellos color chocolate de la nuca del chico. Intentando removerse y apartarse solo logró inquietar la paz de ella un poco más. Segundos después, los ojos caramelo de la chica se abrieron de forma soñolienta. Una y otra vez, parpadearon siguiendo con la vista la línea tensa de una quijada próxima a ella —¿Mmmm?

Él la observó de reojo, inmóvil. Sin intentar removerse ni intentar ningún tipo de movimiento. Sus ojos blancos fijos tentativamente en los de ella, aguardando algún tipo de reacción que erradicara de su interior la sensación de inconveniencia. Pero ella no se apartó. Al parecer, aún no comprendía exactamente la situación.

—¿Neji? —susurró. El cálido aliento volviendo a mecer las largas hebras color chocolate que caían por su nuca.

Por un instante, se tensó nuevamente, pero replicó —¿Hmp?

—¿Ya pasaron las dos horas? —murmuró.

—En efecto.

—Oh —su mirada caoba volvió a vagar por la bien torneada línea de la mandíbula de Neji y luego volvió a sus ojos —¿Tú no dormiste nada?

El Hyuuga desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta —No. Tenten...

—¿Si?

Apretó los dientes, tratando de sonar calmo y colecto y esforzándose por no sonar despectivo y agresivo al respecto —¿Podrías apartarte de mi?

Inmediatamente, la sintió tensarse contra su hombro. Al parecer, el estado de somnolencia en el que Tenten se encontraba no le había permitido ver lo irregular de la situación ni la excesiva y no habitual proximidad que estaba manteniendo con él. De hecho, minutos atrás había podido sentirla calma y relajada; y ahora sabía que no lo estaba. Rápidamente, la joven se apartó. Y, sin realmente quererlo, empezó a reír de forma nerviosa —Heh... Lo siento, Neji.

El Hyuuga se puso de pie y contempló hacia abajo, hacia Tenten que aún continuaba sentada en la hierba observando hacia arriba avergonzada —Ya es hora de nuestra guardia.

—¡Si! —exclamó, y de un salto se puso de pie y se apresuró a quedar a su lado. Ambos caminaron hasta donde se encontraban Kiba y Hinata.

—Inuzuka —el mencionado, que se encontraba recostado contra la hierba con ambos ojos cerrados, abrió un ojo. Conocía perfectamente esa voz.

Sonrió socarronamente —Hola Neji.

El Hyuuga lo fulminó con una mirada pero se rehusó a decir algo. No le daría el gusto, simplemente no lo haría —Tu turno terminó.

Kiba se sentó de golpe, apoyando ambas manos entre sus piernas e inclinándose hacia delante con una sonrisa jocosa. Su cabello ligeramente alborotado —¡Cielos! Neji, que amable de tu parte venir a informármelo. Ya lo sabía, de todas formas.

El Hyuuga masculló algo entre dientes y se marchó junto con su compañera, quien intentaba reprimir una sonrisa, hacia un árbol próximo y allí se dejó caer. Segundos después, Tenten hizo lo mismo. Y aún continuaba intentando no sonreír de esa forma.

—No es gracioso —farfulló él.

Finalmente, Tenten no se pudo contener más —Oh, Neji. Debes admitir que lo es, un poquito.

Él la observó de reojo —¿Por qué haría tal cosa? No lo es. Inuzuka es demasiado infantil para su propio bien, y para el de Hinata.

—¿Entonces esto tiene que ver con Hinata? —sonrió ella.

—Ya te dije, mi misión es velar por sus mejores intereses. Kiba Inuzuka no es un buen interés. No hay nada de bueno en él.

La castaña soltó una pequeña risita —¡Oh! Hinata estará bien. Ya es grande. Déjala hacer su vida. Tú, mejor que nadie, sabes todo lo que pasó.

Neji alzó la mirada al cielo —Hmp. Eso no justifica que haga malas elecciones.

La expresión de Tenten se suavizó —¿Y si no lo es?

Él desconcertado, se volvió a ella —¿A qué te refieres?

Desviando rápidamente la vista al cielo y conciente de la mirada de él sobre ella, replicó —A que quizá él no sea una mala elección. Quizá Kiba sea lo que le hace bien a Hinata.

—Eso absurdo —sentenció rápidamente.

La sonrisa de ella desapareció —¿Lo es?

No lo sabía. No tenía idea. Neji era una persona independiente y nunca había necesitado de nadie para vivir o sentirse bien. Y eso estaba bien para él, lo mantenía centrado y equilibrado. Lo mantenía tal cual era y no lo forzaba a salirse de su camino por nadie más. Seguro, protegía a sus compañeros y a su sensei y había establecido una especie de lazo con ellos como el que se suponía que debía establecer. Los apreciaba, de eso tampoco tenía duda. Pero nunca los había necesitado. Él no necesitaba a nadie. No podía saber qué pasaba por la cabeza de alguien que si sentía este tipo de necesidad por otra persona. Y no estaba seguro de desear saberlo. Por lo que decidió mantener en silencio el resto de las dos horas de guardia que le quedaban. Y Tenten no intentó decir nada, no intentó establecer ningún tipo de conversación sino que acató el silencio obligatorio igual que él. Y así pasaron las dos horas. Hasta que Tenten volvió a dormirse inconscientemente sobre su hombro.


	12. Excluida, inadecuada, incorrecta

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.  
**

12/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Primero que nada -y como siempre-, gracias, de verdad. A todos ustedes por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia y más aún gracias a aquellos que se molestan en hacerme saber qué piensan al respecto. De verdad, les estoy eternamente agradecida. Segurdo, perdonen si encuentran algun error de tecle o algún error de otro tipo, ya sea ortográfico y demás. Habitualmente, reviso cada capítulo antes de subirlo(porque, como habrán notado, soy una obsesiva de la ortografía). Sin embargo, en esta ocasión no pude hacerlo. Espero sepan disculparme. Tercero, espero la historia no les esté aburriendo (perdón si tal es el caso, nunca fue mi intención). Se que va lento pero intento hacerlo progresivo y, si le dan una oportunidad, prometo que entenderán al final; el porque de la renuencia de Neji y la insistencia de Tenten. Y, cuarto, ojalá les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XII

"Excluida, inadecuada, incorrecta"

Jadeó exhausto, contemplando con dificultad la silueta del que fuera su tío recortado bajo el denso manto de lluvia. Por su frente y nunca podía sentir el rodar de pequeñas gotas prismáticas que con el menor rayo de luz atravesándolas lo descomponían en luces de distintos colores, algo que solo podía ser apreciado con el Byakugan. Por sus labios, corría el sabor a lluvia y el olor a tierra húmeda estaba por doquier. La tormenta no cesaba, no daba tregua y hacía ya más de una hora y media que estaban entrenando bajo el aguacero. Él no se quejaba, no. Era necesario, imperioso inclusive que algo tan trivial como el clima no influenciara en sus tiempos de entrenamiento. Después de todo, como shinobi que era debía ser capaz de desenvolverse bajo cualquier clima y en cualquier tipo de circunstancia sin importar de qué se tratara.

—Por hoy, terminamos.

El joven hizo una reverencia concediendo la autoridad de decidir a quien decía aquellas palabras —Si usted lo cree, Hiashi-sama... —aún así, Neji sabía perfectamente que podía continuar. De hecho, estaba deseando hacerlo; por lo que la declinación de parte de la cabeza del clan resultó para él bastante decepcionante.

—Entremos —dijo, manteniendo la imagen de solemnidad aún a pesar de estar empapado de pies a cabezas. El joven Hyuuga asintió y siguió a Hiashi al interior del complejo Hyuuga, cuidando de quitarse los zapatos al ingresar tal y como lo había hecho el hombre y como era costumbre. Una vez dentro, le fue proveída una pequeña toalla.

Inmediatamente, sintió la diferencia de ambientes. Afuera, la humedad abundaba por doquier, el lodo se impregnaba en todas partes y la lluvia daba una sensación de frío bastante inusual para la cálida estación del año en la que se encontraban. Adentro, por otro lado, se sentía una agradable calidez confortante y el aroma a madera y la sensación de limpieza de la casa constituían definitivamente un gran cambio. Era agradable, debía admitir. Aún si seguía pensando que deberían haber continuado entrenando.

—La prudencia es una virtud, Neji.

Él asintió, lo sabía. Habitualmente prudencia era todo lo que emanaba de Neji, y calma y seriedad. Habitualmente no había otra palabra ni modo de guiarse en la vida para él, pero el entrenamiento constituía una excepción. La única, podía decirse, que Neji hacía.

—Lo se, Hiashi-sama...

El hombre caminó lentamente sobre el piso de madera y se sentó con las piernas plegadas debajo del peso de su cuerpo frente a una baja mesa de té, con una señal le indicó al jounin que lo acompañara. Neji hizo caso.

—Pronto nos tendrán listo el té.

Asintió, sabía a quien se refería perfectamente. Hinata. Podía sentir la presencia de la chica agitarse inquieta en la cocina. Yendo de aquí para allá. A veces, inclusive, oía el colisionar de ollas y el ruido de cosas caer del lugar en que debían encontrarse.

Ignorando todo esto, Hiashi volvió a dirigirse a su sobrino —¿Cómo resultó la última misión?

_La última misión_, pensó calmamente en su fuero interno —El objetivo fue logrado.

—Consistía en traer al último sobreviviente del clan Uchiha —no era una pregunta.

—Así es —respondió. Y de eso había pasado ya una semana. Naruto y Sasuke aún permanecían en el hospital por las lesiones de la batalla que habían sostenido. Kiba también había resultado herido en el camino de regreso por una intento de represalia de uno de los prisioneros (aquel poseedor del sello maldito) y Tenten había regresado con alguna que otra herida menor. Si, de eso había pasado una semana y, por alguna razón desconocida, el tiempo parecía haberse estancado en esa serie de sucesos. En esa serie de eventos que parecían estar provocando alguna especia de quiebre que el joven jounin aún no alcanzaba a vislumbrar.

—Una tragedia... —musitó, pensativo. No realmente compadecido. De hecho, lo hacía sonar como si fuera una vergüenza. Un destino inevitable. Quizá lo fuera, no lo sabía y quería pensar que no podía saberlo. Honestamente hablando, la vida de Sasuke y el futuro del clan Uchiha lo tenían completamente sin cuidado. Sin embargo, podía entender la sensación de amenaza que debían estar percibiendo los altos mandos del clan. Por años, y desde la tragedia Uchiha, el clan Hyuuga había sido el clan más ilustre de la aldea, el más poderoso de ella (pues los Uchiha habían decidido abandonar Konoha), el más virtuoso –al menos a los ojos de otros- y todo eso podía llegar a desvanecerse si el clan Uchiha renacía. Si tal cosa sucedía, el poder y el prestigio de la familia Hyuuga se vería devaluado y eso era algo que el Souke no podía permitir. Después de todo, en el poder del clan radicaba la razón –excusa- por la que él era condenado y esclavizado como miembro de la rama secundaria. El fundamento de la metodología del clan, sus enteros cimientos se posaban sobre esa cuestión. Si alguna especie de desprestigio sucedía, y ellos volvían a la sombra del clan Uchiha, todo corría riesgo de desmoronarse.

Poniéndose lentamente de pie, Neji hizo una leve reverencia a su tío y se excuso en dirección a la cocina, alegando que averiguaría el motivo de la tardanza del té, pero más que nada guiado por un sutil aroma y una calidez que escapaban de ella. En su mano izquierda, llevó la toalla con la que apresuró a secarse su largo cabello sedoso. Una vez en la puerta, se detuvo un instante antes de ingresar. La imagen que percibió al ingresar no le causó sorpresa alguna. Hinata, quien se encontraba inclinada sobre el fregadero –aparentemente distraída pues no había percibido su presencia- parecía sonreír y soltaba, muy eventualmente, una suave y casi evanescente carcajada. Algo que habitualmente hacía solo cuando estaba en soledad o en compañía de algún miembro de su equipo. Sonreír, eso era.

Enarcando una ceja, la cuestionó; decidido a romper el silencio —¿Qué es tan gracioso?

Y, como era también de esperarse; Hinata siendo tomada desprevenida, se sobresaltó y, en su torpeza, volcó una taza de té, que acababa de preparar, sobre el fregadero; derramando el contenido humeante y quemándose la yema de uno de sus dedos en el proceso. Avergonzada, por el ridículo espectáculo que acababa de dar, y ocultando su dedo enrojecido detrás de su espalda, musitó —¡Neji-nii-san! —haciendo una leve y rápida reverencia—. L-Lo L-Lo siento... Me he d-demorado demasiado, ¿v-verdad?

Él observó en dirección de la puerta por la que había ingresado y volvió la vista a la joven muchacha frente a él, ocultando –penosamente- el hecho de haberse quemado al cometer tan tonto error —Hiashi-sama me ordenó que viniera a averiguar qué te estaba retrasando tanto —y no era una mentira. El líder del clan en verdad había estado quejándose sobre la demora de Hinata y él había decidido interpretarlo como que debería ser él quien averiguara la razón tras la demora. Ahora la sabía, Hinata había estado dispersándose en su tiempo libre.

Las mejillas de la joven Hyuuga enrojecieron sutilmente —L-Lo siento Neji-nii-san, supongo q-que me distraje. P-Puedes decirle a padre q-que el té estará l-listo en unos segundos —susurró, volteándose y comenzando a limpiar el té que acababa de volcar.

Aún así, Neji no se movió. No se marchó como era de esperarse sino que caminó grácilmente hasta el horno junto a la muchacha y se inclinó levemente para observar lo que parecía estar cociéndose en su interior. Galletas, eso parecían ser. Y él podía deducir fácilmente porque motivo las estaba horneando. Naruto, muy certeramente. Y aunque el motivo del retraso ya no era un misterio, decidió permanecer en la pequeña cocina unos minutos más. ¿La razón? La desconocía. Pero había en el ambiente, en la calidez que escapaba del horno, en el olor a masa dorándose y horneándose, en el aroma al azúcar tostándose, algo de familiar. Aunque él estaba seguro de no reconocer algo de tal magnitud aún si lo tuviera frente a él. Su vida, no había sido exactamente "familiar". No había nada de natural en la temprana muerte de su padre a causa de cuestiones del clan ni en la muerte de su madre cuando él aún era un niño. De hecho, no recordaba nada de ella. Y a veces temía que sucediera lo mismo con él, su padre. A veces temía que la memoria estuviera suavizándose con los cambios en las relaciones en el interior de su clan. Pero Hiashi nunca sería Hizashi, sin importar cuan idénticos hubieran lucido.

Se percató entonces de la mirada de reojo que Hinata le dedicaba; igual de serio, devolvió la mirada. Hinata bajó la cabeza y extendió la pequeña caja un poco más —Umm... l-las horneé r-recién, Neji-nii-san... p-puedes tomar las q-que quieras.

Enarcando una ceja, la contempló desconcertado. No lo comprendía, las razones de Hinata para ser amable; más aún con él, él que había intentado matarla cruelmente cuando aún eran unos niños. Pero, aún así, y a pesar de todo; Hinata seguía intentándolo. Ser amable con él. Seguía buscándolo e intentando acercarse a él. Y por instinto, Neji tendía a desconfiar; aún sabiendo que no había en Hinata ningún tipo de segunda intención.

—¿Por qué?

—¿Uh? —lo cuestionó desconcertada. Ladeando la cabeza de forma casi imperceptible. Era increíble las diferencias que habitaban en ambos a pesar de la proximidad de lazos de sangre. Hinata era amable, gentil y confiada. Él, por el contrario, no lo era; no creía necesario ser amable con nadie pues de nadie podía confiarse. A excepción de un pequeño y reducido grupos de personas y, aún con ellos, Neji tenía sus reservas.

—T-Toma una, si quieres, Neji-nii-san... h-hice demasiadas —sonrió amablemente.

El chico la observó y, tras vacilar unos instantes, tomó un par; dio media vuelta y comenzó a marcharse, aún con la toalla en mano. Sin embargo, antes de abandonar por completo la cocina se detuvo en seco y musitó sin demasiado interés —Hinata-sama, irás a visitar a ese compañero de equipo tuyo —no era una pregunta. Él tampoco preguntaba cosas que ya sabía, solo quería oír una confirmación.

Hinata, una vez más, asintió con la cabeza —Y a N-Naruto-kun...

_Como pensé_. Asintió para sí, meditabundo. La dependencia que Hinata parecía manifestar en relación al rubio era demasiada, en su opinión. Pero la chica no parecía cambiar de opinión, aún a pesar de los años y de lo sucedido. Aún a pesar de que su confesión había sido desechada como algo descartable y ella había terminado prácticamente muerta en algún suelo rocoso, eso no parecía cambiar nada. Nada en absoluto.

—Entiendo. Hinata-sama...

—¿S-Si? —lo cuestionó ella en voz baja y vacilante.

El ruido del repiqueteo de las gotas sobre el techo de madera hicieron eco en su cabeza —Está lloviendo.

Ella volvió la cabeza y observó las pequeñas gotas de agua fría golpear contra e cristal de la ventana de la cocina. Luego, observó –una vez más- a Neji gotear desde su cabello, su nariz hasta sus pies descalzos y al suelo de madera de la cocina, y asintió —L-Lo se, Neji-nii-san.

Él asintió, dio un paso más y, antes de abandonar la cocina, volvió la vista a las galletas calientes que aún conservaba en sus manos antes frías. El aroma era agradable y podía suponer que el sabor también lo sería y, sin duda, Hinata se había tomado una determinada molestia en realizarlas –aún si las hubiera hecho con otro fin que dárselas a él. Y, aunque Neji era frío e indiferente, y aunque mantenía una distancia segura, también era cortés. Así fuera por razones de condescendencia o simple protocolo, lo era. Y esta situación no era la excepción —Gracias.

Unos minutos después, Hinata reapareció en la sala con una bandeja sobre la cual reposaban dos tazas humeantes y una tetera y, con pasos lentos y cortos, llegó hasta la sala donde permanecían su padre y Neji arrodillados frente a la mesa de té baja, y la depositó con sumo cuidado.

Hiashi, como Neji habría previsto, la rega. Él, por su parte, decidió guardar silencio —Te demoraste demasiado.

—S-Si... L-Lo siento p-padre... —susurró, haciendo una reverencia.

Éste hizo un gesto con la mano, despachándola —Puedes retirarte.

Aún encorvada, dijo —G-Gracias... —y, sin decir más, se encaminó a la entrada del complejo del clan Hyuuga. Al ver esto, su padre la detuvo. Se volvió a un miembro del clan que yacía de pie más lejos y, con un gesto, lo mandó a llamar. El hombre rápidamente se acercó al líder del clan y lo reverenció.

—Ko-san... acompaña a mi hija mayor, asegúrate que no cause problemas a nadie

El hombre realizó una reverencia exagerara, o eso pensó Neji, quien no veía la necesidad de tal acto de humillación. Con una leve reverencia de cortesía era más que suficiente —¡Si, Hiashi-sama!

Y sin decir más, ambos se marcharon del complejo y desaparecieron bajo el velo de lluvia que caía sobre el exterior. Una vez más, ambos hombres quedaron solos y en silencio; por lo que procedieron a beber su té con calma y en armonía. Neji había descubierto, para su sorpresa, que en esos momentos de silencio con su tío hallaba paz y tranquilidad. Había descubierto que ya no se sentía incómodo como en un principio ni tan receloso y especulativo de las acciones del hombre, sino que disfrutaba verdaderamente –en el pleno sentido de la palabra- de esos momentos.

Sin embargo, toda paz se vio interrumpida cuando una tercera persona –goteando y empapada- ingresó al complejo escoltada por otro miembro del clan Hyuuga. Al verlo, la persona sonrió e hizo una reverencia a ambos. Hiashi observó la pequeña figura de aquel invitado en silencio.

—¿Tenten?

La castaña dibujó en sus labios una sonrisa aún más alegre. Los mechones como flequillo que habitualmente permanecían sueltos del agarre de ambos rodetes, se adherían a su frente desordenadamente —Buenos días, Neji.

El hombre tensó, de forma casi imperceptible, la mandíbula. Cierto era, que no le agradaba que su compañera ingresara al complejo del clan. Habitualmente solo llegaba hasta la entrada —¿Qué haces aquí?

—Vine a buscarte, tenemos entrenamiento ¿Recuerdas? —se cruzó de brazos—. No me digas que lo olvidaste...

—Claro que no —masculló, serio.

—Oh, ¿interrumpo algo? ¡Lo siento! —se apresuró a decir rápidamente, riendo nerviosa ante la mirada blanca del líder del clan Hyuuga.

El hombre, contraria a la imagen que Tenten solía sostener de él, negó con la cabeza en calma y se puso de pie. No demostrando en ningún momento disgusto ni rechazo ni frialdad ni ningún sentimiento que hubiera imaginado alguien como Hiashi podía manifestar —No —se volvió a su sobrino—. Neji... eres libre de irte. Yo debo encargarme de otros asuntos.

Y, sin decir más, desapareció por una puerta junto con el hombre que había escoltado a la castaña desde la entrada hasta el interior de la casa en la que se encontraba Neji. Inmediatamente que ambas personas desaparecieron de la vista de él, el castaño se volvió a la muchacha que alegremente lo observaba de pie —¿Qué?

—¿Que te dije Tenten...?

Ella fingió inocencia. Sabía que eso haría enfadar a Neji del todo un poquito más pero no importaba —¿En relación a qué?

—A venir aquí —se puso de pie.

Tenten sonrió ampliamente —¿Qué no podía?

—Exacto. No quiero que vengas aquí.

Nunca lo admitiría, no. Jamás lo diría en voz alta pero el que Neji le prohibiera incluso ingresar a su casa le dolía. Aún si era una tontería en realidad, era la simbología del hecho lo que le molestaba. El que no la dejara entrar. Ni a su casa, ni a su mundo. Ni a su vida. Ni a lo que era él. Y ella lo intentaba, no se rendía, pero con tantos años transcurridos sentía que había logrado demasiado poco. Ni siquiera le permitía ver la marca de su frente. De todas formas, sonrió; alegremente —Oh... Neji, solo quería ver un poquito de tu mundo. No es para tanto...

El semblante de él se tornó aún más serio y severo —Este lugar no es para ti.

Y esa fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Podía aceptar que la dejara afuera, que la excluyera, podía aceptar las condiciones para mantenerse a la par de él, podía aceptar el pesimismo y la seriedad de él pero si había algo que Tenten no podía soportar era que, él de todas las personas, la hiciera sentir inadecuada, impropia, incorrecta.

—¿Qué se supone que significa eso, Neji? —masculló entre dientes.

Él enarcó ambas cejas sorprendido, no había esperado _esa _reacción, no de Tenten, al menos no para con él —Tenten...

—¿Es porque no pertenezco a un clan? ¿Por qué no soy _alguien_?—musitó, apretando los puños. No, ella no era especial. No era nadie. Su nombre no era el de nadie. Él era _alguien_. Era un Hyuuga. Pero eso no lo hacía mejor que ella.

El castaño tensó la mandíbula, una vez más, y sus hombros se tornaron rígidos. Tenten no sabía cómo era, estar enjaulada... Tenten no lo comprendía ni podía hacerlo y él no veía la necesidad de que ingresara a su jaula. Porque para ella la puerta siempre estaría abierta pero para él no, el de él, era un camino de un solo sentido. No había vuelta atrás, y no quería que ella viera cómo es que era, estar enjaulado. Alguien alegre como Tenten no correspondía allí —No, es porque no perteneces _aquí_.

Y, sin siquiera dignarse a mirarla, caminó en dirección al exterior pasándole por al lado y rozando levemente su hombro con el de ella. Por un instante, la chica permaneció inmóvil. Quieta. Intentando procesar las palabras que él le había dicho, intentando comprender el significado cifrado, para luego correr tras él. Una vez bajo la lluvia, lo detuvo por la espalda. Luego, se detuvo ella a recobrar el aire.

—Neji... yo...

Él la observó de reojo —¿Aún tienes intenciones de entrenar?

Una sonrisa se adueñó de los labios de ella. Jadeando, e intentando apartar un mechón de sus pestañas, asintió —¿Qué piensas?

Neji retomó su camino —Que si planeas hacerlo, te apresures. No tengo todo el día, Tenten.

Por lo que, sin perder tiempo alguno, la chica aceleró el paso hasta alcanzarlo y ambos caminaron hasta los terrenos de entrenamiento bajo la lluvia. Deteniéndose inmediatamente al llegar y adoptando ambos poses ofensivas.

La primera en atacar, como era de esperarse, fue Tenten —¡Listo o no, ahí voy! —gritó y corriendo hacia Neji se impulsó con el suelo hacia arriba, dio un giro en el aire –el cual aprovechó para colocar un kunai entre cada dedo de ambas manos- y arrojó los cuchillos en la dirección de él. Neji, quien hacía uso de su Byakugan, los eludió sin demasiado dificultad. Al caer con ambos pies, finalmente, la muchacha retrocedió dando volteretas hacia atrás hasta establecer la distancia adecuada. Luego, tomó un pergamino y lo desenrolló; haciendo aparecer un largo bastón de madera, con el cual intentó golpear desde la distancia a Neji. Éste, habilidoso, atrapó el palo entre ambas palmas y haciéndose de su chakra lo cortó en dos. Tenten, ofendida, retrajo el arma.

—¡Ey! —_¡Demonios! Estoy muy lenta... la lluvia me retrasa y mi visibilidad se reduce. Neji, por otro lado, puede ver perfectamente. Tengo que encontrar una entrada... una debilidad... una ventaja..._

Sin embargo, cuando logró reaccionar ya era tarde. Neji, que había permanecido hasta recién frente a ella, acababa de reaparecer por detrás; apoyando la punta de los dedos de su mano izquierda en la espalda de ella y la otra, por delante, contra su cuello.

—Volviste a bajar la guardia... —exclamó, bajo la lluvia.

Tenten giró la cabeza, lo mucho que la mano amenazante de él –cargada de chakra- le permitía y lo observó por un instante. Luego, tomó rápidamente de su muñeca y arrojándolo por el aire, logró estamparlo contra el suelo y frente a ella.

—¿Quién bajó la guardia? —canturreó victoriosa. Solo para darse cuenta que era ahora la mano de él la que sostenía la muñeca de ella. En un similar y ágil movimiento, Neji se incorporó y la arrojó, tal y como había hecho ella antes, por encima de él y contra el piso.

—Tú, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces —dijo arrogantemente, observándola desde arriba mientras ella permanecía acostada con la espalda contra la húmeda hierba.

Tirando la cabeza hacia atrás, la joven contempló con sus ojos color caramelo los blancos de él; luego frunció el ceño —No me gusta perder.

Él se acuclilló a su lado y apartó, con suma suavidad –estableciendo un contacto casi efímero-, un mechón mojado de ella de su frente. Luego, observó la lluvia caer desde el cielo y sobre ambos. Tenten, desconcertada, permaneció inmóvil aguardando por una respuesta lógica para el gesto de él. Como era de esperarse, inmediatamente llegó.

—Estás sangrando —señaló él, rozando ambas yemas de sus dedos delante del rostro de ella, mostrándole el tinte carmesí de ellos.

La chica bufó frustrada y, extendiendo una mano hacia su frente, tocó el pequeño corte —No es nada.

Él se puso de pie, indiferente a todo, como siempre —Lo se, pero deberías hacértelo ver. Las heridas en la cabeza no se deben tomar a la ligera.

Tenten sonrió y se sentó de golpe, pasando los dedos por la herida en su frente —¡¿Neji Hyuuga se preocupa por alguien? —bromeó.

Él enarcó una ceja —No encuentro utilidad en una compañera disfuncional.

La chica también se puso de pie, negando con la cabeza. Y es que Neji era increíble, simplemente increíble ¿Por qué no podía darle el gusto, una vez, y admitirlo? —Por supuesto... Claro.

El Hyuuga continuó observándola. Sus ropas, aquellas que solían ser blancas, yacían completamente manchadas de barro. Su cabello, lacio y oscuro como el chocolate líquido, caía en cascada adhiriéndose a su nuca y su espalda. Aquellos mechones que solía dejar sueltos a ambos lados de su cara, yacían ahora pegados al bien torneado límite de su rostro —¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

—Nada —dijo ella, intentando limpiarse, en vano, el barro de su cabello. Estaba frustrada. Sumamente frustrada. Neji era sumadamente frustrante. Y estaba segura que él podía ver que era exactamente eso lo que Tenten estaba pensando. Seguramente se estaba delatando sola, no que en aquel preciso instante le importara. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido un libro abierto y para él probablemente siempre lo sería.


	13. Demasiado

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

13/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y espero la historia este siengo de su agrado, y espero este capítulo les guste más. Sin más ni más, paso a los agradecimientos para no aburrirlos y dejarlos tranquilos para que lean. Aún así, creo importante hacerlo. Por eso, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad. Me hace muy feliz saber que alguien lee mi historia. Y, por supuesto, gracias también a quienes me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Sepan que en cada caso será tomada para poder mejorar. Gracias. Espero les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XIII

"Demasiado"

Fastidiada por la situación de haber sido arrojada contra el piso por Neji, por haber sido derrotada y, más aún, por haber sido llamada "disfuncional" por él tras haber sugerido que quizá, solo quizá, el podía llegar a sentir algo similar a la preocupación por alguien con quien llevaba años entrenando; insistió en un segundo combate y –Neji, siendo la persona competitiva que era aceptó-, tras haber aceptado arremetió inmediatamente contra él, con todas sus fuerzas y todas sus armas. Sujetándolas con delgados hilos de sus dedos y manipulándolas en la dirección de él. Por supuesto, y Tenten no esperaba menos, Neji no manifestaba dificultad alguna para eludirlas y su Byakugan era la mayor contribución a la causa. Con él, el joven Hyuuga podía ver a través de la lluvia y de las tácticas de ella y las manipulaciones. Ella, por otro lado, continuaba en desventaja pero Tenten no era una persona que se deja vencer o rendir fácilmente. Y eso era, en su opinión, lo que Neji Hyuuga había hecho. Por lo que, no reparando en gastos ni en energía, invocó un nuevo arsenal de armas y lo arrojó desde todas direcciones hacia él. Su Hakesho: Kaiten había mejorado considerablemente a través de los años. Si cuando tenían doce era la defensa absoluta ahora Tenten no podía encontrar nombre alguno apropiado para nombrarla. Básicamente, podía resumirse en que era infalible. Todo proyectil, todo kunai o arma que arrojara en su dirección era inmediatamente rechazada por ello y eso le fastidiaba. Por esa razón, tenía que encontrar la forma de rodear el ataque y lograr asestar aunque fuera un golpe con su espada de madera. Probablemente él la quebraría, como había hecho con el arma anterior, pero eso le daría una oportunidad suficiente para acercarse a él. El problema con Neji era, que podía defenderse tanto en corto como en medio y largo rango, y eso lo hacía efectivo y letal. No que ella no lo fuera, Tenten podía acertar cien de cien veces en el blanco sin fallar ni mover un centímetro el arma del centro, era efectiva en efecto y letal también; pero carecía de la habilidad a corto rango que él poseía. Y eso le causaba grandes problemas al enfrentarse con él. Pero no importaba, ella no se rendiría ni ahora ni nunca. Tenten no era una perdedora, sin importar que no tuviera kekkei genkai o clan o técnica alguna espectacular, no lo era. Se rehusaba a perder, era demasiado orgullosa para hacerlo. Lo cual la llevaba a pensar que estar tanto tiempo con Neji llevaba sus consecuencias y quizá era consecuencia de él que ella también fuera obstinada como el chico. En todo caso, no importaba.

Sonriendo, tomó la cadena de su kusarigama y la arrojó apuntando al tobillo de Neji, el cual logró sujetar con firmeza. El Hyuuga observó hacia abajo con una ceja enarcada. Tenten no estaba bromeando, estaba desplegando en él todo su arsenal y todas sus técnicas y él se aseguraría de corresponderle con la misma fuerza con la que ella lo atacaba. En un rápido movimiento, se lanzó hacia delante y golpeó el abdomen de ella con sus dedos; arrojándola hacia atrás.

Tenten, que había impactado contra un árbol, se incorporó y –fastidiada- tiró de la cadena haciendo que Neji cayera hacia atrás, solo para arrojar una serie de armas que había escondido con hilos en los árboles en dirección a él. Con un movimiento de manos, rechazó todas y cada una de las armas, a excepción de una que escapó a sus palmas para enterrarse en su hombro izquierdo. Tensando la mandíbula por un instante, arrancó el arma de su carne y se incorporó, sus ropas habituales del clan –antes manchadas únicamente con barro- ahora empezaban a teñirse de un intenso color escarlata. Pero Tenten no se disculparía, y ella sabía que eso no era lo que él quería. Después de todo, para sobrevivir en el mundo en que tenían que vivir, debían entrenar duro y a veces herirse entre ellos para aprender y mejorar. Mejor ser herido por un aliado que asesinado por un enemigo, esa era la base de todo. La base de la supervivencia.

Jugando con el kunai ensangrentado en la mano, Neji lo arrojó contra el piso clavándolo en la tierra y golpeó con la palma el brazo izquierdo de la chica; haciendo que esta trastabillara hacia tras en el momento en que un segundo impacto recaía sobre su otro hombro. Pero, afortunadamente para ella, logró eludir el tercero agachándose y golpeando con sus piernas los tobillos de Neji, forzándolo a retroceder. Agitada, se inclinó hacia delante, sosteniendo su abdomen. Estaba contraído y podía sentir el daño palpitarle desde la zona golpeada.

—Deberías detenerte —la voz de él sonó seria y quizá, solo un poquito arrogante. Es decir, ella también había inflingido un daño similar a él y, sin embargo, Neji hablaba como si ya hubiera ganado el combate. Aún cuando sabía que en verdad él lo decía por su bienestar y no por presumir pues eso era algo que el Hyuuga no hacía con ella, pues la consideraba un igual. Tenten no quería admitirlo, pero se sentía un poco mareada.

—¡Claro que no! —gritó, por encima de la lluvia. En ese instante, el sonido de unos pasos ajenos a los suyos y a los de Neji resonaron en el claro, llamando la atención de ambos. Inmediatamente, Tenten se envaró; kunai en mano. Neji solo observó a la recién llegada persona de reojo. Un gruñido llegó a los oídos de la chica. Indudablemente, se trataba de Kiba Inuzuka y Akamaru, los cuales estaban empapados de pie a cabeza.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada. Tenten pensó, si bien por un segundo, que Kiba haría algún comentario sarcástico y presumido dirigido a su compañero de equipo pero tal cosa nunca sucedió. De hecho, el joven miembro del clan Inuzuka no parecía tener ánimo alguno para hacer algún comentario irónico o broma. Estaba enfado, no, eso era poco. Estaba furioso. Sus pupilas negras estaban completamente contraídas y las aletas de sus fosas nasales se agitaban furiosas. Sus colmillos, siempre ocultos por sus labios, asomaban descaradamente por encima de su labio superior y todo su cuerpo parecía sacudido por alguna especie de furia que intentaba poseerlo. Pero, aún así, no dijo nada ni atacó ni insultó ni nada parecido sino que dio media vuelta y se marchó igual de furioso sobre el lomo de Akamaru hasta desaparecer.

Fue entonces en que Tenten se desmoronó sin entender porque. Los impactos no habían sido demasiado fuertes, aún conservaba chakra –o eso había creído sentir hasta entonces- y Neji había evitado deliberadamente todos los órganos y puntos clave en su sistema de chakra. No encontraba razón, no podía hacerlo. Aún en el suelo, intentando rememorar cada instante de la batalla no podía pensar en un instante en que Neji la hubiera podido desarmar de esa manera pero lo había hecho. Era una muñeca de trapo, una sucia y derrotada muñeca de trapo.

Lentamente, lo oyó acercarse a ella —Te advertí que debías detenerte —sin embargo, su voz no era fría como habitualmente, sino que tenía un tinte más bien calmo. Un tinte suave, al igual que sus ojos –siempre severos- que parecían haberse suavizado un poco. Era por ese tipo de miradas, que él habitualmente no dejaba entrever y que rara vez lo hacía delante de alguien más que no fuera ella, que estaba en la situación que estaba.

—Ya te dije, no me gusta perder.

Él no se mostró sorprendido. Lo sabía. Tenten era en ese sentido como él y jamás permitiría dañarse el orgullo retirándose de una batalla sin haberlo dado todo en ella. No, eso jamás lo haría ella y era esa una de las razones por las que la castaña seguía a su lado. Una de las razones por las que él la había conservado a su lado. Y sentía que esa era una de las pocas buenas decisiones, a juicio racional –por supuesto-, que había hecho.

—¿Qué me hiciste?

—No golpeé tu abdomen, golpeé tu diafragma.

La castaña bufó. Debería haberlo sentido, lo sabía, pero la adrenalina del momento, las ansias incesantes de ganar y la concentración y determinación le habían quitado toda percepción del asunto, la habían entumecido a las reacciones de su cuerpo a las cuales poca atención le había prestado y ahora había caído derrumbada como una pila de bloques ante los ojos de Neji. Y eso no era lo peor, esta era la segunda vez que perdía con él aquel día. Por ello, culpaba a la estúpida lluvia. Y al estúpido Byakugan y a todo el clan Hyuuga en general. Pero, por sobre todas las cosas, culpaba a Neji, por cualquier razón que pudiera inventar en el momento.

Aún así, ignorando la mirada fija y de Neji en ella, intentó incorporarse solo para notar que carecía de fuerza en los brazos debido a los dos impactos en los hombros. Y Neji había salido ileso, casi, y eso era lo más injusto de todo. Pero no se rindió y él aguardó a que los intentos fútiles de ella cesaran para poder acercarse más y acuclillarse a su lado, observándola nuevamente en silencio. No porque no tuviera intenciones o deseos de ayudarla, sino porque la conocía. Tenten no era del tipo de chica que goza de favores. No, a ella no le gustaba que le abrieran la puerta porque ella misma podía hacerlo. Se lo había dicho a él una vez, y él había tomado nota mental de aquello. Por eso, no quería entrometerse. Si ella podía hacerlo por su cuenta, bien; pero solo admitiría que necesitaba ayuda cuando no hubiera otra opción presente. Tenten era así de obstinada. Empapada, ensangrentada, sucia, embarrada y derrotada, volvió a intentar levantarse. Finalmente, negó con la cabeza. Una vergüenza, eso pensaba ella.

Sin embargo, se sorprendió de ver que Neji no se había acercado con intenciones de fastidiarla por su derrota ni de señalarle todos y cada uno de sus errores sino que lo había hecho para ayudarla a ponerse de pie, colocando el brazo de ella por detrás del cuello de él. Desconcertada, y aún levemente mareada, lo observó en silencio enderezarla y ayudarla a caminar fuera del terreno de entrenamiento. Por largo rato, caminaron en silencio bajo la lluvia.

—¿Cómo está tu hombro?

Él lo observó desinteresadamente y se encogió de hombros, restándole completa importancia al asunto —Bien.

La muchacha sonrió —Me alegro.

Pero él no la miró. Simplemente continuó con la vista al frente. Cierto era, que Neji no necesitaba la compasión ni la preocupación de nadie. Era un individuo autosuficiente y podía cuidarse perfectamente por su cuenta. Siempre lo había hecho. Aún así, no podía decir que la preocupación de su compañera no le causara una cierta sensación de placer. Pero Neji no le daba demasiadas vueltas a ello y, definitivamente, no demostraría nada de aquello tampoco —Hmp.

—¿Sabes? —continuó ella, ignorando la respuesta monosilábica de su compañero de equipo. De todas formas, estaba acostumbrada a ese tipo de respuestas por parte de él –breves y sin demasiada elaboración- y no se sentía ofendida por ellas bajo ninguna forma. De hecho, la forma de ser de él le agradaba. No era demasiado –como Lee, que definitivamente era demasiado de todo- y no era poco –como Sai, que era una exageración ridícula en lo referente a sentimientos- sino que era justo. Neji era la medida justa de todo, el equilibrio. Y eso a Tenten le gustaba—. Ya puedo caminar.

El castaño continuó caminando bajo la lluvia mirando de reojo su compañera de equipo, por primera vez. Si había evitado hacer aquello, era por la proximidad que mantenían en aquel instante y porque se sentía terriblemente natural, contrario a sus creencias –cierto era, que Neji no estaba acostumbrado al contacto físico de ningún tipo que no fuera exterior al contexto de un combate. Y porque los ojos de Tenten, muchas veces, le resultaban demasiado intensos. Era como si hubiera un fuego en ellos, uno que ni siquiera el hielo de su mirada era capaz de apagar. Lo cual era irónico, pues en toda su vida Neji había sido siempre el de la mirada aterradora e intimidante, y –por lo demás- Tenten no era intimidante en absoluto, era alegre y relajada (a excepción de cuando luchaba) —Lo dudo.

Molesta, ella intentó apartarse de él y caminar por su cuenta, solo para trastabillar y caer nuevamente sobre el pecho de Neji; tal y como lo había hecho aquella vez en su batalla contra el Akatsuki Hoshigaki Kisame. Ambas manos intentaron parar su caída y él rápidamente la enderezó tomándola muy gentilmente por los hombros, una vez más, sus dedos tamborileando muy suave, lenta y prolongadamente sobre sus hombros. Y, esta vez, no había herida ni razón aparente para aquel contacto. Un escalofrío descendió por la espalda de la chica. Su rostro estaba demasiado cerca del de ella. Y si la situación continuaba, Tenten dudaba de su habilidad de mantener el semblante controlado.

—Lo que dije —insistió, demasiado severamente en su opinión, acomodándola cuidadosamente contra el costado de él, y negando con la cabeza. La hacía sentirse como una niña reprendida por algún mayor. Neji tenía, por una razón u otra, una necesidad –casi compulsiva- de hacer aquello con ella y la castaña suponía que era porque él sabía que de otra forma no le haría caso. Y estaba en lo cierto. Pero no podía culparlo por intentarlo. Con el paso de los años, Neji había comenzado a esforzarse más en su trato con las personas. Era estricto, si; porque aún creía que debía serlo para poder ayudar a los demás, pero se había suavizado también. Y ella era una de las personas que más habitualmente veía este lado, y no podía decir que le desagradara. No realmente. Aún así, Neji parecía bastante renuente a reconocer este lado en voz alta. No que a ella le molestara.

—Si, si. Gracias... —él volvió una vez más su vista al frente, nuevamente en silencio, mientras retomaban el camino. Pero parecía haber bajado ligeramente la velocidad, para beneficio de ella—. Kiba lucía enfadado, ¿no crees?

Neji la observó de reojo nuevamente por un instante, preguntándose porque debía importarle a él lo que Inuzuka Kiba pensaba en el instante en que apareció en medio de su entrenamiento y porque parecía causarle tal curiosidad a ella. No era asunto suyo, ni de ella, ni de ellos. Pero la chica a su lado parecía encontrarlo curiosamente entretenido. En ese aspecto, Neji había aprendido a separar lo que le correspondía y lo que no. De esa forma, no se complicaba con cuestiones que no debía dejar que lo influenciaran —No es asunto mío.

Tenten sonrió. Él siempre era tan correcto —Oh... pero, ¿no tienes curiosidad? Seguro que tiene que ver con tu prima.

Él continuó encontrando la conversación no realmente interesante. De hecho, más interés le causaba el que su compañera de equipo estuviera tan compenetrada con el asunto. No, a él no le incumbía; pero decidió responder de todas formas a Tenten—No, no realmente. Y, si fue Hinata-sama, quien lo colocó en el estado que dices... solo puedo deducir que fue por cuenta propia.

—¿Quieres decir que se lo buscó? —sonrió la chica, observando el perfil de Neji mantenerse fijo en el camino que estaban recorriendo. Sabía que a él no le interesaba el asunto, podía verlo en sus ojos y en su forma de responder. Lo había sabido incluso desde antes, que a Neji no le interesaba en nivel alguno la vida de los demás a menos que influyera de alguna forma en la suya. Ya fuera para beneficiarlo o perjudicarlo. Pero tenía que establecer algún tipo de conversación porque, cierto era, que empezaba a sentirse incómoda a tan corta distancia de él y, a la vez, empezaba a sentirse demasiado cómoda con el calor corporal que de él emanaba para su propia sanidad y seguridad. Además, estaba claro que él no sería el primero en romper el silencio. Pues, por una razón u otra, el Hyuuga parecía más silencioso de lo habitual.

—Es probable. En todo caso, no es asunto mío y no me interesa que lo sea.

Ella asintió, aferrándose con más fuerza –aunque no muy segura de si debía hacerlo- a la ropa de la espalda de él para no caer. Neji se tensó y por ende ella también lo hizo. Y se arrepintió de haber inhalado en el momento en que lo hizo, pues el aroma masculino de él invadió todos sus sentidos. Dejando escapar un cansino suspiro, replicó —Supuse que dirías algo así.

—Deberías, tienes un conocimiento básico de mi.

¿Básico? No, ella no usaría esa palabra; pero esa era su forma de decir que debería, porque lo conocía –más de lo que él creía. Aún si Neji no quisiera admitirlo, y no fuera a hacerlo jamás en su vida, Tenten era la persona que más se había acercado a él o, en realidad, Tenten era la persona a quien más le había permitido acercarse Neji; y, aunque tenía sus resguardos para con ella –como lo hacía con todos-, era ella quien más pasaba tiempo con él y quien lo conocía. Con quien más compartía misiones y con quien entrenaba y pasaba el 70 % de sus días. Razón por la cual le ofendía que lo dijera de esa forma. A aquellas alturas, Tenten hubiera esperado un reconocimiento mayor o una percepción mejor por parte de él. De hecho, nunca lo había oído referirse a ella como algo más que como una compañera de equipo o simplemente, como prefería llamarla, "Tenten". Lisa y llanamente. Como si el nombre no significara nada, como si ella fuera solamente esa persona que estaba junto a él para entrenar cuando él la solicitaba y a la cual luego dejaba cuando tenía otros asuntos que atender. Ni siquiera amiga, jamás se había referido a ella de esa forma. Aunque sabía que tal no era el caso, y se podía arriesgar a asegurar que no lo era. Neji la apreciaba, como todo aquello que ella deseaba que le dijera, solo que no lo daría en voz alta. Pues tenía una teoría, si manifestaba demasiado apego a alguien, esa persona correría riesgo estando cerca suyo en una misión. Y eso era lo que menos quería. Aún así, Tenten no podía evitar desear que, fuera de tal contexto, él la llamara de una forma más familiar. Aunque suponía que para Neji no había un contexto u otro, todo era el mismo —Tienes esa expresión.

La voz gruesa y profunda de él la trajo nuevamente a la realidad —¿Qué expresión?

Él manifestó leve exasperación, como si ella estuviera jugando con él a la inocencia y no supiera de que se trataba. Y ella sí sabía que él podía leerla como un libro abierto, más de la cuenta de lo que solía ser, pero se rehusaba a dejarle hacerlo —Esa expresión. No fijas tus ojos en ningún lado y muerdes tu labio inferior, lo que significa que estás pensando en algo displacentero.

_Displacentero_. Pensó cerrando suavemente los ojos pero solo sonrió, como siempre solía hacer. Con esa sonrisa amable y brillante e infantil que poseía desde que eran niños y estaban en la academia y desde que habían sido puestos en el mismo equipo. Neji no la entendía, no realmente; los motivos de Tenten para sonreír de forma tan alegremente. Ciertamente no había motivo, pero aún así ella lo hacía —No me hagas caso.

Neji finalmente se detuvo, observando el edificio frente al que se encontraban. Tenten hizo lo mismo y se sorprendió de ver que ya habían llegado a la que fuera su casa. No hogar, nunca hogar; porque una casa vacía lejos estaba de llenar el lugar que un hogar ocupa pero era lo más cercano que tenía. Lo único que tenía en verdad pero no se quejaba. Estaba bien por ella.

Y solo para probar su teoría, realizó la pregunta cuya respuesta ya sabía pues la venía formulando desde hacía años. Por supuesto, no aquella pregunta en concreto sino todas las preguntas que apuntaban a lo mismo pero aquella solo era una prueba mas de que estaba en lo cierto con respecto a Neji —Esta lloviendo ¿Quieres pasar unos minutos?

La respuesta, como siempre, fue inmediata y mecánica. Sin siquiera considerar la posibilidad de una segunda opción y lo curioso era que, esta vez, ni siquiera se molestaba en alegar algo más además de su respuesta. No que esperara algo más. Neji no se explicaba ni se justificaba con nadie. Aún así, Tenten no podía dejar de pensar que la actitud de Neji era la actitud de alguien que pareciera estar huyendo de algo. Pero eso no tenía sentido, ella no era aterradora y no veía qué podía hacerlo. Neji, por otro lado, sentía diferir, pero aterradora no sería la palabra que elegiría, sino... inquietante. Quizá si. No lo diría, ni para él ni para nadie, pero en ocasiones Tenten lo inquietaba. Bueno, no técnicamente ella sino lo que ella representaba. Y, por ello, creía sabio mantenerse controlado. La rutina era segura, y a Neji le agradaba lo seguro. Lo seguro era bueno —No.

Y, sin decir más, lo vio partir. Desapareciendo nuevamente bajo la lluvia y sobre los tejados de las siguientes casas sobra los que empezó a saltar. Hasta que ya no lo vio más. Entonces, suspiró. Era siempre igual, siempre lo mismo y nada parecía cambiar. Cada vez que sentía que se acercaba –de una forma u otra a él- Neji le probaba estar en lo equivocado. Una y otra vez. Siempre impecable, siempre correcto y distante. Manteniendo una distancia sana y adecuada de ella. Manteniendo la relación estrictamente profesional. Y eso estaba bien también por ella, eso se decía. Eso quería creer al menos, y se forzaba en hacerlo. A veces, sentía que se esforzaba demasiado. Solo a veces. Y otras, se preguntaba si para él sería lo mismo. Si él también se sentiría que se esforzaba demasiado, aunque, ¿en qué? No tenía idea. En muchas ocasiones, tal y como esta, Tenten sentía que Neji estaba haciendo un esfuerzo mayor –uno que ni siquiera requería en combate-, pero las razones de ello permanecían un misterio.


	14. Ridícula

**Disclaimer****: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

14/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como soy conciente que las notas de autor son bastante tediosas, voy a intentar ser breve (nótese el intentar). Se que suena repetitivo, y quizá algo acartonado y parece un sinsentido, pero no lo es -para mi no lo es. Si lo escribo, es porque realmente lo siento y siento que estoy agradecida. De verdad, el que alguien lea mi historia me hace feliz (si, no soy dificil de complacer). Y también me alegra que hayan decido darle una nueva opotunidad y que se tomen tiempo de su día y de su vida para hacerme saber su opinión. Para todos aquellos que lo hacen gracias, el saber que piensan al respecto me ayuda a considerar historias a futuro y a mejoras las actuales. En fin, espero que el capítulo les guste. Sin más ni más, me despido. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XIV

"Ridícula"

Se colocó el kimono por sí misma, como pudo, con suma dificultad. Luchando con la escurridiza tela para lograr finalmente colocarla sobre su cuerpo, sobre su piel, pero seguía resbalándose de ella, por ella. Era frustrante, verdaderamente frustrante. ¿A quién se le ocurría crear tan incómoda prenda, tan inútil? Si, era frustrante. Hacía ya media hora que lo estaba intentando. _Estúpido kimono_. Hasta que finalmente lo logró. Luego, con dificultad, caminó por su cuarto hasta recoger el obi que permanecía extendido sobre la cama. Tras observarlo unos segundos, cansada de librar batallas con prendas de ropa –batallas que iba perdiendo- se decidió a colocárselo, sujetándolo firmemente contra su cintura y comenzando a amarrarlo tras su espalda con aún más dificultad que la que había sentido colocándose el kimono. Pero Tenten era decidida, y ninguna vestimenta –de ningún tipo, sin importar cuan compleja fuera- la derrotaría. Menos aún, debería suponerle un reto. Pero era inevitable. Al menos eso pensaba ella. Esas cosas no eran para ella.

Suspirando, rodeó nuevamente la habitación y se dirigió a su mesita de noche a buscar los listones para sujetar su cabello pero al verlos se detuvo, con la mano en el aire. Sabía que no debía usarlos, que si lo hacía todo el punto de haberse colocado ese kimono sería inútil pero la idea de utilizarlos de todas formas era demasiado tentadora. Tenten odiaba llevar el cabello suelto, era incómodo y no estaba acostumbrada a ello. Solo dormía con el cabello de esa forma, y era solo para darle un respiro a su cabeza. Si, Tenten odiaba llevar el cabello suelto; era simplemente molesto a la hora de entrenar y combatir, siempre interponiéndose frente a sus ojos y cayendo sobre su rostro, sin mencionar que teniéndolo de esa forma, era inevitable que al sudar este se adhiriera a su nuca y su frente, causándole a la joven kunoichi únicamente inconvenientes. Por esa razón, Tenten nunca lo usaba suelto; en su opinión era más práctico de esa forma y ella era una persona práctica por lo que era lógico que lo mantuviera de esa forma. Pero esta vez, esta fastidiosa vez, tendría que usarlo suelto. Aún así, guardó un senbon en su manga para sujetarlo en un rodete con él si más tarde le provocaba calor. Además, era prácticamente inconcebible para ella salir de su casa sin una sola arma. Por lo que una ínfima y diminuta aguja oculta no afectaría la imagen que se suponía debía dar. Y serviría para propósitos prácticos más adelante. Era la solución perfecta.

Una sonrisa agració su rostro. Satisfecha por su decisión, caminó hasta el baño y examinó su reflejo en el pequeño espejo; pues no tenía un espejo entero por las mismas razones por las que no usaba su cabello suelo. La apariencia, nada tenía que ver con ser shinobi y el preocuparse por cosas tan banales como aquellas solo la retrasarían y la distraerían de su objetivo principal. Entrenar y fortalecerse. Ese era su mantra y lo repetiría en su cabeza las veces necesarias para mantenerse enfocada. Sin embargo, y ahora que se contemplaba en el espejo, hubiera deseado prestarle una mínima atención a su cabello, pues el de Neji lucía –y probablemente luciría- infinitamente mejor que el de ella, lo cual era bastante humillante dado que se suponía que ella era mujer. Pero no le importó, y apartando la idea de su cabeza abandonó el baño, colocándose sus sandalias de madera y abandonando con dificultad el apartamento solitario en el que vivía. Debía admitir, que las sandalias eran inclusive más incómodas que el kimono y sumamente más imprácticas ¿Cuál era el fin de ellas? No tenía idea. Pero, si fuera por ella, hubiera preferido asistir al evento con sus ropas habituales y sus sandalias de ninja que con aquellas cosas. Pero, al fin y al cabo, aquello no era el asunto del evento. Ahora que lo pensaba, nunca hubiera creído que aquel particular momento llegara tan rápido. Nunca jamás. Hubiera pensado que tomaría más tiempo en suceder. Aunque, siendo honesta consigo misma, en un principio ni siquiera lo había creído posible. Eso era, que Naruto fuera nombrado Hokage. Pero había sucedido, en un margen de tres días habían anunciado todo, sin dar razones por la prisa del nombramiento –aunque ella podía deducir que tenía que ver con el hecho de que Sasuke estuviera en el libro bingo-, ni explicaciones. Tenten, durante los días previos, había tenido una sensación de agitación pero jamás hubiera creído que el cambio que percibía por venir fuera aquel. En todo caso, estaba contenta por Naruto. El rubio, por escandaloso y ridículo que fuera –y lo era-, lo merecía probablemente más que nadie. Con los años, y con las dificultades que había enfrentado, había ganado la confianza de todos y había probado ser mucho más que un perdedor. Empezando por la vez en que derrotó a Neji, algo que Tenten jamás habría creído posible. Neji era un genio, era cuidadoso y escrupuloso e inteligente, y nunca fallaba o perdía. Nunca lo había hecho, hasta aquel día. Y ahora había derrotado a Sasuke y lo había traído de regreso tras casi seis años desde que se había marchado, y había vencido a Pain con anterioridad y había salvado a la aldea. No eran pocos logros, definitivamente no los eran.

Salió a la calle, a la noche, contemplando alegre la luna sobre el cielo mientras se abría camino a través de la gente que se dirigía a la celebración. En cambio, ella se dirigía a otro destino –uno que quedaba de paso- pero uno previo a la celebración. La casa de Neji, donde lo aguardaría para asistir al evento junto a él. Ya que ella no tenía con quien asistir y los superiores del clan Hyuuga, incluido Hiashi, habían decidido excusarse enviando unos pocos representantes. Neji era uno de esos, por supuesto. Y, aún si no lo fuera, era probable que asistiera de todas formas ya que le debía a Naruto lo que era y en lo que se había transformado y los cambios en su vida. Los cuales quizá no fueran demasiados obvios pero definitivamente eran mejoras. Empezando con la relación con su familia.

Al llegar allí Tenten se detuvo en seco, encontrando un nuevo desafío que sobrepasar con sus atuendos actuales. La casa, como era de esperarse en cualquier casa tradicional de la aldea, estaba situada sobre unos pequeños pilares de madera lo que daba por resultado un escalón, no demasiado alto, que hacía de porche a la casa. Nunca había reparado en ello antes, pero ahora con la dificultad que suponía separar las piernas con el kimono que vestía, era imposible que no lo hiciera. Sin mencionar, las molestas sandalias de madera. Pero lo hizo, tras minutos de intentos y de sentirse ridícula y de rogar que ningún Hyuuga asomara la cabeza por curiosidad, especialmente Neji, lo logró. Y sin embargo no entró. No quiso hacerlo en vistas a lo sucedido la última vez por lo que se limitó a aguardar allí, contemplando distraída la infraestructura del lugar. Aguardando la salida de su compañero de equipo, quien sorprendentemente estaba retrasado. Y decía sorprendentemente pues Neji nunca llegaba tarde a ningún lugar ni hacía esperar a nadie y, claramente se enfadaba, cuando alguien lo hacía esperar a él. Siendo criado en una familia tradicionalista, por supuesto, esto era de esperarse. Aún así, Tenten comenzaba a impacientarse, por lo que continuaba observando hacia abajo, su kimono. Era un kimono simple, como ella, de seda color granate oscuro y con un diseño de flores pequeñas en color blanco al igual que el obi que sujetaba las ropas en su lugar. Pero, aún así, era incómodo; y se imaginaba que debía lucir estúpida con él. O extraña. O algo similar pues Tenten nunca usaba aquellas prendas, no estaba acostumbrada a ellas, y debía manifestar su inconformidad a través de sus gestos y movimientos, los cuales eran torpes por la falta de costumbre. _Estúpido kimono... _

—B-Buenas noches T-Tenten-san... —susurró una voz detrás de ella. Volteándose, con poca gracia –o al menos eso pensó ella, y probablemente estuviera en lo cierto-, se enfrentó a la recién llegada. Quien no era otra que Hinata Hyuuga.

—Oh, buenas noches Hinata —replicó, acomodando sutilmente su kimono y maldiciéndolo nuevamente en su fuero interno. Lo cual la recién llegada debió notar pues tras examinarla discretamente susurró, con voz suave y amable; aquella tan característica en ella.

—T-Te vez m-muy b-bien Tenten-san...

_Si, como no_. Pensó, apenada. Riendo nerviosa. Estaba segura, ahora más que nunca, que aquello no era los suyo. Pero estaba bien, Hinata estaba siendo amable, demasiado amable en su opinión; pues era una mentira descarada la que había dicho. Tenten no se veía en nada similar a como se veía Hinata, quien lucía natural y cómoda en aquellas prendas que resaltaban los atributos de la chica y sus facciones inocentes. Pero estaba bien, era algo —Gracias Hinata... supongo.

Pero ésta solo hizo una leve reverencia —Neji-nii-san... n-no tardará...

Y aunque era obvio, que esa era la razón por la que ella se encontraba allí, se preguntó como habría sabido que lo estaba aguardando —Eso espero, hace ya largo rato que estoy aquí —replicó, fastidiada. Notando que su tono había sobresaltado a la joven heredera del clan. Rápidamente, añadió, con una sonrisa—. Pero seguiré esperando.

—P-Podrías... a-aguardar adentro.. —sugirió, tímidamente. Tenten parpadeó y luego negó rápidamente con la cabeza. No, definitivamente no volvería a repetir la situación de la última vez. Si él no la quería en el interior de su casa, por molesto o fastidio o triste que fuera, ella no entraría. No se forzaría al interior, si él no lo deseaba.

—Está bien. Lo esperaré aquí.

—B-Bien... —hizo una última reverencia, Hinata se despidió de ella, y se marchó en dirección a la entrada del complejo; en la cual Tenten podía ver que se encontraba Shino esperando; vistiendo un kimono masculino beige con un obi negro. Volviendo la vista a la entrada de la casa, continuó aguardando. Largos minutos más pasaron. Hasta que Neji finalmente apareció, saliendo por la puerta de papel de arroz y cerrándola tras de sí sin voltearse. Luego, como si supiera que ella se encontraba allí desde siempre, como si tuviera ojos en la espalda –y a veces Tenten juraba que aún sin el Byakugan los tenía- dijo —Buenas noches, Tenten.

La muchacha sonrió, sin mencionar el retraso que él llevaba —Buenos días, Neji.

Él asintió y se volteó a verla, haciendo que la atención de la muchacha fuera rápidamente atraída a su frente por el hecho de que no llevaba su protector de la aldea puesto, sino que la tenía cuidadosamente vendada con la intención de cubrir aquella marca maldita que tanto lo atormentaba. Luego, como si fuera parte del escaneo, analizó las vestimentas que el chico llevaba. Era simple, un kimono masculino negro con un obi blanco; pero parecía adecuado para él. Y, como al resto de las personas, aquella vestimenta lucía natural en él y hasta lucía bien –muy bien, pero eso jamás lo diría. En su caso, la cosa no era igual. Tenten no se sentía natural en absoluto, ni sentía que lucía siquiera tan bien como el resto; y eso nunca le había importado, y no podría importarle menos en otra ocasión, pero en este particular caso era casi injusto caminar junto a él luciendo de esa forma. Y ella luciendo de esa otra forma. Seguramente, ni siquiera su cabello lucía bien y no había hecho nada más que dejarlo suelto. Era ridículo, si, pero estaba segura al respecto.

Apartando los pensamientos al respecto de las molestas vestimentas, sonrió y se redirigió a Neji —Acabo de ver salir a Hinata.

Él respondió desinteresado, observándola por el rabillo del ojo —Hmp.

Pero eso a Tenten no le importó, estaba acostumbrada a ello, a las respuestas monosilábicas y a la falta de demostración de sentimiento en Neji. Eso era lo normal en él, en ellos. Y eso estaba bien por ella. Lo que le incomodaba, de cierta forma, era que la estuviera mirando. Por supuesto, su mirada no delataba nada. Si Neji creía que lucía ridícula o no, Tenten no lo podía saber. Por lo que, intentando apartar todo aquello, simplemente continuó con la conversación como si el Hyuuga hubiera respondido remotamente interesado —Shino la aguardaba en la entrada, pero ya se marcharon.

—Bien —fue todo lo que dijo, sabiendo ella cuanto disfrutaba Neji de los pequeños momentos de calma y soledad. Seguro, en ese instante el Hyuuga estaba con ella pero para él era como estar solo –o eso suponía ella. Por lo que descendió el escalón con gracia y agilidad, sin siquiera hacer flamear el kimono un segundo, y la aguardó a que ella también lo siguiera. Pero Tenten no lo hizo al instante, sino que se detuvo al borde de este contemplando la forma de bajar de una forma similar a como había hecho él. Era ridículo, ¿cómo no había pensado que luego tendría que bajarse de allí? ¿Y con público? De haberlo sabido, de haberlo pensado, no se había subido en primer lugar.

Neji continuaba contemplándola expectante, analizando la vacilación de avanzar que Tenten manifestaba. Era ridículo, y se estaba impacientando —¿Qué haces, Tenten?

Deslizó una sandalia de madera por el suelo y hacia delante, luego otra, y quedó aún más al borde. Por primera vez en la vida, y probablemente por última vez en la vida, deseó tener un mínimo conocimiento de aquellas cosas, conocimientos como los que seguramente tenía Ino; quien probablemente no tuviera dificultad alguna con ese tipo de cosas.

Impaciente, Neji la urgió de nuevo; cruzándose de brazos en el pecho con la expresión seria, pero con un cierto dejo de diversión en su mirada —Tenten.

Encogiéndose de hombros dio el último paso ¿Qué tan difícil podía ser? Había luchado cientos de veces y derrotado a cientos de ninjas renegados y había cumplido misiones hasta de rango S. No necesitaba la humillación que una prenda y un calzado estúpido pudieran proveerle. Pero estaba equivocada, sí era difícil. Más de lo que pensaba. No caer, porque caer era fácil e inevitable, recobrar el balance era lo dificultoso y Tenten estaba encontrando ciertos problemas en esa materia. Hasta que dos manos la detuvieron por los hombros y la ayudaron a enderezarse. Una vez más, con extrema gentileza y extraña prolongación. Al alzar la mirada, notó como Neji la miraba con una ceja enarcada. No podía culparlo, no realmente; en batalla era la persona más grácil y hábil y ágil en lo que refería a combate. Podía saltar y girar y moverse a su antojo. Aquí, sin embargo, era sumamente torpe y poco elegante. No que alguna vez lo hubiera sido, pero sus movimientos era infinitamente mucho mejor.

—No digas nada —le advirtió, resollando. Ya era bastante humillante la situación en la que se encontraba. Siendo ayudada a descender un estúpido escalón que de otra forma habría descendido sin mayores problemas.

Neji asintió consintiendo las palabras de ella y la soltó, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a caminar lentamente –muy lentamente- para que ella lo alcanzara. Lo cual Tenten hizo al instante, recobrando la sonrisa tras minutos de pasado el incidente. Minutos de silencio que ambos gozaron en la oscuridad de la noche. Hasta que Tenten volvió a hablar.

—Neji ¿Qué piensas de todo esto?

Él continuó con la vista al frente, caminando serenamente. Tenten había notado, desde el inicio, que –por una razón u otra- el castaño lucía relajado. Inusualmente relajado —¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno... A Naruto siendo Hokage... —aguardó. El joven Hyuuga pareció meditar por unos instantes antes de comentar, cuidando la elección de palabras.

—Lo prematuro del asunto tiene que ver con Sasuke, sin duda —afirmó. Ella asintió.

—Yo también deduje eso. Pero me preguntaba... que piensas tú al respecto.

El castaño la observó de reojo, su semblante más suave de lo habitual. Ahora estaba segura, Neji estaba relajado y disfrutando del instante y la pausa que aquella celebración ofrecía a sus turbulentas vidas. Y eso a Tenten le gustaba, habitualmente Neji no se comportaba de tal forma —¿Yo? ¿Qué importancia tiene mi opinión al respecto del asunto?, no cambiaría nada.

—No —concedió—, tienes razón. Solo me preguntaba.

Neji asintió, considerando las palabras de ella. Habitualmente, siendo Tenten otra persona, hubiera respondido con un gruñido o una mirada severa y se habría marchado pues Neji nunca sentía la necesidad de dar su opinión al respecto a menos que tuviera que ver con una misión, y solo cuando dicha opinión era requerida. Y, en este caso, no lo era. No era crucial ni cambiaba nada ni influía en ningún exterior que él pudiera modificar. Pero este no era un extraño, esta persona a su lado era Tenten y por más que no quisiera admitirlo, la chica era una de las personas que más tiempo transcurría a su lado por lo que al menos le debía el responderle. No por obligación, aún si lo hiciera lucir de esa forma, sino por gusto. Conversar con Tenten era una de las cosas placenteras que no le había mencionado aquella vez cuando la castaña le había preguntado.

—Creo que aún no podría juzgar a Naruto como Hokage aún si lo deseara —replicó. Y Tenten solo sonrió. Era cierto, Naruto era impredecible y siempre lograba sorprender a todos; aún con el paso de los años, el rubio nunca era aburrido. Nunca parecía repetir un patrón de comportamiento y eso lo hacía interesante. Pero Neji no lo había dicho esas exactas palabras, y no lo había dicho con emoción alguna al respecto, pero la castaña sabía que el Hyuuga estaba de acuerdo con la decisión. De alguna forma u otra, con o sin reservas –probablemente con-, pero estaba más que dispuesto a darle la oportunidad. Y si él lo estaba ella también. El juicio de Neji rara vez estaba equivocado, sino nunca. Era por eso, justamente por eso, que era llamado genio. Por su buen criterio y por sus habilidades tanto intelectuales como físicas.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Él asintió, volviendo la vista al frente justo en el instante en que Tenten volvía a tropezar con una baldosa del suelo que se encontraba ligeramente levantada, lo que provocó que su sandalia se atorara en ella; pero esta vez, para su suerte, logró recobrar el balance por su cuenta. Al ver a Neji, notó que continuaba observándola con el ceño fruncido y cierta curiosidad. A lo que respondió, fastidiada.

—Si, no se caminar en esto y probablemente me veo ridícula con este kimono; preferiría mis ropas habituales.

Si Neji fuera otra persona, otra persona cualquiera, probablemente habría estallado en risa descontrolada frente a sus palabras –pues la hacían lucir como una niña pequeña y caprichosa- pero él, siendo colecto y sereno y propio como era, no lo hizo. Sino que enarcó una ceja ante lo dicho por Tenten. La cual reaccionó cruzándose de brazos —Seguro que eso pensaste.

Él no se inmutó —De hecho, no —No lo había hecho. Y no lo creía bajo ningún concepto tampoco. De alguna forma, había pensado que Tenten lucía... _diferente_. Si, eso era más exacto. Quizá.

—¿No? ¿No me dirás que me veo ridícula y que soy un desastre caminando en esto?

El Hyuuga se cruzó de brazos y la examinó de arriba abajo, con mirada inquisitiva pero manteniéndose siempre sumamente profesional –o eso se forzó a hacer, al menos, y creía haberlo logrado. Aún así, Tenten se sintió incómoda por la inspección. Era conciente, sin embargo, que ella lo había llevado a aquello pero aún así no podía evitarlo —No pongas palabras en mi boca Tenten —sentenció, serio. No le gustaba ser contradicho. Si él no había dicho tal cosa, era porque definitivamente no la pensaba—. Sin embargo, debo estar de acuerdo que tu habilidad para trasladarte es... bastante curiosa. Extraña quizá sería una palabra más adecuada.

La castaña dejó caer la cabeza, rendida. Lo sabía. Había estado en lo cierto desde el principio. Era un desastre, un desastre caminante envuelto en seda color granate; pero no había podido evitarse. Sin embargo, cuando cayó en la cuenta de que Neji no había catalogado ridícula su apariencia, el Hyuuga en cuestión ya se encontraba bastante más adelante. Pues había continuado caminando tras responder a la pregunta de ella, lo cual la dejó aún más desconcertada. Estaba segura que se veía ridícula, pero Neji no mentía por caridad. Por lo que no tenía sentido creer que esta vez lo había hecho.

Mirándose una última vez hacia abajo, exclamó —Espera, Neji —apresurándose como pudo hasta alcanzarle el paso. Quizá, él no pensaba que ella lucía tan mal como pensaba. E inclusive quizá, él podía llegar a pensar que se veía exactamente lo opuesto. _No, se trata de Neji ¿Cierto?_ _No, por supuesto que no. _Aún así, no pudo evitar pensar en la posibilidad –desearla- y sentirse ligeramente abochornada por ello.


	15. Sonrisa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

15/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Sepan disculpar hoy mi poco afectuosa nota de agradecimiento. Pero, personalmente, preferiría subir el capítulo -sin retraso- para que ustedes puedan leerlo. De todas formas, repito lo que digo siempre. Muchas, muchas (muchísimas) gracias por darnos una oportunidad y a mi historia. Gracias por sus amables reviews y por todo. De verdad. ¡Gracias! Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XV

"Sonrisa"

Neji era un agudo observador, ningún detalle que pudiera estar a la vista podía escapársele, y desde que podía recordar siempre había sido poseedor de esa facultad. Venía con los ojos, por supuesto, pero el Byakugan solo no era suficiente. Nunca era suficiente. Pues para ser un gran observador, como él se jactaba de ser, sin pudor alguno –pues él no tenía pudor-, debía añadirse a la habilidad de observar, una segunda habilidad. Una segunda facultad, tanto o más importante que el Byakugan, y eso era una mente metódica y analítica. Y él la poseía, la había desarrollado a lo largo de los años desde edad temprana; porque, definitivamente, era más fácil desarrollar ese tipo de cualidad cuando cosas accesorias como los sentimientos se dejan de lado. Y él las había apartado, de niño lo había hecho, las había dejado completamente de lado en pos de su rencor a su clan, siendo esta la única emoción conocida –o al menos fuertemente sentida- por tantos años.

Sin embargo, el incidente con Naruto le había permitido ver las cosas bajo una luz nueva, y se había permitido aceptar cosas tales como la camaradería, entre otras. Y había permitido un cierto número reducido de personas en su vida, porque en su vida anterior –antes de Naruto- esas personas habían existido y habían estado allí y habían revoloteado a su alrededor pero él no les había permitido demasiado acceso a su vida. Tenten, Lee –por ridículo que fuera-, y Gai –a quien la palabra ridículo no parecía siquiera adecuársele remotamente-, eran esas pocas personas que, a pesar de todo, habían estado allí. Compartiendo, al menos, un mismo espacio vital y el mismo aire. Porque él no les había permitido acceder a nada más. Seguro, sabían de su historia y de sus rencores y de sus metas en la vida pero no porque él hubiera deseado informárselas (o "compartir", como había dicho Gai el primer día como equipo) sino porque era inevitable permaneciendo tanto tiempo juntos.

Era fastidioso, en esa época, tener todas aquellas personas revoloteándole alrededor, preguntándole como estaba cada vez que se cruzaba en la calle con algún miembro de la rama principal del clan Hyuuga y demás. Era estúpido, además, pues él no se dejaba llevar por tonterías tales como la tristeza y la autocompasión. Eso era para débiles, y él no lo era. Aún así, Lee y Gai insistían en preguntar cada vez que suceso como tal sucedía y él debía admitir que era más que fastidioso, pero los ignoraba o replicaba con un simple "Hmp" a secas. Sin embargo, Tenten siempre se había restringido de hacerlo, por una razón u otra, y lo único que dedicaba era una mirada en su dirección. En un principio, había creído que era por miedo, pues era un sentimiento general que la gente tendía a percibir estando en presencia de él (a excepción de Lee y Gai que eran lo suficientemente estúpidos como para no temerle a nada); pero luego había comprendido que no, que Tenten no le temía y que nunca lo había hecho, ni mucho menos. Era un enigma, si. Tenten era la persona más abierta y fácilmente legible que jamás había visto en su vida. Con tan solo una mirada, podía discernir su estado de ánimo y su disposición en relación a la tarea que debía realizar (que, extrañamente, siempre era buena), y, sin embargo, nunca había podido discernir sus motivos detrás de todo aquello que veía con sus ojos. Tenten no le temía, no lo importunaba con estúpidas preguntas sin sentido ni se mostraba cohibida por su presencia, y sin embargo no podía colegir el porque de ello. Nunca podía colegir el porque detrás de las acciones y las emociones desnudas de la chica y eso era algo que siempre le había fastidiado pero, en aquel tiempo, no le había dado demasiada importancia. Tenía cosas más importantes que atender.

Por lo que se había limitado a sus asuntos en relación con el clan y cuando el incidente (como Neji seguía llamándolo a pesar de tantos años, a causa del orgullo) con Naruto sucedió, Neji expandió un poco más su vista y su mente. Comprendió, entonces, que el sacrificio de su padre (a pesar de haber sido dictado por el clan, tal y como él creía y razón por la cual lo odiaba), había sido también un acto de voluntad e individualidad, un acto de libertad, un acto de protección de parte de su padre al que era su hermano, el actual líder del clan. Y lo había hecho a conciencia, no porque el clan y el destino le dictaban que era lo que debía hacer, sino porque era lo que él quería hacer. A pesar de la marca en su frente, su padre había sido libre. Lo que lavaba parcialmente el rencor que Neji había sentido hacia el clan y hacia Hiashi y hacia Hinata, por extensión. Pero no demasiadas emociones más llenaron ese vacío que se formó, no porque no las hubiera, sino porque él no lo permitió ni lo permitiría. Siempre había sido un hombre metódico y eso era algo que no quería teñir con la subjetividad de sentimientos demasiado intensos y demasiado inútiles como para sostener. Por lo que se había limitado a sentir camaradería, en un principio. Y luego había pasado a la extraña sensación que era la compasión, para él, aunque no exageradamente y en exceso. Un exceso de compasión, en su opinión, hacía a las personas débiles. Era una negligencia, más que una atención para con la persona y él no quería ser ese tipo de persona negligente. Por lo que había elegido la medida justa, marcado el límite de lo que debía manifestar y de lo que debía sentir; para estar seguro.

Aún así, nunca, a pesar de haber expandido su mente y su vista y su capacidad de comprensión, había logrado comprender las razones detrás de Tenten. Seguro, podía verla y saber qué sentía y que no, a cada momento con tan solo una mirada. Pero no, no podía saber el porque de todo ello.

Pensando en retrospectiva, Tenten había tenido una vida tan o más miserable que la de él. Desde que lo recordaba, ella había estado sola. Completamente sola. Sin padres, ambos asesinados en misiones y guerras que con ella nada tenían que ver. Por supuesto, eso era algo que ella nunca había dicho y él nunca había preguntado, pero era algo que sabía y no ignoraba. Aún así, el peso de ese pasado no parecía detenerla. Así como tampoco el hecho de no pertenecer a ningún clan ni poseer ningún kekkei genkai o alguna otra habilidad que pudiera servirle de uso alguno. Ella era _nadie_, en el pleno sentido de la palabra. Sin pasado ni marca de identidad, y, sin embargo, era una de las personas más fuertes que el Hyuuga había conocido, para él, Tenten era _alguien_. Por esa razón, y quizá solo por esa razón, Neji le había permitido en un principio entrenar con él. Eso y el hecho de que ella no parecía temerle, por una razón u otra. En todo caso, Tenten era miserable, o podría serlo. Debería serlo. Pero no lo era.

Mirándola sonreír tan alegremente a su lado, se preguntaba si alguna vez habría sentido resentimiento. Era normal, inclusive lógico, Neji creía; pero la castaña no había manifestado nunca nada al respecto. De hecho, todo lo que había visto en ella era una sonrisa –la mayor parte del tiempo- una sonrisa plena y genuina. No forzada. Aún a pesar de la incomodidad que manifestaba en aquellas ropas, continuaba sonriendo. Y eso era algo que él no entendía. Y que, de alguna forma, le perturbaba. La sonrisa de Tenten lo turbaba, más aún cuando estaba dirigida a él. Lo hacía sentirse... _diferente_. Si, diferente era la palabra.

—¿Qué? —sonrió, al verlo observarla serio—. ¿Tan desastrosa me veo?

Neji negó con la cabeza, más para sí que en respuesta a lo que ella había preguntado. No lo entendía. La vida de Tenten había sido tan desastrosa como la de él, se había convertido por voluntad propia –y a pesar de lo sucedido a sus padres- en shinobi y había decidido convertirse en un arma. Porque Tenten no era inocente y no endulzaba las cosas como probablemente lo haría alguien más, alguien como Ino. No, ella no se decía que todo aquello era por un bien mayor. Ella era un arma, bien lo sabía, un arma como las que tanto amaba y pulía con suma dedicación. Un arma de la aldea. Y lo hacía de todas formas, con una sonrisa en el rostro. Y, aún así, Tenten era lo suficientemente fuerte para discernir cuando algo era correcto o incorrecto y si no creía en ello, no lo hacía. Sin importar su deber. Sin importar nada más. Y por esa misma razón entrenaba, sin cansancio y sin detenerse. A veces, alguna veces, exageraba en ello pero, por otro lado, él también lo hacía y quizá eso la hacía adecuada como compañera de entrenamiento. Perfecta, en ese sentido.

Por un instante, todas sus cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por la aparición de Naruto en lo alto vistiendo la túnica habitual y el sombrero de Hokage tradicional. Era una visión extraña, debía admitir. Ciertamente. Una que en algún momento de su vida hubiera considerado ridícula e increíble. El que alguien como Naruto, un perdedor como Naruto, llegara a una posición de tal alto rango. Pero no estaba sorprendido, no realmente, no podía decir que lo estaba. A lo largo de aquellos años había compartido muchas misiones con el rubio, demasiadas, y lo había visto convertirse en todo lo que Neji mismo había jurado que nunca se convertiría por ser imposible. Y, a pesar de todo eso, alguien como Naruto había logrado sorprenderlo a él y no viceversa. Pero, por alguna razón u otra, todo aquel curso de acciones y reacciones parecía natural. No demasiado forzado, extraño sí, pero estaba bien. Naruto había vencido el destino. Quizá, él, algún día, podría lograr lo mismo. Solo quizá, pues Neji no se permitía pensar demasiado al respecto.

Un vitoreo acompañó a Naruto arrojando el sombrero al aire y minutos después había desaparecido. Bajando la mirada, contempló a su compañera de equipo sonreír alegremente. Una vez más, Tenten tenía una sonrisa en su rostro; esa sonrisa que siempre portaba con orgullo.

—Lo merece, ¿no crees Neji?

Él simplemente se encogió de hombros en respuesta, observando nuevamente la terraza en la que se había encontrado Naruto hasta un minuto atrás —Hmp.

Ante esto, la castaña rió; a lo cual Neji la observó con el ceño fruncido, fijamente, por unos segundos. Honestamente, él no le encontraba la gracia al asunto. Por lo que, cuando Tenten notó la expresión de él, dejó de reír –aunque no de sonreír- y añadió un —Nada, no me hagas caso —al asunto.

Y por los siguientes minutos, cayeron en un silencio confortable mientras se abrían paso a lo largo de la multitud; donde volvieron a encontrarse con Gai y Lee, quienes aún permanecían en el mismo lugar en el que los habían saludado por primera vez aquella noche. Sin embargo, cuando Tenten dio un paso hacia ellos; fue sujetada gentilmente por el codo, los dedos que la sujetaban acariciando suavemente su piel, y tironeada en la dirección opuesta. Con dificultad, la chica se apartó de su ruta dedicándole a Neji una mirada de confusión mientras caminaba hacia otro lado. Este, por su parte, no dijo nada hasta que estuvieron lo suficientemente lejos. Cierto era, que estar allí, de esa forma, solo con Tenten, hacía la noche algo más soportable. Lee y Gai únicamente arruinarían la calma atmósfera que el Hyuuga estaba disfrutando. Y aún no se sentía listo para renunciar a tal placer. No que fuera a admitir nada de ello en voz alta. De hecho, no quería pensar en nada de ello, ni siquiera en lo recóndito de su propia mente.

En cambio, solo alegó, calmo como habitualmente —No deseo tolerar la insania de Gai y Lee esta noche.

Ella frunció el ceño pero asintió, comprendiendo que Neji no era una persona que gozaba demasiado de las grandes masas de personas y que, probablemente, ya se sentiría bastante poco a gusto allí; como para añadir a su malestar las locuras y extravagancias de su ex sensei y su otro compañero de equipo —Bien.

El castaño asintió y retiró la mano del codo de la chica, notando un leve fruncido del rostro de ella ante una reacción de dolor que estaba seguro no haber suscitado; pues había sido suave al momento sujetarla así como al momento de soltarla —Tenten —dijo severamente.

Ella retiró rápidamente el brazo y sonrió, intentando dar media vuelta y retomar su camino en cualquier dirección; pero Neji no se movió. No hizo ademán alguno de seguirla, sino que permaneció clavado al suelo y con la misma sutileza que tanto caracterizaba sus movimientos, volvió a tomarla del codo de la chica y la detuvo. Su entrecejo fruncido.

—¿Qué- —intentó cuestionarlo pero él, como era de esperarse, no replicó ni dio excusa o razón para sus acciones sino que continuó observándola con severidad. Y, luego de unos segundos, estiró el brazo de ella y tomando la manga del kimono la deslizó –rozando la seda del kimono contra la piel de la chica- hacia arriba, contemplando las marcas a lo largo de su brazo. Puntos. Pequeños e inflamados puntos rojos que parecían poros de su piel pero que no lo eran. No, él sabía perfectamente qué eran.

—Tenten.

Ella apartó el brazo del agarre de él y simplemente sonrió, ignorando la seriedad con que su compañero de equipo la miraba, y disponiéndose a bajar la manga de su kimono para ocultar las marcas nuevamente —¡Oh! Neji no es nada.

—Tenten, esos son tus Tenketsu —suspiró cansinamente, manteniéndole la mirada cargada de intensidad. Ambos eran personas orgullosas y competitivas, eso era un hecho innegable y el caso que entrenaran juntos era principalmente por ello. Sin embargo, en contadas ocasiones, Neji solía perder cierto control entrenando. Lo sabía, pues era demasiado exigente consigo mismo –y con aquellos que lo rodeaban- y a veces olvidaba quien recibía los golpes por él. Tenten, por supuesto, nunca se había quedado al respecto ni había dicho nada. Si él era demasiado severo con ella o iba con demasiada fuerza, ella lo callaba e intentaba alcanzarle el ritmo nuevamente; pero él podía notar que muchas veces eso la estaba desgastando. Y él no tenía intenciones de dañar a la única persona que... _servía a sus propósitos de entrenamiento_, por lo que le había comandado –no pedido, porque Neji no pedía- que se abstuviera de llegar a sus límites en cada entrenamiento y que velara por su bienestar. Aún así, ella era demasiado terca como para hacerle caso y, como ahora podía ver a lo largo de su brazo, el resultado era desproporcionado. Neji nunca había tenido intención de dañarla de esa forma.

—No es nada ¡De verdad, estoy perfectamente bien! —replicó, sonriendo nerviosamente cual niña atrapada en una mentira. Era cierto, el último entrenamiento que habían mantenido aquella mañana había sido intenso y la había dejado exhausta pero eso nunca se lo diría a él. Jamás podría hacerlo ni lo haría. Por dos razones; la primera, Tenten era demasiado orgullosa para aceptar una derrota y darse por vencida; y la segunda, porque temía que el día en que ella no pudiera seguirle el paso a él, él se alejaría de ella. La dejaría, porque ya no sería más útil. Se volvería inútil para sus proyectos y propósitos. Y Tenten no quería ver que ese día llegara.

—¿Si? —preguntó escéptico, activando el Byakugan—. ¿Por qué no percibo entonces flujo de chakra a tu brazo?

—Ya volverá —aseguró. Nuevamente, restándole importancia.

Él negó con la cabeza y antes de echar a andar, dijo; con voz intransigente y mirándola de reojo —Deberías ser más cuidadosa.

—¡E-Espera Neji! —él se detuvo, dándole la espalda, y ella dio los pasos restantes hasta donde se encontraba el Hyuuga—. Aún esta en pie el entrenamiento de mañana, ¿verdad?

El chico solo respondió con un seco afirmativo de cabeza, un breve "Hmp" y continuó caminando, deteniendo sus pasos unos segundos para que ella pudiera alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado. Una vez más, se sorprendió de ver que Tenten sonreía alégreme y despreocupadamente. Y, por alguna razón, esta vez le molestó. Neji podía ver que la emoción que manifestaba era genuina, podía verla sonriendo comprensivamente pero no entendía las razones para hacerlo. Pero no dijo nada, simplemente continuó caminando en silencio acompañado de la joven kunoichi que continuaba observándolo de reojo con curiosidad.

Tras largos minutos, se detuvo en un pequeño puesto del que emanaba un cierto vapor cálido y un aroma atrayente. Observando a su compañero de equipo y luego el puesto, sugirió —¿Quieres dango Neji?

Él la observó con una ceja enarcada, luego replicó. Por alguna razón, a veces, Tenten le recordaba a una pequeña niña —No.

—Oh. Bueno. Yo sí, aguárdame aquí —y sin decir más, dio media vuelta y con ese carácter alborozado que solía caracterizarla, desapareció entre la gente; dejándolo completamente solo y fastidiado de estar allí, en medio de tanta gente, en primer lugar. Notó entonces, que no se había percatado hasta el momento de la verdadera cantidad de personas que había o del barullo; lo cual había resultado una bendición hasta el momento, y es que había estado tan enfrascado en sus propios pensamientos y en sus cavilaciones sobre Tenten que no lo había notado. Apoyándose contra un poste de madera, aguardó de brazos cruzados y en silencio; cerrando los ojos unos instantes para permitirse apartarse del ruido. Ruido que, desgraciadamente, había invadido sus oídos desde que Tenten se había marchado. Por alguna razón u otra, era como si ella apartara todo aquello de él. Como si fuera capaz de introducirlo en un pequeño espacio donde solo se encontraban ellos y nadie más. No lo había notado con anterioridad, no realmente, pero era algo de ella que le agradaba. Al menos eso decidió entonces.

—¿Neji? —el castaño abrió un ojo, observándola apartar gente y acercarse hasta él con un pequeño palillo en el que se encontraban clavadas tres bolitas de tres colores distintas. Por supuesto, la misma sonrisa plagaba sus labios—. Lo siento, ¿demoré mucho?

Él negó con la cabeza, sintiendo en el fondo de su mente la cuestión magnificarse en su cabeza. Era frustrante, verdaderamente lo era. Neji podía ver qué sentía Tenten, era un hecho, podía saber exactamente que sentía en el momento pero no la razón detrás de ello. Por supuesto, el joven Hyuuga no era tonto, sabía del sentimiento intenso de su compañera hacia él; ese que ella etiquetaba bajo el rótulo de esa innecesaria palabra de cuatro letras, pero del que nunca había dicho nada al respecto. No era necesario, no. Con sus ojos podía verlo todo, como lo había visto en la caverna en la misión para recuperar a Sasuke. Pero no podía entenderlo. No podía entender que él fuera el blanco de tal emoción, tampoco.

—Tenten —siseó pensativo, aunque el sonido salió bastante cargado de seriedad –revelando que había estado rumiando el pensamiento por quizá demasiado más tiempo del que era normal y debía-, aún con la espalda contra la columna de aquel pequeño puesto y los brazos cruzados frente a su pecho—. ¿Por qué no odias?

Ella parpadeó sus grandes ojos color caramelo, apartando el dango de sus labios y procurando terminar de masticar el pedazo que tenía en su boca antes de responder —¿A qué te refieres?

Un bajo gruñido ascendió su garganta, estaba molesto, molesto de no poder comprender algo que debería ser trasparente para él. Y, últimamente, las cuestiones incomprensibles parecían estar acumulándose en su cabeza, lo cual lo hacía molestarse más. Él comprendía todo, estaba en control de todo, pero no de ella ni de lo que ella sentía. Y, al parecer ahora tampoco estaba en control de lo que él mismo pensaba —Esa estúpida sonrisa.

—Te equivocas Neji —respondió, cambiando su alegre sonrisa por una más suave y serena—. Todo el mundo odia. Yo solo elijo no dejar que me afecte.

Contemplando la respuesta de ella, asintió levemente; recordando la otra persona que tenía una actitud similar a la vida: Naruto. En este caso, Tenten le recordaba a Naruto. Se preguntaba como alguien, que tenía tantos motivos para odiar –como los que él mismo había tenido-, había podido elegir un camino tan libre de odio y había podido fortalecerse tanto. Pero hacía tiempo que sabía la respuesta, por lo que darle demasiadas vueltas al asunto no tenía sentido. No.

De momento, solo se contentaba con la compañía de Tenten. Era preferible, definitivamente, a las extravagancias de Lee y Gai. Nunca lo había considerado, no realmente, porque era algo que daba por sentado en las bases de la rutina y la cotidianeidad, pero la compañía de Tenten le agradaba. Era una de las pocas personas que podía soportar aún en sus malos momentos y eso, ese pequeño hecho, era mucho que decir. Era más que suficiente. Por ahora era toda la claridad –de entre pensamientos confusos- que necesitaba.


	16. Disculpa

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

16/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, por razones de tiempo y para acelerar la actualización voy a ser breve. De todas formas quiero agradecerles -como siempre. Si, se que sueno reiterativa. Perdón- por darme una oportunidad y dársela a mi historia. De verdad, muchas gracias. Y aún más gracias a todos aquellos que roban tiempo de su vida para dejarme una breve reseña con su opinión. En verdad lo agradezco muchos. A todos ustedes. Y espero les guste este capítulo también.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XVI

"Disculpa"

Continuaron caminando en confortable silencio, acompañado el uno del otro, observando los alrededores. Las personas de la aldea, aquí y allá, rebosaban de alegría y gozaban del festejo de tan fortuita ocasión. Era como si, en aquel preciso instante, hubieran olvidado todos sus problemas y todos los problemas de la aldea. Era como si hubieran olvidado que aún Madara vivía, y que Sasuke Uchiha, el traidor de la aldea se encontraba allí mismo en Konoha; donde fácilmente podría atacar. Era como si hubieran olvidado todo el pasado y no les importara el futuro. Pero Neji no podía ser tan despreocupado, él no podía dejar ir el pasado –no aún- así como tampoco podía dejar el futuro de lado –pues para él la previsibilidad lo era todo-, el cual se suponía estaba celebrándose en aquella celebración pero que nadie parecía haberlo notado. Y eso le irritaba ligeramente.

Tenten rió, haciendo que la mirada de él se fijara en ella —Neji, deja de fruncir el ceño, te hace lucir anciano.

El Hyuuga desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta y musitó un simple —Hmp —haciendo que la castaña a su lado volviera a soltar una pequeña carcajada una vez más.

—¿Sabes? Deberías relajarte de vez en cuando —sugirió, sonriendo alegremente a su compañero. Éste solo continuó caminando con la expresión seria que habitualmente lo acompañaba. Era cierto que quizá tomaba las cosas demasiado en serio, pero no podía evitarlo. Estaba en él, en su personalidad. A Neji no le gustaba tomar nada a la ligera.

—No necesito hacer tal cosa.

Ella aceleró su paso y se detuvo delante de él, sonriendo con ambos brazos tras su espalda y parada en puntitas de pies para observarlo mejor. Neji, ante esto, se detuvo en seco, y la observó con el semblante inexpresivo. Forzándose a no delatar el hecho de la proximidad de ella lo estaba incomodando, si bien un poco —Tenten, ¿qué haces?

Ella se inclinó un poquito más adelante, un poco más cerca su rostro del de él —Todo el mundo necesita relajarse, Neji.

—Entrenar. Meditar cumple esa función para mi —replicó, manteniendo su postura erguida; a pesar de tener a la chica observándolo fijamente a los ojos. Neji no se intimidaba fácilmente –y no dejaría que una trivial sensación de incomodidad reciente lo afectara-, y ciertamente no desviaba la mirada cuando alguien lo miraba directamente. Sin embargo, en la situación opuesta, parecía ser distinto. Desde que había estado en la academia, había notado que las personas tenían dificultad para mirarlo a los ojos, y la sensación que percibía se incrementaba cuando tenía el Byakugan activado. Sin embargo, unas pocas personas le habían sostenido la mirada desde el principio, sin parpadear ni mirar a un costado ocasionalmente; siendo estas, Lee, Gai, Naruto y Tenten. Esta última, manifestando incluso curiosidad por sus ojos en un primer momento. Algo que nunca antes había percibido de las otras personas, al menos no abiertamente.

—Meditar no puede ser suficiente.

Él frunció el entrecejo. A veces no comprendía a que se refería o a que apuntaba Tenten con sus palabras. Para él las cosas eran bastante obvias —Lo es, de hecho.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos y, fastidiada, sopló un cabello que con la brisa había ido a parar a su rostro —Pero meditar no es divertido.

—Es gratificante —respondió él. Pero Tenten solo negó con la cabeza y volvió a resoplar el cabello fuera de su rostro.

—No es lo mismo.

El Hyuuga, cansado del mismo argumento, dijo —Hmp. No entiendo tu concepto de diversión.

Tente pareció dudar un momento, por lo que aprovechando el instante, sacó ante la vista del castaño, el senbon que ocultaba en su manga y enroscando su cabello en un rodete, lo sujetó con él —Divertido es algo placentero. Como... entrenar o pulir mis armas.

Él simplemente enarcó una ceja, los conceptos de diversión de Tenten eran en ese sentido tan o más absurdos que los de él. Neji era conciente, por supuesto, que no prestaba demasiada atención a cosas triviales como la diversión pero sabía, al menos, que las cosas que había descrito su compañera no eran las que otra persona habitualmente describiría. De hecho, otra persona probablemente las encontraría ridículas. Y él mismo encontraba ridículo que Tenten estuviera discutiéndole con un argumento tan pobre como aquel —Hmp. Ese es un argumento poco convincente.

—¡¿Qué? ¿Qué tiene de poco convincente? —él bordeó donde ella se encontraba y continuó caminando lentamente por la calle atiborrada de personas. Tenten lo siguió—. No me contestaste.

El Hyuuga la observó por el rabillo del ojo, su semblante hacia el frente y sereno —Tus actividades placenteras son similares a las que yo mencioné, con la excepción de meditar.

Tenten se cruzó de brazos e infló las mejillas, musitando algo similar a "no lo creo" entre dientes que Neji captó solo por mera casualidad. Algunas veces, el Hyuuga notaba, que la chica podía ser demasiado infantil; como en aquel preciso instante, pero siempre que tal cosa sucedía se encontraba descubriendo que no le importara. Si fueran Sakura o Ino, quienes se comportaran de tal forma, él lo consideraría tonto; pero con Tenten era diferente —Siempre tienes que tener la última palabra, ¿no es cierto?

Él arqueó una ceja, aún con la vista al frente —Solo cuando tengo razón.

Y, por alguna razón, siempre parecía tenerla. Siempre parecía tener la respuesta correcta y las palabras exactas, ni una más ni una menos, y eso la enervaba.

—No siempre —admitió. Y ella lo observó sorprendida y confundida. Por lo que el Hyuuga decidió elaborar un poco más—. No siempre tengo razón, si eso estabas pensando.

Tenten miró el perfil del chico a su lado. A aquellas alturas, no debería sorprenderse, no debería afectarle el hecho de que Neji parecía ser capaz de leer la mente. De leer su mente, pero lo hacía. Se preguntaba como lo hacía pero, más aún, se preguntaba si en verdad ella sería tan fácil de leer como lo era para él —No —mintió. Y él continuó, pensativo, omitiendo la mentira de Tenten.

—He estado equivocado antes.

—¿Con Naruto? —lo cuestionó, inclinándose hacia delante y ladeando la cabeza para observarlo mejor; pero Neji no parecía prestarle demasiada atención a ella. Era más como si estuviera hablando solo, o pensando en voz alta. Aún así, Tenten aprovechó el raro momento íntimo de sinceridad. Neji rara vez tenía ese tipo de atenciones para con otros, de hecho casi nunca se mostraba de esa forma con otros, pero tampoco podía decir que eran habituales con ella. O que eran habituales en general. _Te he dicho... que no saques conclusiones tan rápido_. Eso había dicho aquella vez, en el combate de los exámenes chunin, eso había hecho Neji. Había saltado a conclusiones, pero en aquel entonces, todo parecía claro: Los genios eran genios y lo eran porque su destino lo dictaba y los perdedores eran perdedores por la misma razón. Y su odio estaba justificado porque su padre había muerto a manos del Souke. _No se como de mal lo habrás pasado por la muerte de tu padre hace tiempo... pero te equivocas al deducir solo por eso que el destino esta predeterminado_. Y lo había hecho, se había equivocado –y secretamente había deseado estar equivocado, tan equivocado, pero no podía creerlo-. _¡Un cobarde que culpa de todo al destino!_. Eso lo había llamado. Eso le había dicho, palabra por palabra, algo que nunca antes nadie había hecho. Nadie había osado jamás llamarlo de esa forma. Por otro lado, nunca nadie se había vuelto a levantar después de su Hakke Rokujoyon Sho, menos aún, continuar peleando cuando todos sus puntos de chakra habían sido cerrados. Alzando la mirada por un breve instante, sus ojos se cruzaron con los de Naruto en la distancia y en un seco acto de cortesía, asintió serio con la cabeza; sabiendo perfectamente que Naruto comprendía el gesto y que eso sería todo lo que obtendría de él como felicitación y, quizá, en señal de agradecimiento. _Después de convertirme en Hokage... ¡Cambiaré a los Hyuuga por ti!_.

Tenten continuaba observándolo en silencio —¿Neji?

Él cerró los ojos y suspiró —Me pregunto si... tal cosa es posible.

La castaña parpadeó —¿Qué cosa? —pero él solo negó con la cabeza y continuó caminando, acompañado de la chica a su lado.

Luego de unos instantes, se detuvo frente a un pequeño lugar de los pocos que se encontraban abiertos para la celebración, y sin decir nada se dirigió hacia allí; Tenten lo siguió desconcertada —¡Neji, ¿a dónde vamos?

Él no dijo nada y continuó caminando hasta llegar a una pequeña banca al costado de la calle y sentarse allí, erguido y con los ojos cerrados, su semblante sereno y calmo. Al cabo de unos segundos, sintió la presencia de alguien más ocupar el lugar a su lado —¿Por qué viniste aquí?

Él abrió un único ojo, observando a la chica. En aquel instante, solo quería estar allí, con ella, en silencio —Demasiada gente.

La chica asintió, sabiendo perfectamente que Neji no era exactamente del tipo sociable que gustaba de estar rodeado de cientos de personas sino más bien del tipo solitario que gozaba con tan solo un momento de paz. Llevando las piernas contra su pecho, las rodeó con su brazo; las puntas de sus pies sobresaliendo levemente por el filo de la banca —Es una noche agradable. Todo el mundo parece animado, ¿no crees? —él no respondió por lo que siguió hablando, sabiendo que de todas formas Neji la estaba oyendo—. Quien hubiera pensado que Naruto sí llegaría a Hokage. Esa vez... —la mirada de él se posó en ella—. Esa vez... ni siquiera pensé que sería capaz de vencerte. Creía que eras invencible.

—Hmp —no lo diría en voz alta, pero a aquellas alturas él también lo había creído. Al menos, se había creído invencible frente a alguien como Naruto.

—Aún a veces lo olvido —sonrió, sintiéndose ligeramente incómoda por la confesión. Tenten no se sonrojaba, no seguido, pero creía que esta podía ser una excepción. Aún así, Neji no se mostró frío ni distante por la demostración de ella.

Solo negó con la cabeza, recordando el combate y como había quedado de espaldas contra la tierra, apenas respirando y sin poder mover su cuerpo —Soy humano también. Tenten.

Ella asintió —Lo se... Siempre quise hacerte una pregunta —él aguardó a que continuara—, ¿por qué me elegiste para entrenar contigo? Es decir... Lee siempre estuvo más que predispuesto para luchar contigo.

—Lee era una molestia —replicó; directo, franco y con cierto dejo de fastidio y severidad en la voz.

Tenten volvió a asentir —¿Y yo?

Él suspiró; sus razones siempre habían sido claras, pero ahora sentía –por alguna razón u otra- que se estaba guardando algo —No se si escapó a tus ojos pero siempre fuimos los únicos dos cuerdos del equipo.

La castaña sonrió —Bueno... Gai-sensei y Lee siempre fueron algo excéntricos —él enarcó una ceja—. ¡Bien, bien! Muy excéntricos. Entonces, fue por descarte... Como cuando te pregunté porque aceptabas mi compañía.

Neji se puso de pie y musitó —Algo así... —aunque no era del todo cierto, comenzando nuevamente a caminar en dirección al resto. Una vez más, ella lo siguió. A decir verdad, estaba cansada de seguirlo; pero parecía inevitable. Y, siendo honesta consigo misma, la respuesta no la había dejado satisfecha tampoco pero, ¿qué podía esperar de él? Nada, al menos nada más que eso. Por lo que siguió caminando al lado de él, caminando en silencio, hasta que algo más rompiera el silencio. Lo cual era poco probable, pues si ella no iniciaba las conversaciones él rara vez lo hacía, pero Tenten no podía decir que no tenía esperanzas. Después de todo, ella siempre había sido una creyente; pues creía en Neji y en Tsunade y deseaba poder ser fuerte como ellos.

—Neji, ¿tú crees que soy fuerte?

Al parecer la pregunta lo tomó desprevenido pues sus ojos viajaron al rostro de ella para observarla cuidadosamente —¿A qué se debe tu pregunta? —esa era una de las características de Tenten, ella siempre tenía preguntas. No lo mostraba, no lo dejaba ver, pero era una persona bastante curiosa e interesada en lo que acontecía a su alrededor. Era atenta, además, y buena observadora (aunque no tan buena como él).

—Es solo una pregunta.

Él asintió. Honestamente hablando, Neji odiaba dar razones y explicarse y de ser alguien más se habría rehusado rotundamente y hubiera ignorado la pregunta, pero siendo Tenten quien era, no podía sentirse a gusto respondiéndole con una ausente silencio —Tu defensa debería mejorar, bajas demasiado la guardia —ella oyó atenta—. Y a veces te dejas llevar demasiado... Como aquella vez...

_Aquella vez. _Repitió, recordando el combate con Temari en el que se había humillado completamente. Había creído que estaba lista, había entrenado hasta desgastar sus nudillos y había luchado con todas sus energías pero no había siquiera sido capaz de causarle un rasguño a su oponente. Neji había salido triunfador en aquella ronda, como era de esperarse –y ella nunca lo había dudado-, y Lee había sido derrotado –como ella-, pero la magnitud de su combate y de su oponente no tenían comparación alguna con el de ella. Se había sentido una perdedora, y lo había sido. Todo aquel entrenamiento no había tenido sentido alguno ni parecía haber dado frutos. Había sido en vano.

Aún recordaba aquel día, el día siguiente al combate. Aún recordaba estar sola, de pie, sobre la hierba cubierta de rocío por el amanecer; arrojando un kunai tras otro al blanco en el tronco más alejado a donde se encontraba ella —¡Ugh! —había arrancado todos del centro y los había vuelto a lanzar, una y otra vez, frustrada. El sol comenzaba a alzarse y el sudor empezaba a correr por su nuca y su frente pero eso poco le había importado. Al mediodía, estaba exhausta; pero había continuando practicando tiro al blanco. Y lo había logrado cada vez. Drenando sus energías más y más, hasta quedar jadeando frente al blanco, observando la punta de sus armas enterradas en la madera. _¿Que hice mal...? ¿en qué me equivoqué?_ Recordaba ese particular pensamiento aún tras todos aquellos años, arrancando un kunai y observando la punta en silencio.

Y, entonces, él había aparecido —Hacer eso no cambiará nada.

Ella se volteó a verlo, jadeante y exhausta —Debo entrenar... debo volverme más fuerte.

—No tiene sentido —había sentenciado, de forma fatalista. En aquel entonces Neji lo era, un fatalista.

—¡No seré la única que se quede atrás! —el Hyuuga solo había caminado hasta el centro del claro y se había comenzado a alistar. Y, sin siquiera quejarse de la actitud de él o del cansancio físico que sentía, ella también se había aprontado para comenzar a entrenar. Y el resto de la tarde pasó entre combate y combate.

Ahora que lo recordaba, esa vez, había sido la última vez que Neji había sentenciado su destino como el de un perdedora. Que la había llamado implícitamente de esa forma y que le había dicho que todo era en vano. Luego de eso, no había vuelto a mencionar nada al respecto en relación a las habilidades de ella. Solo en los entrenamientos, y solo cuando ella preguntaba.

—Entonces no crees que soy débil...

Él la observó de reojo, jamás recordaba haber insinuado tal cosa. Sencillamente, porque no la creía. Tenten era fuerte, contra viento y marea lo era —No diría que lo eres, pero también creo que podrías mejorar.

Aún así, ella sonrió. Con Neji era siempre de esa forma, eran todos medios cumplidos con un tinte ofensivo pero ella no lo tomaba como nada personal. Y no lo hacía por el simple hecho de que comprendía que las intenciones de Neji no eran las de ofender. Si era insistente, si era exigente, era porque debía serlo. Porque de esa forma las personas a su alrededor se volvía fuertes, más fuertes; porque gracias a esa severidad deseaban mejorar, aún si fuera solo para probarle cuan equivocado estaba. Aún si él nunca lo admitiera, y nunca lo haría por supuesto, esa era la verdad. Neji se preocupaba, a su manera, lo hacía. Y esa era su forma de cuidar a los demás, de cuidar a aquellos cercanos e importantes para él.

—¿Qué? —espetó, ligeramente fastidiado por la sonrisa en su rostro. Habría esperado enfado, decepción, cualquier otra cosa menos aquello. Pero, por supuesto, esta era Tenten y en las situaciones más absurdas y extrañas la muchacha parecía poder sonreír. Aún si esa no había sido la intención de él al decir aquellas palabras.

—Nada.

—Hmp —simplemente musitó, desviando la cabeza en la dirección opuesta; manifestando abiertamente su desconcierto –y el fastidio que ello le provocaba- con la reacción que ella había exteriorizado; e inevitablemente sonsacando una sonrisa más de la chica.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos antes de que su compañera volviera a hablar. No podía decir que le molestara; la voz de Tenten no era aguda y demandante y no había imperativo en sus palabras, como parecía haber en las voces de Ino y Sakura. Ella no era ruidosa. Si bien Neji sabía que la castaña no era una persona dominable, sino por el contrario jamás dejaría que alguien le imponga algo que no desea, tampoco era impetuosa (solo cuando la situación lo ameritaba). Pero cuando las palabras de ella abandonaron sus labios se preguntó en que habría estado pensando, que hilo de pensamiento habría estado siguiendo, para llegar a aquella cuestión que –Tenten sabía- era una cuestión delicada para él, aún a pesar de los años.

—El destino de odio de los Hyuugas —susurró y él solo aguardó con cautela, esperando que continuara o dijera algo más al respecto; pero ella solo sonrió—. Lo siento, estaba pensando en el examen chunin. Eso dijiste en aquel entonces.

Neji asintió solemnemente —Y lo sostengo.

—Entonces... ¿Crees que nada puede cambiar?

_Después de convertirme en Hokage... ¡Cambiaré a los Hyuuga por ti!_. Cambiar, esa era la palabra clave. Eso había dicho Naruto y en eso creía tan fervientemente Hinata, y eso había dicho su padre en la carta que había dejado atrás. _Derrota al destino, Neji. El destino... debe ser atrapado por tus manos_. Esas habían sido sus exactas palabras. _Deja de quejarte sobre el destino y de decir que no puede cambiarse. Eres distinto a mi. No eres un perdedor. _Y esas habían sido las palabras de Naruto. _Un sello que solo puede desaparecer tras la muerte_.

—Muerte...

Tenten parpadeó —¿Uh?

—Creo que eso es algo que no puede cambiarse —como la muerte de su padre e, inconscientemente, llevó su mano hasta su frente cuidadosamente vendada. Tenten siguió el gesto curiosamente con la mirada, pero rápidamente la apartó.

Intentando aligerar el ambiente exclamó, sonriendo —¡Mira, ahí esta Hinata!

El Hyuuga alzó la vista en la dirección que ella señalaba. Y, efectivamente, allí estaba; con Kiba y un vaso de sake en la mano. Frunciendo el entrecejo, se detuvo para contemplar la situación en seco. Tenten aguardó de la misma forma, esperando que él culminara de deliberar —Umm... ¿Neji?

Pero, finalmente, negó con la cabeza y pareció aligerar su expresión; volviendo, nuevamente, a su semblante carente de emociones —No es asunto mío lo que Hinata-sama haga en su tiempo libre.

La chica asintió y en el preciso instante en que iban a dar media vuelta para marcharse en otra dirección, la voz suave de Hinata los detuvo de marcharse. Kiba, por otro lado, quien había estado hasta el momento hablando, enmudeció y se tensó —N-Neji-nii-san... Tenten-san...

Tenten se volteó y sonrió —Hola Hinata —Neji tardó unos segundos más en voltearse, pero lo hizo, sin decir nada. Aunque, mecánicamente, examinó a la heredera de su clan con la mirada; no pasando por alto el tenue brillo carmesí en sus mejillas y nariz.

—¡Juro que yo no le di el sake! —exclamó Kiba rápidamente, apuntando con su comentario a Neji, quien –honestamente- no le había prestado atención alguna al castaño. Tenten simplemente rió, observando al miembro del clan Inuzuka sudar ligeramente. Debía admitir, que esa era una vista interesante.

—E-Esta bien, Kiba-kun... —susurró nuevamente la chica, volviendo la vista al que fuera su primo. Neji le sostuvo la mirada intensamente, preguntándose porque asunto lo habría retenido; ya que no consideraba que Hinata pudiera decirle algo relevante, no en aquel lugar y en aquel contexto—. E-Esto... L-Lo siento.

Los ojos de él se abrieron desmesuradamente y sintió cada músculo de su cuerpo tensarse, pero no dijo nada. No intentó hacerlo tampoco. Sino que aguardó en silencio, inmóvil y erguido, a que Hinata continuara, pues claramente parecía que fuera a hacerlo.

—E-Esto... L-Lo siento Neji-nii-san —repitió, en una voz muy suave—. Y-Yo... si y-yo no hubiera nacido... Neji-nii-san habría sido m-miembro del Souke.

—¡¿Qué dices Hinata? —interrumpió Kiba molesto, pero ella bajó la mirada y negó ligeramente con la cabeza; jugando inquieta con sus dedos tal y como la había visto hacerlo con anterioridad.

—Neji-nii-san... h-hubieras sido m-mejor... que yo... c-como heredero... —musitó, su voz casi un suspiro. Aún así, él logró captar perfectamente cada palabra.

—L-Lo siento... —se volvió a disculpar—. F-Fue mi culpa, ¿v-verdad? T-T-Tu papá... Y-Yo debería... llevar el s-sello...

Él la interrumpió tajantemente —Nadie debería.

Hinata asintió —Neji-nii-san... y-yo quiero m-mejorar... quiero hacerme más fuerte, como N-Naruto-kun... p-para s-ser l-lo suficientemente b-buena... Q-Quiero se-seguir entrenando... —su voz se quebró ligeramente, algo que no pasó desapercibido para él tampoco, así como tampoco lo hizo la humedad latente en el filo de los ojos blancos de ella, ni el peculiar brillo que acababa de adquirir su mirada—. N-No quiero que n-nadie más... s-sufra... c-como tú Neji-nii-san... —e inmediatamente los ojos de ella se detuvieron unos segundos en la frente de él.

Neji apretó la mandíbula, sus facciones se tensaron aún más y en los alrededores de sus ojos pequeñas venas comenzaron a palpitar bajo la piel. Hinata estaba siendo honesta, de eso él no tenía duda. Había examinado cada movimiento, cada tono y cada palabra, cada actitud frente a lo que decía, y lo que había dicho en efecto concordaba con lo que pensaba. Siempre se había preguntado porque Hinata no habría recurrido al recurso del sello maldito en aquel combate de los exámenes chunin, hubiera sido simple, en efecto. Un sello y él hubiera estado retorciéndose en el suelo de dolor. Lo habría inmovilizado, pero no lo había hecho. En esa época, había concluido que era porque era débil. Porque era una perdedora y no tenía el valor de hacerlo. Después de todo, era lógico. Ahora que lo pensaba, quizá no había tenido nada que ver con ello. Naruto mismo lo había visto, algo que él no –cuando había creído que sus ojos eran infalibles-, y lo había dicho en el combate que ambos habían mantenido una ronda después. _¿Por qué? ¿Por qué si eres tan fuerte...? ¿Por qué con esos ojos que pueden verlo todo? ¿Por qué atacaste psicológicamente a Hinata cuando estaba tratando de hacer lo mejor posible? _Lo recordaba perfectamente, lo había irritado. Lo había encrespado, que alguien como aquella persona, que un perdedor como en aquel entonces creía que era Naruto, le estuviera diciendo aquellas cosas. Aquellas estupideces. _No sabes nada. No me sermonees. La gente nace con un destino inevitable. Cargar con un sello que no puede ser eliminado ¡Alguien como tú nunca entenderá lo que significa!_. Pero él, una vez más, lo había provocado. _No. Lo entiendo. ¿Y qué? Deja de hacerte el gallito. Realmente no eres nadie especial. Hinata... sufre como tú. Es del Souke, pero se esfuerza al máximo porque nadie la reconoce. Ésta es su determinación, y luchó incluso después de ser herida. Ha sufrido como tú. Supuestamente, el Souke debe proteger al Bunke, pero aún así hiciste aquello a Hinata, siendo solo un examen. _Lo sabía, lo había hecho. Y Naruto lo había dicho con tal ligereza, "aquello", cuando en realidad, había intentado asesinarla. Y había deseado con todas sus fuerzas hacerlo. Si no lo hubieran detenido... Pero Hinata lo había perdonado. No lo entendía, y le molestaba no poder hacerlo. Hinata nunca debería haberlo perdonado. Neji sabía, que podría haber vivido con eso, pero no con el perdón de Hinata a pesar de lo que había hecho. Era inconcebible.

Dando media vuelta, se marchó; sabiendo que Tenten lo seguía unos pasos más atrás —Tenten, vete.

Negó con la cabeza. Ella no era una persona terca, no por placer, solo cuando debía serlo y este era uno de esos momentos. Uno de esos momentos en que debía ser decidida —No —sin notarlo, ambos se encontraban apartados de las luces de la celebración.

Él rechinó los dientes, aún dándole la espalda —El destino de odio de los Hyuuga... —_N-No quiero que n-nadie más... s-sufra... c-como tú Neji-nii-san... _No lo entendía. _Hinata... sufre como tú. _Pero aún así quería creerlo, quería creer que algún día todo sería como se suponía debía ser. Quería creer que todo podía cambiar. Quería creer que alguien como Hinata era lo que el clan necesitaba.

—Neji...

_¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo con tu Byakugan!_ —Tenten, ¿por qué estás aquí? —demandó saber. No se refería en realidad a aquel exacto momento, por supuesto. No, se refería a porque permanecía junto a él después de tanto tiempo. Habitualmente era ella quien le cuestionaba el porque de aquello, pero sus razones Neji las tenía relativamente claras. Sin embargo, no comprendía porque ella seguía allí; cuando él nunca había sido en absoluto cercano a una persona afectuosa para ella.

Ella solo sonrió, caminando hasta él y rodeándolo para quedar frente a frente con el joven Hyuuga —Porque tú me lo permites. Somos camaradas, ¿verdad? Junto con Lee. Y... porque quiero.

—Camaradas —repitió en tono serio, pensativo. La chica asintió, extendiendo en un acto de coraje las manos hacia él.


	17. Irracional

**Disclaimer: Ninguno de los personajes de Naruto me pertenece, evidentemente. **

17/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como siempre quiero agradecerles a todos por haberle dado una oportunidad a mi humildad y si todavía siguen leyendo espero al menos que hasta el momento sea de su agrado. Gracias, aún más, a aquellos que pierden parte de su vida en hacerme saber su opinión. Gracias. Sepan que tomo en cuenta todo lo que me dicen y trato de mejorar, no se si lo logre pero lo intento. En todo caso, gracias. Espero que el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XVII

"Irracional"

—Neji...

_¡Deja de hablar como si lo supieras todo con tu Byakugan!_ —Tenten, ¿por qué estás aquí? —demandó saber. No se refería en realidad a aquel exacto momento, por supuesto. No, se refería a porque permanecía junto a él después de tanto tiempo. Habitualmente era ella quien le cuestionaba el porque de aquello, pero sus razones Neji las tenía relativamente claras. Sin embargo, no comprendía porque ella seguía allí; cuando él nunca había sido en absoluto cercano a una persona afectuosa para ella.

Ella solo sonrió, caminando hasta él y rodeándolo para quedar frente a frente con el joven Hyuuga —Porque tú me lo permites. Somos camaradas, ¿verdad? Junto con Lee. Y... porque quiero.

—Camaradas —repitió en tono serio, pensativo. La chica asintió, extendiendo en un acto de coraje las manos hacia él. Evaluando cada reacción del jounin. Pero de momento solo la observaba serio, tieso, contemplativo. Sin embargo, cuando las manos de ella alcanzaron una proximidad considerable al rostro de él, las manos de Neji se dispararon instintivamente hacia arriba y hacia las muñecas de la joven, las cuales detuvo en el aire sujetándolas con firmeza —¿Qué haces? —la cuestionó, su semblante indefinido y tenso, al igual que su agarre sobre ella.

Aún así, Tenten no cedió. Nunca había sido una persona que aceptaba una derrota fácilmente. De hecho, era del tipo de persona contrario a ello, del tipo que odiaba perder y que no aceptaba que nadie le dijera que no a menos que este fuera definitivo. No era por terquedad que era de esa forma, aunque el orgullo jugaba cierto papel en la cuestión, no. No era por capricho tampoco, pues Tenten no era caprichosa y no intentaría obtener nada lloriqueando, porque era ridículo y no era efectivo. No, la castaña era del tipo de persona que lucha por lo que desea y cuando lo hace, lo hace con todas sus fuerzas. Poniendo todo de ella en el acto –porque menos que todo nunca era suficiente-, dejándolo todo en cada cosa que hacía. Era dedicada, como Neji y Lee, y suponía que la presencia de ambos en su vida también tenía que ver con aquel hecho, con el hecho de que Tenten fuera persistente. Y por esa razón, no cedería en esta ocasión. En primer lugar, porque simplemente no podía hacerlo –por las razones ya enumeradas- y, en segundo lugar, porque no sentía que Neji estuviera haciendo el esfuerzo suficiente para detenerla. De hecho, parecía más bien estar evaluándola con cierta curiosidad que estar intentando apartarla; pues, si lo deseara, ya podría haberlo hecho tiempo atrás, y sin necesidad alguna de interrogarla.

Sin vacilar, preguntó, con expresión suave —¿Confías en mi?

Era una pregunta simple, una pregunta cerrada de sí-no, no parecía haber demasiado que rumiar al respecto. No obstante, tratándose de Neji era más que lógico que, aún más en esta situación, considerara cuidadosamente la pregunta y por extensión la respuesta que daría a ella. No podía evitarlo, Tenten sabía que no podía hacerlo, la lógica de Neji para él era irrefutable y si consideraba que debía reflexionar la respuesta lo haría; además, estaba la cuestión, la necesidad que el chico parecía tener de sonar siempre adecuado. Sin dar poca información pero sin proveer demasiada tampoco. Neji apuntaba siempre a lo seguro.

Aún así, lo meditó, sin siquiera soltarle las manos en un instante y con sus ojos blancos siempre clavados en ella. ¿Si confiaba? Bueno, suponía que sí; aunque debía admitir que en un primer momento se había mantenido escéptico en relación a ella y a todo el equipo, pues él no confiaba. Hasta la academia, no, hasta el día en que habían comenzado como un equipo de Genin; no lo había hecho. No había necesitado hacerlo, tampoco; pues había estado solo y había entrenado solo y de la misma forma había sobrevivido. Sin embargo, Neji era lo suficientemente sensato como para saber que el mundo dentro de las paredes de la aldea poco o nada tenía que ver con el mundo que se extendía fuera de ellas –aunque no consideraba ni el uno, ni el otro mejor realmente- y que pronto serían enviados adonde sus vidas peligrarían constantemente. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, eso no lo tenía con demasiado cuidado. Neji había entrenado lo suficiente como para poder sobrevivir sin problema y sin necesidades de otros. Él no necesitaba a nadie y nunca lo había hecho.

No obstante, habiendo entrenado las primeras semanas como equipo; una cuestión particular comenzó a entrometerse en el fondo de su cabeza. Era algo que debía hacer, lo sabía, algo que debería haber hecho desde un primer momento pero algo que odiaba tener que hacer y que no creía realmente necesario. Aún así, tragó solo por aquella vez la sensación de estar haciendo algo en contra de sus principios, y decidió que le diría a alguien, el secreto de su Byakugan. Decir que la deliberación sobre quien sería aquella persona no demoró más de un segundo no era realmente una exageración. Simplemente no había forma que confiara aquel secreto, que era su vulnerabilidad, en un sujeto ridículo que no era más que un perdedor con una bocota demasiado grande para su bien y que, para añadir extravagancias, vestía expándex verde como su igualmente ridículo sensei. No, definitivamente no había forma. Por lo que tragando –a regañadientes y por única vez- su orgullo, se dirigió hacia donde la única compañera de equipo restante se encontraba, y renuente y de manera hosca, le explicó del punto ciego del Byakugan y de cómo necesitaría que alguien lo cubriera por él en los enfrentamientos y misiones. La reacción inicial de ella, por supuesto, fue una de absoluta sorpresa ya que él mismo era conciente de que no había entablado más de tres palabras (consistiendo estas mayormente en: Buenos días y Adiós) con ella en aquellas semanas iniciales. No obstante, inmediatamente asintió y se puso de pie; dispuesta a comenzar el entrenamiento sin más que decir –gesto que el joven Hyuuga le agradeció- y con renovadas ganas de entrenar. Solo esa vez, solo esa vez particular –hasta entonces-, Neji creyó que –quizá- había subestimado a aquella persona y que -tal vez- había forma alguna de que el trabajo en equipo entre ellos funcionara. Y, en efecto, con los años solo se había vuelto mejor.

Pero, una cosa era dar el brazo a torcer por una cuestión de fuerza mayor como había sido aquella y otra muy distinta era permitirle a Tenten continuar con aquello que fuera que tendría en aquel preciso instante en la cabeza. A pesar de ello, no la apartó, no lo hizo; y lentamente, sus dedos comenzaron a desenroscarse uno a uno de la muñeca de ella, deslizándose por esta, hasta soltarla completamente y dejar sus brazos caer sin fuerza a ambos lados de su cuerpo. Siempre examinándola atentamente con la mirada, evaluando cada movimiento y cada reacción cuidadosamente. Su cuerpo extremadamente tenso.

Evitando sonreír ligeramente, Tenten, por su lado, aprovechó el fortuito y temporal permiso que el Hyuuga parecía haberle otorgado para permanecer en lo que era su espacio personal, y continuó deslizando las manos –rozando accidentalmente y solo por un efímero segundo, el rostro de Neji, quien se tensó aún más al contacto- hasta enterrarlas bajo su larga cabellera castaña y encontrar el pequeño nudo que mantenía las vendas de su frente en su lugar. Al notar esto, las manos de Neji se dispararon nuevamente a detenerla, pero a mitad de camino se contuvo de hacerlo y simplemente dejó que ella le destara el nudo y que comenzara a retirar las vendas una a una. ¿Por qué? No tenía idea verdaderamente, y eso en parte le perturbaba, pero –al parecer- no lo suficiente para detenerla. No, no quería detenerla.

No pasó desapercibido a los ojos privilegiados de él la forma en que los dedos de ella temblaban ligeramente contra su cuero cabelludo, así como tampoco pasó desapercibida la expresión de dolor que cruzó sus facciones al instante en que su frente quedó desnuda para que ella la viera. Las cuestiones de su clan y de su propio drama familiar nunca habían sido verdaderamente un secreto, ella las sabía así como las habían sabido Lee y Gai –quien le había hecho prometerle en los exámenes chunin que no permitiría que tales cuestiones se entremezclaran, promesa que él había sido incapaz de cumplir pero que no había deseado realizar en primer lugar tampoco. Él no se había molestado en ocultarlo tampoco; el odio, el resentimiento. Nunca lo había hecho, pero estaba seguro que más allá de eso Tenten no había vislumbrado aquel símbolo en más de dos ocasiones (siendo una de ellas, por supuesto, el examen en que Naruto lo había derrotado). Pues, él mismo había sido cuidadoso de nunca descubrírselo en presencia de nadie más.

Vacilante, Tenten lo cuestionó —¿Duele?

Pero él solo negó con la cabeza, estudiando lo que el lenguaje corporal de ella delataba —Solo cuando es activado por alguien de la rama principal.

Y su lenguaje corporal lo delataba todo, aunque Tenten nunca había sido una persona inclinada a disimular lo que sentía y pasaba por su cabeza en tal o cual instante. De hecho, Neji se había sorprendido en más de una ocasión de comprobar cuan habitual era en ella el que sus emociones y lo que manifestaba de ellas concordaran tan perfectamente. Aunque esa sorpresa se había ido desvanecido lentamente con el tiempo y había sido reemplazada con la conclusión de que Tenten era simplemente así, un libro abierto. Uno que él podía leer con facilidad.

La castaña simplemente parpadeó repetidas veces, nunca apartando la mirada, lo cual era una clara manifestación de estar concentrando toda su atención en él. Sin embargo, el ceño levemente fruncido con que miraba el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado en su cabeza, denotaba preocupación y un ligero enojo que se esforzaba por no manifestar (y el estar también mordiendo su labio inferior en aquel instante lo confirmaba). Se preguntó, con curiosidad, a que se debería aquello. La respuesta llegó al instante con la pregunta de ella, que delató el hilo de pensamiento que la castaña estaba siguiendo en el interior de su cabeza.

—Alguna vez... —suspiró—. Ya sabes...

—No —sentenció a secas, comprendiendo al instante a que se refería con aquella pregunta sin formular. Aunque, si bien nadie había activado jamás su sello, había visto los efectos de este y su magnitud en su propio padre. Lo había visto permanecer un instante sentado a su lado para luego estar retorciéndose de dolor en el suelo, jadeando y conteniendo los gritos desgarradores de agonía mientras las venas de su frente, aquellas alrededor de su sello, se hinchaban y adquirían relevancia sobre la piel con un color oscuro desagradable—. Nadie.

La desaparición del surco que antes había atravesado la frente de la chica le dio a entender que, debido a la respuesta que él había dado y a consecuencia de esta, Tenten ya no se encontraba tan enfadada como segundos atrás había manifestado sino más bien aliviada. Aliviada a causa de la respuesta de él, no lo entendía.

—Me alegro —dijo con una sonrisa luego de unos segundos, temiendo hablar demasiado e incomodar a Neji –quien por alguna razón u otra aún le permitía permanecer tan cerca de él, observándole el sello maldito fijo sin enfadarse o apartarse bruscamente de ella- logrando únicamente que este se retrajera de la situación y hacia sí mismo, regresando una vez más a su coraza de hielo y piedra que lo protegía y que era habitualmente su fachada. Aún así, con la misma determinación de antes, la misma que la había llevado a esa particular e inaudita situación, alzó la mano levemente temblorosa y con cuidado la acercó a él, tanteando las reacciones del Hyuuga. Nada. Aún entonces no manifestaba demasiado, no exteriorizaba nada, pero Tenten suponía que el solo hecho de no estar retrayéndose frente a las acciones de ella y no estar retrocediendo eran algo en sí y por sí. Debían significar algo aunque, ¿qué? De eso no estaba realmente segura.

Al ver que él no le apartaba el rostro, sino que continuaba evaluándola en silencio, la joven decidió continuar moviendo la mano que mantenía en el aire y que yacía a tan solo centímetros de la frente del chico hacia la cruz que se encontraba en medio de todo, notando por primera vez que la palma le sudaba y que de repente su boca parecía haberse secado, así como también el palpitar de su corazón parecía haberse acelerado. Y, esta vez, estaba segura que Neji no necesitaba del Byakugan para saberlo.

Pero lo ignoró, ignoró todas las sensaciones que la invadían y continuó con la vista en él, alzando la mano hacia su frente, hasta que finalmente la punta de sus dedos entraron en contacto con la piel de Neji, con el sello maldito de él; y solo entonces lo vio manifestar algo al respecto. La tensión en su mandíbula, la seriedad de su semblante, los músculos tiesos bajo los dedos de ella, la línea de expresión y los labios fruncidos, todos manifestaban incomodidad. Quizá algo de disconformidad. Pero, de una forma u otra, no se apartó y, por ende, ella tampoco lo hizo.

Lentamente, procedió a trazar con la yema de sus dedos el símbolo tatuado en la piel de él; dibujando la cruz con extrema suavidad –como temiendo de causarle daño alguno por el solo hecho de tocarlo allí-, sus ojos siempre fijos en el sello. Neji, por su parte, la observó sin siquiera moverse un centímetro del lugar en que se encontraba parado. Concentrándose en cada gesto y cada movimiento que ella hacía, percatándose por primera vez de lo ásperos que eran en verdad sus dedos. Pero, suponía que era lógico, dado que Tenten se encontraba constantemente manipulando armas de todo tipo y el uso constante de estas solía habitualmente dejar callosidades en las yemas que con el tiempo llevaban al endurecimiento de la piel. Aunque creía también que algo como aquello tendría a su castaña compañera sin cuidado, dado que cuestiones triviales como aquellas le eran indiferente.

No obstante, luego de unos instantes de permanecer de esa forma; completamente quieto y pasivo, observando la forma en que ella miraba su sello maldito, alzó lentamente la mano y detuvo la de ella por la muñeca –solo que esta vez con gentileza- deteniéndola unos instantes en el aire, frente a su rostro. Distraídamente, comenzó a trazar círculos con su pulgar en ella, muy suavemente, con los ojos blancos fijos en la muñeca desnuda de ella. Bajo la yema de su dedo, podía sentir el pulso acelerado de ella, la sangre pulsar con violencia por sus venas. Y la sensación le provocó una extraña pero medida fascinación. A diferencia de las manos de ella, la piel de Tenten allí era suave –aún a pesar de tenerla curtida por la constante exposición al sol-, curiosamente suave. Y parecía suscitar una extraña reacción en su propia piel al contacto, como un cosquilleo y luego una descarga, que terminaba por sensibilizar aún más la yema del dedo de él para el círculo volver a comenzar. Dando inconscientemente un paso hacia ella –hasta que la nariz de Tenten prácticamente tocara su clavícula y su respiración chocara contra su cuello-, se detuvo, notando como ella se incomodaba aún más. La observó tensarse, y tragar saliva instintivamente, y sus pupilas se dilataron notablemente. Muy notablemente. Lo cual, él sabía, implicaba un cierto agrado placentero ante la vista. Y, por alguna razón, hacía lucir sus ojos color caramelo -ya de por sí expresivos- más explícitos e interesantes. Pues, por una razón u otra, no quería apartar la mirada. Ello, sumado a la extraña sensación electrificante que percibía del contacto de su piel con la de la joven, aportaba un efecto raro a la situación. No estaba seguro de si era correcto, apropiado o no, pero no sentía que retraerse lo fuera. De una forma u otra, tarde o temprano, tendría que hacerlo.

—Uh... ¿Neji...? —lo cuestionó ella, paralizada por el súbito avance del chico, temiendo haberlo ofendido o algo. Temiendo que una vez que el inaudito momento pasara él se enfadara y se diera vuelta y se marchara, dejándola sola. Sin embargo, Neji no hizo tal cosa, no dijo nada, simplemente examinó la mano de ella un segundo más con sus ojos blancos, la atrajo hacia el rostro de él pero, a mitad de camino, la retrajo y luego la soltó sin preámbulo alguno. Aún sintiendo en sus manos el palpitar violento del pulso de ella contra sus propios dedos.

Luego, como si nada hubiera pasado, como si hubiera despertado de un extraño e incoherente trance, y recobrando la máscara inexpresiva que solía portar sobre su rostro –aunque internamente se sentía desconcertado-, bajó a duras penas la cabeza, tomó las vendas que Tenten había desatado y comenzó a enroscarlas en su cabeza, lenta y cuidadosamente, una vuelta tras otra, hasta que el sello maldito estuvo completamente cubierto. Solo entonces, y tras anudar ágilmente la venda en la parte trasera de su cabeza, alzó la vista nuevamente hacia ella. Tenten aguardó en silencio, su corazón latiendo violentamente mientras temía lo peor.

Pero Neji solo alzó la vista al cielo y con su característica serenidad y sobriedad, dijo —Debería regresar al complejo, es tarde —Tenten iba a decir algo, preguntar cualquier cosa con tal de solo romper el silencio y la incomodidad que sentía, cuando él la detuvo de hacerlo—. Tú también Tenten —aunque, por alguna razón u otra, las palabras de él no sonaban como una sugerencia o un comentario casual sino más bien como una orden que ella debía acatar religiosamente. Como si le estuviera pediendo cordialmente que se marchara—. Mañana comenzaremos el entrenamiento a las 6 a.m.

Inmediatamente asintió. Cualquier otra persona habría objetado al instante, probablemente, dada que la hora que el Hyuuga había programado como inicio de entrenamiento rayaba la exageración. Era muy temprano, más aún considerando que "mañana" era solo una forma de decir ya que probablemente habrían pasado las 12 de aquella noche. De hecho, probablemente ya fueran las 3 de la madrugada lo cual le dejaba un par de horas para dormir, alistarse y presentarse en los terrenos de entrenamiento. Pero eso estaba bien por ella, no importaba; no realmente, porque –de todas formas- Tenten se consideraba una persona mañanera que nunca había tenido problema alguno para madrugar y más aún si era por el bien de entrenar. Además, Neji siempre solía colocar horarios de entrenamientos a ese tipo de horarios, por lo que estaba acostumbrada. Pero, por un momento, había temido que él no deseara entrenar con ella. Afortunadamente, tal cosa no había pasado.

—Adiós —dijo finalmente, cerrando los ojos y encerrando la lucha interna en su cabeza para que ella no lo viera, dándose media vuelta y comenzando a marcharse en silencio. Y de ser otro día habitual, Tenten se habría ofrecido a acompañarlo pero en esta noche particular no estaba tan segura de hacerlo. No realmente. Por lo que lo dejó marcharse, partir, y lo observó alejarse; sintiendo por primera vez el peso de sus acciones en su propio cuerpo y la forma irracional en que este había respondido a aquello. _Irracional_, eso era todo aquello y Tenten estaba segura que así lo creía él también. Probablemente –y estaba también bastante segura de ello-, la situación no lo hubiera afectado tanto como aquella. De hecho, era probable que no lo hubiera hecho en absoluto. Era tan injusto.

En la vida de Neji, no había espacio alguno para lo irracional.


	18. En definitiva

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

18/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Como todas las noches, y como prometido, acá esta el capítulo 18 que ojalá espero sea de su agrado. Quiero decirles, aunque suene reiterativo y mi forma de escribir formal lo haga sonar poco significativo, gracias por todo. De verdad, me alegra el día saber que hay quienes leen mi historia y más aún que me dejan amablemente reviews con su opinión. Realmente, se los agradezco. Pero, como no quiero aburrirlos ni extenderme (cosa que suelo hacer habitualmente), me despido dejándolos para que lean. Espero les guste, ya falta menos para el final. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XVIII

"En definitiva"

Despertó habiendo tenido tan solo un par de horas de sueño, tal y como había previsto. No se sorprendió tampoco de ver que dormía sobre su cama y no dentro de ella, ni siquiera se había molestado en apartar las sábanas y escabullirse debajo de ellas; así como tampoco se había molestado en cambiarse aquella madrugada al regresar de la celebración. Inclusive, aún vestía las ropas que se había colocado la noche anterior para asistir al reconocimiento de Naruto como Hokage, aún llevaba el incómodo y aparatoso kimono color granate, solo que el obi blanco que lo había mantenido en su lugar en la cintura de ella yacía olvidado en algún rincón de la habitación. En el suelo, junto a la cama, permanecía el senbon que había utilizado para sujetar su cabello en un rodete único ya que el soportar su cabellera suelta había sido una tarea aún más ardua de la que había pensado y en mitad de la noche simplemente había cedido. De todas formas, no creía que realmente luciera bien; su cabello no era como el de las demás kunoichi, no era como el de Neji, y por ende no estaba destinado a caer sobre sus hombros.

Incorporándose, observó los alrededores para notar que recién comenzaba a amanecer; pero eso no le molestaba, no realmente. Habiendo pasado tantos años junto a Neji entrenando, luchando y teniendo misiones en conjunto, se había acostumbrado a sus mañas, sus costumbres, y sus preferencias. Como, cuanto disfrutaba el primer momento del día, cuanta paz le proveía meditar, cuan insistente era con las cuestiones relacionadas al entrenamiento, cuan exigente era tanto consigo mismo como con los demás y como odiaba esperar; porque él era Neji Hyuuga y por ende no esperaba a nadie. No aguardaba por nadie, porque no quería ser retrasado por los demás. Por esa razón, si alguien lograba seguirle el ritmo, él le permitía permanecer a su lado; y eso era exactamente lo que había hecho Tenten a lo largo de los años. Sin embargo, encontraba curioso que, a pesar de odiar esperar por los demás, Neji solía hacer excepciones al respecto. Las misiones, eran exactamente esas excepciones sobre las que Tenten estaba meditando. Pues, a pesar de su seria y estoica manera de ser, y de su ausencia de demostración de afecto hacia los demás y su apatía, Neji jamás abandonaría a alguien de su misma aldea a su suerte. No, él no necesitaba de nadie y no deseaba ser protegido por nadie. En combates, solo quería que todos se apartaran de su camino y lo dejaran luchar en paz y, sin embargo, si alguna amenaza llegaba a cernirse sobre ellos, sobre ella y Lee y sobre Gai también, él se salía de su estructura y hacía un esfuerzo mayor, tomándose la molestia, de interponerse para defenderlos. Era contradictorio a lo que Neji manifestaba y decía, pero Tenten había deducido hacía demasiado tiempo atrás –particularmente después del combate con Naruto- que el Hyuuga sí se preocupaba por ellos (a pesar de lo que decía y mostraba) y consideraba que lo mínimo que debía hacer era protegerlos cuando podía. Esto, por supuesto, nunca se lo había dicho a él. Nunca le había dicho que se había percatado de ello, y probablemente nunca lo haría.

Recordando el irracional instante de la noche anterior, sonrió y se dispuso a cambiarse. No sería ella, después de tantos años, quien lo hiciera esperar. Menos aún, después de que Neji le había permitido el atrevimiento que había decidido tomarse con él, el cual había resultado de manera extraña, debía admitir. De hecho, el solo recuerdo de ello, de la forma en que él había reaccionado, la forma en que la había tocado, como si estuviera acariciándola muy sutilmente, la hacía sentirse aún más ansiosa de lo habitual. Por lo que, sin perder más tiempo, tomó sus habituales ropas de entrenamiento, se dio una ducha fría –para espabilarse, y despejarse- y rápida y se vistió. Luego, con sumo cuidado, tomó todas sus armas, aquellas que solía llevar ocultas y que no necesitaban ser invocadas, y las colocó en sus respectivos lugares. Guardó unos kunai en sus bolsillos, colocó tres senbon perfectamente escondidos en las mangas de su remera, escondió unos cuantos shuriken –además de los que guardaba junto con los kunai-, en donde terminaban sus pantalones y se colgó sus pergaminos de invocación en la espalda. Sin mayor preámbulo, pasó sus largos dedos por su cabellera parda para peinarla, la dividió en dos y enroscó cada mitad hacia arriba para lograr cada uno de sus habituales rodetes. Los amarró, se arrojó la mochila al hombro y estuvo lista para marcharse.

Como todo día de verano en Konoha, aquel día era sumamente caluroso y a pesar de que aún era demasiado temprano para saberlo con exactitud, prometía serlo más. No obstante, había una suave brisa de aire que servía de alivio a la temperatura. Una que ocasionalmente pasaba, mecía los mechones sueltos de cabello de ella y hacía desprender unas cantidad considerable de hojas verdes de los árboles, que caían de estos como una lluvia. _Otoño... _pensó, alegre. El otoño estaba próximo a empezar y era la estación del año favorita de Tenten. No solo por el agradable paisaje otoñal de árboles rojos y hojas doradas regadas por doquier sino porque, a pesar de que la temperatura aún era cálida, las insistencias que el sol parecía tener de resquebrajar la tierra cedían con la llegada del otoño. Y eso genera un clima más agradable para entrenar y hacer actividades relacionadas a ello, las cuales la castaña disfrutaba mucho. Además, Neji también parecía estar algo más relajado en dicha época del año, y eso era razón suficiente para sentirse aún más alegre al respecto de la llegada del otoño.

Continuando su camino hacia los terrenos de entrenamiento, se percató de que el ligero dolor de su brazo aún no había disminuido por lo que se detuvo un instante y –mirando a ambos lados del camino- sacó unas vendas de su mochila y arremangándose comenzó a vendarse. Una vez que terminó, contempló su trabajo, rogando que Neji no notara esto. Afortunadamente para ella, la manga cubriría las vendas. Solo le restaba rogar porque sus circuitos de chakra hubieran vuelto a llenarse.

Arribando finalmente al lugar acordado, no se sorprendió de encontrar a Neji sentado a la sombra de un árbol meditando y contemplando eventualmente el sol rojo ascender por sobre la espesura del bosque.

Con una sonrisa, Tenten se acercó lentamente —Hola, Neji.

Éste abrió un ojo por un breve instante para luego volver a cerrarlo. Su semblante no reflejaba otra cosa que serenidad —Buenos días.

Desconcertada, Tenten miró la hora —¿Llegué tarde?

El castaño negó con la cabeza, incorporándose —Llegas a tiempo, comencemos.

La chica asintió con la cabeza y descolgó su mochila de sus hombros, dejándola apoyada contra el tronco de un árbol. Luego, dando media vuelta; se ubicó frene a frente con el Hyuuga, acomodando sus pies adecuadamente para dar inicio al combate. Sin previo aviso, Neji arremetió contra ella.

—¡Ey! —se quejó, apartándose de un salto con lo justo del camino de él y cayendo detrás del chico, espalda con espalda.

Neji no se movió ni se volteó a verla —No debes descuidarte, Tenten. El enemigo no pedirá tu permiso para atacarte.

Ella tampoco se volteó, simplemente deslizó un senbon cuidadosamente, sigilosamente, de su manga, por su brazo y la palma de su mano hasta tenerlo entre sus dedos —Eso lo se, Neji. Solo que no te consideré mi enemigo...

Y sin decir más, giró rápidamente sobre sí misma y arrojó el senbon sabiendo que, a esa distancia, probablemente él no podría eludirlo, menos aún si no esperaba el ataque. Además, había apuntado a un nervio de su nuca que lograría inmovilizarlo al instante. Sorprendentemente para ella, él se agachó y lo esquivó con facilidad. Notando que, al darse vuelta, Neji llevaba activado el Byakugan.

—No considerarme tu enemigo es un error.

Ella sonrió —Eso veo —y, sin decir más, repitió el movimiento arrojando una lluvia de senbon en la dirección de él. Neji, con su habitual agilidad y su eterna gracia, evitó el impacto de todos uno a uno. Luego, la atacó con ambas manos, a lo cual Tenten comenzó a retroceder dando volteretas hacia atrás y cayendo con las manos para volver luego a pararse sobre ambos pies. Aprovechando el movimiento en el aire para sacar los shuriken escondidos en los tobillos de sus pantalones—. ¡Aquí va!

Neji lo desvió de su recorrido arrojando una serie de shuriken propios. La castaña sonrió y se enderezó tras la última voltereta, comenzando a desenrollar el primer pergamino. De este, invocó una vara que con un movimiento de muñeca se transformó en un nunchaku. Él, por su parte, aguardó la aproximación de ella, con un brazo plegado sobre su cabeza y con el otro extendido hacia delante.

A toda velocidad, ella salió disparada hacia adelante, manipulando con facilidad el arma en mano, haciendo girar la cadena –y por ende las terminaciones de madera- entre sus manos y sobre sus hombros. Neji, sin embargo, logró escapar de los primeros dos impactos y el tercero lo detuvo con su antebrazo, aprovechando la oportunidad para agarrar el extremo del nunchaku y atraer con este a Tenten hacia él. Aferrándola firmemente contra él por la cintura.

El movimiento, y principalmente la proximidad, la tomó desprevenida. En su interior, su corazón comenzó a golpear violentamente contra el interior de la caja toráxica —¿Qué-

Y la punta de cuatro dedos impactaron en su abdomen, haciéndola plegarse sobre sí misma. Aún así, no se rendiría; por lo que, con suma presteza, sacó un pergamino explosivo de su bolsillo y lo clavó con un kunai al suelo, entre ambos, forzándolo a él a soltarla retroceder, y a ella también, antes de que el Hyuuga pudiera dar el golpe final.

La explosión resonó en el bosque y una densa nube de polvo cubrió todo el terreno. De los árboles más próximos, cientos de pájaros abandonaron las ramas y se alejaron volando. Tosiendo y jadeando, sujetó su brazo derecho. Dolía, debía admitir que lo hacía y mucho; pero no diría nada. O Neji daría media vuelta del combate y se marcharía.

—¿Dónde está? —murmuró, observando con los ojos entrecerrados en busca de su compañero de entrenamiento. Sin embargo, no podía verlo por ningún lado y eso era una preocupación pues estaba segura que él si podía verla a ella con su Byakugan.

Planeando rápidamente una estrategia, comenzó a invocar un pequeño arsenal de armas de su pergamino, resintiendo su brazo cada vez que el chakra pasaba por los canales de este hacia sus dedos. _Estúpido dolor... _Pensó, intentando por todos los medios ignorarlo mientras disponía de las armas en el espacio con delgados hilos sujetos de sus dedos. Una vez todo listo, dio un salto para apartarse de la nube de polvo. Allí, debajo, lo vio a Neji, siguiendo los movimientos de ella con su mirada agrietada y sus venas hinchadas.

Dando un pequeño tironcito a las primeras falanges de sus dedos, envió todas las armas en la dirección de él, las cuales obviamente repelió con su Kaiten. Jadeando, Tenten descendió a la tierra y tiró del otro hilo, el cual sujetaba una segunda tanda de armamento.

—Te tengo... —resopló, viendo como todas las armas caían en la dirección de él, sin embargo, la imagen de Neji fue reemplazada por un tronco en el cual todas las armas se clavaron. _¡Maldición! _Era un recurso poco usual en Neji y por esa razón no lo había tomado en consideración, lo cual aparentemente había sido una equivocación.

—Demasiado confiada —susurró detrás de ella en su oído, rodeándole el abdomen con uno de sus brazos, provocándole escalofríos. Una vez más, los dedos de él impactaron en sus pantorrillas, forzándola a caer de rodillas al suelo. Neji, con su andar erguido e imponente, la rodeó hasta quedar delante de la chica.

Y, lentamente, se acuclilló frente a ella, quedando el rostro de él a la misma altura —Te confías demasiado, bajas la guardia —sentenció, tomándole el brazo derecho, con sumo cuidado, y extendiéndolo delante suyo. Por alguna razón, lo sentía algo más físico de lo que Neji habitualmente era. Pero quizá se estuviera equivocando. De cualquier forma, aquello estaba perjudicándola y turbándola únicamente a ella pues dudaba que el Hyuuga sintiera algo al respecto. Para él, todo era tan natural que lucía casi injusto.

Tenten, rápidamente, intentó apartarlo pero él la detuvo sujetándola por el codo con su otra mano. Una vez más, y tal y como había hecho la noche anterior en la celebración, le arremangó la manga, rozando con la yema de sus dedos toda la longitud del brazo, y observó las vendas que le cubrían la piel.

—Además, te dije que no te excedieras, si mal no recuerdo —añadió, estrictamente; comenzando a quitarle la venda con la misma caución. Tenten aguardó observando los fluidos movimientos de las manos de él, mordiéndose el labio inferior inconscientemente.

—No es nada.

Él observó los puntos rojos sobre la piel —Tenten, tú mejor que nadie deberías conocer los riesgos de entrenar con tus Tenketsu cerrados.

La castaña asintió, lo sabía. Y entendía porque él pensaba que debía ser conciente de ello, después de todo, era Neji su compañero de entrenamiento y de equipo. Era él quien le había enseñado todo sobre los nodos de chakra y los canales de chakra y como él era capaz de manipularlos a su antojo. Sin embargo, no quería admitirlo. No quería decirle cuando dolía ni quería confesarle que en ese estado se le dificultaba entrenar. No, porque entonces él se marcharía y ella no quería que él se fuera ¿La razón? Ya ni siquiera se molestaba en negarla, probablemente hasta él lo supiera. De hecho, era más que seguro que Neji lo sabía. Cuando significaba él para ella.

Rápidamente, intentó apartar los pensamientos de su cabeza temiendo que él pudiera verlos —Estoy bien, ya se me pasará —e intentó nuevamente retirar el brazo pero él no se lo permitió—. ¿Neji?

Por alguna razón u otra, Neji tenía el entrecejo fruncido y examinaba con el Byakugan el brazo de ella y, ascendiendo por este, su hombro y el resto de su cuerpo. Por supuesto, si Tenten desconociera la habilidad del Byakugan y sus usos y cualidades, se hubiera visto inclinada a creer que el chico la estaba mirando de una forma un tanto inapropiada. Sin embargo, este era Neji, y Neji nunca hacía nada inapropiado. Y ella era Tenten, después de todo, y ella no suscitaba pensamientos inapropiados en la mente de los demás. Esa habilidad pertenecía a Ino y a cualquier otra kunoichi.

—Uh... ¿Neji? —lo interrogó una vez más luego de unos segundos, empezando a inquietarse por el silencio, pero este solo soltó una de sus manos con las que le sujetaba el brazo y con rápidos movimientos de esta la golpeó en determinados lugares, manipulando el flujo de su sistema circulatorio. Cerrando algunos Tenketsu de ciertas áreas particulares para aumentar la circulación de chakra hacia otras. En menos de un instante, el Hyuuga la soltó y Tenten comenzó a sentir el cambio.

Con su brazo aún extendido, estiró y plegó los dedos percibiendo como ahora no dolían y el movimiento no resultaba tan dificultoso y arduo como antes. Además, toda sensación de fatiga en el miembro había desaparecido completamente.

—Vaya, Neji ¡Gracias! —exclamó alegremente, doblando y estirando su brazo.

Él se puso de pie y asintió, dando media vuelta para redirigirse de regreso al complejo Hyuuga. Al ver esto, Tenten exclamó —¡Espera! ¿A dónde vas Neji? Ahora podemos entrenar y...

—No —la interrumpió—. Aún no estas en condiciones de utilizar al 100% tu brazo, entrenar será una pérdida de tiempo y perjudicará tu recuperación.

—Pero... —insistió.

El castaño negó con la cabeza —Ve a casa y descansa, Tenten.

Decepcionada, asintió. De todas formas, no se rindió. No se rendiría. Aún si siempre fuera lo mismo y aún si la respuesta nunca cambiara, ella se arriesgaría porque simplemente así era su forma de ser.

Por lo que, con una sonrisa, exclamó —Bien. En ese caso, ¿quieres ir a desayunar? —sabiendo de antemano la respuesta.

El Hyuuga meditó un instante y en voz seria, replicó —No veo daño alguno en ello.

Los ojos de ella se abrieron desmesuradamente. Esa no era la respuesta que había creído que él daría... No era un sí pero, en definitiva, lo era.


	19. De hilos y tijeras

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece, en absoluto.**

19/22

A tres capítulos del final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Y realmente espero que hasta el momento la historia les haya gustado, y espero no decepcionarlos en lo que queda. Como siempre, y para ser breve, quiero decirles "Gracias" por todo y a todos. Gracias a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia, aún a aquellos que desistieron en el camino. Gracias a los que siguen leyendo, a pesar de todo, porque creyeron que valía la pena seguir haciéndolo, o al menos intentarlo. Gracias a los que agregaron mi historia a favoritos y a alertas y aún más gracias a quienes me hicieron saber su opinión. Todos ustedes alegran mi día. En verdad, estoy muy agradecida. Espero el capítulo les guste. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XIX

"De hilos y tijeras"

Con Neji nunca había sorpresas, Tenten nunca se encontraba siendo tomada desprevenida por el Hyuuga, al menos no hasta recientemente. En pocas palabras, no había efecto sorpresa con él. No era aburrido, no, porque a pesar de que en varias ocasiones ella lo había llamado de esa forma no lo creía. No realmente. Neji no era aburrido pero tampoco era espontáneo y ahí yacía el fondo de la cuestión. Tenten estaba segura, o lo había estado, que él le habría dicho que no como siempre; porque Neji creía en los rituales y en las rutinas y lo hacía, no solo porque creía que estos eran necesarios, sino porque eran seguros. Neji jugaba a lo seguro y desde que lo conocía siempre lo había hecho. Era reservado, silencioso y solitario. Y era una mala costumbre –mala, según ella- de él la de controlar cada palabra que salía de su boca como si tuviera una endemoniada aduana que regulara el tráfico de lo que decía. Ese era el castaño, en pocas palabras. No era espontáneo, no hacía las cosas sin planearlas ni pensarlas y por ende no era sorprendente. No, al menos, para quien estaba familiarizado con su lógica y modo de pensar y a ella le gustaba creer que lo estaba. Entonces, ¿por qué se encontraba ahora en silencio (frente a Neji quien continuaba observándola con una ceja enarcada) boquiabierta y desconcertada?

—Disculpa, ¿qué dijiste? —lo cuestionó incrédula, a pesar de estar segura que hacerlo no era realmente una buena idea y que probablemente solo lograría hacer que se retractara. Sin embargo, no podía creerlo.

La ceja de él descendió y formó una línea perfecta sobre su ojo, junto a la otra, en un gesto de ceño fruncido. Lenta y cuidadosamente, el chico se cruzó de brazos —¿Perdón? —espetó él, claramente ofendido por la reacción.

La castaña negó con la cabeza —Quiero saber que dijiste.

Exasperado, bufó. Su compañera estaba siendo demasiado infantil para su gusto, más aún cuando era él quien estaba haciendo el esfuerzo de complacerla, si bien por una vez —Creo que sabes que dije.

Tenten parpadeó y alzó una mano a su oído —Creo que estoy perdiendo la audición.

Él no consideraba que ella estuviera perdiendo la audición sino más bien la cordura —Estoy seguro que hablé claro y también estoy seguro que sabes que no me gusta repetirme, Tenten.

Ella asintió, renunciando a la posibilidad de que él se repitiera y le asegurara que no daría media vuelta como había hecho antes y se iría. Tal cosa nunca sucedió. No obstante, no renunció a su derecho de cuestionarlo (a pesar de saber que haciéndolo solo lograría fastidiarlo un poquito más, y eso era algo que no deseaba hacer) —¿Por qué?

—¿Por qué, qué? —contra-preguntó, efectivamente, importunado.

Tenten consideró dejar el tema pero simplemente no pudo. Después de todo, la castaña siempre había sido curiosa y nunca había dejado algo por la mitad cuando ya estaba en ello y tenía la posibilidad de terminarlo —Bueno... ¿Por qué aceptaste?

El Hyuuga se mostró nuevamente irritado pero, no obstante, respondió, aunque con tono áspero —Porque entrenar contigo no tiene sentido, volver al complejo tampoco pues no hay con quien entrenar, y ya perdí el tiempo viniendo hasta aquí —eran todas razones lógicas, todas razones que habitualmente daría, pero no eran todas las razones. Aunque eso era algo que ella no necesitaba saber, y que él tampoco quería hacerlo.

Tenten asintió, deseando no haber preguntado nada en primer lugar; pero suponía que se lo merecía. Había sido insistente, había sido demasiado persistente –y aunque esos eran atributos que Neji consideraba útiles en batalla no era lo mismo cuando de interacciones sociales se trataba- hasta el punto de fastidiarlo y era únicamente obvio que el Hyuuga reaccionara de esa forma. Conociéndolo, inclusive, aquella respuesta había sido amable y su reacción podría haber sido peor. Mucho peor. Podría haberse marchado.

—Entiendo —replicó, forzando su mejor y más alegre sonrisa. Neji la observó por un instante, y Tenten estuvo segura de que pudo ver a través de su actuación, pero no dijo nada. Por lo tanto, ambos decidieron comenzar a caminar –en silencio- por las tempranas calles de Konoha, en busca de algún lugar apropiado para desayunar.

Tenten no se jactaba de ser una aguda observadora, ni siquiera podía aspirar al título teniendo a un portador del Byakugan como lo era Neji –sobre todo Neji-, en su equipo. No era la mejor, no tenía ningún kekkei genkai que la ayudara, pero se consideraba medianamente buena. De hecho, dentro de la media (y dejando por fuera al clan Hyuuga y Uchiha) se consideraba una de las mejores y debía admitir que, en parte, la habilidad la había aprendido de su compañero de equipo. Al menos, la presencia de él había ayudado bastante. Y, habitualmente, Tenten se encontraba observando (por curiosidad, se decía) al mismísimo compañero del que había aprendido tanto.

Neji era cerrado, en el más amplio sentido de la palabra, pero su lenguaje corporal era rico. Porque no, él no usaba las palabras (y habitualmente respondía con monosílabos) pero en muchas veces su cuerpo lo decía todo. Por él, la chica había deducido que Neji se preocupaba, por ella, por Lee y por Gai-sensei, y (desde su combate con Naruto), también por Hinata. Que, a pesar de decir que él estaba por encima de demostrar emociones, era capaz de salirse de su camino para interponerse entre un ataque directo del enemigo y cualquiera de las personas antes mencionadas. Sabía también, que meditar le provocaba placer, la voz chillona de Lee y sus frases ridículas, le provocaban dolor (figurativamente), las más de las veces no soportaba a Gai (aunque había llegado a sentir cierto respeto hacia él, cuando este no estaba haciendo el ridículo), las calabazas le provocaban asco y la comida picante le contorsionaba su rostro pues tenía baja tolerancia a estas. De la misma forma, sabía cuan orgulloso era Neji en verdad y cuando estaba estrategizando y cuando planeaba atacar. Por ello, sabía también, que Neji apreciaba su compañía y cuando despreciaba la compañía de alguien más (pues tendía a pararse a una distancia algo más grande que la que habitualmente solía establecer con personas cuya compañía parecía serle indiferente). Sin embargo, esta vez sentía que había algo desconcertante en el asunto (o quizá lo estaba imaginando). Por alguna razón, sentía –pues no podía asegurarlo exactamente mientras estaban en movimiento- que Neji permanecía algo más cerca que lo habitual. Al menos, mientras caminaban.

Al notar que Tenten miraba hacia el piso mientras se desplazaban, más concretamente, alternaba la vista entre los pies de él, los de ella y los de ambos, la cuestionó —¿Tenten, exactamente qué haces?

Ella alzó la vista y sonrió. Seguro, era buena observadora pero no sutil, nunca sutil —Nada.

Obviamente, Neji no dijo nada pero la joven estuvo segura que no le creyó. Y, si no lo había hecho, había hecho bien porque había mentido ¿Por qué? No sabía. No tenía efecto, mentir, y nunca lo había tenido. Al menos no en él. Pero ella seguía haciéndolo. Quizá, porque si no lo decía era como si Neji le creyera. Y, al parecer, Neji se había vuelto muy bueno en fingir que no veía a través de sus mentiras. Al menos, eso creía ella. Porque, si él sabía lo que ella sentía, nunca había hecho ademán alguno que diera a entender que lo sabía. Y eso estaba bien.

—Uh... Neji, ¿a dónde vamos? —sonrió. Él se encogió de hombros y continuó caminando lentamente hacia la casa de té más próxima. Tenten, en silencio, lo siguió.

Durante el resto del trayecto, la castaña continuó evaluando su teoría de la proximidad de su compañero de equipo. Por supuesto, si lo pensaba racionalmente esta carecía de todo sentido. Neji nunca había estado más cerca de lo habitual de ella por voluntad propia. La noche anterior, era una excepción, pero no necesariamente del todo; pues había sido ella quien había pasado la línea invisible instaurada y no él. Él no había hecho nada. Simplemente la había observado atentamente y le había permitido, por primera y probablemente única vez, acercarse a él de esa forma en una situación que nada tuviera que ver con una batalla. Y, aunque sabía que había sido algo inaudito y fuera de lo ordinario, Tenten no podía evitar desear hacerlo de nuevo. Quitarle el protector, que ahora si llevaba, y las vendas debajo de este y pasar sus dedos por la marca maldita de él. Y, quizá, si se lo permitiera, también por su cabello, su rostro y su cuello. Pero eso era algo de lo que debía dejar de pensar al respecto, o él se daría cuenta.

—Aquí esta bien, Tenten —dijo él finalmente, rompiendo el silencio e ingresando a un lugar particular. Por supuesto, ella se limitó a seguirlo sin cuestionarlo por su lugar de elección. Una vez ubicados, ambos se sentaron el uno frente al otro. La chica observó el lugar distraída, con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¿Qué? —la cuestionó él, serio e impasible.

Ella continuó sonriendo alegre —Es agradable, ¿no crees?

El castaño frunció el entrecejo, nuevamente cruzándose de brazos frente a su pecho. Un hábito que Neji solía tener y que significaba que estaba tomando una postura defensiva —No entiendo a que te refieres.

Pero, a pesar ello, Tenten no se retractó de lo que iba a decir. De hecho, lo dijo con una sonrisa más amplia y una convicción más natural de la habitual —Esto. Nunca hacemos este tipo de cosas, como el resto de los equipos.

Él simplemente replicó, como si se tratara de lo más obvio del mundo —Entrenamos.

—Si, pero fuera de eso no hacemos nada de las demás cosas.

El Hyuuga simplemente no parecía comprender que encontraba de fascinante su acompañante en desayunar, en vez de entrenar, que era lo que realmente deberían estar haciendo —Entrenar es lo importante.

Ella sonrió —Otra vez con lo mismo, definitivamente tu eres todo trabajo y nada de diversión Neji.

Neji simplemente desvió la mirada y replicó —Hmp —aprovechando la aproximación de una persona para hacer su pedido, Tenten hizo el suyo y ambos aguardaron a que regresaran con estos. Lo cual sucedió quince minutos después.

No supo cuanto tiempo permanecieron en aquel cálido lugar. Desayunar con Neji no había sido nada diferente a cualquier otra actividad que habían realizado juntos, no había estado llena de conversaciones personales y habían abundado los silencio cómodos. De vez en cuando, la castaña había formulado alguna pregunta y él la había contestado con el semblante serio y la misma cortesía de siempre. En un primer momento, Tenten había creído que Neji podría haber estado enfado con ella por el atrevimiento que se había tomado la noche anterior pero al parecer no lo estaba. De hecho, no había manifestado nada al respecto. La extraña situación no parecía haberlo cambiado en ningún aspecto, aunque Tenten no sabía porque había pensado que lo haría. Y había deseado al respecto.

Finalmente, cansados de permanecer allí en silencio y con las tazas vacías, se incorporaron, pagaron, y se marcharon del lugar. Una vez más, Neji guiando el camino y la chica siguiéndolo, obviamente, hasta la casa de ella. Un recorrido bastante habitual, pues algunas veces Neji solía caminar con Tenten hasta allí y luego daba media vuelta y sin mayor preámbulo se marchaba. Sin embargo, esta vez, decidió arriesgarlo todo a su suerte –que parecía favorecerla en aquel particular día- y preguntó lo mismo que siempre preguntaba cuando llegaban allí. Lo hizo, sabiendo que no perdía nada pues él siempre se negaba. Y, aunque sabía que era abusar de su fortuna, lo hizo de todas formas.

—¿Quieres pasar unos segundos, tomar algo? —el Hyuuga enarcó una ceja, ligeramente curioso, pero no declinó la oferta al instante ni se marchó.

—Acabamos de tomar el desayuno, Tenten —señaló lo obvio. Ella bufó, cruzándose de brazos, intentando apartar de su rostro la sensación de frustración que él le producía. Era intolerable, ciertamente, pero era algo que nunca le diría—. Puedo inferir que no te agradó mi comentario.

La castaña se cruzó de brazos —No, bien vete.

Y, sin decir más, ingresó a su apartamento y cerró la puerta tras de sí, dejando a su compañero de equipo en la calle. Una vez arrojó la llave a la cerradura, se volteó —¡Aahh! Neji, ¿qué demonios-

Allí frente a ella, a tan solo centímetros de distancia, se encontraba el hombre que Tenten creía haber dejar en la calle. Sin embargo, no estaba afuera, como era lógico, no, estaba adentro, allí, con ella; mirándola fijo con aquellos ojos juiciosos y examinadores. Su semblante, que parecía tallado en mármol, no manifestaba frunce o arruga alguna. Estaba tieso, firme, inclinado en la dirección en que se encontraba la joven. Al igual que el resto de su cuerpo.

Pero, por alguna razón, esto no la intimidó. A pesar de lo inusual de la situación —¿Qué demonios haces?, casi me matas del susto.

El Hyuuga no se movió, continuó examinando cada movimiento del cuerpo de ella con su blanca y opaca mirada —Tenten, sigues bajando demasiado la guardia.

Ella se cruzó de brazos y se recostó contra la puerta —¡Pff! Neji...

Sin embargo, toda determinación de desafiarlo que hubiera podido tener al momento desapareció cuando Neji ,dando un paso adelante, colocó ambas manos sobre la puerta (con los brazos extendidos), a los dos lados del rostro de la chica, tamborileando suavemente con los dedos contra la madera detrás de ella. Sus cuerpos claramente separados y delimitados.

—¿Qué... —intentó cuestionarlo, pero cuando él flexionó los codos, acercándose aún más hacia ella, y acomodó y amoldó su cuerpo contra el de Tenten, sin presionar, toda tentativa de articular palabra alguna se esfumó. Su respiración, si bien por un efímero instante, pareció quedar atrapada en su garganta.

El Hyuuga, completamente inmóvil, al extremo de parecer una estatua tallada en mármol, se quedó allí unos instantes, analizando con su mirada nívea cada reacción de ella. De su cuerpo, de sus facciones. Cada pequeño y diminuto detalle de la castaña, los absorbió todos. Todos y cada uno. Como la forma en que Tenten parecía luchar por alejarse de él y acercarse a la misma vez, o la forma en que mordía nerviosamente su labio inferior, o como sus pupilas habían aumentado su tamaño considerablemente, tal y como había sucedido la noche anterior, haciendo que, una vez más, no pudiera apartar su mirada de la de la chica. Nada en ella, nada en su cuerpo, manifestaba rechazo. A pesar de la obvia confusión en sus ojos color caramelo, no había señal alguna que le indicara que deseaba que se alejara o retrocediera. Cierto, Neji era conciente de que su aproximación había sido agresiva y quizá demasiado repentina y frontal, pues había invadido su espacio personal bruscamente en cuestión de segundos –algo que solo hacía cuando entrenaban-, pero no encontraba en Tenten rastro alguno de que esto le hubiera importunado. De hecho, la castaña parecía satisfecha con la actitud de él y esto se reflejaba en su cuerpo (inconscientemente, la chica humedecía sus labios una y otra vez con la punta de su lengua). Ahora que lo consideraba atentamente, no encontraba sorprendente el que su compañera de equipo se viera atraída a ello. Tenten, en cierta forma, era bastante agresiva por sí misma. Al menos en combate, era feroz.

Por lo que, arriesgándose a forzar un poco más la proximidad, presionó ligera y muy suavemente su cuerpo contra el de ella (aún evaluándola) , amoldándose aún más, y apoyó su frente en la puerta que estaba contra la espalda de la chica, quedando su mejilla junto a la de ella y la boca de él prácticamente posada en su hombro. La respiración de Neji, antes calma y pausada, había adquirido un ritmo algo más acelerado, pero el cambio era sutil y ligero. En su interior, sin embargo, el cambio no parecía tan ligero, al menos no para su propia percepción.

—Neji... —susurró Tenten, tirando la cabeza hacia atrás y contra la madera en un intento de verle la expresión, sin embargo, los ojos de él permanecían cubiertos por su lacio cabello color chocolate que caía en cascada sobre su semblante. Aún así, pudo ver que tenía el entrecejo fruncido; como si estuviera analizando cuidadosamente algo. Y de hecho lo estaba haciendo, solo que Neji no deseaba que ella lo viera. Era como si estuviera debatiéndose en un conflicto interno consigo mismo. Entre el Neji racional, cortés y correcto de siempre y este otro Neji que parecía ignorar deliberadamente al anterior.

Finalmente, tras exhalar súbitamente sobre la piel del cuello de la chica (provocándole un casi imperceptible estremecimiento), como si hubiera estado conteniendo el aliento –y de hecho lo había estado haciendo, con suma dificultad-, se apartó. Sus orbes incoloras fijas casi de forma ininterrumpida en las color caramelo de ella. El contacto visual era tan agresivo y prolongado, tan intenso, que Tenten hubiera jurado que Neji no estaba parpadeando ni necesitaba hacerlo. Tentativamente, la castaña inclinó su cabeza hacia delante, acercó sus labios a los de él, su rostro al de él, peligrosamente, y se detuvo en seco. Él, tomado desprevenido, abrió los ojos aún más.

—¿Neji? —dio un paso al frente extendiendo la mano, viendo que él había retrocedido dos, pero el Hyuuga la eludió. Y el silencio cayó de repente, como una cortina de lluvia fría, hundiéndolos, ahogándolos. Con él, nunca antes la ausencia de palabras había sido un problema. Sin embargo, esta vez, todo parecía diferente. Y lo diferente estaba empezando a asustarle.

—Debo irme —su voz, a diferencia del control que habitualmente parecía tener, había sonado áspera y estrangulada.

—¿Qué?, no- —intentó detenerlo. Aún sintiendo su sangre pulsarle violentamente por todo el cuerpo contra su piel.

Pero era tarde, en menos de un suspiro, Neji había desaparecido del apartamento sin dejar rastro alguno. Y la había dejado allí, sola, desconcertada, preguntándose si todo aquello habría sido real (porque aún dudaba de que lo fuera) y, si lo había sido, qué significaba. Porque su relación era demasiado frágil, como un hilo, quebradiza. Y ellos estaban jugando con tijeras.


	20. Hana yori dango

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de Naruto no me pertenecen.  
**

20/22

Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, por mi parte subiendo el capítulo 20 de la historia, como prometido. A dos capítulos del final, como siempre, quiero agradecerles. En verdad, por todo. Y espero realmente que -hasta ahora- les haya gustado, o al menos les haya resultado entretenida. Gracias, de todas formas, por leer mi historia. A todos aquellos que mi hicieron saber su opinión, sepan que lo aprecio mucho. De verdad, y sepan también que toda opinión o crítica es bienvenida. Aún si no soy escritora, me gusta intentar mejorar día a día -y me gustaría creer que, de hecho, algo mejoré, aunque dejo ese juicio a ustedes. En todo caso, espero que el capítulo este a la altura de sus espectativas. Como siempre, disculpen mis extensas notas de autor (aparentemente no puedo lograr ser breve). ¡Nos vemos y besitos!

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XX

"Hana yori dango"

Tenten observó la ventana cerrada. A través del cristal, podía ver una humareda oscura cubrir el cielo negro de la noche. La luna, antes visible, se había perdido tras el humo. Y por sobre los techos de las casas más distantes observaba llamaradas de fuego fuliginoso danzar de un lado al otro. Horas antes, se había enterado que un incendio había ocurrido en el que había sido el recinto del clan Uchiha –antes de la masacre que los había eliminado a todos, o a casi todos. Pero aquel no era cualquiera incendio, ni cualquier fuego. Se trataba del Amaterasu, técnica que había poseído el renegado Itachi Uchiha y que ahora poseía Sasuke. Por lo que deducía que el sobreviviente del clan había escapado del hospital para realizar aquello. No que a ella le importara, si no había riesgo para la aldea, todo estaba bien. Pero eso no era lo que Tenten tenía en mente en aquel momento.

Mirando sus manos, contempló las banditas en sus dedos. Toda la tarde, en un desesperado intento de despejarse de lo sucedido temprano aquel día, se había dedicado a pulir sus armas. Todas ellas, sin importar cuantas fueran. Habitualmente, hacer eso la relajaba. Era una especie de pasatiempo, pues Tenten amaba las armas y el cuidar de ellas era algo que realmente disfrutaba. Y era buena haciéndolo. Pero esta vez, la actividad se le había vuelto en su contra. Nunca antes, ni siquiera en batalla, Tenten se había cortado manipulando sus propias armas; menos aún, puliéndolas y limpiándolas. A su lado, aún yacía olvidado el trapo mugriento que había utilizado y la pomada en que lo había introducido. Aproximadamente, unos veinte kunai yacían sobre una mesa próxima, junto con un par de katanas, innumerables shuriken y una guadaña, entre muchos otros. Todos ellos, relucían con el menor rayo de luz y verse en ellos era como prácticamente verse en un espejo.

Volviendo a ver sus manos, suspiró —¡Genial, Tenten! —se dijo cínicamente a sí misma. Si algo era la castaña, eso era que era exigente. En todo lo que hacía, se proponía no cometer errores. Habiendo estado tanto tiempo con Neji eso se había vuelto un hábito, pero esta vez ese era el problema: Neji. Cada vez que intentaba concentrarse en el arma que estaba puliendo y que tenía en sus manos, los sucesos de las últimas horas regresaban a su cabeza. Y le provocaba deseos de entrenar para descargarse, y como no era una opción, cometía errores tontos y terminaba cortándose los dedos en un descuido. Algo que nunca debería haber sucedido, dado que –se suponía- ella era especialista en armas. Y, una de las mejores de Konoha.

—¡Ugh! Todo esto es ridículo —se reprochó. No era algo nuevo que sentía algo por su ex compañero de equipo y compañero de entrenamiento, pero eso nunca había influido en sus capacidades de manipulación de armamento. Eso nunca le había hecho cometer ningún error, ni en entrenamientos ni en misiones. Porque ella sabía sus prioridades y se había esforzado muy duro para ser reconocida como actualmente lo era. Como una fuerte e independiente kunoichi. Pero, principalmente, porque Neji Hyuuga nunca había cruzado la línea trazada y con eso ella podía vivir. Pero no podía hacerlo con él habiendo colocado un pie del otro lado de esa línea imaginaria, mientras que el otro lo había dejado fuera. ¿Y ahora que? Estaba enfadada. Se estaba comportando como una tonta, cometiendo errores que jamás cometería en otra situación y ocupando todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos en ello. En _él_. ¿Quién se creía Neji para venir de repente, después de años, y joder con su cabeza de esa forma? La estaba arruinando. Luego de que él se había marchado, había arrojado un par de kunai al blanco y había fallado. Y ella NO fallaba. Nunca. Donde ponía el ojo, ponía el arma. Era simplemente así. Pero ahora todo parecía de cabezas. Y el endemoniado y arrogante Hyuuga se había marchado luego de arruinarle la mente. O eso quería creer. Que era culpa de él.

—¡Ouch! —se quejó, bajando la mirada al kunai que había empezado a pulir en algún momento –porque ya no sabía ni cuando había comenzado a hacerlo. En el filo de este, había sangre. Su sangre. Otra vez. Tomando el trapo, refregó con más y más fuerza. Prácticamente con furia. Y luego tomó una bandita y cubrió el nuevo corte en su dedo—. Estúpido kunai.

Finalmente, cansada de no lograr el grado de concentración deseado, arrojó el kunai molesta a una pared –donde se clavó-, se paró de la silla en la que se encontraba sentada, apagó la luz de la sala y se marchó a la habitación. Se quitó la ropa, se dio una ducha caliente –permitiendo que el agua le cayera en la nuca-, se secó –envolviendo su cabello en una toalla- y se colocó sus ropas de dormir. Una vez en la cama, cerró los ojos y suspiró. Pero cada vez que dejaba caer sus párpados lo recordaba pegado a ella, con la boca en su cuello, respirándole lentamente, muy lentamente. Y un escalofrío le recorría el cuerpo. Por lo que cubrió su rostro con una almohada e intentó dormir. Le tomó tres horas y cuando lo hizo, soñó con él.

Malhumorada, despertó al día siguiente. Su cabello, para nada dócil como el de Ino, o Sakura, o Hinata (y ni quería pensar en el odioso cabello de Neji), estaba completamente enmarañado. Mirándose al espejo, comprobó lo que había pensado al instante en que había abierto los ojos, que era un desastre. Debajo de sus ojos, había ojeras, y su cabeza parecía un nido de pájaros. Más que de costumbre, al menos. Como pudo, lo peinó con sus dedos y lo amarró. Rompió tres ligas hasta poder sujetarlos correctamente. Definitivamente, aquel no era su día.

Rápidamente, miró su reloj; 06:30, comprobando que ya estaba retrasada. Neji y ella siempre entrenaban a las 7 y aún ni siquiera había desayunado. Y eso era algo que no podía eludir, si no deseaba desmayarse en medio del combate.

Abandonando la habitación, pasó por la sala y hacia la cocina, ignorando el kunai clavado junto a la puerta y la grieta que se había hecho en la pared por su rabieta. Sin perder demasiado tiempo, preparó algo de café, unas tostadas y se sentó. Solo para recordar que, a pesar de que se había peinado, aún no se había cambiado. Corriendo al cuarto, se quitó las ropas de noche que vestía y comenzó a prepararse, empezando por vendar cuidadosamente sus pechos para que estos no entrometieran en su camino cuando estuviera combatiendo. Luego, se vistió como usualmente y regresó a la cocina.

—Genial —masculló, dando un sorbo al café—, esta frío.

Aún así, lo bebió rápido, comió las tostadas, y dejó el plato y la taza sucia en el lavabo. Sin molestarse en lavarlo, por supuesto. Entonces se marchó.

Habitualmente, la castaña no era una persona malhumorada. No odiaba demasiadas cosas y no se enfadaba fácilmente –solo las tonterías de Lee a veces parecían sacarla de quicio-, pero el resto podía tolerarlo. Sin embargo, no podía tolerar fallar al blanco y cortarse con sus propios cuchillos. Así como tampoco soportaba no lograr estar concentrada. Sabía que la cuestión con Neji siempre había sido un arma de doble filo, pero estaba segura que él nunca haría nada y por ello Tenten estaría segura. Se esforzaría, por estar a su altura y por mejorar, entrenaría y tendría misiones con él. Y de esa forma pasaría la mayor parte de su vida a su lado, haciendo lo que más deseaba y apoyándose en él para ser más fuerte cada día. Más fuerte que la ella que había sido ayer. Pero ayer, literalmente y no figurativamente, había sido débil. Y no quería volver a ser eso. Pero tampoco quería renunciar a todo lo demás. Renunciar y rendirse nunca habían sido cosas fáciles para ella. Nunca habían sido opciones.

Cuando llegó, se sorprendió de encontrar el claro vacío. Nadie estaba en él. Y Neji no era una persona impuntual, por lo que tuvo el presentimiento de que no vendría. Aún así, lo esperó una hora, hora y media, y cuando vio que no aparecía, comenzó a entrenar sola puntería. Sudada, frustrada de haber fallado nuevamente y con una liga de sus rodetes rota, se marchó a su casa. Esa noche, un segundo kunai se sumó al primero en la pared. Y Tenten añadió dos banditas a su colección.

Al día siguiente, despertó aún más frustrada que el anterior. Cubriendo su rostro con el dorso de su mano, gimió. No quería levantarse, ni salir de la cama. Y esa era una sensación que nunca había tenido. De hecho, nunca había dormido más de cinco horas y eso había resultado bien, hasta ahora. Pero la sensación de que si lo hacía, algo malo sucedería, continuaba acechándola. Pues Tenten creían en el karma.

Aún así, se incorporó y se quitó las ropas con las que había dormido. Lentamente, vendó sus pechos para mantenerlos en su lugar y se arrojó la remera encima. Cuando ya estuvo cambiada, se dirigió a la cocina. Solo para descubrir que se le había acabado el café y que los platos sucios se estaban acumulando demasiado. Cierto era, que Tenten no era la típica chica ordenada cuyo departamento lucía pulcro, femenino y perfecto. De hecho, el lugar que habitaba –porque no podía llamarlo hogar- estaba lejos de ser eso. No era nada especial.

Era un simple apartamento de una habitación, un baño pequeño y una sala-cocina-comedor. Tenía paredes Beige y solo tenía un espejo, en el baño, que casi nunca consultaba. No tenía demasiados peines, pues rara vez los usaba, y su cama no era nada especial, ni excepcionalmente cómoda. En su ropero, solo había ropa de entrenamiento y de combate, con la excepción del ridículo kimono que había usado para la ceremonia y alguna que otra prenda para dormir (remeras grandes y gastadas). Y su cocina siempre era un desastre. En primer lugar, porque Tenten no tenía las habilidades culinarias de Hinata y habitualmente tenía que improvisar. En segundo, porque vivía sola y no deseaba perder valioso tiempo de entrenamiento en cosa tan trivial. Aún así, no todo era tan desastroso como sonaba. No había goteras y quedaba cerca de los terrenos de entrenamiento. Aunque probablemente debiera sumar a la lista los dos hoyos que había hecho con los kunai en los últimos dos días (no importaba, los rellenaría). Pero Tenten no era tan desastrosa como parecía, al menos no era más desastrosa que el apartamento en el que vivía. Y la castaña era conciente de que no era la típica kunoichi agradable a la vista que es enviada a misiones de seducción. De hecho, Tenten nunca había sido asignada a una misión de seducción –y suponía que eso era bueno. Pero aunque no era "femenina", era conciente de su género y estaba orgullosa de ser mujer. De hecho, quería demostrar que una kunoichi podía ser tan fuerte como cualquier ninja del sexo masculino. Por eso entrenaba duro. Y, si. A veces descuidaba un poco los demás aspectos de su vida. Pero Tenten tenía su perspectiva clara y sabía lo que quería. Y eso era más valioso que un cabello sedoso y brillante. Al menos en sus prioridades.

Aún así, ella no se consideraba un completo desastre. Como toda chica, disfrutaba de una buena ducha. Al menos se tomaba la molestia de sujetar su cabello de alguna forma. Y siempre apreciaba un dango dulce de vez en cuando, especialmente cuando se trataba de una época particular del mes. Pero no le encontraba uso a las flores y no tardaba tres horas en arreglarse. Por eso, encontraba apropiado el proverbio: "_Hana yori dango_" que, literalmente significaba "Dumplings en vez de flores". Pero no podía evitarlo, Tenten apreciaba más las cosas prácticas que estéticas.

Por eso, no entendía porque se había sentido atraída a Neji en primer lugar (porque así era como había empezado). Él era prácticamente lo opuesto a ella. Pulcro y siempre de aspecto solemne, grácil –cosa que ella no era, a excepción de cuando estaba combatiendo y aún entonces no lucía a como lo hacía Hinata en batalla ni por asomo- y esbelto. Su cabello, marrón oscuro, era cien veces mejor que el de ella. Y mientras él era el miembro de un clan prestigioso (dejando de lado los conflictos internos), ella no lo era. Tenten era simple, y Neji era complejo. Y por alguna extraña razón se había visto atraída hacia ello. Pero todo había sido una tonta ilusión, lo que terminaba que probar de que, en efecto, Tenten era mujer. Aunque odiaba ponerse sentimental.

Aún con el cabello suelto, intentó encontrar algo que desayunar. Y dado que el café estaba fuera de la lista, se dispuso a preparar té –aunque no era exactamente de su preferencia. Y comió lo primero que encontró, una vez que ya estaba en camino. Debía admitir, que tenía fe de que este día Neji apareciera. Habitualmente, él no solía desaparecerse de esa forma pero las circunstancias no eran habituales y por lo tanto los comportamientos no lo eran tampoco. Aún así, sabía que para Neji era importante entrenar y no dejaría de hacerlo simplemente por una extraña confusión. Sin embargo, cuando llegó, él no estaba. Y aunque lo esperó nunca apareció. Por lo que decidió, como el día anterior, entrenar su puntería; pero solo seguía fallando. _Esto no esta funcionando_. Se dijo luego de unos minutos. Ni siquiera había comenzado a sudar. Así que guardó sus armas y se marchó. Pero se rehusaba a volver a su casa para hacer otro agujero en la pared. Y ya no le quedaban armas que pulir, ni dedos que cortarse. Por lo que decidió que iría al complejo Hyuuga, a pesar de que él en contadas ocasiones le había dicho que no lo hiciera. Honestamente, no le importaba. Él había entrado a su casa sin su consentimiento –bueno, técnicamente- y la había acorralado contra su puerta. Le había robado la concentración y ahora desaparecía. Hyuuga o no Hyuuga, Tenten iría a buscarlo.

Al llegar, lo primero que notó, fue que Neji no se encontraba en el patio delantero entrenando con Hinata o el padre de ella. Pero quiso creer que aún se encontraba en el complejo y que finalmente podría hallarlo. Deteniéndose frente a la puerta, golpeó.

Esta se deslizó lentamente a un costado y frente a ella apareció nada menos que Hiashi Hyuuga —¿Si?

La chica hizo una leve reverencia. Cierto, sus modales no llegaban a los tobillos a los de los Hyuuga, pero la castaña era respetuosa. Más aún, cuando se trataba de shinobi de rangos superiores. Y Hiashi Hyuuga obviamente lo era.

—Disculpe, yo soy...

—La compañera de equipo de Neji —tal y como Neji, Hiashi no preguntaba. Se preguntó si eso sería algo del clan, pero después disipó la idea. Hinata no era de esa forma.

—Si, estaba buscando a Neji.

En ese instante, apareció Hinata, quien al verla sonrió amablemente y se aproximó. Al ver a su padre, se detuvo e hizo una reverencia —Padre, si quieres puedo guiarla.

El líder del clan la miró fríamente —Hazlo —y sin decir más, desapareció. Tenten pudo jurar que esa mirada era aún más fría que la de Neji y que probablemente era capaz de congelar el infierno. Si eso era posible.

—H-Hola, Tenten-san —la Hyuuga sonrió.

Había algo de Hinata que Tenten encontraba agradable. Si no fuera por los ojos, la castaña juraría que esa chica no pertenecía a la familia Hyuuga —Hola Hinata, ¿cómo has estado?

La chica se sonrojó. Al parecer no estaba acostumbrada a que la gente preguntara por las cosas de ella, menos aún en su propia casa. Pero todo eso Tenten lo sabía por Neji —B-Bien... g-gracias p-por p-preguntar... T-Tenten-san...

La castaña solo sonrió. Por lo que Hinata comentó casualmente, de camino a donde fuera que se encontraba Neji (porque nadie se había dignado a decirle), que la muchacha había ido a visitar el día anterior a Kurenai y su hijo, y cuando había regresado se había sorprendido de encontrarlo entrenando solo en el patio delantero de la casa. Pues la Hyuuga sabía, que durante las mañanas su primo entrenaba con Tenten.

—E-Esto... ¿Tenten-san? —la llamó suavemente. La chica la miró sorprendida pero no dijo nada. En vez de eso, aguardó que la heredera del clan continuara—. ¿P-Por qué e-estas aquí? ¿S-Sucedió a-algo con Neji-nii-san?

¿Si había sucedido algo? Si, pero, ¿qué? No tenía idea —Bueno...

—O-Oh... l-lo s-siento... n-no quería e-entrometerme...

La castaña negó con la cabeza —Esta bien.

Finalmente, Hinata se detuvo y Tenten hizo lo mismo. Aguardando delante de una puerta corrediza de madera y papel en un largo corredor. Tímidamente y con gentileza, la Hyuuga golpeó la puerta. Y Tenten permaneció en silencio.

De repente, la puerta se abrió. Los ojos blancos de él reflejaron ligeramente sorpresa, aunque no demasiada —Hinata-sama... ¿Tenten, qué haces aquí?


	21. La última pared

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece. Ninguno. **

21/22

Penúltimo capítulo. Hola a todos, ¿cómo están? Realmente espero que bien. Como siempre, quería agradecerles de todo corazón por su amabilidad. Por darle una oportunidad a esta humilde historia escrita por una aficionada. Por sus realmente atentas opiniones y por ser sinceros cuando debieron serlo en sus críticas. Sepan que todo eso, en verdad, me sirvió y planeo seguir usándolo en mis fics futuros. Y, espero también que este capítulo los complazca y este a la altura de sus expectativas. En serio, ¡gracias por todo! Mañana, obviamente, estaré subiendo el final y, por ende, deberán buscar la historia en "complete". Nos vemos y besitos.

* * *

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XXI

"La última pared"

Había permanecido en silencio desde hacía aproximadamente veinte minutos ya. Estaba sentado al borde de la cama de su habitación, inclinado hacia delante, con un rollo de vendas en las manos. Por unos instantes, contempló los vendajes y con una mano cubrió el símbolo del pájaro enjaulado en su rostro; recordando inmediatamente la noche en que Tenten había pasado sus dedos por aquel sello maldito. Él se lo había permitido, aunque no estaba seguro de porque. Tenten siempre había sido audaz, y quizá había querido evaluarla, ver hasta donde habría sido capaz de llegar. Le había permitido removerle las vendas, algo que nunca hacía él mismo siquiera en presencia de otros –dejando de lado la ocasión en la que deliberadamente quiso exponer el sufrimiento del clan Hyuuga a los ojos del mundo, en los exámenes chunin-, porque no quería que vieran la vergüenza tatuada en su rostro. El odio, el miedo, el dolor. Pero eso a ella no le había importado. Lo había tocado, con expresión de enfado y dolor. No de pena, que era lo que habitualmente solía ver en los ojos de los demás cuando, por una razón u otra, el sello quedaba expuesto. Neji odiaba ser mirado de esa forma, con pena y lástima. Él era fuerte, no necesitaba la compasión de nadie. Y le injuriaba siquiera que pensaran que lo hacía. Pero Tenten era distinta. Ella nunca lo había mirado con ojos de pena, ni siquiera la vez que había tenido al alcance de los dedos –literalmente- el símbolo tatuado que algún día lo llevaría a él a la muerte. Lo había mirado con enfado y con cierto dolor, pero no con pena. Y eso era mucho más de lo que el muchacho había podido esperar.

Cerrando los ojos, comenzó a desenroscar los vendajes que sostenía y tomando una larga tira entre sus dos manos, lo apoyó lentamente sobre su frente. Y con habilidad originada por la rutina, comenzó a envolver su cabeza, evitando atrapar su cabello bajo estas. Los movimientos eran fluidos y sus manos y dedos sabían donde plegar y doblar, aquí y allá, hasta terminar el trabajo. Su cabellera café, ahora suelta de su agarre, caía a ambos lados de su rostro inclinado hacia delante; chorreando pequeñas gotas de agua fría, gotas que también descendían rodando lentamente por su nuca y espalda descubierta. Suspirando, tomó una pequeña toalla y la arrojó sobre su hombro derecho, poniéndose de pie para contemplarse en el espejo del diminuto baño de su habitación.

Sus ojos blancos, al instante en que se encontraron con su propio reflejo al otro lado del espejo, descendieron evaluando su anatomía. Lenta y analíticamente, examinando cada centímetro de su cuerpo. Su cuello, su clavícula, su pecho; y allí algo atrajo su atención, en el lado izquierdo. Una cicatriz en forma de espiral. Allí la piel tenía un cierto relieve y había adquirido un color más oscuro. Si descendía la mirada podía ver otra igual del lado derecho de su abdomen, próxima a su cadera. Esa vez, esa funesta vez en aquella batalla con aquel shinobi arácnido del sonido, había estado al borde de la muerte. Y de no ser por los ninjas médicos de la aldea estaría bajo tierra y no vivo portando tan solo un par de horribles cicatrices. Cicatrices que aún en los día de humedad sentía palpitar y arder ligeramente.

Desde esa vez, recordaba haberse jurado a sí mismo entrenar más duro y volverse más fuerte para no tener que volver a estar nunca más en una situación como esa. Y, ahora que lo recordaba, Tenten había estado dispuesta a entrenar con él a pesar de lo excesivo y estricto que Neji había sido. Una semana después, Tsunade le había recomendado a la chica descanso tras haber colapsado en uno de los entrenamientos con el Hyuuga. Cuando él había preguntado, ella simplemente había sonreído –esa sonrisa cálida y alegre-, alegando que si ese era el precio para que él no regresara nunca más al hospital en ese estado, ella estaba más que dispuesta a pagarlo. Además, había dicho que lo hacía por sí misma. Para mejorar, y ser fuerte como Lee y él.

Tenten siempre había sido de esa forma, desde que la recordaba. Aún en la academia, todas las aspirantes a kunoichi le habían irritado. Eran infantiles y tontas, siempre siguiéndolo y llamándolo por su nombre (con el sufijo honorífico "-kun", por supuesto) y diciéndole cuanto lo admiraban –aunque ni siquiera sabían porque lo admiraban, porque no lo conocían-, pero su actual compañera no. De hecho, ella nunca le había dirigido más de una palabra o una mirada en la academia. Y siempre que él la observaba, ella estaba en el patio practicando su puntería hasta no poder respirar más. Siempre esforzándose, aún cuando todas las otras niñas aprovechaban el tiempo para estar con personas que consideraban sus amigos. Ella no, ella permanecía sola entrenando y arrojando 100 kunai, uno tras otro, hasta agotarlos para volver a empezar. Y desde que habían sido colocados en el mismo equipo, Neji no podía recordar una vez en que no hubieran entrenado juntos sin ser el impedimento una misión. Pero estos dos días habían sido diferentes y sabía que la razón de que lo fueran era él. Por esa razón, había entrenado aquella mañana en el patio delantero del complejo Hyuuga –al igual que la anterior-, solo, y no en los terrenos de entrenamiento con ella como solía hacerlo. Y es que simplemente no encontraba apropiado volver. No después de lo sucedido, fuera lo que fuera que _eso_ hubiera sido.

Debía admitir que, en cierta forma, era extraño cambiar la rutina. Se había acostumbrado a la presencia siempre alegre de ella. Se había acostumbrado a la tenacidad y a la voluntad que ponía Tenten en cada combate para intentar derrotarlo. Lo lograra o no, siempre estaba dispuesta a darlo todo en una batalla contra él; y esas eran cualidades que el Hyuuga apreciaba en un compañero de entrenamientos. Suponía que podría buscarlo a Lee, pero por más que lo intentara no lo encontraba una buena idea. Dejando de lado las razones obvias –ridiculez desmedida y mucho expándex verde-, Neji lo encontraba insatisfactorio para lo que deseaba entrenar. Seguro, había -con los años- llegado a apreciar su fortaleza, pero eso era todo lo que había en Lee. Era rápido, fuerte y persistente, pero carecía de la astucia que tenía Tenten. Lee no podía sorprenderlo, al menos no de la misma forma que podía hacerlo su castaña compañera. Y eso era razón suficiente para no buscarlo (una vez más, añadiendo a la lista el expándex, que simplemente no podía ser ignorado).

Dejando finalmente el baño, regresó a la habitación para comenzar a secarse metódicamente el cuerpo. Una vez que terminó, se colocó sus prendas habituales del clan Hyuuga y recogió su largo y lacio cabello cerca de las puntas como habitualmente solía hacerlo. Cuando terminó de amarrarse el protector de la aldea en la frente, en la puerta se oyó un pequeño golpe. Mirando hacia la entrada, frunció el entrecejo. No era habitual que alguien osara molestarlo cuando estaba en su habitación. De hecho, solo lo interrumpían cuando se solicitaba su presencia en alguna parte por algún asunto. Pero dudaba que ese fuera el caso, dado que aquel día no había concejo de los ancianos del clan. Y dudaba que Hiashi lo necesitara para algo.

Extendiendo la mano, corrió la puerta, solo para encontrarse con una dubitativa Hinata y una erguida Tenten que no dejaba de mirarlo. Debía admitir que no había esperado algo así. No solo porque Hinata no solía molestarlo cuando estaba en su cuarto sino porque también le había dicho en contadas ocasiones a su compañera de equipo que no fuera a su casa. Pero Tenten no parecía escuchar —Hinata-sama... —musitó, mirando de reojo a su prima con ligera sorpresa. Luego, su vista se clavó en los ojos color caramelo de la castaña. Y tal y como esperaba de ella, no desvió la mirada, sino que se la sostuvo con firmeza—. ¿Tenten, qué haces aquí?

La mencionada se cruzó de brazos. Ya había llegado hasta allí, no retrocedería en aquel momento. Sin importar con cuanta intensidad él la mirara —¿Qué crees? Vengo a buscarte.

Y por un instante aguardó en silencio a que él dijera algo, cualquier cosa. Sabía que Neji no pondría una patética excusa y no esperaba que lo hiciera tampoco pero al menos esperaba una respuesta que le indicara algo. Una respuesta que le indicara dónde estaba ella, dónde estaba él y dónde estaban ellos. Si deseaba que se marchara o no quería que lo hiciera. Si estaba enfadado o no. Algo. Pero, como siempre, el semblante de Neji no traicionó emoción alguna. Solo seguía allí, mirándola fijo, como si intentara decirle algo con la mirada pero ella se rehusaba a acobardarse –algo que nunca haría. Porque, para ser honesta consigo misma, ya se había cansado de la comunicación no verbal entre ellos. Si él quería decirle que se fuera, que lo hiciera. Si quería decirle cuan molesto era tenerla a su alrededor de esa forma, que lo vocalizara. De otra forma, ella interpretaría las cosas libremente y como quisiera. Y eso había hecho de hecho, por eso estaba allí.

Una pequeña y suave voz los sacó del estado de transe en el que parecían estar. Y Tenten debía admitir que se sentía aliviada que Hinata hubiera intervenido, o probablemente sus rodillas se habrían doblando de un instante al otro –figurativamente, por supuesto.

—D-Debo e-entrenar... a-adiós T-Tenten-san, Neji-nii-san.

Aprovechando la oportunidad, Tenten rompió el contacto visual y se volvió a la heredera del clan Hyuuga —Adiós Hinata, gracias por acompañarme —sonrió. La joven muchacha asintió y dando media vuelta se marchó.

Al volverse a Neji, este ya había ingresado de regreso en la habitación, dejando la puerta abierta tras de sí indicándole a ella que ingresara. Y así lo hizo la castaña.

—Cierra la puerta —no era una petición, por supuesto. Pero no podía decir que estuviera enfadada con él por ello. Después de todo, estaba acostumbrada a sus hábitos. Por lo que obedeció, y con cuidado deslizó la puerta de papel y madera a un lado hasta correrla por completo. Solo que no se volteó al instante, sino que permaneció inmóvil con ambas manos aún apoyadas suavemente sobre la puerta.

Neji, por su parte, permanecía también de espaldas a ella y al resto de la habitación, ya que se encontraba observando estoicamente por la ventana de su habitación.

Tenten se volteó y tomó una bocanada de aire. Ahora que pensaba con cuidado las cosas, notaba que no tenía un plan ni lo había tenido nunca. Simplemente había ido hasta allí sin preparación alguna, algo que no era habitual en ella. Tenten, siendo compañera por tantos años del Hyuuga –y una persona metódica por naturaleza-, había aprendido como él a nunca descuidarse. Pero, esta vez, lo había hecho; y se sentía una estúpida por ello.

—¿Estás enfadado porque vine aquí? —lo cuestionó, finalmente dándose vuelta y apoyando su espalda contra la puerta.

—Ya te dije, que no me agrada que vengas aquí —sentenció. Y por el rabillo del ojo vio la expresión de ella contorsionarse en una de tristeza (algo que Tenten rara vez solía manifestar). En verdad, le disgustaba; pero no estaba enfadado de que estuviera allí.

—Lo se-

Pero antes de que ella pudiera continuar, él la interrumpió —Tenten, ¿qué haces aquí? —volvió a preguntar, haciendo hincapié en el "qué". Y esta vez no quería una mentira, no quería que le dijera que lo había ido a buscar, quería que le dijera _porque_ lo había ido a buscar.

Ella simplemente contestó —Desapareciste —finalmente volteándose y rodeando la habitación hasta sentarse detrás de él, al borde de la cama. Neji la siguió de reojo por toda la habitación, analizando cada movimiento de sus pies y del resto de su cuerpo en silencio.

—Estoy aquí —fue todo lo que dijo él en tono sereno. Y Tenten se vio compelida a bajar la mirada hasta sus manos que se encontraban boca arriba sobre su regazo. Neji, inconscientemente, hizo lo mismo y notó que todas las yemas de sus dedos –o casi todas- estaban cubiertas con banditas—. ¿Qué le sucedió a tus manos, Tenten?

Ella alzó la mirada y masculló, a regañadientes —Errores de cálculo.

El chico frunció el entrecejo —Tú no tienes errores de calculo.

Su voz había sonado casi acusadora, y Tenten se preguntó si esa había sido la intención de él. Pero lo ignoró. La castaña era más que conciente que habitualmente no solía tener errores de cálculo, o demasiados errores en general, y por eso estaba segura que no necesitaba que alguien le refregara estos "errores" en su cara. Menos aún, la persona por la que los había cometido.

—Soy conciente de eso —refunfuñó, quizá algo infantilmente, cruzándose de brazos y aprovechando esto para ocultar sus dedos de la vista de él. Acción que no pasó desapercibida por Neji.

Sin embargo, él no dijo nada. Tenten tampoco lo hizo. Y el silencio descendió como una cortina entre ellos. De repente, la castaña pareció caer en la cuenta de que se encontraba en la habitación, en el dormitorio, del prodigio del clan Hyuuga y no pudo evitar echar un vistazo a su alrededor. Para ser el lugar más íntimo y privado de Neji era bastante sencillo y soso, sin mencionar que era pequeño también y la cama que se encontraba en medio acaparaba prácticamente todo el espacio. Las cuatro paredes, como era de esperarse, eran blancas y sobrias. Al igual que las sábanas de la cama sobre la que estaba sentada, que también eran blancas. Y el techo era de madera, como lo era el suelo. No había escritorio ni cuadro alguno, no había planta en algún rincón para darle vida al lugar ni alfombra. Solo dos mesitas de noche, una prácticamente vacía –con un vaso de agua, agua que probablemente estaría allí desde hacía días- contra el lado izquierdo de la cama, y otra sobre la que se encontraba un rollo de pergaminos y un portarretrato apoyado contra la superficie de madera para que la imagen no pudiera verse. Extendiendo la mano, cargada de curiosidad, Tenten observó la imagen. Neji se tensó en su lugar pero se contuvo de arrebatársela violentamente de la mano.

Con los ojos abiertos desmesuradamente, observó la fotografía. No tenía demasiados colores tampoco, y esto no le sorprendió pues la fotografía parecía vieja –aunque no tanto-, sino que predominantemente era de color sepia. Estaba ajada, por lo que podía ver a través del cristal, en las puntas y algo rota en una de estas. En la imagen, solo había dos personas. Una persona que lucía sorprendentemente igual a Hiashi –pero ligeramente diferente- y que se parecía en demasía a Neji y un pequeño niño que la chica reconoció al instante como su compañero de equipo. El cual en la fotografía debía tener cuatro años y en la actualidad tenía diecinueve.

—Este... —no supo si debía continuar, pero lo hizo—, ¿es tu padre?

El Hyuuga apretó los dientes. Esta vez ya no se encontraba de espaldas a ella y a la habitación, sino que se había volteado y ahora permanecía apoyado de brazos cruzados contra la ventana —Era.

Tenten volvió a bajar la mirada a la foto —Lo siento. Parecía un gran shinobi...

Neji cerró los ojos y suspiró —Lo era.

La castaña negó con la cabeza, aunque él no pudo verla —Tú también lo eres.

Y al instante los ojos níveos de él se abrieron y se fijaron en ella. E inconscientemente Tenten desvió la mirada a la foto e intentó ocultar la extraña sensación que la estaba acometiendo —No me respondiste, Tenten. ¿Qué haces aquí?

Suavemente, depositó el objeto en la mesa de la misma forma que lo había encontrado y se puso de pie, caminando lentamente hasta quedar frente a él. Al ver esto, Neji se atiesó pero no se movió —Vine a verte.

El Hyuuga no descruzó los brazos, aún a pesar de que la tenía de pie frente a él; pues intentaba establecer algún tipo de distancia entre ellos pero Tenten parecía dispuesta a ignorarlas todas y cada una de ellas con cada paso que daba. Y solo se detuvo cuando ya no hubo más espacio para avanzar. El próximo paso que diera, sería colisionar contra él.

—Detente —dijo de repente Neji. Severamente. Pero su voz sonó áspera. Como si su boca se hubiera secado repentinamente.

Aunque ella no pareció percatarse de esto. Simplemente bajó la mirada y aferró ambos antebrazos de él entre sus manos. Lenta y suavemente, comenzó a descruzarlos notando al principio una leve resistencia que luego desapareció. El chico la observó serio pero desconcertado —¿Qué haces?

No le respondió. No dijo nada. Permaneció por unos segundos contemplando el pecho de él y luego, de forma tentativa, apoyó sus palmas contra este; tamborileando con sus dedos nerviosamente. Las manos de él –que colgaban a ambos lados de su cuerpo- se alzaron para cubrir las pequeñas manos de Tenten con las suyas. Luego, con cuidado, intentó apartarlas de su cuerpo, pero la chica se aferró con más fuerza a sus vestimentas —Tenten...

Ella negó con la cabeza —Neji, por favor —susurró, y terminó de inclinarse hacia delante para apoyar su mentón en el hombro del chico.

Por un instante, su mente pareció quedar en blanco. Lo único que podía percibir era el silencio que los rodeaba a ambos, la sensación de que el tiempo había dejado de tener algún tipo de sentido por completo y la percepción del cuerpo de ella presionado contra el suyo -lentamente, suave y sutilmente- tal y como había estado días atrás, cuando él mismo se había impuesto contra ella en su apartamento. Solo que en aquella vez, no se había percatado de varias cosas. No había notado la forma en que una de las piernas de ella se escabullía entre las de él, la forma superficial en que la chica respiraba o la forma en que sus pequeños y firmes pechos –por vendados que estuvieran- reposaban contra su propio pecho. Así como tampoco había notado demasiado la forma en que el corazón de ella parecía querer salirse de su caja toráxica, aunque esa era una visión que con su Byakugan había presenciado incontables veces antes.

Una vez más, intentó detener todo aquello. Pero aunque logró articular su nombre, su cuerpo no intentó apartársela de encima —Tenten.

—¿Por qué hiciste eso el otro día? —susurró, ignorándolo.

Las manos de él, las cuales nuevamente habían ido a parar a ambos lados de Neji, se alzaron y la tomaron firmemente por los hombros. Pero se sorprendió nuevamente de no querer apartarla sino que, por el contrario, deseaba atraerla más contra sí y así lo hizo. Luego, enterrando su rostro en el cuello de la chica, suspiró. ¿Por qué había hecho aquello? No sabía. No tenía idea, porque no había razón alguna lógica para que lo hubiera hecho. Y si lo pensaba fríamente, sabía que no debería haberlo hecho y sabía que debería alejarla en aquel momento, pero la frialdad que lo caracterizaba con ella siempre parecía flaquear. Era como si la calidez de Tenten llegara a derretir ligeramente la coraza de hielo que construía alrededor de las demás personas. Pero nunca antes lo había derretido con tal potencia. No desde ese primera vez que lo había tocado, al descubrir su sello maldito. Y desde allí todo había ido en picada. No supo porque, ni supo cuando, pero sintió la necesidad de tenerla cerca de esa forma. Era lo que se había estado negando todos esos días que la había esquivado, y lo sabía, pero la sola idea de desear que alguien capaz de derretirlo de esa forma estuviera lo suficientemente cerca lo estaba perturbando. Nadie debería desear sentirse de esa forma, como si de un instante al otro fuera a convertirse en un charco de agua, pero lo hacía. Y eso era lo peor de la cuestión. Neji odiaba sentirse frágil.

Pero eso no le impidió que rozara la punta de su nariz por el cuello de ella, primero hacia arriba y luego hacia abajo, respirando muy suavemente. No le impidió seguir acariciándola de esa forma por unos segundos para luego rozar su nariz por su garganta, y no le impidió sentir un inmenso placer cuando ella tiró la cabeza hacia atrás dándole acceso completo a su piel. Así como tampoco lo detuvo de presionar con mucha fineza sus labios contra la garganta de ella y comenzar a ascender hacia arriba hasta besarle el mentón y las comisuras de los labios. Le besó la punta de la nariz, los ojos, pero no allí donde ella más deseaba; a pesar de que ella permanecía con la boca entreabierta expectante, y eventualmente la veía humedecerse los labios con la punta de la lengua.

En un rápido movimiento, los giró a ambos intercambiando los papeles. Ahora era ella la que permanecía contra la pared junto a la ventana y era él el que se cernía cauta y cuidadosamente sobre ella. Pero, a pesar de todo, Tenten siguió aferrándolo de las ropas y atrayéndolo contra sí misma y él no pareció, al menos no esta vez, dispuesto a refrenarse. Y, de hecho, no lo estaba. Tenten pudo comprobarlo en el preciso instante en que los labios de él se posaron nuevamente sobre la piel de ella, más intensos y demandantes que antes. Y ella aprovechó aquí a allá para besarlo en el cuello también. Tenten no era agresiva –como lo era Ino- pero tampoco era pasiva –como Hinata-, simplemente le gustaba ser activa. Le gustaba cooperar. Y de alguna forma le agradaba que su buen trabajo de equipo se aplicara a otras situaciones de la vida. Situaciones como en la que se encontraba actualmente.

Las manos de Neji se habían soltado de los hombros de ella para descender por el torso de la chica y enroscarse posesivamente alrededor de su cintura, atrayéndola aún más hacia sí. Y por primera vez se percató de cuan pequeña era la cintura de Tenten, cuan firme era su abdomen y cuan curvada era su espalda. Y le agradaba sentir todo aquello, aunque no podía explicar bien porque.

Finalmente, cansado de posponer lo obvio, ascendió nuevamente por la garganta de ella –besándole con cautela cada espacio descubierto de piel- hasta llegar a sus labios. Y, una vez contra estos, se detuvo. Tenten también lo hizo, pero una vez que recobró el aire presionó su boca contra la de él, a la espera de una respuesta. Respuesta que inmediatamente llegó al instante. Suave en un principio, y etéreo, tal como era él cuando combatía. Sus labios se deslizaban cuidadosamente contra los de ella, presionando eventualmente sobre uno más que el otro, deslizándose algunas veces sobre las comisuras para regresar al centro; pero siempre manteniendo la misma rutina. Siempre con exacta precisión y con suma dedicación. Hasta que, aprovechando un instante en que ella dio una pequeña bocanada de aire, deslizó con vacilación su lengua en su interior. Entonces se detuvo y aguardó. Pero cuando ella correspondió, todas las sensaciones regresaron cada una a su lugar.

Hasta que finalmente se detuvo, jadeando ligeramente, y recostó su cabeza en el hombro de ella —Tenten... debes irte.

Ella, en vez de soltarlo y marcharse, se rehusó y lo aferró con más fuerza —Neji, no tienes que alejarme.

Pero tenía. Tenía que hacerla marcharse de allí en aquel instante. A lo largo de su vida, Neji se había forzado a construir paredes y crear corazas a su alrededor para protegerse. Se había forzado a dejar a todos los demás afuera. Aún después del combate con Naruto, aún si había cambiado su perspectiva, no había cambiado su forma de ser. Era un hecho para Neji que estar solo era más seguro. No solo para él, sino para los demás también. Cuanto menos dependiera de otros menos necesitaría preocuparse. Pero no estaba solo. Neji sabía perfectamente que nunca lo había estado. Lee y Gai, de alguna forma siempre habían estado allí. Hinata, Hanabi y Hiashi, desde los exámenes chunin, en parte, también –principalmente la primera- y Tenten no había instante en que no pudiera recordarla parada a su lado, sonriendo. Todos ellos habían estado allí, pero él había podido tener un cierto tipo de control sobre ese tipo de relaciones. Neji sabía que esto era distinto, pero no podía obligarse a odiarlo. Así como tampoco podía obligarse a odiarla a ella.

—Tenten —suspiró, sus ojos cerrados, su semblante ahora más calmo—. No debiste venir.

Ella levantó la vista y sonrió, aún con él abrazado a ella y con su cabeza en su hombro —Necesitaba hacerlo. Mi puntería estaba empezando a apestar.

Él soltó un bajo gruñido —Exactamente. Esto afectará nuestro desempeño.

Tenten ladeó a duras penas la cabeza y besó la sien de él, dejando caer al piso el protector de la aldea que no recordaba haber desatado —No, si no lo permitimos.

—Tu puntería...

Ella frunció el entrecejo, irritada —Neji, mi puntería falló porque hiciste lo que hiciste en mi apartamento y te fuiste y me dejaste. Llevo sintiéndome así desde los catorce y eso nunca afectó mi concentración.

Neji se separó parcialmente de ella y se enderezó. Su rostro acababa de adquirir una notoria rigidez —¿Sientes?

La castaña bajó la cabeza —Se que lo sabes Neji, y se que sabes que yo lo sé también.

—¿Qué cosa? —presionó él, y Tenten se sorprendió de la determinación que parecía mostrar Neji para que ella dijera lo que tenía que decir.

—Sabes que te amo...

El Hyuuga, sin siquiera inmutarse asintió. De hecho, si lo hacía. Los signos habían sido evidentes y cada vez que había activado el Byakugan los había visualizado con más claridad. Cuando por primera vez lo había notado, tenían, tal y como Tenten dijo, catorce años y entonces la única reacción que había tenido era construir paredes más altas. Inconscientemente, había engrosado su coraza helada y había construido muralla tras muralla para alejarla. La había tratado con frialdad y había sido más duro con ella en todos los entrenamientos, hasta el punto de drenarla completamente. Pero eso no había alejado a Tenten, lo hubiera hecho con cualquier otra persona, estaba seguro, pero no con ella. Tenten estaba decidida a permanecer a su lado. Y había entrenado aún más tiempo para lograr hacerlo.

Desde entonces, se había asegurado de dejarle en claro en cada ocasión que podía que era más sensato para ella cesar con esos sentimientos peligrosos que continuar con ellos. Por supuesto, de forma indirecta pues hasta ese momento ella nunca antes le había dicho las palabras. Y lo irónico de todo aquello era que, a pesar de que por años había intentado evitar que las dijera, le acababa de comandar que hiciera exactamente lo contrario. Que le dijera las palabras. Y, por alguna razón, oírlas se había sentido bien. Se había sentido sumamente placentero en su ego. Y esa era una sensación que nunca antes había sentido, ni siquiera en batalla, pero que no cambiaría por nada.

—Lo se —susurró, observándola fijo con la misma intensidad que solo sus ojos podían emanar.

—¿Qué? —preguntó la joven, desconcertada. Neji empezaba a ponerla nerviosa, mirándola de esa forma. Tan fijamente. Tan fuertemente.

Pero el Hyuuga solo negó con la cabeza —Estaba pensando.

Ella se cruzó de brazos —¿Qué, qué cosa?

La mirada penetrante regresó —¿Qué es esto? ¿Qué es ahora?

Y solo entonces la castaña se permitió sonreír, alegre y aliviada. Por un momento, había temido que Neji fuera a retractarse y a decirle que se marchara y nunca más regresara. Había temido que la frialdad regresara y una vez más le cerrara las puertas de su vida y de su mundo en la cara, pero tal cosa no había pasado. Por el contrario, el Hyuuga parecía dispuesto a ahondar en aquello. Y eso la hacía feliz, muy feliz.

—No se, ¿qué quieres que sea?

Él frunció el entrecejo, no quería arriesgarla. Seguir con aquello era y sería egoísta –aún cuando se sintiera tan correcto-, pues si lo permitía, la chica se convertiría en su debilidad, si tal cosa ya no había sucedido —Tenten, seguir con esto será un riesgo en las misiones. Si alguien sabe que tú... que eres relevante para mi...

Tenten puso los ojos en blanco, ¿acaso Neji había convertido una especie de seudo-confesión en algo tan soso como "eres relevante para mi"?. Si lo había hecho, por ridículo (y extremadamente formal) que sonara. Pero suponía que eso era todo lo que obtendría de su parte. Al menos por ahora. Y estaba bien, por ella estaba bien. Neji era así y ella no lo cambiaría, no tenía intenciones de hacerlo tampoco.

—Nadie tiene que saberlo —sugirió. Después de todo, sería ridículo esperar de Neji algo que no fuera él mismo. El Hyuuga no era del tipo de persona expresiva que disfruta de las demostraciones de afecto en público. Ella no esperaría que él le tomara la mano en la calle y la presentara a los demás como suya, no esperaría que le comprara flores y la invitara en una cita formal. El solo pensamiento era ridículo, y eso estaba perfecto. Porque ella no era del tipo de chica que prefiere flores y gusta de arreglarse el cabello y usar vestidos (obviamente), no era del tipo que necesita ostentar que tiene un hombre al lado, y definitivamente no necesitaba etiquetar o rotular su relación para no sentirse insegura. Al fin y al cabo, todo lo que quería y deseaba y siempre había deseado, era poder estar a su lado. Y ahora él lo permitiría.

—Bien —musitó. Y en algún rincón recóndito de su mente, oyó el ruido de la última pared derrumbarse.


	22. Algo más

**Disclaimer: Ningún personaje de Naruto me pertenece.**

**22/22**

Final. Hola a todos. ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien. Bueno, como hoy es el último capítulo sepan disculparme si la nota de autor es un poco más larga de la habitual (aunque haré lo posible por no prolongarme demasiado). Primero que nada, y como siempre, quiero decirles gracias. De verdad, millones de gracias por todo. A todos los lectores, a todos los que le dieron una oportunidad a mi historia (y llegaron hasta acá o se quedaron en el camino, indiferentemente), gracias. Gracias también a quienes añadieron mi humilde historia a favorite y a alerts. Y aún más, a aquellos que se tomaron la molestia en hacerme saber su opinión y/o crítica. Y así haya sido una reseña positiva o no, se las agradezco de todas formas y sepan que intentaré mejorar con ello. Además, respeto mucho a las personas que dicen lo que piensan, y lo hacen respetuosamente. Por eso y a todos gracias. Perdón, creo que ya me puse nostáligica, y quizá mi fic fue una idealización entera de Naruto (lo cual tiendo a hacer a menudo), pero se que hice lo mejor que pude y espero ustedes -al menos- lo hayan disfrutado. En fin, y en resúmen: **Gracias**. ¡Nos vemos y besitos!. Oh, me olvidaba... Si a alguien le interesa, mañana estaré subiendo una nueva historia, un **GaaHina** (se que no es un convencionalismo) llamado "**Desierto**", por si a alguien le interesa o se siente inclinado a pasarse. Ahora sí... ¡Nos vemos y besitos!**.**

Perdón la demora. **  
**

**

* * *

**

**Yuxtaposición de soledades**

**Algo más  
**

XXII

"Algo más"

Separó lentamente los pies, extendiendo uno de sus brazos hacia adelante y el otro, plegado, por encima de su cabeza. Sus dedos rígidos y estirados, presionados uno junto al otro, con el pulgar sobre la palma hacia arriba. La otra mano, la que permanecía por sobre su cabeza, de la misma forma pero hacia abajo. Ambas apuntando con la punta de los dedos hacia su oponente, en la postura que tradicionalmente adquiría cuando se preparaba para un combate. Frente a él, se encontraba Hinata en una posición similar.

La joven Hyuuga permanecía con los ojos cerrados, respirando profundamente. Preparándose para el combate. Y Neji, por cortesía –dado que se trataba de un entrenamiento- aguardó. En el pórtico de la casa, se encontraban Hiashi y Hanabi sentados, ambos contemplando y aguardando el comienzo del enfrentamiento. Él, por su parte, también aguardaba el momento en que Hinata activara el Byakugan, porque ese sería el momento en que él lo haría y el combate sería dado oficialmente por iniciado.

Luego de unos segundos; suave, pero con firmeza, ella exclamó —¡B-Byakugan! —y las venas de sus temples se marcaron contra la piel que rodeaba sus ojos. Las pupilas blancas, habitualmente invisibles a la vista, resaltaban agrietadas contra el iris del mismo color.

Neji, por su parte, se dispuso a hacer lo mismo —Byakugan —y en cuestión de segundos su mirada había adquirido la misma apariencia que la de ella. Las facciones redondeadas e inocentes de Hinata, y su mirada mansa y gentil habían prácticamente desaparecido, si no fuera porque esas características de ella aún persistían dentro de su mirada blanca.

A lo lejos, en la distancia entre edificios, en el horizonte, las últimas nubes de humo estaban desapareciendo. Siete días y siete noches habían pasado y las llamaradas violentas del Amaterasu, que habían estado devorando el antiguo barrio Uchiha, se estaban terminando de consumir. Por primera vez en días, el cielo se podía ver sin mayor dificultad y sin necesidad de utilizar el Byakugan para hacerlo. También, era el primer día del otoño. Y el día en que Naruto regresaría.

Volviendo la vista al frente, sus ojos críticos se clavaron en la que fuera su prima y la heredera del clan. Demasiado tiempo había pasado desde el primer enfrentamiento que habían tenido, donde él había intentado asesinarla en un ataque de odio ciego –y no habría fallado si los jounin presentes no lo hubieran detenido-, y ahora las cosas parecían muy diferentes. No solo él era diferente, por el combate que había sostenido con Naruto ese mismo año, sino ella también lo era. La primera vez que la había visto en los exámenes chunin, frente a él, había pensado cuan fácil sería quebrarla. En mente y cuerpo. Y había estado en lo cierto. Había sido fácil. A pesar de las fútiles oposiciones que ella había intentado, Neji no había encontrado dificultad alguna en aplastarla como si de un insecto se tratara. Y eso había hecho.

En aquella época, ella había lucido perdida. Aún tenía alas, alas que él ya no tenía porque se las habían cortado, Hinata siempre había sido libre y él siempre había estado enjaulado –al menos, desde que lo recordaba- pero no había podido usarlas. No había sabido como. En algún punto, la patética heredera del clan le había parecido un pequeño pichón abandonado. Y, quizá, en algún punto lo había sido. Ahora, sin embargo, lucía diferente. Aquella muchacha frente a él, de 18 años era la misma que había enfrentado a los 12. Aún era pequeña de contextura grácil y gentil, pero eventualmente torpe. Tenía los mismos ojos blancos puros y benévolos que siempre había tenido. Y su cabello era del mismo color índigo oscuro. Pero esta vez había algo diferente. Su postura lucía ligeramente menos vacilante y más firme. Sus pequeños pies siempre enfocando al oponente, y no apuntando –como lo habían hecho en el pasado- levemente el uno al otro en señal de duda. Las puntas de sus dedos ya no temblaban como habían hecho aquella vez, así como tampoco lo hacían sus rodillas. Pero el mayor cambio estaba en la mirada. Los ojos de Hinata ya no lucían tan tristes y distantes y temerosos como lo habían hecho, ahora reflejaban algo distinto. No determinación, porque eso Neji había sido capaz de vislumbrarlo en otras ocasiones –algunas veces más brevemente que otras-, sino algo más. Una promesa, y la voluntad de atenerse a ella, eso encerraban sus ojos compasivos. _Neji-nii-san... y-yo quiero m-mejorar... quiero hacerme más fuerte, como N-Naruto-kun... p-para s-ser l-lo suficientemente b-buena... Q-Quiero se-seguir entrenando... N-No quiero que n-nadie más... s-sufra... c-como tú Neji-nii-san... _Esas habían sido las palabras de ella, aquella noche. Y él no tenía duda alguna de que Hinata había sido honesta con él. Y, una vez más, se encontraba preguntándose si acaso sería posible, tal y como lo había hecho cuando Naruto le había prometido cambiar el clan Hyuuga por él.

Pero Neji no necesitaba que los demás hicieran las cosas por él. Y había hecho una pausa en algún punto de su vida para dejar de creer en el destino inevitable. Como su padre mismo le había dicho, en aquella carta que le había dejado; debería ser él quien lo atrapara con sus propias manos. Y eso haría. Cumpliría la promesa que su padre le había hecho hacer cuando tan solo tenía cuatro años y no había sido capaz de comprenderla. _Escucha, Neji. Hinata-sama del Souke, debes vivir para protegerla y proteger la habilidad de los Hyuuga. ¡Si, papá!_. Esta vez, lo haría. Si Hinata era capaz de cambiar el futuro del clan, y él realmente empezaba a vislumbrar una posibilidad de que tal cosa fuera remota pero posible, él se aseguraría de que no tuviera que hacerlo sola. Después de todo, no podía quedarse de brazos cruzados esperando que las cosas simplemente pasaran. Eso había hecho por demasiado tiempo.

Pero eso no significaba que fuera a ser condescendiente con ella, sino todo lo contrario. Si ella deseaba mantener su promesa, necesitaría fortalecerse aún más, y él se encargaría de ello. Aún si su metodología fuera demasiado ruda para con Hinata.

Finalmente, la heredera empezó a mover sus brazos alrededor de ella. Comenzando a acumular chakra y a moldearla para realizar el próximo ataque —J-Juken —la joven hizo una pausa—. Y-Yo... no r-retiraré mis p-palabras... porque e-ese es mi camino n-ninja...

Él asintió, antes de dirigirse a toda velocidad hacia ella con ambas manos alzadas y listas para impactarla con ellas. Rápidamente, comenzó a moverse a toda velocidad intentando buscar un punto de distracción, un lugar descubierto, contra el cual golpear. Su propia chakra apuntando a introducirse en el sistema circulatorio de ella. Sin embargo, Hinata estaba siendo algo más rápida de lo habitual y parecía lograr rechazar todos los golpes de él con su propio brazo, neutralizando los ataques de él con una liberación mínima de su propio chakra. Su agilidad, también, parecía haber mejorado ya que no parecía tener tanta dificultad para eludir sus ataques agachándose aquí y allá. Pero él no se quedaría de ninguna forma atrás.

Su mirada descendió en un instante al verla agacharse e intentar golpearlo con su palma en la rodilla. Afortunadamente, los reflejos de Neji permanecían intactos y logró eludir el golpe retirando su pierna hacia atrás y dándole un manotazo a la mano de ella para desviarla. Aprovechando la oportunidad para intentar golpearle el hombro, pero se sorprendió al ver que Hinata rechazaba el golpe con su otro antebrazo. _¿Cuándo se volvió tan rápida? _No importaba. No la dejaría tocarlo siquiera. Faltaba mucho para que Hinata pudiera siquiera hacer algo así. Jadeando, la observó recobrar su postura ofensiva hacia él y Neji hizo lo mismo. Su resistencia aún era pobre, a diferencia de él que podía resistir en un combate por mucho más tiempo. Sin embargo, esto no pareció detenerla pues inmediatamente comenzó a correr de regreso hacia él.

El Hyuuga decidió cambiar su postura a una más bien defensiva. Aunque, por la mirada de ella, Neji dedujo que Hinata había comprendido sus intenciones. Pero no importaba, no realmente. Hinata ya estaba dentro de su rango de acción y no podría hacer nada al respecto —Hakke Kusho.

Concentró todo el flujo de chakra a la palma de su mano y de un solo golpe la expulsó, mezclándola con el viento del movimiento, para crear una bomba de aire que envió volando a Hinata hacia atrás, girando violentamente. Confiado, se enderezó y bajó los brazos. Cuando la joven heredera cayera o impactara con algo, el combate habría terminado. No había forma de que a esa velocidad pudiera volver a ponerse de pie luego de detenerse por la fuerza.

Mantuvo la vista fija en el cuerpo de su prima girando y saliendo disparado. Aún a esa velocidad, con el Byakugan, Neji fue capaz de ver los labios de ella moviéndose suavemente, como susurrando algo para sí misma, antes de abrir los ojos de golpe. Sus manos comenzando a brillar por la gran acumulación de chakra que estaba teniendo lugar en ellas.

—¿Qué- —musitó para sí sorprendido, viendo como Hinata clavaba sus dedos en la tierra y apoyaba seguidamente los pies, deslizándose unos metros hacia atrás en cuclillas antes de lograr detenerse. En el suelo se habían formado pequeños surcos de tierra allí donde los dedos de ella se habían clavado. _¿Cuándo aprendió a acumular chakra tan rápido? _Pensó, con el semblante serio y evaluando la situación. No había forma de que hubiera logrado mejorar tan pronto. Pero, por otro lado, esta no era la primera vez que Hinata lo sorprendía con un movimiento nuevo de un día al otro. Y Neji sabía que la joven Hyuuga solía escaparse en las noches para entrenar en soledad y silencio. _Hinata-sama... _

—Neji-nii-san... por favor, a-atácame... —susurró. Y él simplemente asintió, acomodándose para asegurarse que Hinata estuviera dentro de su círculo de adivinación. Luego, arremetió.

Mientras corría, notó que Hinata estaba haciendo exactamente lo mismo que él.

—¡Hakke Rokujoyon Sho!

—H-Hakke Rokujoyon S-Sho...

Extendiendo los dedos, apuntó al cuerpo menudo de ella —¡Dos! —Hinata realizó dos golpes al mismo momento para rechazar los dos de él—. Cuatro —y ella realizó la misma acción.

Ahora veía la estrategia. Hinata estaba utilizando el Hakke Rokujoyon Sho, que era un ataque ofensivo, a modo de defensa, contrarrestando el Hakke Rokujoyon Sho de él. Era una táctica inteligente, debía admitir. Y al parecer estaba funcionando. Lo cual empezaba a irritarle. El hecho de no haber podido asestarle siquiera un golpe hasta el momento empezaba a molestarle. Neji no estaba acostumbrado a ser neutralizado, menos aún, por Hinata.

—¡Ocho! —gritó él. _O-Ocho... _Rechazó ella—. Dieciséis.

—D-Dieciséis... —susurró, alcanzado a detener los últimos seis golpes con lo justo.

El Hyuuga sonrió, Hinata estaba perdiendo el ritmo y cada vez le costaba más detener los impactos de él. Quizá, si apuntaba a una zona blanda de su cuerpo, y más desprovista de protección, pudiera finalmente golpearla y aprovechar la brecha para acertar el resto de los impactos.

Frunciendo el entrecejo, apuntó al estómago de ella —Treinta y dos.

Pero, desafortunadamente, Hinata también logró detenerlo a tiempo —T-Treinta y-y d-dos...

Lo cual lo indignó aún más. Debía asestar un golpe. Si lograba impactarla tan solo una vez estaba seguro de poder ganar la batalla. La resistencia de Hinata era su punto débil. Un golpe y la desequilibraría por completo, logrando acceder a más posibilidades de golpearla de nuevo. Pero la joven le estaba haciendo las cosas difíciles. Hasta el momento, había logrado eludirlo todas las veces. Y aunque lucía cansada, Neji no parecía poder encontrar una brecha.

Por lo que, concentrando todas sus fuerzas y una enorme cantidad de chakra en sus manos, arremetió nuevamente. Realizando la cantidad exacta de golpes a toda velocidad —Sesenta y cuatro —encontrándose con una mano cargada de chakra rechazándolo en cada intento.

Jadeando, Neji retrocedió unos pasos y estableció una distancia adecuada. Inclinado hacia delante, y con los brazos colgando como péndulos, la observó detenerse también a una distancia segura. Sus pequeñas manos reposadas ligeramente contra su corazón.

Estaba comenzando a idear una nueva estrategia de ataque cuando la voz de un tercero detuvo todo pensamiento que pudiera estar teniendo. Serio, se volteó al dueño de la voz, Hiashi Hyuuga —Es suficiente.

Neji se envaró, y observó con formalidad a Hinata mirar a su padre agitada. Para sorpresa de ambos, el hombre dijo algo más —Buen trabajo, los dos —y luego, se puso de pie finalmente, y se marchó al interior de la casa, seguido de Hanabi, quien sonreía tímidamente a su hermana.

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron desmesuradamente, y Neji estuvo seguro que aquella era la primera vez en que el hombre decía algo remotamente similar a un cumplido a su hija mayor.

Volteándose a su primo, ligeramente sonriente, hizo una gentil reverencia —G-Gracias N-Neji-nii-san... p-por entrenar c-conmigo...

Él la observó en silencio. Su semblante grave por un instante. Aquella no era la misma Hinata que había conocido al principio. Seguro, aún le quedaba demasiado por recorrer pero el cambio era notable. Y eso, de alguna forma, le dejaba permitirse creer que lo que Naruto había dicho y lo que Hinata había prometido era posible.

En señal de reconocimiento, asintió y se dispuso a marcharse al interior de la casa. Solo para detenerse un segundo y decir —Naruto regresa hoy —con la intención de examinar la reacción de ella. Pero, por alguna razón, notó que aunque parecía al tanto y de alguna forma entusiasmada, algo más estaba faltando. Y eso era algo que el Hyuuga no comprendería. Y no tenía pretensiones de ahondar en el asunto tampoco.

Se dirigió inmediatamente a su habitación, sin detenerse en ningún momento. Una vez allí, ingresó y cerró la puerta con cuidado. Sin siquiera voltearse, y aún con la mano sobre el papel de la puerta, suspiró —Tenten, ¿qué haces aquí?

La observó de reojo. La chica permanecía apoyada contra la pared, junto a la ventana, con ambas manos detrás de su espalda y una amplia sonrisa en su bronceado rostro. Su cabello, como siempre, sujeto en dos pequeños rodetes —Vi tu combate con Hinata.

Él se volteó y se cruzó de brazos —Hmp.

La muchacha se volteó y contempló a Hinata saludar a Kiba y a Akamaru, curiosamente al primero, con un pequeño beso en los labios. Aunque fue más bien él quien la besó a ella. Hinata simplemente se sonrojó y empezó a removerse incómoda —Veo que mejoró.

—En efecto, aunque Hinata-sama aún debe mejorar su resistencia.

Tenten rió —¡Oh, Neji! Tú siempre ves el vaso medio vacío.

El Hyuuga pareció ofendido por la declaración —Difiero. La intención del combate era apuntar a las falencias que deben ser corregidas.

Perdiendo todo interés en la visión a través del cristal, la chica dio media vuelta y caminó hasta quedar frente a Neji. Este la observó con una ceja ligeramente enarcada y aguardó, de brazos cruzados —No contestaste a mi pregunta, Tenten.

Una sonrisa agració sus alegres facciones, manos aún detrás de su espalda —Vine a verte...

Él frunció el entrecejo, observándola descruzarle los brazos con sus manos lentamente, tal y como había hecho la primera vez. Neji aún no se acostumbraba a la intimidad y proximidad, no se acostumbraba a alguien invadiendo su espacio personal todo el tiempo. Pero no podía decir que le disgustaba. De hecho, era exactamente todo lo contrario —Tenten, el complejo Hyuuga no-

La castaña se detuvo, molesta —¿Estás diciendo que te molesta que haya venido?

Él cerró los ojos e inhaló profusamente. Ella aún no lo entendía, no realmente, que no era que le causara enfado tenerla allí –por el contrario-, sino que no la quería entrando a su jaula. Al menos no hasta que dejara de ser una. Y la promesa de Hinata le daba esperanzas —No me molesta. Simplemente no es de mi agrado...

—¿Por qué? —demandó saber, pero la demanda se convirtió en un susurro suave.

Los ojos blancos y circunspectos de él examinaron las facciones de ella, la postura defensiva que había adquirido. La forma en que sus labios, que siempre sonreían, se habían curvado hacia abajo. Como si no solo estuviera molesta, pero herida también —No es un lugar para alguien como tú.

—Entonces no soy suficiente, es eso —exclamó, alzando el mentón. Tenten era alegre, pero cuando alguien la ofendía o intentaba menospreciarla se defendía con vigor. No que eso fuera lo que Neji había hecho o intentado a hacer.

—Tenten, no volvamos a eso —simplemente se rehusaba a decirle que no deseaba que entrara a su jaula. De todas formas, no veía porque debía hacerlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza —Olvídalo, me voy —y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se dispuso a marcharse. Neji, sin embargo, al ver las intenciones de ella la tomó por la muñeca firmemente y girándola la hizo colisionar suavemente contra su pecho. Dubitativo, la mantuvo en su lugar rodeándola con ambos brazos por la cintura. Las manos de Tenten fueron a parar al pecho de él—. ¿Neji?

Era difícil. Era algo nuevo y no encontraba del todo placentero sentirse desconcertado de esa forma. Habitualmente, en todo lo que hacía, era calmo y colecto y sabía el exacto proceder que debía seguir para lograr algo. Por empezar, en esta situación, no sabía qué era lo que quería lograr –si es que había algo que lograr-, y, segundo, aún no lograba comprender exactamente la estructura de esta nueva relación que mantenía con la castaña. Habitualmente, los límites eran más claros y eso había estado bien por él, hasta el momento. Los límites delimitaban. Pero ahora no podía ver los límites, no sabía donde empezaban y terminaban. Y eso, de alguna forma, lo desconcertaba.

Lo desconcertaba que ahora estaba depositando demasiado de su vida en alguien más. Y eso Neji lo había considerado siempre debilidad, azar. Por eso, aún se contenía. Al menos, mientras intentaba descifrar de qué se trataba todo aquello. Por alguna razón, se sentía correcto. Lo que siempre había estado mal para él, parecía tener una especie de sentido ahora, sentido irracional, por supuesto, pero sentido al fin. Y eso era lo que seguía perturbándole, pero toda su mente quedaba en blanco cuando Tenten lo tocaba. Como estaba haciendo en aquel instante, extendiendo su mano y acariciando suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos el cuello —Neji, creo que estás pensando todo esto mucho.

La mirada intensa de él se enfocó con atención en el rostro de la castaña, aguardando que continuara. Por experiencia, Neji sabía que pensar demasiado e intentar prevenir nunca era malo. Pero ella parecía no pensar lo mismo. A pesar de que habitualmente pensaban igual en ese sentido —Explícate.

Ella sonrió cálidamente y apoyó su cabeza contra el pecho de él, contra el corazón de él, sintiéndolo tensarse al instante —No tienes que tenerlo todo descifrado ahora, yo tampoco. Siempre que te sientas cómodo conmigo, de esta forma, quédate. No espero que me digas lo que sientes con palabras —hacerlo sería inocente, y Tenten no lo era.

El Hyuuga sonrió ligera y arrogantemente. De todas las personas que había habido en su vida, Tenten era la que más lo conocía –con la salvedad de su fallecido padre-, y siempre sabía qué y cómo pensaba. De alguna forma, había logrado establecer una conexión con ella que no había vuelto a lograr con nadie más. Y, el conocerlo, no la había alejado. Ni siquiera cuando había estado cegado por el odio ella se había apartado. Muy por el contrario, lo había ayudado a entrenar para mejorar y poder lograr sus objetivos. Era extraño, ella siempre había estado allí, pero a él nunca le había fastidiado realmente su presencia. Y ahora que se encontraba allí, de esa forma, encontraba que la compañía de ella le causaba aún más placer de lo que había pensado. Y lo hacía de una forma extraña, pero positiva. No se sentía amenazado de ninguna manera por aquello que eran ahora, aquello en que se habían convertido. Fuera lo que fuera.

—Me parece un trato justo —musitó, sonriendo sutil y serenamente –gesto que Tenten no notó-, cerrando calmamente los ojos y posando sus labios sobre la coronilla de ella. Por alguna razón, cada vez que hacía aquello, sentía una extraña descarga recorrerle el cuerpo. Una que siempre deseaba volver a sentir de nuevo.

—¿Neji? —él enterró su rostro en el cuello de Tenten. Encontraba intrigante el aroma que de ella se desprendía. Era extraño, como a nuez.

—¿Hmp?

Tenten se tensó al sentir los labios de él nuevamente en su cuello. En el exacto punto debajo de su oreja. Al parecer, Tenten había descubierto –y Neji también- que ese era un punto sensible para ella —Yo...

Él sonrió altanero contra la piel de la chica —¿Te incomodo?

Los dedos de ella se aferraron con más fuerza contra el pecho de él, más aún ahora que Neji había comenzado a descender y empezaba a besar con suma lentitud la base de su cuello —Umm...

—No puedo comprender que intentas decir si no articulas con coherencia —señaló, con la voz increíblemente ronca. Y Tenten tuvo que reprimir un escalofrío de sorpresa al oírlo sonar de esa forma. Mientras él continuara con aquello, ella no sería capaz de pensar con claridad.

—Debemos buscar a Lee. Hoy regresa Naruto, ¿recuerdas?

El Hyuuga se detuvo y un gruñido de fastidio alcanzó sus labios. Mencionar a alguien que vestía expándex verde en la conversación de su momento más íntimo era el método más efectivo para enfriarlo, un baldazo de agua fría, en efecto. Separándose, la soltó y se cruzó de brazos. Tenten sintió envidia cuando notó que el rostro de él seguía igual de pálido que siempre mientras que el de ella había enrojecido considerablemente —Hmp.

Riendo, Tenten abandonó el complejo Hyuuga seguida por Neji, quien venía un metro detrás luciendo claramente malhumorado. Postura erguida y brazos cruzados. Y ojos blancos, serios y severos mirando fijo hacia el frente. La castaña reprimió otra pequeña risita. Definitivamente, su comportamiento no ayudaría al humor de él.

Cuando llegaron al punto de encuentro pactado, Lee se encontraba haciendo flexiones de brazos y por lo que ambos pudieron oír, iba por la número 1503. Al verlos, inmediatamente se puso de pie. Sonriendo entusiastamente.

—¡Buenos días! Mis juveniles compañeros —exclamó, alzado una mano alegremente. Demasiado alegremente para agrado de el Hyuuga, quien se limitó a contemplar malhumoradamente a su amigo como si de esa forma pudiera hacerlo callar. Lo cual sabía perfectamente no era posible.

Tenten, por otro lado, devolvió el gesto alegre con una sonrisa. Como él, las extravagancias y locuras de Lee le parecían fastidiosas, pero para ella también eran agradables, cuando no eran excesivas. En ese caso, la castaña empezaría a sacudir a Lee con vigor hasta hacerlo callar. Lo cual era más efectivo que simplemente mirarlo mal, aparentemente.

—Buenos días, Lee.

—¡Hoy es un día dichoso! ¿No creen? Nuestro nuevo, lleno de juventud, Hokage regresará a la aldea.

La castaña asintió, siempre con una sonrisa —Aún no puedo creer que Naruto se convirtiera en Hokage. Bueno, después de todo, fue la primera persona en vencer a Neji.

Este lució aún más malhumorado que antes, si es que aquello era remotamente posible, pero no dijo nada. Ya era bastante malo que su orgullo masculino estuviera por el piso. Lee observó al Hyuuga y negó con la cabeza.

—Mi querido amigo Neji, la juventud escapará de tu cuerpo si no sonríes ante la vida.

Por primera vez, la voz del castaño se oyó —Lee, cállate.

El efusivo muchacho no dijo más nada al respecto y decidió cambiar de tema. Aunque el exceso de energía que siempre lo acompañaba nunca se dispersó —Decidí esperarlos haciendo 1505 flexiones de brazos, y si no llegaban a tiempo iba a correr 10000 vueltas alrededor del terreno —entonces los miró extrañado, sus grandes ojos negros y redondos escrutando a sus dos compañeros de equipo—. Mis queridos compañeros, ¿que los retrasó?. No es habitual en ustedes llegar a una hora tan intempestiva.

El Hyuuga enarcó una ceja, aún erguido y de brazos cruzados, deseando haber podido llegar incluso más tarde, o nunca llegar. De hecho, si ella no hubiera dicho nada, él se hubiera asegurado de no abandonar el lugar en el que se habían encontrado, nunca. Tenten, por su parte, comenzó a sudar frío. Lee, a pesar de las tonterías que lo recubrían y el expándex verde, era perceptivo. Y la chica empezaba a temer que él sospechara algo. Se sonrojó, sin poder siquiera evitarlo, cuando notó como los ojos redondos y expresivos de su amigo viajaban a su hombro y el de Neji tocándose ligeramente. Rápidamente, se apartó.

Lee empezó a abrir y cerrar la boca como un pez fuera del agua, sin lograr decir nada, y a señalarlos descaradamente —¡...! ¡...!

Neji simplemente observó la expresión estupefacta de Lee con una ceja enarcada y los labios en una delgada línea, sin manifestar nada al respecto. Sin embargo, debía admitir que encontraba ligeramente cómica la situación. Lee sin palabras ridículas era algo que no se veía todos los días y el que hubieran sido ellos quienes habían logrado eso... No tenía precio. Además, por alguna razón, la falta de palabras de su amigo era un bono para su ego —Hmp.

Tenten se volteó al Hyuuga, buscando alguna especie de ayuda —¡Neji, ayúdame!

Él permaneció estoico e inmóvil. De alguna forma, prefería mantenerse al margen y disfrutar la situación —Es obvio que ya lo descifró por su cuenta, Tenten. No veo cómo podemos intervenir en nuestro favor.

—Pero... Pero... —se volvió a Lee—. ¡Tú! —y sin pensarlo comenzó a sacudirlo hacia delante y hacia atrás, tomándolo con sus dos manos del expándex verde que recubría su pecho—. Ni se te ocurra decir nada, ¿me oíste? Ni siquiera a Gai-sensei.

El chico la contempló decepcionada —¡Pero-¡ ¡Deben mostrar a todos su amor para que este florezca en la primavera de la juventud!

Tenten apretó los dientes —Lee, te lo advierto.

Cuando finalmente lo soltó, el chico sacudió sus vestimentas y asintió solemnemente. Como si mantener el secreto de sus dos compañeros de equipo fuera una misión de rango S que debía cumplir con dignidad y el mayor de los honores. Una vez que Tenten se calmó también, retomaron su camino a la entrada de la aldea. Allí, no se sorprendieron de encontrar a las personas más allegadas a Naruto. Entre las que se contaban; Kakashi, Yamato y Sai; el nieto del tercero y su equipo –que actualmente tenían 15 años-; Tsunade y Shizune; Iruka; Shikamaru, Ino y Chouji; y el equipo de Hinata completo. Segundos después, llegó Sakura acompañada –para sorpresa de muchos menos del Hyuuga- de Sasuke.

Por un instante, los ojos de Neji se cruzaron con los blancos de Hinata pero sin darle demasiado importancia volvió a mirar hacia el frente. Lee, de forma ridícula, continuaba observando sorprendido la poca distancia que había entre él y Tenten, no que eso fuera a hacer que él se apartara de su lado. La chica, por otro lado, cruzó miradas por un instante con Hinata también y al verla sonreírle con demasiada suavidad, volvió su vista rápidamente a Neji, colocando instintivamente ambas manos detrás de su espalda.

—Uh... ¿Neji? —él no viró la cabeza, simplemente la observó de reojo, aguardando que continuara—. Creo que Hinata sabe.

El Hyuuga observó por un breve instante a la heredera del clan y luego a la joven castaña a su lado —Hinata-sama tiene ojos privilegiados.

—Entonces...

Él asintió, completamente calmo —Es factible que Hinata-sama lo haya descifrado.

Tenten dejó caer la cabeza rendida. _Hasta aquí llegaron nuestras intenciones de discreción_. Pensó, fastidiada. Solo sería cuestión de minutos, menos quizá, antes de que Kiba lo supiera y su enorme bocota lo esparciera por todos lados como una enfermedad. _¡Genial!_. Aunque, para su sorpresa, Neji no parecía tan perturbado por aquello como ella en aquel momento. De hecho, había creído que algo como eso habría hecho que él se retractara, o al menos que se fastidiara. Pero tal cosa no había sucedido. Aún así, quizá, estaba la posibilidad de que solo estuviera disimulándolo perfectamente bien bajo la habitual máscara de paz y serenidad.

Rock Lee, al lado de ambos, comenzó a saltar alegremente y agitando su mano en el aire —¡Ahí esta Naruto-kun! —tanto Tenten como Neji volvieron su vista a la entrada.

Y de hecho, allí estaba. Caminando lentamente hacia el umbral, a tan solo metros de cruzarlo, acompañado de cuatro AMBU que habían actuado como sus escoltas y una muchacha de la arena que lo ayudaba a mantenerse en pie, pasando un brazo por la espalda del rubio y permitiéndolo apoyarse sobre su hombro. La chica, aparentemente, tendría la misma edad que la generación de Naruto, y poseía cabello lacio y rojo hasta los hombros.

Sakura, al verlo en el estado en que se encontraba, y con salpicaduras de sangre en las vestimentas, se apartó del lado de Sasuke y corrió hacia él. El rubio, quien hasta el momento había permanecido con la cabeza baja y la vista en el piso, alzó la mirada. Bajo sus ojos azules había ojeras y su semblante indicaba cansancio.

—¡Naruto! ¡¿Qué sucedió? —Tsunade también se aproximó, aunque aguardó unos pasos más atrás que la que una vez fuera su aprendiz. Sasuke, lentamente, dio un único paso al frente. El resto observaron la escena en silencio. Nadie había esperado que su nuevo Hokage regresara herido.

Ojos azules se detuvieron en orbes color jade llenas de preocupación. Y tanto Hinata como muchos otros presentes contuvieron el aliento.

El rubio negó con la cabeza —Lo siento Sakura-chan yo... —el color del semblante de la pelirrosa pareció drenarse por completo. Naruto inmediatamente sonrió, esa sonrisa brillante y llena de alegría—. ¡Ja! Caíste, Sakura-chan... ¡Deberías haber visto tu rostro! ¡¿Qué te dije? Que no regresaría hasta cumplir mi promesa... El idiota de Sasuke ya no está en el libro bingo.

El mencionado torció el gesto en señal de fastidio, y las expresiones de Sakura variaron entre decepción, alivio y alegría, hasta llegar al enfado. En ese orden —¡El idiota eres tú! —Tenten, al lado de Neji, negó lentamente con la cabeza. _Ese Naruto nunca cambia..._—. ¡¿Cómo se te ocurre bromear de esa forma?

—¡No me importa! Te lo mereces... además, tan mal no puedes estar si tienes ánimos de bromear —todos oyeron a Sasuke mascullar un breve "Hmp", como mostrándose de acuerdo a las palabras de ella.

Kakashi, quien había permanecido en silencio, dio un paso al frente —Naruto, ¿qué sucedió?

El semblante del rubio se tornó uno de suma seriedad —Fuimos atacados en el camino de regreso, por Madara. Pero estamos bien —sonrió reasegurando sus palabras—. Yo me encargaré de eso, de veras.

El jounin asintió y observó de reojo a Sasuke, lo cual no pasó desapercibido a Neji. Pero, pronto el ambiente se volvió a aligerar. Y Naruto continuaba moviéndose inquieto en su lugar.

La pobre joven a su lado parecía tener dificultades para sostenerlo por debajo de su brazo —Hokage-sama, no debería moverse...

Él le sonrió alegremente —A que suena genial, de veras. ¿Verdad Kohana?

La pelirroja sonrió pero no dijo nada y simplemente continuó sosteniéndolo. El rubio intercambió una mirada con el Uchiha y luego se volvió al resto.

Todas las miradas se enfocaron en la heredera del clan Hyuuga y el joven Inuzuka cuando Naruto volvió a abrir la boca —¡Ja! ¡Sabía que ustedes dos estaban saliendo! Lo supe desde ese día en Ichiraku ramen —exclamó alegremente, señalándolos descaradamente. Kiba, al parecer, había decidido tomar repentinamente la mano de Hinata frente a todos. Tenten observó preocupada a Neji, quien no apartaba la mirada de las manos entrelazadas de ambos.

—Neji...

El Hyuuga apartó su mirada seria de la joven pareja y musitó, fastidiado, y cruzándose nuevamente de brazos —Espero que tus expectativas de que yo haga algo de esa naturaleza en público sean nulas.

La castaña parpadeó desconcertada, una y otra vez. Y luego rompió en sonoras carcajadas —¡Oh! Neji, no te preocupes —intentó contener la risa colocando su mano sobre sus propios labios—. No espero que hagas algo así.

—Hmp —fue todo lo que el castaño replicó. Y Tenten volvió a reír alegremente.

—Pensaste que te lo pediría, ¿verdad?

Por alguna razón, que Neji desconocía, aquello se sentía bien. Correcto. En lógica, era todo menos eso, obviamente. Estar con Tenten de aquella forma era añadir una debilidad y una distracción a su vida y sería una complicación estando en misiones y combates. De eso no cabía duda. Pero no podía, por más que lo intentara, hacer que todo lo que había dicho en el pasado pesara más, en su balanza de prioridades, que la sensación de estar así con ella. Era, extraño, pero por primera vez en años se sentía libre, como nunca lo había sido. Como si el sello en su frente y el destino de odio de su familia no importara. Y ningún concepto que hubiera sostenido hasta el momento parecía tener sentido ahora. Era como si Tenten hubiera arrojado una luz nueva sobre su forma de ver las cosas. Y se encontraba no queriendo regresar a como solía ser todo antes.

De alguna forma, empezaba a creer que había _algo más_ que todo eso. Algo más que lo que habían estado haciendo hasta entonces en el mundo. Algo más para él, para ella, para ambos, algo más que vivir en soledad.

Finalmente, él desvió la mirada en la dirección opuesta —Estás loca.

* * *

Especiales agradecimientos a: juno, kyo nakamura, Alexa Hiwatari, El Puti-Puerko, aniota21, Ariasujm-chan, BUUBA, Camila Castillo, Tenshi no buki, Princesa del Desierto, El Puti-Fino, Harmonie Roux, Valeryax, Eliah-san, Anika-san, Ana, daphne-gabycoco, NeJiTeN 4EvER, Vistoria, Akiko, Shima No Ru y paola. Si me olvidé de alguien y/o repetí, perdón, no era mi intención.


End file.
